In It to Win It?
by Angel360-Devil0
Summary: First in the Twisted Dramas series. An interpretation of TDI...with a twist! You'll have to read it to find out what the twist is! Review, flames allowed.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I know this is before the story has even started, but I have a few announcements. This is my first fanfic, so I appreciate constructive criticism and flames. This OC is based on myself and who I wish I could've been. Other OCs are made up. I will try to address any problems you have. So have fun, and no worries!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own TDI, but I own the laptop and TV where I watch the show!

* * *

"Honey? Honey! WAKE UP!" I heard a distant voice call out. I was shaken awake from my 2 hour nap.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"What? You were asleep. I was calling you down to get dinner and you didn't respond. I got worried, so I came up to check on you." My mom responded.

It was summer vacation. Wonderful summer vacation. Over the past few days I've been off, I started watching a series on Cartoon Network called **Total Drama Island**, TDI for short. I thought it was stupid, but one day I got really bored with what was on, so I decided to watch Cartoon Network. TDI happened to be on, and I've been addicted to it ever since. I don't like being addicted to stuff like that. It's stupid. Oh well, at least it occupied time when I'd normally be bored. I spent it watching upcoming episodes on Youtube, good quality or not, as long as I can make out words or images, and surfing Wikipedia and their article on TDI, specifically the episode descriptions.

I went downstairs to eat dinner, a cheeseburger with mustard. I gobbled it down and soon after, I had an orange-mango sorbet with some whipped cream on top. I went upstairs to my room, surfed the internet, IMed people, normal teenage stuff. After a few hours passed, it was 11 PM. I was getting really tired, so I closed my laptop, got ready for bed, plopped down on my bed and slept, wondering what surprises—or not—tomorrow would bring.

Ah, morning. I felt the sun shining down on me. I decided to open my eyes, but I was staring at a completely different world. It looked animated, as though I was in a cartoon. I shot up out of my bed and looked at the mirror across from my bed. I looked like an animated version of an avatar I made on a website. I had long brown wavy hair with half of it covering my right eye. I got up from my bed and looked at myself. I wasn't 14. I was taller, gorgeous in fact, skinny, and I actually had a chest. I looked…16. My eyes darted across the room. Everything was animated! The TV, my bookcase, my laptop, the chairs, my iPod and my Nintendo DS! It was completely crazy! Then I looked at my hands. I had four fingers! It felt like I had five, and I picked things up as though I had five fingers, but I had four! Then I realized; could this be a dream? The animation, the four fingers…it was a TDI dream! I closed my eyes for a few seconds, telling myself it was just a dream. Normally, I'd wake up, but when I opened my eyes, I wasn't back in my own world. I was still in the animated world.

Then I let out a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

"What? What is it honey?" She asked, rushing in and looking panicked.

"Do I look different?" I asked. I was hoping she would say that I looked very different and realize she looked different too, but she coolly replied, "There's nothing wrong. You look normal, I look normal, we're all normal. Oh, by the way, something came in the mail from you. It's from a company called Fresh TV. Here it is." She handed me an envelope. Once she left the room, I closed the door to my room and locked it. Fresh TV is the company that made TDI. Could this be what I think it is?

I sat on my bed and tore open the envelope. I took out the letter. It said:

Julie Rose,

Congratulations! We have chosen you out of the rest of our auditions to be our foreign contestant! As you know, we are based in Canada, and we have chosen you as the only contestant outside of Canada for our new live reality TV show **Total Drama Island**. Being our foreign (X) contestant, we have a very special privilege for you. You will see what it is when you get to the island.

You must be very kind to us and the rest of the contestants. You will be put through many tests, and we cannot guarantee that you will be victorious, but we can guarantee that you will have fun.

We hope you will accept this, for you have no other choice. If you choose not to accept, we will personally send someone to escort you to the island. If you accept, we have enclosed a plane ticket, first class, to Toronto Pearson International Airport. The Air Canada plane leaves from LAX on July 6, 2008 at 10 PM. You are allowed to carry anything with you—except for a gun. When you arrive, you may collect your baggage and find the chauffeur who will be waiting for you. You will then be driven to Muskoka Dock, where you will be escorted onto a boat and transported to the island in Lake Muskoka. Since you will be the last contestant to arrive, we will make the acquaintance time a little bit longer. After that, it's all up to you. Again, we hope you will accept this and have fun on **Total Drama Island**.

From Fresh TV

It is! It's an acceptance letter to be on TDI! I can't believe it! But that means…no way…I'm in the world of TDI. And I must've put my name under a pseudonym, because my name isn't really Julie Rose, but I might as well start acting like my name is Julie Rose. I hurriedly checked the calendar. July 1st! I better get packing! I have five days to pack up for my trip!

"MOM! I'm going to pack my clothes! I'm going to summer camp in Canada for eight weeks! I'll take my phone and don't worry, I'll be okay!" I hollered. I looked at the mirror once more. I slid open the sliding door to my closet, I found current clothes galore. Graphic tees, short shorts, some tank tops and spaghetti strap tops. Surprisingly, when I took everything out, there were enough clothes to last me for a few months. I needed clothes that could last for eight weeks, so I chose that I would bring my spaghetti strap tops and my rust and stone colored short shorts, which added up to eight weeks. I brought enough bras, underwear, and socks to last me that long too. I knew everything about the camp, so I brought my necessary toiletries, two durable towels, one for showers and one for swimming in the lake, tons of bug repellent gear, such as bracelets and spray, and I finally gathered my sandals and my New Balance all-terrain shoes. I'll be wearing my all-terrain shoes most of the time for the challenges, which I knew about, and my sandals for swimming of course. I found the classic luggage for camp, a large, faded green duffle bag, and a small carry-on backpack for a few other things. Oh, I almost forgot! I need a few other things in order to thwart a few attempts on my fellow campers' well being. I brought along a sketchbook with a few HB #2 Sharp Writer pencils that didn't need sharpening, my iPod, my iPhone that I never knew I had, a bunch of snacks to help me get through Chef Hatchet's gross food, some gloves in order to not leave fingerprints, my brother's slingshot and various sized rocks as ammo he bought in Malaysia, a journal to record a few things, my Swiss Army pocket knife, a sledgehammer, a screwdriver, and a sledgehammer. I know I'll need them for something at the camp. I had a special privilege from Fresh TV that I could bring anything necessary for my survival, except for a gun. They told airport security to check for guns only and that everything else was okay to bring. Thanks so much Fresh TV.

My duffle bag had one big main compartment and four other little ones, two on the front of the bag and one on each opposite side of the duffle bag. I took out a day's clothes to prepare for the day I leave. Otherwise, the rest of my clothes, my toiletries, my two towels, bug repellent gear, and my sandals, most of my snacks for camp, the gloves, and the work tools went into my duffle bag. I wrapped the snacks in bubble wrap so they wouldn't be crushed in the airplane and all of my bug repellent gear was sorted out into the four exterior compartments. In my carry-on bag, I had my sketchbook, journal, iPod, slingshot with a bag of various sized rocks as ammo, and my Swiss Army pocket knife. I packed a few bottles of water in my carry-on and I was finished. It took me about three to four hours, but it was worth it! I checked my iPhone quickly. Under the Internet pages I had bookmarked, I had an episode list on Wikipedia, complete with who gets voted off, challenge descriptions, and winning/losing teams for each episode. I'll keep my phone safe, but I'll show it to the campers one day…

For the talent contest, I took a few sheets of music I had been practicing: "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy, "River Flows in You" by Yiruma, "Love Song" and "Bottle it Up", both by Sara Bareilles, "How to Save a Life" by The Fray, "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys, and "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. My talent would be me singing and playing on the piano an "original" composition. It depends if the campers will accept it. I could use Harold's keyboard for the songs (if he'd let me borrow it), and my voice can project to the rest of the campers, ON-KEY. It's the animated world! I can wish to be and accomplish anything I want to! I think I'll choose to play "A Thousand Miles" at the talent competition. If I need to perform anything else, I'll take "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. It'll make Chef, Chris, and the rest of the campers swoon and sigh. Maybe. So I packed the sheet music for "A Thousand Miles" and "If I Ain't Got You" into my carry-on. Now I was done! Well, I still needed to gather my passport, but I can do that another time, closer to when I have to leave. It was lunchtime, so I went downstairs to eat my food, spicy ramen with an egg and spinach in it. After lunch, I made an orange juice slushie and stayed upstairs in my room for the rest of the day. At dinner, I came down and had some tofu, roti prata, curry, and asparagus. I went upstairs to my room after dinner (big surprise there) and watched TV, surfed the Internet, and when it was 11 PM, I closed my laptop and went to sleep.

Oh boy! A few days went by so quickly! It's the Fourth of July! Oh no! It's 11 AM! I have to get ready to go with my elementary school friend to the block party! I got a pair of denim short shorts and a red and white tank top, for red, white, and blue. I warmed up some oatmeal and ate all of it. I downed a pint of chocolate milk, brushed my teeth, and rushed my dad to take me to my friend's house. Everything went well. I found my friends Michelle and Natalia there, coincidentally; I had fun, rode on a fire truck with all of my friends, went swimming, saw the CBS Studio fireworks in the studios with my friend, and got home and went to sleep after an exhausting day.

Another day went by. Same old same old. But today—it's the day I'm leaving for the contest! My flight leaves at 10 PM, so I have to be there three hours early, which is at 7 PM, and since it takes me a half hour to get there, I have to leave the house at 6:30 PM, right after dinner. I looked over the list of challenges for the show. I forgot a swimsuit and goggles! I brought two, a one piece and a two piece. You never know which one might have to be used. Oh, and an inflatable tent, my fleece sleeping bag, and a lighter for the survival skills challenge. Those things went in the other compartments on my duffle bag.

Time passed slowly. I read up and practiced on my people skills and survival skills. I decided to adopt a few nicknames too: Julie, Rose, Julia, and Jules.

Dinner rolled by, and I gobbled down a lot of food, much like dinner a few days back. After eating for about a half hour, I went upstairs to brush my teeth and check to see if I forgot anything. Oh! My pocket alarm and my bandana! I swiped them off my bedside table. My iPod and iPhone were both charged, and I brought their chargers, just in case I ever got the chance to charge them. Some scissors, an air horn, some hand sanitizer, and about $200 for the Tuck Shop completed my search, and right on time too. It was time for me to leave. I gathered my mini-backpack and my duffle bag, which I found I could carry with ease. I must've become stronger when I was transported here.

"Let's go…now. LET'S GO!" I hollered to my parents.

"We're coming! And don't talk to us like that!" They hollered back.

The car drive seemed to stretch on for forever. It seemed like an hour rather than a half hour. But I made it there, and my parents dropped me off at the terminal, wished me goodbye, exchanged some hugs, and drove off, leaving me alone. I shrugged and walked into the terminal to the Air Canada luggage check-in.

I checked my luggage in at the first class line, which was empty, and went off to carry on screening. Since they knew who I was, they checked my carry on and ignored the pocket knife in my backpack. I headed over to the gate where the plane was, with a half hour to spare (due to waiting in a long line for carry on screening). I waited for a half hour at the gate. They finally started calling for boarding passes for first class, so I handed the staff my ticket, which they promptly ripped off from the perforated section, and I walked through the first class door and in the cold hall to the even chillier plane. I showed them my seat number and they told me it was a window seat. Man, Fresh TV sure knows how to treat someone right! But I knew it would only be for the flight.

I've never been in first class, but boy oh boy was it great! I saw LA get smaller and smaller as we began our ascent and the clouds envelop the plane and fog up the window. As soon as we were at cruising level and speed, I fell asleep on the reclining chair, knowing I had to rest up for the big day tomorrow.

I woke up four and a half hours later. We passed over quite a few time zones, which meant that it was now 2:30 AM LA time and 5:30 AM Canada time. I had 15-20 minutes before we would begin our descent, so I took a bathroom break. I didn't realize I had to go to the restroom so badly and how much waste I had to dispel from my body until I was in the restroom itself. After quite a long time in the restroom, I washed my hands with soap and water, dried them off with a cheap paper towel, and walked back to my seat. I ordered some breakfast and ate it as quickly as I could without choking because I knew that we would be beginning our descent into Toronto soon. I kindly asked for the attendants to take my food away, gulped down a few glasses of orange juice, fastened my seat belt, and waited. I looked out the window once more, and for a while, I lost myself in the pink and orange clouds, daydreaming of what I almost had: if I had asked my crush from middle school if he liked me, if I had gone to Cleveland or NOHO instead of John Marshall, where I knew no one, just a lot of almosts. I imagined myself walking on those clouds and flying between them too, and seeing the faces of those I knew, those who seemed long gone but weren't really gone. I dispelled the thoughts out of my mind when I heard the intercom click:

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We are now beginning our descent into Toronto, Ontario, Canada, so please close all trays, bring all seats back into the upright position, and fasten your seatbelts. We hope you enjoyed your flight with Air Canada."

I looked out the window the whole duration of our descent. I watched Lake Ontario get bigger, and then as we descended into Toronto, the houses, the buildings, the airport got bigger until we finally touched down on the runway. I was jolted forward as the plane touched down roughly. Thankfully, I had my seat belt on; otherwise I would've had one very serious face burn. The plane inched to the gate at a speed so painfully slow because of my excitement of being so close to stardom, fame, and the chance to change things in my own world, even if they were only scrutinized by a few people. Finally, the plane stopped and the chime rang out through the plane signifying that we were allowed to take our seat belts off. I unfastened my seat belt, took the complimentary pillow and blanket and stuffed them into my backpack, and walked to the door of the plane where flight attendants were letting people out. I was one of the first out because first class were always let out first and I hate being last.

I walked out of the gate and sharply inhaled the cool air of the airport and took in its beauty. The high glass ceilings. The moving sidewalks and food courts that were off in the distance to my left. I dashed to the moving sidewalks and patiently moved from one sidewalk to the next and stopping for a restroom break after I crossed the first moving sidewalk, all the while taking in the announcements and the people who passed by. Announcements about what flight was leaving to where and when. Announcements about which flight would go to which baggage claim. I heard my flight name called and what baggage claim it was at. It was at baggage claim one. It's as though it was an uncanny coincidence, because I always feel like I'm #1. People passed by. A child with her mother. A business man with a small rolling suitcase. A group of flight attendants passing by, talking to each other. I didn't see a single young girl around my age, travelling without any parents. But I didn't expect it.

I headed for the immigration check-in to get my passport verified and stamped. I managed to get there at a time when the line wasn't that long and quickly had my passport verified and stamped promptly. I walked to the baggage claim, where there were already a large amount of people gathered around it, waiting for their precious luggage to drop out of the chute and onto the conveyor belt, where they would promptly pick it up and carry it off to wherever it is they needed to go. I heard a lurch as the conveyor belt kicked in and started moving. The first pieces of luggage dropped out, none of which were mine. As I patiently waited for my luggage to pop out of the chute, I watched as a brother and sister picked out their luggage and called their parents to come pick it up. The brother-sister duo soon picked out the rest of their luggage and their parents promptly picked it up. As they loaded it onto the cart and were about to leave, the girl looked at me with a sense of pensiveness in her eyes. She was semi-fair skinned, bordering on almost tan, had short, dark brown hair and big glass-green eyes, with a pink hair tie holding up a somewhat long bunch of hair located near her forehead. The hair not covered by the tie dropped neatly on the side of her face. She was wearing a rosy pink dress with short sleeves and baby blue laces at the waist, and pink and white socks that were covered by her pure white dress shoes, as though she were going somewhere classy.

"Rosie?! ROSIE?!" I heard a voice call. Suddenly, the mother hurried up to the girl who now had a name: Rosie. The mother had dark brown wavy hair that bounced as she came running to Rosie, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a floral pattern shirt covered by a pure white blazer and was wearing pure white work pants. She was also wearing some metallic-gold colored high heels.

"Rosie, don't stand there like that! We were so worried we lost you! Oh, but I can't be angry with you! I'm so glad that you're okay!" The mother was stroking her daughter's face, but Rosie didn't seem to acknowledge them, keeping her face towards her mother but her eyes still trained on me. "Hey!" She called out to me as I turned to check if my luggage had popped out of the chute. "I hope my daughter didn't cause you much trouble. Rosie has a habit of staring at some people endlessly like that. We've almost lost her a few times for that reason! But I'm glad you managed to stay strong. Most people would freak out or walk away, but you seem to acknowledge her. Thank you for watching over my daughter. My name is Lana Rosen. Weird name right? And this is my daughter Rosie Rosen. It sounds a bit weird, but you get used to it."

I stood there shocked. How could she have the same name of my best friend? Is this what she'll be like years from now, with a family of her own, but still keeping her maiden name? "Oh, I'm Julie. Julie Rose Anderson." Lana had a shocked look on her face.

"That was my friend's name." She said. After examining me a bit, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, for almost a second there, I thought you were her! But it seems you aren't. Anyways, I have to go. We're staying here for a few days and then taking a flight to Israel to see my in-laws. It was very nice to meet you Julie. Let's go Rosie."

"Okay mommy." Rosie whispered. "Good-bye Julie." And with a tug on her arm, Rosie walked behind her mother, looking at me with those deep glass-green eyes that seemed normal a few minutes ago. "Good-bye Rosie." I whispered back. Rosie acknowledged this and turned her head to her mother and started to keep pace with her.

I stood there for a few seconds and then turned around. All of those events had taken place in a matter of minutes and there were still a lot of people looking for their luggage. I looked up to the chute one last time and to my surprise, I saw my faded green duffle bag pop out! Oh what joy! I found it! I grabbed it as soon as it came in reach and walked to the automatic sliding doors where there were people with signs with names of people I didn't know. I scanned the crowd until I found a man with a close shaven beard, but nearly bald and holding up a sign with my name on it. I walked to him.

"I'm Julie Rose." I told him.

"Very good. You have arrived on time. My name is Joe, and I'll be your chauffeur for the limousine you will be driven in."

Limo?! Now Fresh TV has totally treated me! It's temporary, but that is still so cool!

Joe took my duffle bag and gently placed it in the trunk. I stepped into a wonderland when I got in the limo. Tons of leg room! And long seats! I sat on one of the seats once Joe closed the door. I took in the beauty of it all, even though it was only temporary. Fresh TV probably thought this would get me less accustomed to the great outdoors. But what they don't know is that I am very accustomed to the outdoors. The limo lurched, and we were on our way to Muskoka.

The phone rang in the limo. I picked it up and heard Joe's voice ask, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, yes I am. How much time will this trip take?" I asked.

"Approximately two hours. May I suggest something?" He asked.

"Yes, go ahead." I responded.

"You might want to rest. I heard something nasty was in store for you at the island. A two hour nap should do you some good to facilitate your transition to this time zone." He advised.

"What a great idea! Thank you so much Joe!" I responded joyfully.

"No problem." He responded. With that, he hung up the phone. I put the phone back in its receiver and I rested on the lounge seats, closed my eyes, and slept.

I was awoken by a ringing. I realized it was the phone in the limo, so I picked it up.

"Yes?" I slurred.

"We have approximately a half hour before we arrive at Muskoka Dock at Muskoka Lake. I suggest you stretch and wake up a little bit. Best of luck in the competition." Joe proclaimed. The receiver clicked and I put the phone back in its receiver—again. I stretched my arms a little bit, and then I attempted to stretch my legs in the limo. It's hard, but feasible. I waited in the limo, looking outside the tinted windows to a beautiful evergreen forest. It was mystifying at first, but after a while, it became repetitive and boring, so I turned back to looking in the limo and waited. I didn't have to wait that long though, because the limo had slowed to a stop. The phone rang. I picked it up. It was Joe telling me that we had arrived. YES! I WAS AT THE DOCK, THE FINAL LEG BEFORE GETTING TO THE ISLAND AND MEETING EVERYONE! I was escorted out of the limo, and Joe gave me my green duffle bag, which I carried myself to the dock.

At the dock, there was a stately white ship, identical to the ship the campers had been on during that first episode of TDI. This must be the boat I'm travelling on.

"This is the boat you will be travelling on to the island. Do you get seasick?" Joe asked.

"Oh no! Of course not! Really, I don't get seasick!" I responded. Joe regarded my response coolly. When we got to the boat and I was on it already, he bid me farewell and good luck in the competition once more. I waved good-bye and kept doing so when the boat lurched and pulled away from the island, until Joe left the dock and got in the limo and drove away.

I rushed to the front of the boat and sharply inhaled the air. If it were the ocean, I'd smell and feel the salt tingle in my nose, but we're on a lake, so there was no scent, just a cool, fine mist gently being sprayed on me. I looked all around me, taking in the sights of the placid lake, the evergreen tree coast, the mini-cliffs and jagged rocks. I knew there were unspeakable horrors on the island, but I knew how to confront it. So bring it on Chris, because I can handle it!

"Hey girl!" I hear the captain holler.

"Yes?!" I hollered back.

"We're going to be at the island in 3 minutes! I suggest you look alive for the cameras and pick up your duffle bag!" He advised.

"Good idea!" and I proceeded to pick up my duffle bag. "Okay, I'm ready, I look alive! Thank you!" I said.

"No problem! I can see the island! Get ready!" He screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter. Yeah, say what you want, I already know it's bad. And I'm really bad at cliffhangers, so don't expect much. If you don't like it, find another story to please you.


	2. Greetings

**A/N: **Chapter two. Yeah, I really hope this gets better. You know the disclaimer, if not, go back to the first chapter.

* * *

I picked up my bag and stood at the front of the boat, letting my hair blow in the wind. All too soon, I could see Chris and the rest of the campers. They seemed to be waiting for me, but then again, I'm pretty sure they were told to.

My hair fell back to myself as the boat grinded to a halt. I calmly held onto the rail as the boat stopped. Once I was sure the boat had completely stopped, I jumped off the boat and onto the Camp Wawanakwa dock.

I took a look at my competition, all of whom I knew very well, but they didn't know that I knew that. I could see Gwen and Trent together, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Duncan and Courtney, the soon-to-be couple, Heather the mean girl, Lindsay the dumb blonde, Tyler the not-so-talented jock, Bridgette the surfer chick, Geoff the party boy, DJ the muscular but soft guy, and all the rest of the campers.

"Hey! Contestant X!" He called out to me. I had to seem friendly and pumped to be here.

"Hey Chris! A summer camp? Awesome!" I answered back.

"Campers!" the campers turned to me. "This is our final contestant, all the way from sunny Los Angeles, Californiaaaa!"

"Allow me to introduce myself." I calmly told him. "Hi everyone! I go by Julie Rose, but I also go by Julie, Rose, Julia, or Jules, whatever you choose. Other nicknames, except for derogatory ones, DUNCAN, are welcome." I calmly explained. I walked up to the campers.

"Whoa. A Cali girl. You learn to read minds from the dolphins?" Duncan taunted.

"Oh Duncan. I know everyone's names, but I'm not a true Cali girl. Bridgette is more of a Cali girl than I will ever be." I cleared my throat. I started to come up to each camper, starting with Owen.

"You're Owen." I said.

"AWESOME! THE GIRL KNOWS MY NAME!" he proclaimed.

"Nice going genius." Gwen sarcastically remarked.

"And you're Izzy. And you're Justin, Courtney, Katie AND Sadie, Harold, Cody, Ezekiel, Beth, Leshawna—"

"Gimme a high-five girlfriend!" She called out. I gave her a high-five.

"You're Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette! Geoff—"

"Shyeah! Gimme a high five!" He called out, and once again, I gave another high-five. I started down the row of campers once more. "Eva." I regarded coolly, taking great care to not upset her. "Noah." Once more, taking great care not to start him on a cynicism rampage. "DJ! HIGH FIVE DUDE!" I hollered. He was more than glad to give me a high-five. "Gwen, Trent." I gave high-fives to both of them. "And last but not least, Heather." I said.

"Ugh, whatever. So what if you know all of our names? I bet Chris told you who we were." Heather countered.

"Uh, no man. Actually, I had no clue she knew who any of you were. And she didn't have access to any of our cameras." Chris refuted.

"What can I say? I guess I have an uncanny ability of knowing who all of you are." I added, raising an eyebrow at Heather.

"Ugh, whatever. Fuck off." She hissed.

"And Duncan." I regarded.

"Seriously, this girl…" He muttered under his breath.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me…Duncan?" I asked, not even turning around to face him.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Good." I walked away, hoping I didn't make any enemies.

* * *

**A/N:** This is where the story gets a bit more interesting. Hopefully. R&R and flame if you like. Constructive criticism would be really helpful.


	3. Back in Time

**A/N: **For those of you who want to know what the others were thinking when Julie came, here you are. Or if you wondered what it was like when they first got to camp, it's here too. This is only the POV of two campers for now. There will be more...many more later on throughout this story. So have fun, and no worries! Disclaimer is in first chapter, do I have to keep repeating myself?!

**

* * *

**

Heather's POV

Oh look, a Cali girl. Hm, somewhat tall, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing sneakers, faded short shorts, pearl colored camisole, faded green duffle, tan skin…yeah, definitely a Cali girl. Oh, and a little show-offy too, naming all of the campers. Kinda weird…oh, she's here.

"And last but not least, Heather." She said. Hm, she knows how to make a girl feel good. But whatever. She's still garbage to me. And how does she know who I am?

"Ugh, whatever. So what if you know all of our names? I bet Chris told you who we were." I challenged.

"Uh, no man. Actually, I had no clue she knew who any of you were. And she didn't have access to any of our cameras." Chris refuted.

"What can I say? I guess I have an uncanny ability of knowing who all of you are." She added, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Ugh, whatever. Fuck off." I hissed to her.

"And Duncan." She regarded coolly once more. She turned away, but then asked a weird question, as though he said something under his breath, the dickhead.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me…Duncan?" she coolly asked, not even bothering to turn around to face him.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Good." She walked away.

It seems I have a choice. I can either make this girl my friend or my worst enemy, like weird Goth girl and the delinquent already are. She reminds me of someone…oh, that's right! Me! She'll be perfect to manipulate and bring into my alliance. After all, we are so alike…

**

* * *

**

Gwen's POV

"The thing about lawyers is they make copies!" Chris mockingly stated. Ugh, I hope that guy dies a fiery death.

This is SERIOUSLY not what I signed up for. Someone would have to be crazy to come here. Look at all of the people. A blonde just arrived. Lindsay. Looks dumb. Oh wow, queen BITCH making her way through. Heather…sounds evil. The girl can throw a temper tantrum…she better get used to this dump.

Oh, some musician dude carrying a guitar just arrived. Name: Trent. Wow, he's kinda…cute. I lock eyes with him for a second…OH CRAP HE NOTICED…and I averted my eyes quickly, but let a smile form on my face. Others came, jocks, tough guys and girls, goodie-goodies, whatever. They're so…high school stereotype. But I am too. The loner goth.

Some really peppy redhead named Izzy dressed in green is coming. She was running off the boat and then—OOOHHH! THAT'S GOT TO HURT! But it's still not as bad as when that jock guy Tyler came crashing in…literally. He flew into all of the suitcases! But this girl…she got off and hit her chin on the dock edge…and fell into the water. That goody-goody girl Courtney came rushing to the edge, saying, "Guys! She could be seriously hurt!" and proceeded to pull Izzy out of the water. Izzy shook the water off her like a dog, much to Courtney's discontent, and then Izzy said, "That felt…so, uh…GOOD! Except for hitting my chin. THIS IS SUMMER CAMP?! That is so cool! Do you have Papier Mâchè here? Are we having lunch soon?!" She shot off like a loose cannon. She's crazy. Then Owen the fat guy yelled, "THAT is a good call!" Whatever that's supposed to mean. He's probably hungry. Hm, there are 22 campers here, so I guess that's it. Wait. Why did Chris just make a sound? I turn around, and to my astonishment, there's another camper coming in on that same boat. Her dark brown hair blew in the breeze, but soon dropped from lack of wind. She's somewhat tall, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing sneakers, faded short shorts, pearl colored camisole, carrying a faded green duffle, and has tan skin. She seems nice.

"Hey! Contestant X!" He called out to her. Contestant X? Must be one of the producer's weirdo ideas.

"Hey Chris! A summer camp? Awesome!" She answered back.

"Campers!" he said to grab everyone's attention. "This is our final contestant, all the way from sunny Los Angeles, Californiaaaa!" Hm, a Cali girl. Now she should be nice to know.

"Allow me to introduce myself." She calmly told Chris. Wow. She also has the balls to take charge for herself against Chris. "Hi everyone! I go by Julie Rose, but I also go by Julie, Rose, Julia, or Jules, whatever you choose. Other nicknames, except for derogatory ones, DUNCAN, are welcome." She calmly explained. How did she know that guy's name? I saw her walk up to the others.

"Whoa. A Cali girl. You learn to read minds from the dolphins?" Duncan taunted.

"Oh Duncan. I know everyone's names, but I'm not a true Cali girl. Bridgette is more of a Cali girl than I will ever be." She cleared her throat. She started to come up to each camper, starting with Owen.

"You're Owen." She said.

"AWESOME! THE GIRL KNOWS MY NAME!" he proclaimed.

"Nice going genius." I sarcastically remarked.

"And you're Izzy. And you're Justin, Courtney, Katie AND Sadie, Harold, Cody, Ezekiel, Beth, Leshawna—"

"Gimme a high-five girlfriend!" She called out. Julie was more than happy to give her a high-five.

"You're Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette! Geoff—" She must feel a strong connection with Bridgette. After all, she's a surfer chick.

"Shyeah! Gimme a high five!" He called out, and once again, she gave another high-five.

"Eva." She regarded coolly, "Noah." Once more, regarding him coolly. "DJ! HIGH FIVE DUDE!" She hollered. They were more than glad to give each other a high-five.

"Gwen, Trent." She said. She held up both of her hands, indicating that she wanted a high-five, so I obliged, and so did Trent.

"And last but not least, Heather." she said.

"Ugh, whatever. So what if you know all of our names? I bet Chris told you who we were." Heather countered.

"Uh, no man. Actually, I had no clue she knew who any of you were. And she didn't have access to any of our cameras." Chris refuted.

"What can I say? I guess I have an uncanny ability of knowing who all of you are." Julie added.

"Ugh, whatever. Fuck off." She hissed.

"And Duncan." Julie regarded once more. I guess he mumbled something, because what happened next was really creepy.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me…Duncan?" Julie stopped in her tracks and coolly asked. Whoa, how did she know he said something from 5 feet away? He said, "Nothing."

"Good." She started walking again. What an interesting girl…I'm starting to like her. She's…mysterious. But I should keep an eye on her. She could easily become an enemy if I'm not careful.

* * *

**A/N: **So there's Heather and Gwen. I chose not to relay Heather's first steps on camp because I was too lazy, and I really don't like her. Up next is D--oh curses! I've said too much! Ta-Ta!


	4. Back in Time, Then to the Present

**A/N: **If you haven't already started reading ahead, this is now Duncan's POV when he got to camp. It switches back to Julie soon enough. Hopefully you're R&Ring. Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

**

* * *

**

Duncan's POV

Man, what kind of dump is this?

"I don't like…surprises." I told Chris.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to JUVIE." Chris mockingly told me. As though I didn't already know that.

I sniffed and said, "Okay man." And walked right past him. I passed this really hot chick. I decided to play with her and say, "Meet you by the campfire gorgeous." To which she promptly replied, "Drop dead, you skeaze." I must've ticked her off big-time, because she immediately wanted to call her parents and leave.

Some dude came in on water skis and completely wiped out by crashing into a pile of luggage, causing a suitcase to splash into the water, drenching the hot bitch. Boy did she get upset!

After some musician dude, a surfer chick named Bridgette came…with a surfboard! I decided to taunt her for laughs. "Pfff, nice board. This ain't Malibu honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." She said, to which Chris replied, "We ARE!" Bridgette hit Chris on the head with her board on accident, to which Chris whined, "OW damn it! That hurt!"

She walked up and greeted us, "Hey guys."

"Hey, I'm Geoff." Party boy presented himself. He moved to the back of her.

"What's up?" she turned around, almost hitting musician dude, nerd, and myself with that board of hers.

Nerd got up. "Damn, watch the board man."

"HI!!! I'm Beth!" Nerd girl exclaimed.

"Hey." Bridgette turned around again, almost hitting us—again.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl! Ugh! Can we get on with the show please?" Bitch asked. Perfect time for an insult. "Someone missed their double cappuccino-macchiato this morning!"

"Ugh. Go fuck yourself dickhead." She hissed back. Man, the girl can shoot back with venom! I like that.

Some guy arrived. He looks like he's 14. And his name's Noah. He started on this thing about his life-threatening allergies, and then he asked in that dull, monotone voice, "Is this where we're staying?" INSULT TIME!

"No, it's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party!" I sarcastically remarked.

"Ooo, cute. Nice piercings, original, do them yourself?" He asked. This guy just got on my last nerve!

"Yeah, you want one?" I asked and grabbed his lower lip, a nail in my hand.

"Ugh. Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?" He spoke with a lisp. I let go of it and heard it slap on his face.

"Thanks." He remarked in that monotone voice.

All of these other weirdo campers started arriving. And then there was this strongwoman: Eva. She was carrying this dark blue duffle bag, ignored Chris, and dropped that bag on fake ladies' man Cody's feet.

"OW! What's in there, dumbbells?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. That totally turned me off, even though I wasn't really attracted to her. So I told DJ, "She's all yours man." I guess he could like her.

The rest of the campers arrived, all stupid-looking in their own way. Once psycho girl arrived, I thought we were done. But I heard Chris say something, so I looked over to him. And at the front of the boat was a girl. She was somewhat tall, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing sneakers, faded short shorts, pearl colored camisole, carrying a faded green duffle, and had tan skin. I guess she looked halfway decent, a bit like surfer chick when she first arrived.

"Hey! Contestant X!" He called out to her. Contestant X? HAH!

"Hey Chris! A summer camp? Awesome!" She answered back.

"Campers!" he said to grab our attention. "This is our final contestant, all the way from sunny Los Angeles, Californiaaaa!"

"Allow me to introduce myself." She calmly told Chris. Wow. She has the balls to take charge for herself—against Chris. "Hi everyone! I go by Julie Rose, but I also go by Julie, Rose, Julia, or Jules, whatever you choose. Other nicknames, except for derogatory ones, DUNCAN, are welcome." She calmly explained. How does she know my name? No matter, because now it's insult time.

"Whoa! A Cali girl! You learn to read minds from the dolphins?" I taunted.

"Oh Duncan. I know everyone's names, but I'm not a true Cali girl. Bridgette is more of a Cali girl than I will ever be. Ahem." She cleared her throat. Surfer chick is definitely more of a Cali girl. She started to come up to each of the campers, starting with fat boy.

"You're Owen." She said.

"AWESOME! THE GIRL KNOWS MY NAME!" he proclaimed.

"Nice going genius." Goth sarcastically remarked.

"And you're Izzy. And you're Justin, Courtney, Katie AND Sadie, Harold, Cody, Ezekiel, Beth, Leshawna—"

"Gimme a high-five girlfriend!" She called out. What nickname should I give this girl? Peppy girl? No, too much. Hm, I think it'll be Cali girl.

"You're Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette! Geoff—" She must feel a strong connection with Bridgette. After all, she's a surfer chick, one of her close sisters.

"Shyeah! Gimme a high five!" Party boy called out, and once again, she gave another high-five.

"Eva." She regarded coolly, "Noah." Once more, regarding him coolly. "DJ! HIGH FIVE DUDE!" She hollered. They were more than glad to give each other a high-five.

"Gwen, Trent." She said. They both gave her a high-five.

"And last but not least, Heather." she said.

"Ugh, whatever. So what if you know all of our names? I bet Chris told you who we were." Queen Bitch countered.

"Uh, no man. Actually, I had no clue she knew who any of you were. And she didn't have access to any of our cameras." Chris refuted.

"What can I say? I guess I have an uncanny ability of knowing who all of you are." Julie added, raising an eyebrow at the Queen. Ooo, nice comeback! I could see a fight emerge between these two!

"Ugh, whatever. Fuck off." She hissed.

"And Duncan." She regarded once more.

"Seriously, this girl…" I muttered under my breath.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me…Duncan?" Cali coolly asked, not even bothering to turn around to see my astonished face. Whoa, how did she know I said that from 10 feet away?

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Good." She walked away. What a crazy bitch. She's crazy and annoying and ticks me off in her own way; unique from the rest of the girls, even Queen Bitch. I'll have to teach that Cali girl a lesson.

**

* * *

**

My POV

"First things first. We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!" Chris exclaimed. The guy sure loves being sadistic.

We all crowded on the end of the dock and posed for the camera. I sat next to Courtney, with my legs in a sit-up position, but not all of my body. I took out my Ray-bans and situated them on my head, held them with one hand, and called out to Chris, "Yo! The lens cap is still on!"

"Ah man you're right! Good call Julie!" He called out.

"Check that memory card too! I'm pretty sure it's a digital camera!" I called out again, eliminating the problems of the episode. "And hurry!"

"Okay, fine! Sheesh!" He muttered.

"Yo Julie! My face is starting to freeze!" Leshawna said.

"I'm back! Okay, everyone, say 'Wawanakwa!'." He told us.

"Wawanakwa!" We all said, and the picture was taken. Yes! I prevented one event from happening: falling into the lake and being drenched.

"Okay guys! Meet at the campfire pit in 10!" He ordered.

I got my backpack and my duffle bag. Bridgette, Gwen, Leshawna, and Lindsay all came up to me.

"Wow! Is that a natural tan?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, it's a natural tan. I got it from swimming on a swim team. See? I have tan lines." I showed the girls my back, crossed with two lines of dull white.

"So you live in LA?" Leshawna asked.

"Sure do." I responded

"Do you live near a movie star or the beach?" Bridgette asked.

"Neither. But I do know the location of a few movie stars' houses." I answered truthfully. "And I live a seven minute drive from the Hollywood Sign."

"Wow!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Can you go up to it?"

"Used to. But then they closed it down one day. I never figured out why." I answered.

"So how DO you know all of our names?" Gwen asked.

"It's a secret. But I can tell you that I didn't get it from Chris, don't read minds, and definitely don't talk to dolphins. I will tell you one day, I just don't want to do it yet." I explained.

"Eh. Works with me." Gwen shrugged.

We arrived at the campfire pit. And oh, luck day! Chris was already there.

"THIS…is Camp Wawanakwa, your home…for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island for the longest, without getting voted off, will win…$100,000!"

"'Scuse me!" Duncan called out. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under HER." He pointed to Heather, whose mouth dropped wide open.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asked.

"Noooo…girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other." Chris explained.

"Uh…excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works here AND, it's Chris." Chris corrected.

"I HAVE to live with Sadie or, I'll die." Katie explained.

"And I'll break out in hives, it's true." Sadie explained.

"THIS cannot be happening." Gwen remarked.

"Aw, c'mon guys! It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!" Owen exclaimed, grabbing Gwen and Tyler and giving them a bear hug.

"Here's the deal: we're going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen. Trent. Heather. Cody. Lindsay. Beth. Katie. Owen. Leshawna. Justin. And…Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as…the Screaming…GOPHERS! The rest of you over here. You guys will officially be known as the Killer Bass. Not you contestant X. What will we do with you? Oh, that's right! Since you're #23, the odd one, you get to choose which team you want to be on! You can switch or stay on a team after each elimination session!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Everyone exclaimed. Even Duncan stopped giving his noogie to the deer. So this is the special privilege. Sweet. I have to choose wisely though. Let's see, since the two elimination sessions with the Killer Bass were self inflicted, and Eva deserves to go home, I'll go on the Screaming Gophers team. Then I'll switch to the Killer Bass when I need to.

"I choose the Screaming Gophers!" I exclaimed.

"Jeez, no need to exclaim it to the world." Duncan insulted.

"Sweet! Welcome! Hey!" I heard the campers say to me.

"All right campers! You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or…just get something off your chest! All right, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins." Chris finally finished his long lecture.

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass, you're in the west. Go!" Chris exclaimed, and then just as quickly left. He probably had to do his whole lecture from the confession cam for the TV audience. We entered the cabins.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little…summer camp?" Heather asked.

"That's the idea genius." Gwen caustically remarked.

"Ugh, shut up weird Goth girl." Heather spat back.

"You're so smart. I feel that." I heard Cody tell Gwen. I rushed in the door and claimed the bunk above Gwen. I threw my stuff up to the bunk.

"Oh no." I whispered under my breath.

"Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?" Gwen asked. Cody smiled sheepishly, but was thrown out the door. I gasped and yelled, "WATCH OUT LESHAWNA!!!" The shadow by the window froze just as Cody was thrown out the door. Leshawna walked into the cabin.

"Yo! Thanks for the save! I owe you one!"

"No problem. It's all in a day's work." I proclaimed. I gave her a high-five and walked out the door to see Lindsay asking about where she could plug in her straightening iron. Chris explained that there were a few outlets in the communal bathrooms.

"Communion bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic!" Lindsay said.

"Not communion! Communal!" Chris explained.

"It means we shower together. Idiot." Gwen remarked.

"You've got a half hour to unpack and meet me back at the lodge, starting…NOW!" Chris hollered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Ah man, its Lindsay finding a cockroach!

"Lindsay? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Damn, that white girl can scream!"Leshawna commented.

"WHAT IS IT?! KILL IT, KILL IT!" Lindsay kept screaming. Everyone started clamoring about, and DJ jumped on and destroyed Gwen's bed. Harold came charging in, attempting to crush the cockroach with his feet. Heather and Beth both jumped on my bunk, and everyone started panicking.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The whole room fell silent. Even DJ's teeth stopped chattering. "This is really simple to fix." The cockroach stopped moving for a second and I squashed it with my foot. I rubbed my foot a little bit to make sure it was dead, and picked up my foot. "It's dead. See, it's nothing to make a big deal out of. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get a dead cockroach off my shoes." With that, I turned and walked out the cabin. Duncan came rushing with an ax, and I told him, "Man, I killed it. Crushed it with my foot. No need to go to such extreme lengths with an ax." I chuckled. Another part changed: Duncan's extreme show of violence.

I cleaned my shoe and headed to the lodge. Everyone else followed suit.

"LISTEN UP! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your ass down NOW!!!" Chef "Master Chief" Hatchet ordered.

Beth and Harold pissed Chef off by not necessarily accepting their food, but took it anyway. I got my food eventually and sat down with Leshawna and started eating the sloppy Joe.

"Welcome to the main lodge!" Chris said.

"Yo, man!" Geoff called out to Chris. "Can we order pizza?" Chef Hatchet threw a butcher knife that almost hit Chris. "WHOA! IT'S COOL G! BROWN SLOP IS COOL! Heh…heh…heh. Right guys?" Geoff proclaimed.

"Your first challenge begins…in one hour!" And Chris walked out the door. Once I was sure Chris was gone, I loudly proclaimed, "OH, I HEARD THE CHALLENEGE WAS DIVING! BUT YOU NEED A SWIMSUIT OR BIKINI OR WHATEVER." Everyone gasped at this.

"You better not be tricking us Julie!" Everyone shouted.

"Don't worry. I'm not." I sincerely lied.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it. The POVs are done...for now. It's still from Julie's POV though. The chapters are long, but bear with me (And so are my fingernails...*looks at fingernails, then shudders*). Ta-Ta!


	5. Not So Happy Campers BIG TIME

**A/N: **'allo all! Hopefully you're reading and reviewing. IMPORTANT NOTICE: I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, **WILL NOT**, BE PUTTING IN CHAPTERS FOR THE "IN-BETWEEN TIMES". Probably only once or twice, otherwise, they'll only be lightly mentioned. I feel they aren't very important, and truly, I'm really lazy, and I've had this story done for weeks. I'm not tacking on more than I need to. And no matter how much you beg, I won't budge. But have fun anyways!

* * *

At the cliff, it was a different story. Everyone was really scared because we were diving—off a sheer cliff! Yeah, I might've left that out…

"Okay! Your first challenge is two-fold: first, you have to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake. If you look down, you will see two target areas. The bigger area is stocked full of psychotic man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark-free. For each person that jumps and survives, the team gets a point. Once all of the campers have jumped and reached shore, you will find crates of supplies that you'll use to build a hot tub! The winning team gets an awesome hot tub party! The losing team has to choose someone to send home. Let's see…Killer Bass, you're up first."

Bridgette was first to jump, and she made it. DJ and Courtney chickened out, and everyone else jumped. Izzy didn't jump because she switched places with Katie so she could be with Sadie. They had seven points. We were up next.

"Okay guys, who's up first?" Trent asked. Everyone was silent.

"What is with you people?" I asked. "Trent, I'll go first." I volunteered.

"Screw it, there's no way I'm ever going to jump. I don't want to get my hair wet on national TV." Heather proclaimed.

"Oh, you're jumpin' a'ight." Leshawna fired back. Soon they both got into a verbal fight, and I let them continue, because I knew that Leshawna would get so upset that she'd throw Heather into the safe zone and Leshawna would follow. They did exactly that.

"Okay, now that that's over, I'll jump." I proclaimed. I got to the edge of the cliff, turned around to the rest of my fellow Gophers and said, "See ya soon guys! COWABUNGA!!!" and I jumped off the cliff. It was exhilarating, feeling the air whip my face and have my hair fly all over the place. I got in a diving position in mid-air and gracefully dived in the lake. I swam up to the surface and looked around at the buoys surrounding me. YES! I WAS IN THE SAFE ZONE! I turned to the cliff and looked up. "C'mon in guys! The water's great!"

I backed away to make way for Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, and Izzy. As I suspected, Justin didn't get to the safe zone. The sharks came up to eat him, but were smitten by him and took him to shore, where I had arrived after the boat came to pick me and my teammates up.

Beth chickened out, and Trent jumped soon after her. Owen…yeah…Owen…did an atomic cannonball and demolished us all! I was soaked, and I just finished drying off! We won the first part, which means we get the cart to carry the supplies. I walked at the end of our group and took a look back to the Killer Bass. They were having a tough time…maybe I should go help them…ah, screw it, I'm not helping them! I caught up with the rest of the group, who had started building the hot tub. I helped with getting the water into the tub, and we were soon finished. I knew we would win. I just knew it, because the Killer Bass's…sucked.

We won, and we got the hot tub. We were safe from elimination, but the Killer Bass weren't. Sucks to be them!

During dinner, I heard the Killer Bass arguing about who should be voted off. They kept arguing until that one comment from Ezekiel, "Well, I just don't get why we lost eh? I mean, they're the ones with six girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette threatened.

"Yeah, home-school. ENLIGHTEN US!" Eva slammed her fist on the table next to Ezekiel.

"Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." He continued.

"OH SHIT! He did NOT just say that!" Geoff commented.

"My dad told me 'look out for the girls here eh? And help them in case they can't keep up.'" Ezekiel continued. Wow, sexist. Then Bridgette and Eva went INSANE! Eva lifted him up off of his seat and started choking him!

"Still think we need your help keeping up?" Eva asked and shook him by the neck. I heard Ezekiel gasp and say, "Uh…not really."

"Okay, guys, let's give him a break." Geoff mediated. Eva dropped Ezekiel to the floor at this point. "I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls." Boy is he wrong. Because what Ezekiel said next was, "But, they are."

After dinner, I got my backpack out. I had secretly hacked my iPod to hone in on the signal that the cameras were communicating to Chris's hideout—or I thought I did. Truly, I don't even remember doing it. Either way, it meant that I could see what the cameras would see. So when it'd look like I was scrolling through my music, I was really checking on the cameras. I could listen to secret conversations, watch secret things, and even watch the campfire ceremonies. Everything—was at my fingertips.

"Hey girl, are you coming to the PARTAYYYY???" Leshawna asked.

"BE RIGHT THERE! I NEED TO CHANGE!" I hollered back. I put my iPod away and changed into my light green floral pattern bikini. I put on my sandals, grabbed my towel, and walked out to the hot tub.

"DAMN GIRL! YOU LOOK FIIIIIINE!" Leshawna complimented.

"Whoa. You look good." Gwen commented.

I got in the hot tub and sat next to Heather and Cody. Cody rose from the hot tub, held up a juice carton and said, "TO THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!" We all cheered, "THE SCREAMING GOPHERS! WOOHOO!"

We all talked and partied for a little while longer. We all got tired, so we went to sleep, not knowing what would be in store for tomorrow. But I knew exactly what we'd be doing—taking a break. For two days. But nothing happened, at least, nothing special.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't believe it! Five chapters and I've finished the first two episodes, which was one challenge! You should be getting a good idea of how long this is going to be. And the answer is very, very next chapter is going to be weird, and I'm going to give some credit early. I would like to thank melancolie for letting me quote her for a part of the next chapter. I'll tell you what the part is, but if you've read Total Duncan Island, you'll know what I've quoted. AH DANG! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH! I've got to stop doing that...toodle-oo!


	6. Dream or Reality?

**A/N: **This is the part where I quoted melancolie's story Total Duncan Island. Very beginning, where Julie starts hearing things. Disclaimer is in the first chapter. *sigh* Moving on...

* * *

When Gwen, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, and Izzy were all situated, I decided to tell them something. No, maybe not. Let things take their natural course. I went to sleep listening to my music and looking through the cameras to make sure no one was sneaking around the camp.

* * *

I set my alarm to 6 AM in the morning, which woke me up. I shot up from bed and looked around. Everyone was asleep. I quietly got down from my top bunk and got changed into my standard clothes. I walked for a long time outside. I even walked to the lake to take a walk around it to familiarize myself with my challenge. But…someone was there. Whoever he/she was, I had to hide before they caught me. I cracked a twig on the ground when I rushed behind some bushes, and this person turned around. _Duncan_, I thought. _What's he doing out here_? I crept through the bushes to get a closer look at what he was doing, and then I saw that he was staring and SMILING at a pebble. He turned it around in his fingers and put it down. Suddenly, a voice filled my head, and I couldn't say a thing, just listen.

"No," I chided myself; my thought voice sounded angry. "I thought we agreed; you wouldn't think about her unless she was around," it told me, as if I were a child. The inner voice from yesterday was ready with a rebuttal; "Look, we already decided that you like her. There's nothing wrong with that, it happens ALL the time, to everybody! Look at Trent! Look at Geoff! They're already crushing, and we've barely been here three days!" But I wouldn't have that. "It clashes with my image!"

"Bah!" the inner voice scoffed. "Your image? Please. We both know that you only keep that image to intimidate people." I didn't have a reply to that; inner voice was right, and we both knew it. But I didn't want to agree; I had come to terms with it, unwillingly; I didn't want to start thinking about her frequently, too. I barely knew her! "That's never stopped you before. Just accept it. You'll be happier if you do." Inner voice said quietly. He sounded like he was walking away.

What was that? There's no way…but it could be. I blinked, and I realized I had a majorly painful headache and I was unbelievably warm and my heart was beating quickly. I inhaled and exhaled quietly. But it didn't really work. I had to keep watching though. He looked out over the lake, and then picked up and skipped the pebble over the lake. It skipped eight times before it fell down with a sudden plunk. Then he picked up another pebble and skipped it too. It plummeted into the water after only five skips. He chuckled, then got up and left. But my headache got worse, so terribly worse that I started to scream. I put my hands to my ears as more thoughts flooded in, thoughts I couldn't decipher. I screamed STOP so many times, and I then felt a sharp hot pain in my back. I stopped screaming, took my hands off my ears, felt my eyes roll into my head, closed my eyes, and fell to the ground.

* * *

And just as quickly, I woke up to a buzzing noise. My alarm! I shut it off and looked at the time. 8 AM. I sat up in my bunk and buried my face in my hands. What was that? Was it a dream? More importantly, how did that happen? It's like I was peering into…Duncan's mind. Apparently, he had an inner voice, a conscience. And who is "her"? Could that be Courtney? Or…me? I shuddered at the thought, knowing he wouldn't go for me. Or would he?

_

* * *

_

That is it! Do NOT get too involved in this dream. Do you know why you're here? You're here to get your ending, everything you wanted. But HE is off limits! You're not Courtney. You're not perfect.

**_I am Courtney. I can do whatever I want! I can have him! For once, live a little!_**

_NO! *SLAP* You're not going to! At least, find someone else to like, someone else, like...HIM._

**_Him...he's not here...and I'm over him. I've been over him for a long time._** **_I thought we wouldn't think about him anymore!_**

_...Yes, but this is an emergency! You're going to get trapped in a dream that never ends! Did the thought even cross your mind that you could die here?! And that means you'll die out there! You're not going to die over a stupid BOY. So what will you do?_

**_Do what I do best: IGNORE YOU. I'm outta here._**

* * *

Ow! My head! I massaged my head, and recollected my train of thought. It had to be Courtney, but if so, this destroyed everything I had previously believed. This little…episode basically said that he liked Courtney right from the get-go, the minute she stepped on the dock. If it were even true. It was, after all, just a dream, a dream within a dream. Right? I snapped back to "reality" though, because it was now time to change up a few things.

"Guys! Wake up! Hurry!" I exclaimed.

"Unh…what is it? Julie?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO—MMPH! MMPH!" Heather exclaimed, and I promptly covered her mouth.

"Keep it down! We have to get ready for the challenge!" I told her.

"Mmmmm…what is it? Julie…? Heather…?" Gwen mumbled. She slowly got up.

"Gwen, listen to me. Wake up the rest of the girls. We have a few things to do. Get changed." I instructed. I went and woke up the rest of the girls. Once they were all changed and ready, I asked them a question. "Okay, would you rather have been woken up by me or by an air horn blasted through a megaphone?" They unanimously answered my name. "Good, because that's what would've happened. Don't ask how I know, I just know things. Okay, it's 8:30 AM. Chris is doing wake-up call at 9 AM. Who wants to help wake the guys of the Screaming Gophers up? Okay, I guess it's me then!" I turned to walk away, but Gwen called out, "Wait. I'm coming with you."

"Thanks Gwen." I told her.

"No problem." She responded sarcastically.

"Okay. Gwen, wake up Trent. Anyone else you want to wake up?" I asked.

"I guess I'll wake Owen and Justin up. You can get Cody and Noah." She said.

"Got it. Let's go. And be careful with Owen." I advised.

"Cody? Cody? Coooooddddyyy? WAKE UP MAN!" I slapped him. He woke up after that.

"Heyyyyy." He slurred.

"No Cody. I'm way out of your league. Go wake Noah up. You know him better than I do. And get changed." I tricked him.

"You got it." He said.

"Gwen?" I asked.

"Yeah? Oh, I woke Trent up. I sent him to wake up Owen. You want to come with me to wake Justin up?" She asked.

"Sure. I have Cody trying to wake up Noah." I replied. I looked over Justin with Gwen. I don't see what people see in him. No matter. I pulled a clump of his hair, and he woke up after that. He kept smiling, and it quickly unnerved me.

"Get up and get changed…NOW." I commanded.

All of the guys were dressed by 8:45 AM. Now to tell the team what we're doing today.

"LISTEN UP! In fifteen minutes, Chris is going to blow an air horn into a megaphone. We'll be running 20 kilometers around the lake."

"A 20 KILOMETER RUN?!" Cody exclaimed. Everyone started panicking about the run.

"OWEN!"

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"Don't call me that! Don't pig out come breakfast. I'm begging you to not pig out. We're going to need all of the campers we can get for this challenge." I continued.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Look, if I tell you, some very bad things are going to start happening. I know we're going to win this, not we will, but we ARE. For this challenge, employ dirty tactics if you have to! And I'll give you a tip for today's challenge: don't pig out at the buffet. Take only as much as you need. And swipe some food if you can! I'll have a few things in my backpack I'll be carrying." I finished.

"THERE'S A BUFFET?!" Owen exclaimed. "I'm in it for the buffet!" The rest of the campers started to agree with Owen.

"All right, are we clear on the plan?" I asked.

"CLEAR!" They all responded.

* * *

**A/N: **This is only the very beginning of the challenge. I thought it'd be better to start it small and then make the chapters huge later. Thanks again to melancolie! Read and review! If you wanted to know what the "sharp, hot pain" was, it's what people supposedly feel when someone literally stabs them in the back. Just to paint a little picture there.


	7. The MAJORLY Big Sleep

**A/N: **I am so tired. And it's only 5 PM. Ugh. Here's the chapter, I'm going to bed soon. Read and review, don't flame, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

BLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

"There goes the air horn! Let's go!" I hollered.

"Morning! Hope you slept well!" Chris greeted us with an annoying pep to his voice.

"Hi Chris! You look really buff in those shorts!" Heather complimented.

"I know!" Chris replied. That's very…conceited of him. "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins…in exactly one minute!"

"Oh, excuse me! I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast!" Owen asked.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen…right after you complete your 20 kilometer run…around the lake!" Chris explained.

"Oh, so you're funny now! You know what I think would be funny—?" She threatened by coming up to Chris, ready to punch him.

"Eva!" Courtney whispered. "Try to control your temper."

"YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU?!" Eva exclaimed.

"A little. You have 30 seconds!" Chris stated. We all got to the starting line and waited for Chris to tell us to go.

"OKAY RUNNERS! ON YOUR MARKS…GET SET…GOOOO!!" Chris exclaimed. I took off running, keeping pace with Eva, but soon passing her. I got all the way to Geoff and passed him too. We all reached the main lodge, and like I expected, we won the first part! The Killer Bass thought that it was the end, but oh no, it's just beginning.

"Whoa there, hold your horses guys! THAT wasn't the challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"What did he just say?" Courtney asked.

"Who's…HUNGRY?!?!" Chris displayed a huge buffet of food behind purple curtains. Everyone was so happy that there was actual food and not that brown slop from Chef. Soon, the buffet was ravaged by the Killer Bass, who went at it like dogs fighting over a slab of meat. Our team went at it too, but not as ruthlessly. Owen however, disregarded my warnings and ate the whole plate of baked beans and maple syrup. I stuffed as much food as I could get into the plastic wrap I carried along with me so I wouldn't go hungry during the awake-a-thon. I was planning to stay awake for the whole time, and then "mysteriously" fall asleep at the end, making Gwen the winner, like in the actual episode.

"OKAY CAMPERS! TIME FOR PART TWO OF YOUR CHALLENGE!" Chris told us.

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen commented.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Ugh, weird Goth girl is right! Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked.

"Um…let me think about that…NO! IT'S TIME FOR…THE AWAKE-A-THON!" Chris poked fun at Heather. Time to put my plan into action.

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"Don't worry!" Chris jumped off the buffet table. "This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So, what you're saying is the 20K run and the turkey-eating frenzy was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT GWEN!" Chris agreed.

"Man he's good." Gwen remarked.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!" Chris yelled through his megaphone. I walked out behind Gwen and Trent.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" Trent asked Gwen.

"About an hour, give or take." Owen walked by them both, drooling. "Maybe less." Gwen concluded.

At the campfire pit, Owen bragged about how he could stay awake for 12 hours in his sleep. Then he froze. A few seconds later, he fell to the ground. I told him to stay away from the food!

Heather called Lindsay and Beth over to her. I quietly tagged along, hiding behind the bushes by them. I knew Heather was going to form an alliance with them to take to the final three. I was thinking she'd call me, but I knew she would be saving her request for me when one of her henchmen acted up against her, which wouldn't be for a few weeks.

"Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I chose you guys." Heather deceitfully explained.

"Really?" Lindsay asked. Poor Lindsay, she's so dumb and loves Heather so much that she can't see Heather's true intentions.

"You should know that this is a VERY big deal. I am placing MY trust in you, and trust is a two way street." Lindsay and Beth nodded in agreement. "So you'll do everything I say then?" Heather asked.

"Sure! EEE, we're going to the final three! EEEeeeEEE!!!" Lindsay squealed. "Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is REALLY cute?" She set her gaze on Tyler from the Killer Bass.

"Oh no. No, no, no. You can't date him." Heather commanded.

"Why not?" Lindsay dared to ask.

"Because he's on the other team!" Heather answered.

"Uh-huh." Lindsay somewhat agreed.

"You can't inter-team date. It's like, against the alliance rules." Heather explained.

"There are rules?" Lindsay asked.

"Remember what I just said about trust, Lindsay? Of course, you can always leave the alliance. If you do though, I can't protect you from getting kicked off." Heather threatened.

"No! I—I wanna be in the alliance!" Lindsay submitted to Heather's pressure.

"Good! Then it's settled." Heather replied and walked away. Beth followed suit. Lindsay still looked at Tyler longingly.

Eva left to the bathroom. When she was walking there, she dropped her iPod. Heather started walking over to the iPod, but I cleverly pretended to stretch and picked the iPod up before her.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY IDEA!" Heather exclaimed.

"You're just not quick enough then. By the way, what DID you plan to do with the iPod?" I cunningly asked. Heather took me to the side, away from Chris, and told me, "I planned to keep it from her and then she'd get upset and I'd return it to her. It'll turn the team against her. Why, do you have a problem with that Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?"

"No. In fact, I was planning the exact same thing! I guess great minds think alike after all!" I sucked up to her.

"Cool. Say, if Lindsay or Beth, both in my Final Three Alliance behaves badly, breaks away, or is eliminated, you're always welcome in my alliance. I bet together, we can tear down the competition and get to the finals!" She offered.

"Yes, very good. Do you plan to take advantage of me so you can win at the end? Don't think I don't see your ulterior motives Heather. Remember, I think just like you. Don't think I'm not in it to win it. I'm as in it as you are. Just remember: keep your friends close…and your enemies closer." With that, I bested Heather, put on my Ray-Bans, and walked away.

**Heather's POV**

That little bitch! How dare she go against me! And use my own words against me too! I bet she lied to me when she picked up Eva's iPod. She's probably going to return it when Eva comes back. That's it. I don't think there's any more hope for her to be friends with me. She gave me a choice: join her or be against her. And I'm against her.

Wait. Eva's here. Julie's not giving her the iPod. She kept true to her word. It really was her idea too. Hm…maybe there is still hope we can work together after all…

**My POV**

We now have seven people awake on our side. Nine people are awake on the Killer Bass team. I still have my snacks and food, and with my modified Ray-Bans, I'll be protected from Chef's sleeping sands.

"Congratulations campers! You've made it to the 24 hour mark! Time to take things up a notch! Fairy tales!" Chris yelled. And out comes Chef dressed as a lamb with a lyre in his hands.

"Oh, he's NOT serious!" Gwen exclaimed.

Chris starts reading a story about a boring kingdom in a boring village…blah blah blah it's all about boring things. I get my sketchbook out of my backpack and start drawing. I remember during a boring lecture, I'd draw in order to keep myself awake. I decided to draw the campers. Gwen and Trent were right by me, so I drew them together, seemingly content talking to each other at the water's edge on Wawanakwa Dock. I drew Heather as a devil vixen with Lindsay off in the distance and Beth right by her side, all decked out in devil vixen garb. Chef started sprinkling sleeping sands all over and started making the campers very sleepy. I was unfazed by it all because of my Ray-Bans. DJ fell asleep tied to a tree, bringing it down. Gwen yelled "Timber!" when this happened.

It's the 40 hour mark. There are now six campers awake on our side and four campers awake on the Killer Bass. Scratch that, Heather found Lindsay and Beth asleep. Now we're tied with the Killer Bass.

"Okay, favorite song." Gwen asked Trent. They were getting to know each other, a very smart way of staying awake. I turned the page in my sketchbook and drew them sitting by each other, asking about themselves.

"She Would Be Loved. Favorite color." Trent responded.

"Um…midnight blue." Gwen answered.

"Ooo, mysterious. I like that." Trent commented. Gwen yawned. "Ah, don't fall asleep! Okay, quick, favorite movie moment."

"You're going to think it's cheesy." Gwen woke up.

"I promise I won't." He promised.

"Okay, the kiss at the end of that road trip movie. You know, the one with the guy and the three girls?" Gwen asked.

"I know the one!" Trent laughed. "You liked that movie?" Oh no, Owen started sleepwalking—naked! No one should see that…ever. Even Gwen and Trent looked surprised.

Ah man, so many good things to draw with Gwen and Trent! Okay, this is the last picture for now! I drew them laying head-to-head, looking up at the stars. I saw a shooting star and made a wish that I could accomplish what I came here to accomplish. Gwen said that she was so tired that she wasn't tired anymore. It made perfect sense to me, but not to Trent. He must be too tired. They looked for the Little Dipper together…well, Gwen actually showed Trent where it was.

Oh no, they're going to check on Justin! Justin's cheating! I've got to stop them!

"Hey Gwen! Trent! Wait! I need to tell you guys something!" I called to them. They stopped and came over to me. "This way!" I led them to a part where Chris couldn't see us. "Hang on, lemme pause my music." I found the camera watching us on my iPod and temporarily scrambled the signal so the producers couldn't see what was going on. "I don't have much time to tell you, but don't bother Justin. He's using my idea of dirty tactics. He painted over his eyelids to make it look as though he's awake, but he's really sleeping!"

"Smart!" Trent commented.

"We can provoke him later. Right now, we need to keep him until the Bass are almost gone. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it. You're one very sly and cunning girl Julie." Gwen commented.

"Thank you. I've had years to perfect it." I bragged.

We stayed awake for the next 45 hours! We provoked Justin, causing our count to go down. In the morning, Gwen wanted a coffee so bad that she begged Chris for his coffee he was drinking.

"GWEN NO! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" I called to her. She came back and sat down next to Trent.

"What's the matter with you people? COME ON, FALL ASLEEP ALREADY!" Chris taunted. "Okay, you six stay with me! The rest of you, go get a shower for heaven's sake! You stink! I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night I said 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this'. But damn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing activity I can find. Ahem." Chris cleared his throat. "**The History of Canada**, a popup book. Chapter One: The Beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat." I ate most of my food over the past 45 hours. I started drawing again, this time drawing Chris in a boiling pot of water in Hell being stirred by the Devil himself.

"Which of course, was a precursor for the discussions leading to the War of 1812…" Chris explained, starting to fall asleep himself. Eva and Heather were already out cold by this time. Trent started to fall over.

"Trent!" Gwen gasped. I jumped and held him up.

"He's not gone yet Gwen." I managed to get out of my mouth. I looked into his eyes, but it was too late. They were closed. "I'm sorry Gwen." And I situated him on the floor.

"Don't leave me Julie! I don't think I can survive much longer without Trent!" She told me.

"Get a hold of yourself! You can do this, you can win this! I'll be right here with you for as long as it takes." I let a fake yawn escape. I was about to crumble, but I had to let Gwen win and see her through.

"Time for a bathroom break! Any takers?" Chris asked.

"I've held it this long sweethearts. I could go all day." Duncan taunted.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another 10 chapters?" Gwen asked.

"And then some. Who knows how long we'll be up? Maybe there's a girl who's getting worried...for you..." I taunted Duncan. Where'd that come from? I mean, I thought I liked him, but...I guess not. WHOA WHOA WHOA! I'M TOO TIRED TO DEAL WITH THIS DRAMA RIGHT NOW!

"Fine, I'll go." Duncan gave in. He left and the camera crew followed him, but not all the way to the bathrooms. I checked back on Gwen, who was falling asleep again.

"NO GWEN! SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE DON'T DIE OUT ON ME! STAY AWAKE! FOR ME! I NEED YOU TOO!" I pleaded.

"W—what? Oh, I'm awake! I'm totally awake! I can do this!" Gwen picked up courage again.

Ten minutes passed. I saw the camera guy coming to us. "Gwen, see that guy? He's coming to tell Chris that Duncan fell asleep at the toilet! Trust me…I know…" I wavered a little bit.

"N-no. No. Don't fail on me! What if it's not true?!" Gwen went crazy.

"I know you can do it…without me…I believe…" And in true TV fashion, I slowly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Gwen gasped. She put me down gently besides her.

"Believe? In who? In me? Oh wow…thanks Julie. But I can't continue much longer…" Gwen yawned.

"And we have news! It looks like Duncan has taken a dive on the can. Which means the official winner of the Awake-a-Thon is Gwen! That means the Screaming Gophers win!" Chris exclaimed. Gwen was out cold though.

"Mmmmm…Gwen? Trent? Heather? Oh no! Chris? Chris!" I called, but he was already gone. I took some water out of my backpack and poured it on them.

"W-what? Julie? Oh, thanks for being there as long as you could. I wouldn't have won without your help." Gwen replied. We heard Trent stir a little bit as he woke up. "I wouldn't have survived without you too Trent."

"Ugh! Who poured this water on me? Julie?" Heather asked.

"It was the only way I could wake you up. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." Heather forgave me. Whoa, she forgave me! She's got something planned...

"Why don't all three of you get some rest? I'll catch up with you guys soon." I told them. They left to the cabin, clearly tired.

* * *

**A/N: **Julie didn't win. I guess it's pretty nice that she let Gwen win. I'm getting less tired, but I have a feeling someone is watching me...

Julie: That's because I am.

Me: Holy...shi--oot. *turns around* How did you get here?

Julie: What do you mean? I'm just a figment of your imagination...and you're copying all of those other Fanfiction writers who do stuff like that. You're going to get flamed so badly. Go back to listening to your Christmas music. And for Pete's sake, take a nap!

Me: *blink*...Where'd she go? Uh...I'm going to bed. Toodles?


	8. Another Dream?

**A/N: **I know I don't have too many reviews, but hey, better a few than none. I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME MORE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I appreciate the compliments, keep them coming! But I want to see how I can make my fanfic better, because this might be the only one I write here. Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

I took an alternate route to the Bass cabin. As I suspected, Eva had thrown out all of the furniture looking for her iPod.

"Courtney? Bridgette? What's going on here? Do you need help?" I asked sincerely.

"Eva's having a fit because someone stole her iPod. Would you know where it is by chance?" Courtney asked.

"Wait. When I was wandering the area, I found an iPod on the ground. I didn't know whose it was, and I didn't want to trust Chris with it, so I kept it, thinking someone would realize their iPod was gone and start looking for it." I lied.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much for finding it!" Eva cried with joy.

"No problem. All in a day's work. Now I need to go get some sleep. See ya in the morning!" I called out. Yes! Another part altered in the story line, and Eva will still be voted off. But this isn't good. I'm becoming just like Heather. I'm manipulating my supposed "friends"! This is bad. Really bad.

**_

* * *

_**

Oh shut up! You know you want to be just like Heather. Look at where it got her in the competition!

_Yes, but do you think she made any friends on the way? I don't want to end up like her. I'm her sworn enemy, her polar opposite! I'm not supposed to be like her! _

_**I bet you can be just as good, nay, better than her because you're willing to get dirty to get your prize!**_

_Well, I bet I can do better than her by being nice...and standing up for myself, all the while changing the story line!_

**_But you've already changed the story line by just being here! Don't you think that's enough? Why don't you focus on why you REALLY came: to get that 100 grand?_**

_Is that why I came here? Is that really why? Because if so, I want to leave right now. Drop everything and leave. And I know someone who won't like that..._

**_Fine. We're here to change the story line and to make certain campers eat their words. Whatever. You know you're here for the money. After all...I'm you, and you're me._**

* * *

I stepped into the cabin, only to find everyone asleep. I shrugged, and I climbed up to my bunk and fell asleep too, knowing that Eva will still be voted off and thus didn't have to watch the campfire ceremony.

I had three different dreams over our break days. These dreams were much like my first one with Duncan, but they were at different places. One was with Heather, and it was all about her plot to bring the campers down. They were her sleeping thoughts. The second one was Trent, and that one was all about how much he liked Gwen, which was so painfully obvious. This was the most annoying out of my dreams because it was the same thing over again, and it got really boring after a while. The final dream was about Courtney and Duncan, but it was outdated. Apparently, it seemed to take place a while after my first dream about Duncan, time wise that is. But for some reason, it was from Duncan's point of view. Again. This got so old already. It was one of those moments where I could hear his thoughts and Courtney's reactions. And there were many reactions. I was amazed that this was never on camera. This made TV gold! But maybe it was best that it wasn't on tape. This amazement was only there for a second after the scenario was over. And it ended in the same way: even though it was cold outside, and I was hiding, I felt warm and my heart was beating quickly. This time, I didn't even get time to breathe in and out. I just went right into screaming mode as I was suddenly plunged into more indecipherable thoughts. My hands were over my ears and this time, I was screeching STOP DON'T HURT ME over and over again at the top of my lungs. Also, I wasn't passing out yet. Instead, I was being shaken by an invisible force, and I started screaming HELP ME over and over again. I opened my eyes, and I saw Bridgette in front of me. I stopped screaming and looked around. The light was blinding, but I got accustomed to it. I took my hands off my ears.

"Are you okay?"I could barely make out from the loud whispering. I thought it was Bridgette asking. "Julie?" I heard my name. I tried to speak, but no words came out. But finally, after several attempts, I finally got some words out.

"I'm here, and I'm getting better." I heard some sighs of relief, and I looked away from Bridgette. EVERYONE was in the cabin, even the Killer Bass, but Harold was missing. They seemed…worried. "What time is it?" Bridgette responded with 7 AM.

"Well, you're better, and I'm leaving to take a cold shower." Duncan responded.

"Stay. I need to talk to everyone." I croaked. I took in a deep breath. I then realized how much I could creep these campers out. This is going to be interesing. So I started to spin my tale. "Sorry for the screaming and if it woke you up. I just—I've had the weirdest dreams these past few days. And don't get freaked out or anything, but I've been hearing thoughts. The weirdest ever. First one was from Heather, then Trent, and then…" I paused, wondering if I should say anything more. "Duncan…and Courtney." Faces paled at this. Courtney furiously blushed.

"And what happened?" Noah asked. I started to slightly lie at this point.

"I don't remember what happened with Heather and Trent, but I remember what happened with Duncan and Courtney." I lied about Heather and Trent, but not what happened with Duncan and Courtney. I started to fall into a trance like state, recounting everything that happened, but left out details about what they said and thought. The only people who will ever know are me, Duncan, and Courtney.

"This took place the morning of the last challenge, three days ago. They were out in the woods. Apparently, I was hiding behind a bush, and I could hear Duncan's thoughts, and I could hear an argument unfolding in his conscience. But I couldn't say a thing or think about them, just listen. These thoughts were weird, so weird that I can't even recall most of them. Then Courtney came, and she got so surprised that he was in the woods. They talked, and I can't recall the conversation, but I remember that he said something that was way too much said in his opinion, and he covered it up by saying some cruel remark. She then stormed off and he left in the opposite direction. A few seconds later, I was feeling extremely warm and my heart was pounding! I started having a huge headache and it hurt so much I started screaming. Voices started pouring into my ears and got in my head and infected me, and I couldn't decipher all of them. I covered my ears to stop the voices from coming in, and I wanted to pass out, but I couldn't. Instead, I was being shaken by a force and I closed my eyes shut. Then I opened my eyes, and I saw Bridgette. I know you don't believe me, and must think I'm a crazy nutcase, but you have to believe me when I say that pain that I felt was real. I've never had a dream that was so real before. You just have to believe me!" They shrugged and muttered and sighed as they went back to their cabins, to their beds, and to sleep. Bridgette jumped onto the floor and walked out. I fell back on my pillow and fell asleep.

**Bridgette's POV**

Is she lying for laughs? What was that all about? The shaking must have been me, but something seemed off. It seemed she was telling the truth, but not all of it. And when she told us about her dream, it was like she wasn't there. I saw her face; it was almost blank. She seems like she could be nice and could do so well here, but hopefully, she'll stop having those dreams. When she moves to our team, I have to ask her about her dream. That could be the key to solving whether Courtney likes Duncan, and who knows what else she knows?

**Duncan's POV**

Was she spying on me? Her dream is accurate, but there's no way she could've known. She couldn't have been there, no way, no how. If she were there, I would have noticed her hiding. But she was right about one thing: I didn't want Courtney knowing how I really felt about her. This is blackmail knowledge she has on her hands. Who knows what she could do with it? I should silence her, but what if Courtney takes a LIKING to her?

* * *

Me: Haha, Julie's so evil. And awwww! Duncan actually cares for Courtney!

Duncan & Courtney: Shut up! *they look at each other*

Me: They totally care for each other! ...WHOA HOLD UP! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! FIRST IT WAS JULIE, AND NOW IT'S YOU TWO!

Courtney: How could you possibly think I care for HIM?! And by the way, Julie is nothing like me.

Julie: Says you! I happen to believe that we're practically sisters. In school, in life, in crushes...

Courtney: What?!

Me: WHOA DON'T SPOIL THE PLOT! Sure I like spoilers, but don't spoil it for the others! Courtney, now, there's no need to get angry--NO COURTNEY! NOT MY TABLE LAMP! YOU CAN'T KILL JULIE! SHE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Duncan: So the Princess has a dark side.

Courtney: SHUT UP DUNCAN!

Duncan: You dig me.

Me: DON'T GET BLOOD ON THE FLOOR! And I just vaccumed it...ALL RIGHT! BREAK IT UP!

Courtney and Julie: Fine!

Me: *blinks* ...That is it! This is getting way too creepy! My God I've got to get some sleep...and eat some food. And stop copying other fanfic writers...


	9. DODGEBALL!

**A/N: **Once again, thanks to melancolie for letting me summarize (it's summarize, not quote this time around) a part of Total Duncan Island--again. It's basically the entire idea of the Truth or Dare game. This is the last of what I'll be using from melancolie--hopefully. This chapter isn't one of my best because I really am not a big fan of the dodgeball challenge. So I didn't do much in terms of elaborating, but if you find a problem with this, just drop a line in a review. I'll see what I can do. Of course, you can always skip the part about the challenge and move on to the more juicier Truth or Dare game. Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Tally ho!

**

* * *

**

My POV

Oof…ah man, it's 8 AM. I need to sleep for another hour. So I did. I woke up 45 minutes later and got dressed. I walked to the lodge, where everyone was already eating, apparently well-rested…that is, except for the Killer Bass. Supposedly, Harold's snoring kept them awake all night and Duncan was extremely cranky today. He made a death threat to Chris! Now THAT'S being cranky. But otherwise, it seemed that most of the campers had forgotten what I had told them last night. Oh well, it's best for it to be forgotten.

Harold walked in…with a fake mustache drawn on him. He looked so funny that I couldn't help snicker at him.

"Oh Harold!" I called. "Maybe you should check yourself in the mirror. I think you'll be very surprised!"

"Hey everyone! It's Gwen!" Chris called out. Our team clapped for her.

"I'm so tired. I can't feel my face." Gwen said. She almost slammed her head on the table.

"OH no you don't Gwen! Get up! I know you can!" I encouraged and brought her back up.

"Thanks Julie." She replied. I eavesdropped on Heather's conversation.

"So, let's go over the rules one more time. Number one: I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two…" Heather asked.

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay guessed and got right.

"Number three: I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits." Heather concluded. Both Lindsay and Beth thought that that rule was unfair, but Heather threatened them. Heather threatened the Killer Bass, and Courtney threw some porridge at Gwen's face, intending for it to hit Heather.

"Gwen, do you need help?" I asked. I wiped the porridge off her face anyways.

"Okay campers, your next challenge starts in 10 minutes! And be prepared to BRING IT." Chris reminded us all. We all went to an arena designed for dodge ball.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball. The first rule of dodge ball is—" Chris asked.

"Not talk about dodge ball?" Noah asked. Ooo, a **Fight Club** reference. Smart.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball," Chris threw the ball at Courtney, who caught it, but still hurt her, "You're out."

"You can't do that!" Courtney whined.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring another team player out on the court."Chris continued. Just like in that dodge ball movie I saw years ago…

So we basically creamed the Bass in the first game. Noah refused to go in to play for the second game, so I went.

"All right, let's do this." I told myself. Of course, we won the game easily once more. Even though I hated losing, I let my team lose the next rounds, letting the Killer Bass win. We need to vote Noah off.

Campfire ceremony time. I hate being here so much.

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back—ever." Chris reminded us. "When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Owen."

Owen came up and got his marshmallow. Chris called my name and I nibbled on my marshmallow. Gwen, Cody, Trent, Heather, Beth, Justin, Leshawna, and Izzy got their marshmallows.

"The final marshmallow goes to…………..Lindsay." Chris held for dramatic effect. Noah's mouth just dropped. He then said, "WHAT are you kidding me? All right, see if I care! Good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team! OW!" Everyone threw their marshmallows at him. I prefer to keep mine.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN A LITTLE THING CALLED RESPECT HONEY!" Leshawna scolded.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Noah spat back.

We all went to bed. I was debating whether or not to leave the Gophers, but I decided against it. I'll stay on the Gopher team, and I'll perform my talent in three days and rescue Gwen from Heather's wrath.

I couldn't sleep for some reason, so I quietly jumped out of bed, got changed into some clothes, and took a walk. Strangely, I landed myself by the Bass cabin, the boys' side to be specific, where there was a gathering of some sort among all of the members. They weren't talking about much, just about why they decided to come to the island. It was boring, and I was ready to leave to go to sleep, but then I heard Sadie say one thing: Truth or Dare. I stopped and didn't blink. Was she serious? Were they actually going to play? And to my shock, they played. I turned around and listened to them play from outside their cabin, but I was about as silent as a mouse. Through this, I learned a few things about the Bass: Bridgette didn't have a boyfriend back home (probably to Geoff's relief), Courtney didn't have a boyfriend back home (to Duncan's relief I'm sure), and a whole bunch of other stuff about Courtney in particular. I heard footsteps, and then I started running to the nearest patch of bushes I could find. It was what I thought: they were outside, and now I was panicking. If I were caught, any hope of me transferring to their team was basically gone. A few turns later, I was ready to turn in again. Now I was really tired, and I had gotten my fill of fun. But I ended up staying for a short while because of what happened next. I was prepared to creep back to my bed, but I couldn't help hearing Sadie.

"Courtney! Truth or Dare?" Sadie asked her.

"Dare." Courtney said.

"I dare you to kiss Duncan…" she thought a moment. "On the lips!" I stopped and swiveled around. If the first part of the dare didn't make me stop, the second part made me stay for a little while longer. But I was looking at the back of Courtney, which I really didn't want. I crawled as fast as I could until I was in back of Sadie. Courtney and Duncan's eyes were so wide I thought they would split in half. Courtney's face was positively a deep red.

"You know, you don't have to. It'll just mean you lose." He smirked. I then completely saw it; he wanted this so badly. He had been waiting for this, I suppose. If only I had a camera! Then it hit me; why was I watching this here? There's a camera somewhere here, and it's probably catching all of this, maybe that I was here. As soon as this was over, I had to check my iPod and fast. Back to what was happening though. She sighed, leaned over, hesitated slightly, and kissed him. But as quickly as she started to kiss him, she pulled away, completely red. He shrugged, and everyone was fixated on him, except for Courtney. She just kept looking down. I left, realizing there was nothing more to be had here. I crept into the forest and walked out, up the stairs to the cabin, got changed into my pajamas, climbed up to my bunk and fell asleep, forgetting to even check if the footage was there. I realized this quickly the next morning, and I checked. Sure enough, it was there, and it was a perfect view of them all. I had to keep this. I could use it as blackmail! The rest of the day was relatively boring compared to the morning though. I went to bed though, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Me: 0.0 WOW. You rock Sadie!

Sadie: Aw thank you! But really, it's thanks to melancolie!

Me: Everyone's right! You really are the smarter of the two! I'm starting to get used to my story characters popping up out of nowhere. *sigh*

Courtney: Uh hello?! Are you two done?! What about the next chapter?!

Me: Geez, no need to get all worked up about it! Yeah you're totally right! I need to put that up! Till the next chapter! Read and review!


	10. TALENT EXTRAVAGANZA!

**A/N: **It's the TDI talent extravaganza! Yeah! So read and review! Updates will fly like crazy!

* * *

I slept in by 45 minutes. I woke up hearing Lindsay complain, "OKAY! THIS IS SO WAY BEYOND BAD! I'M OUT OF FAKE TANNER ALREADY!"

"Whoa, that's tragic Lindsay." Gwen replied sarcastically.

"Now I have to actually like sun tan…IN THE SUN! Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?" Lindsay complained. Gwen licked her hand and patted her hair down. "Oh, you totally do!"

"All right campers enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!" Chris yelled through the megaphone.

"Let's go eat breakfast." I butted it. I was already changed and ready to eat.

"Okay!" Lindsay replied. She left to the main lodge.

"Gwen, c'mon. I know today's going to be a great day! Okay, maybe not. But its okay, we'll work it out." I gave her my hand. She grasped it and got up. "Meet you there then!" I left the cabin.

We were all at the lodge and ate Chef's gross food reluctantly. We heard an announcement from Chris that we were to meet him somewhere. We all left to the amphitheater after breakfast.

"Are we going to see a musical? I love musicals! Especially the ones with singing and dancing!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"GWEN! Saved you a seat." Trent called out to her. "See ya Julie!" she told me. I waved her good-bye and sat next to Leshawna. I kept my eye trained on Heather, who was watching Trent and Gwen.

"Thanks."Gwen told Trent.

"Welcome to our brand new deluxe state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater!" Chris greeted us with his annoying pep. "Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite: a talent contest!"

"YES! AWESOME!" Owen shouted.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight! Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes!—as long as it's legal." Chris trained his eyes on Duncan, who snapped his fingers in a "damn it" way. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, BJ, AND rap legend…GRAAAAAAND MASTER CHEF, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-Meter!" He pointed up to nothing, of course. "The team that loses will send one camper home TONIGHT! Good luck!"

We all left the amphitheater to figure out who will be representing us. I heard a whistle. Oh no, it's Heather.

"Okay! I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work." Heather started explaining.

"Wait. Who said you were team captain?" Gwen asked. "If anything, I'd rather have Julie be team captain. She's been saving our butts from day one."

"NO!" Heather screamed. "I mean, Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won."

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." Gwen shot back.

"Hey, snagged you an extra muffin." Trent whispered. He just walked in.

"Trent, you're cool with me running this project aren't you?" Heather sweetly asked.

"Well, I think I'd rather have Julie run it. She has a good head on her shoulders." Trent responded. I don't know why he said that, because he was supposed to not care. Hm…

"WHAT?! Uh…um…FINE! JULIE! YOU TAKE OVER!" Heather shouted. She shoved her notes to me.

"Uh…okay. I need some judges, so I'll choose Heather, Lindsay, and Beth, but remember, I'm also a judge, and my decision will override yours if I oppose you guys. In the case where any of the judges, including myself, audition, I leave it up to the rest of the team and the other judges to choose wisely for the sake of the team. In those cases, it will be a majority rule." I finished laying down the laws. The rest of the team mumbled in agreement. "Good! Owen, you're first."

He burped the alphabet in one go! Wow! That's really cool! All of the guys cheered for him. I was quietly cheering for him.

"That was excellent man!" Trent came up to Owen and gave him a high five.

"Well, you're not going to do that in this contest, that's disgusting!" Heather argued.

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Trent asked.

"I can also toot Beethoven's Fifth." Owen added.

"NOOO!" Lindsay and Beth both said at the same time.

"HEY! Look, Owen, I know it's really cool that you can do that. But I really think that Chef's going to be turned off by it and won't like it. I'm sorry; you're not representing us for this challenge." I sweetly rejected his talent. I saw Gwen walk away, diary in hand. I better stop Heather from doing her "dramatic reading".

"Where are you going?" Heather asked, noticing that Gwen was walking away.

"Anywhere that's not here." Gwen replied.

"Heather, it's okay. By the way, you're up next." I sweetly told her.

"Whatever." She went ahead with her talent: ballet. Everyone was impressed.

"I vote for Heather to be in the contest!" Lindsay blurted out.

"I second that!" Beth followed.

"I'm impressed Heather. I didn't know you could do that. I think it'll gain high ratings from Chef. You're representing us for this challenge." I concluded. "All right! Anyone want to show off their talent? Trent?"

"Sure." He complied. He got out his guitar and played and sang his song for us.

"You're definitely in this contest!" I remarked after he was finished.

"Cool." He replied.

"Beth, you're up." I commanded. Her talent was twirling fire batons. She was doing really well, but then she threw one, then the other up in the air, which came crashing down, almost burning us. The other baton lit a bush ablaze.

"I missed the catching class." She explained.

"You're not in. Sorry." I told her. Justin came out with a fire extinguisher and put it out. Leshawna gave him some water and he drank it. A drop landed on his buff body and it evaporated the minute it touched him. Heather, Lindsay, and Beth all wanted him in the talent show, but I disagreed. "Guys, it's not really a talent. And I have a strong feeling Chef's not going to like it. Sorry Justin." What value does he have to our team? "All right! We'll take a five minute break and then we'll finish off our talent search."

I went to my backpack to get some water so I could hear Heather go up to Lindsay and say, "I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?" Lindsay then blabbed a secret that she kept. Lindsay's really dumb. "Gwen is up to something SERIOUS. I want you to follow her and report back to me." Heather gave Lindsay a walkie-talkie and they were gone.

"Okay! Izzy! You're up!" I told her. She did a dance, a really weird dance. I said no as soon as she was done. "Okay, I'll audition." I got my sheet music out of my backpack, took out Harold's keyboard that I borrowed from him during the break, and I played and sang "A Thousand Miles".

"If I could just hold you…tonight…" I sang beautifully and played the last measures of the song. Everyone clapped wildly, and Lindsay, Beth, Heather, and everyone present unanimously voted for me to represent the Screaming Gophers. Yes! "Well, I guess it's clear. We'll have Trent, Heather, and myself perform in the talent show. Justin, you can be the replacement in case something happens to any of us. All right! We finished with four hours to spare! Let's crush the Killer Bass!"

"YEAH!!!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

I was by the cabin looking everywhere for inspiration for my drawings when Gwen came to the cabin. Cody was following her.

"Look! The first hookup of the season!" Heather taunted.

"Oh yeah, we're going at it big time. I need to swim just to cool off." Gwen replied caustically—again.

Gwen burst out of the cabin, slamming Cody, who was trying to peep into the cabin. I made my way up the stairs into the cabin.

"Thanks for holding the door open Cody!" I taunted him.

"Gwen, wait up! I'll come with you!" Trent called out. He put down his guitar and came to Gwen.

"Sure!—I mean, whatever." Gwen replied. She probably didn't want to make Heather suspicious.

In the cabin, I went to the drawer and found Gwen's diary. I put it in my backpack and walked out the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked me.

"To the lakeside. I want to draw. Is that illegal?" I spat at her.

"Ye—no. Not at all." Heather replied cheerfully. I knew that she was going to wait until I was out of earshot to go search for Gwen's diary, only she won't find it in the cabin because it's with me.

I sat under a tree and started sketching the lake and the dock. Gwen and Trent sitting side by side on the dock, the 1,000 foot high cliff, and the surrounding nature. But it got disrupted when Owen and Cody decided to cannonball into the lake! They soaked Gwen, and Gwen got completely angry again. I followed her and hid behind a bush by the cabin until things boiled over.

"Hi Gwen!" Lindsay greeted. "GWEN! It's you! Hi! What are you doing here outside the cabin Gwen?"

"Trying to get INTO the cabin." Gwen replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, you're trying to get into the cabin! That's very interesting! Wait! Stay here! We can get—get tans together! And you could totally use one!" Lindsay stalled for time.

"Are you going to move, or am I going to have to throw you out of my way?" Gwen threatened.

"You can try, but I have martial arts training!" Lindsay shot back. I walked out of the bushes.

"HEY GUYS! Break it up! Let us through Lindsay. I need to get in too." I lied to Lindsay. That, along with Gwen's snarling, broke Lindsay down and she let us through.

"Hey Gwen! Did you have a good swim?" Heather sincerely asked. "And Julie, did you get the drawing of the lakeside you wanted?"

"I sure did." I replied to Heather's question.

"WHAT is going on in here?" Gwen asked, now thoroughly irritated. Heather faked a yawn and replied, "Nothing, just resting for the big show. Are you ALWAYS so paranoid?"

"Why is the cabin such a big mess?" I asked.

"It was like that when I came in." Heather replied.

"It wasn't like that when I came in to get my drawing supplies, BEFORE you came in here for a nap." I spat.

"Well, maybe you didn't take notice Julie. I'll see you tonight." Heather replied through clenched teeth. Lindsay followed her. I got Gwen's diary out of my backpack.

"Here Gwen. This is why Heather was really in here." I was referring to her diary.

"You found it?" She asked.

"Yeah. When I came in here to get my drawing supplies…well, I didn't really. My drawing supplies were in my backpack all along. But I overheard Heather and Lindsay going to find your diary. Heather wanted to read it to the whole camp and national TV at the talent show in place of ballet. So I looked for your diary and found it in the drawer. That's why Heather was in here and that's why the cabin is such a mess. I want you to promise me that you will not speak of this because then Heather will realize that I took it and foiled her plans, and she'll vote me off. Who would you want voted off, me or Heather?" I asked.

"Definitely Heather. That girl's getting on my last nerve." Gwen replied. "I'd really like it if you could stay with me until the very end. Even if we have to fight each other, I'll be glad it's you, because I know I'm fighting someone who gives their all every day."

"Wow. Thanks Gwen. I'll be glad fighting against you too." I replied.

After dinner, everyone reported to the amphitheater. I was backstage, but I couldn't find Heather.

"GUYS! WHERE'S HEATHER?! SHE'S FIRST UP!" I yelled.

"Uh…Julia? Heather tripped and hurt herself really badly. She can't be in the challenge!" Lindsay exclaimed. Everything's going just as I had expected. "All right. JUSTIN!!! CHANGE OF PLANS! YOU'RE GOING FIRST!" I screamed.

"Cool." Justin told me.

"Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves! First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin!" Chris introduced. I guess it'll be okay. And it was. Justin did what he did in the original episode. Everything's going according to plan.

"Okay, I don't know what that was, but DAAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN you've got some moves dude!" Chris came out and congratulated. "First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!" DJ came out doing a ribbon dance, but he tripped on it and got tangled, but freed himself, and his talent ended there. "Dainty and yet masculine. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks…! Not much. So, with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck: Trent. Take it away my bro!"

"This one goes out to someone very special here at camp." Trent introduced. "They say that we've only got summer. And I say that's really a bummer. We'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun, it'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do, just hang. So let me say only this: I'll stick around for just one kiss."

"Nice work! I'm liking your style dude! And so does Grand Master Chef!" Chris congratulated. "All right, quit hogging my light buddy." And Chris pushed Trent off the stage. "Three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are totally fucking up so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

Bridgette came out on a handstand. She probably wasn't feeling too good, because she soon burped and then started puking all over the place. Thankfully, I was backstage. Bridgette slipped in her own vomit and landed in Tyler's arms, which enraged Lindsay enough to shout, "Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!"

"Puke on your own what, Lindsay?" Heather asked. She was in the audience. She must've tripped on her way here…or is there something more?

"I didn't say boyfriend!" Lindsay quickly covered up her mistake.

"Clean up in aisle three, four, five, and six! In the meantime, we'll take a short break to hose the joint down." Chris said nasally because he was covering his nose.

"Welcome back! Okay, so in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef! But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers, who's in the lead with Trent's love song. So, without further delay, here she is for the leaders, Julie Rose!"

I came out with Harold's keyboard, set it up, put the sheet music on a stand, and said a few words before I started playing, "This is a song I wrote and composed myself called "A Thousand Miles". This goes out to…well…my friends at home and that certain person I know who might be watching. And maybe some people at camp." I started to play, and then I finished.

"Okay…YOU HAVE SOME REALLY WICKED MUSIC SKILLS! And Grand Master Chef approves!" Chris congratulated. YES! IT WORKED! All the Killer Bass needs to do is have Geoff break his skateboard and have Harold come and beat-box his way to victory. And he did. Chef completely approved of Harold and his skills. It was pretty cool though. He deserved to beat me.

Heather bribed Lindsay, Beth, Owen, and Izzy to vote Justin off. I voted Justin off too, without Heather's encouragement, and he was kicked off the island. At least that part stayed true.

* * *

Harold: Julie's hot.

Me: WHOA! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE CRUSHING ON SOMEONE ELSE?!

Harold: Yes. I thought I'd make a comment GOSH!

Me: Uh...where'd he go?

DJ: I think he went to sleep. Come to think of it, shouldn't you too?

Me: Uh...do you know what time it is?

Ezekiel: Summer time?

Me: No, it's 8 AM. I'm not going to bed. And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Playa--SHOOT! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!

Geoff: Huh?

Me: PHEW! *wipes fake sweat bead* They heard nothing. I have got to stop saying too much.


	11. Out of the Woods?

**A/N: **So basically, I've skipped the in-between time, not even bothering to mention it. Don't worry, it'll come into play again. I'm just too lazy to type in more. You thought Gwen was out of the woods about her diary? Well read on, and you'll see if she is. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

It's morning, the start of a new day—and a new challenge. Today, it's where Chris tests our survival skills and we have to survive in the woods. I packed a few more things in my backpack: fleece sleeping bag, lighter, iPod, tons of snacks, and the instant tent. Before we went for breakfast, I talked to Owen and Izzy privately.

"I know things. I know that you, Izzy, will prank us with your bear costume. Don't do it. Really. It's for the sake of the team. Owen. You can tell your stories about being with your grandfather, but don't make bear noises. We'll get mauled if you do. I'm sorry if I'm being mean to both of you, but if we want to win, we have to execute everything flawlessly."

"Got it." Owen and Izzy both agreed. We all went to the lodge and ate breakfast there. Then we met at the campfire pit for the challenge description, provided by Chris.

"Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you; some of you may not come back alive." A few people gasped at this. "Just joking. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." Chris threw two maps, one to Heather and one to Duncan. "Oh, and watch out for bears! We lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins INVINCIBILITY!" Chris blew an air horn. "Well, off you go!"

"Did he say there were BEARS up in here?" Leshawna asked.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once! Let's just say his head looks REAL nice up on my mantle." Owen added.

"Oh, this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts!" Izzy explained. Lindsay groaned at this. "It was so gross! And we thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Zippa but it turned out he was just lost for a week. Uh…you didn't eat spaghetti did you?" Lindsay shook her head. "Good, LET'S GO!"

As we were walking, I noticed Gwen. She looked glum and upset. Did Heather get a hold of her diary and read it? Trent walked up to her and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey Gwen, wait up! Can I…walk with you?"

"No…" Gwen replied glumly.

"Hey, if this is about that whole diary thing…" Gwen walked ahead of him, not even turning back. I need to find out what happened.

"Trent!" I called after him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Gwen? I'm worried." I asked.

"Well, when you gone, she called a secret meeting with me and Gwen. We didn't know what it was for, but we soon found out. Heather got a hold of Gwen's diary. Gwen's eyes went wide when she saw it. And then Heather read from it. Something about Gwen having a crush on someone at camp. Either way, Gwen got really upset and ran off somewhere. She smiled a sinister smile and left to the cabin. I walked back to the boys' side of the cabin."

"You know, I heard a scream last night, but I thought it was a dream." I remarked.

"Oh that…that wasn't a dream. Heather screamed like crazy in the middle of the night and bolted from the cabin. I don't know what happened to her to make her scream like that." That's when I knew. Gwen must've put it back, and then when I was gone, Heather somehow found it. Later on, she read it in front of Trent and Gwen. Gwen then got back at Heather by pouring Harold's ant farm on her, just like in the original episode. We kept walking, Gwen all the way ahead. I decided to give her some space. She's probably very volatile at the moment. But she'll get better, I know it.

"Ugh, she is SO the next one to leave!" Heather remarked. I knew she was talking about Gwen.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Who do you think?" Heather shot back. "She dumped Harold's red ant farm into MY bed!"

"Yeah, but you DID read her diary out loud to the entire world." Heather stopped in her tracks, causing everyone to stop and bump into each other.

"SO?" Heather asked.

"So? That was pretty harsh." Trent explained. Time for me to step in.

"I agree!" I added. I looked out to make sure Gwen could hear. She stopped and looked in our direction. I started walking, and everyone followed.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER!" Heather exclaimed to her alliance.

"I have my ways. What I want to know is why. Why her? Do you feel threatened by her? Do you think she is weird and therefore deserves to be mocked? Or do you feel that everyone is your enemy? You know the saying right? People are innocent until proven guilty, not vice versa. I used to be like you, a little brat, and a stuck up BITCH. But I realized the wrongs of my ways when everyone didn't want me to be their friend. I wanted to be accepted. Are you like one of those bullies who hurt people emotionally to be their friend? Maybe not, but I still know what you're doing. I know how you work. I know that you'll break people if and when you get the chance, because I've been there." I paused. "We can all be against each other when the time comes, but at the moment, we have to fight against the Killer Bass. You're a great leader Heather. You know how to get people on your side. You have two people who are willing to sacrifice themselves for you." I referred to Lindsay and Beth. "We can do this! And then we'll worry about our own skins later."

"Hey Heather, we're at the camp site!" Beth exclaimed. Heather looked down at her map. We were at the campsite, but she was about to shoot back something mean, so I stopped her with a whisper.

"You just have to trust, or you won't get far." And then I walked away from her.

"Amazing! You stood up to her! I've got to say, I'm impressed. You crushed her soul. But I hope they didn't find out who the subject is…" Gwen explained.

"It's okay. It's what friends do. Don't worry. No one's going to find out for a LONG time…" I left it hanging in the air. I already knew she like Trent, and he liked her back. It'll be quite a while before they kiss though. Damn! Everything went back to normal, as though nothing happened.

"Uh…there's no food here." Owen remarked.

"This IS a survival task. Look at the instructions." Trent answered.

"I wonder if there's any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?" Owen mused aloud.

"That would be so funny!" Izzy agreed. I gave them both a hard, cold look, and their happy faces fell and they went silent.

"Will you please shut up?! I'm trying to read here." Heather asked rudely. "It says we're supposed to find our own food. Ugh, I still don't see it."

"I think they mean in the woods." Trent explained.

"I'll go! I'm good at finding food!" Owen volunteered. He left to go get whatever he could find.

"Well, at least this'll be a good week for my diet." Heather said.

"Hey! I've got something that'll be helpful for us!" I exclaimed. I got out of my backpack the instant tent and opened it. Out popped a large tent, big enough for all of us.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Everyone asked.

"A little thing called being prepared. Let's get some wood. We should get a fire going before it gets dark…chop chop everyone!" Heather and Gwen stayed behind while everyone went in search of wood.

"Now that we're alone, I need to say something to both of you. Heather, I said everything I could've possibly said, and now you have to do the ultimate thing, or I'll get everyone to vote you off: say sorry to Gwen. Gwen, once it sounds like Heather is sorry, even if she is lying, accept it. We can't have a schism in our group, or none of us will win. Start apologizing." I commanded.

"I will NEVER say sorry." Heather replied.

"Then you will NEVER get food." I took out some snacks from my bag and waved them in front of her face. "Not a single crumb…and if a bear does happen to wander by, we'll give you up to him." I slowly ate my food. "Mmmmmm…it's good ya know."

"Can I have some?" Gwen asked. I agreed, and she started eating some, much to Heather's chagrin.

"FINE! I'M SORRY!" Heather conceded. I decided to torture her a bit. I whispered into Gwen's ear.

"Sorry for what?" Gwen asked.

"For reading your diary out loud to the entire world." Heather whispered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Gwen replied.

"I'M SORRY FOR READING YOUR DIARY OUT LOUD TO THE ENTIRE WORLD! HAPPY?!" Heather shouted.

"Ah…apology accepted." Gwen accepted.

"Hey, we heard Heather shouting. Oh, and we got some wood." Cody came out of the bushes. Everyone was holding a bunch of wood in each hand.

"Oh wow thank you! Now this part will be easy. Set the wood down." Everyone did so, and I arranged the wood a bit. "And then we just light it." I got out my lighter and set the fire. Everyone's mouth was open. "There's no rules remember? Right camera crew?" I looked toward them, and they nodded. "Right." I whispered.

It's been an hour. Or has it been more than an hour? I'm not looking at my watch. I'm not eating my food, otherwise mutiny would ensue.

"Ugh, I am SO hungry! You have food don't you?" Heather asked me.

"No, I don't."

"YEAH YOU DO! YOU'RE LYING!" Heather accused.

"You wanna bet I don't have food? Loser goes and finds Owen."

"No thank you! I'm good!" Heather quickly apologized.

"Uhergh…I think my stomach ate my stomach." Izzy complained.

"Yo! Who ordered the pepperoni, extra cheese?" A pizza delivery guy called out.

"It's for the camera crew, over here." A guy called out. Heather gasped, "No way!" We heard a rustling in the bushes, and out popped Owen.

"I AM MAN! I BRING FISH!" YES! HE BROUGHT FOOD!

"Are you shitting me?" Heather asked.

"Ah man, you're awesome!" Trent complimented.

"Oh I love fish! I love fish!" Izzy exclaimed. Then she took a bite into it. "I—I guess we should cook it first huh?"

"How do YOU know how to fish?" Heather asked Owen.

"My grandpa taught me! I caught a shark once; it bit me in the butt. Check it out!" He pulled his pants down. Everyone freaked out. Izzy thought it was cool. Then I gave him a good kick. "We don't need to see that dude!" Everything was set up: fish, fire, tent, everything. Owen did most of the work.

"Okay, fire's hot, fish are grilling, tent is tenting…"

"Nice going man, fish looks awesome." Trent commented. Owen thanked him for the compliment, giving credit to his grandpa. "So you and your grandpa really fought a bear once?"

"Hell yeah! It was the scariest day of my entire life! We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell ya, he was 10 feet high if he was a foot! And then he roared his terrible roar! We grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him or us. Nothing personal, just the law of the wild. And then…BANG! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death."

"Yeah right! There's no way you took down a 10 foot bear!" Heather disregarded. "Hey, has anyone seen crazy girl?" Oh no, Izzy must've forgotten about my warning!

"I think she had to pee." Lindsay replied.

"But that was over an hour ago!" Trent replied panicked. "Izzy! IZZY!"

"IZZY THE GOPHER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Owen shouted. There was a rustle in the bushes, and Owen walked toward them. "Good! I thought we lost you there for a minute man—GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE BY A BEAR! OH THE HORROR! SOMEBODY HELP US! I WANT MY MOMMY!" A bear, growling softly (thank you Izzy), just popped out of the bushes. I knew it was Izzy, but I won't spoil it just yet. Heather tripped Owen over.

"THE TREES! CLIMB INTO THE TREES!" This was getting out of hand! I had to stop it.

"YO! HOLD UP! We're getting carried away. Let's calm down. And watch closely." I walked up to the "bear". "Izzy, I know that's you pretending to be a bear for laughs. So cut it out and let's all eat and have a good night's sleep." I reasoned.

"How do you know that's—" Izzy cut Heather off.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted a laugh, that's all. At least I growled softly…" Izzy took off her bear costume.

"OH MY GOD I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!" Owen went up to Izzy.

"Okay, I'm SO confused right now." Lindsay said.

"What are you, some kind of weirdo?" Gwen asked.

"I thought it would be funny!" Izzy defended herself and laughed. I left to the fish, which was ready, so I called everyone over to the fire. Heather served the fish.

"ROCKIN' THE FISH STICKS! NICE!" Izzy exclaimed and ravenously ate her fish. We all quickly devoured our fish.

"Let's get in the tent to sleep. I sense a storm coming." I remarked.

"Oh please. There's no storm coming." Heather responded.

"Suit yourself. I'm going in to sleep."

"She's never been wrong ya know." Leshawna agreed, and she came into the tent with me. Soon, everyone except Heather was in the tent.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you Heather. I'll leave the tent a little bit open." I gave her a final warning. She felt a drop.

"Okay, I felt a drop! Let me in!"

"C'mon in, there's enough room for all." I greeted. Indeed there was. I got an instant tent big enough for all of us to sleep in, even Owen. "Aren't you glad we're not out there?" I asked everyone. They all mumbled in agreement. "'Night. I have my alarm clock to wake me up, so don't worry about oversleeping." With that, we all fell asleep.

It took a while to get everyone up and packed. Either way, we all ran as fast as we could to the campfire pit. To our dismay however, the Killer Bass were there. Heather was visibly upset.

"Wait. Chris, where's Katie and Sadie?" I asked.

"That's right! It seems the Killer Bass are missing a few fish!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night." Courtney explained. Harsh!

"Damn shame." Duncan added. Then Katie and Sadie came running to the Killer Bass. They must've been in a big fight last night because they supposedly became BFFFLs again.

"Ahem. Have you two finished your little lovefest?" Courtney asked sweetly. Katie and Sadie nodded. "Good, because thanks to you, we just LOST THE CHALLENGE!"

* * *

Me: Oooo BURRRRNNNN!

Courtney: Well they deserved it! We lost and the other team won!

Me: Well you didn't have to react so outwardly to them. Sometimes you're a little bit high maintenance you know?

Courtney: I AM NOT! I AM THE MOST LOW MAINTENANCE PERSON I KNOW!

Me: That's what she said about being uptight, and look at where it got her.

Courtney: *picks up jewelry stand* SHUT UP!

Me: Thank God she didn't hear about the other thing I said. Now Courtney, I got that from Singapore. I don't want it to be broken. I already have blood on the floor because of you AND my table lamp is busted.

Courtney: Do you want more blood on the floor?

Me: Uh...I'm going to just go...WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!


	12. Trick'd

**A/N: **No breaks, like usual. I will tell you there will be another time when the break time is emphasised, but I'm not telling when it'll come. This time, you get a glimpse into the intern's mind. This is the intern who fell into the gorge to his death in the final episode 'kay? Read and review!

* * *

"All right Killer Bass! One of your fishy asses is going home! Gophers, you're going on an all-expense paid trip to…THE TUCK SHOP!" Chris told us. YEAH! TIME TO USE THAT MONEY! I bought even more snacks to stock up on, including Pringles, hot Cheetos, salty and salt and vinegar potato chips, and some chocolate snacks called Chocodiles. We had a hot tub party again. I donned my bikini again.

"Are you going to be in the hot tub Gwen?" I asked her.

"You know, I just might." Gwen replied.

"Well hurry up!" I exclaimed. I waited for her to get changed into her black bikini. "Let's go!" We ran to the hot tub together. The hot tub felt so good.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOOD! I NEVER THOUGHT CHIPS COULD TASTE SO GOOD! I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Owen vomited outside the hot tub. I grimaced and tried hard not to puke.

"Ugh that's so incredibly gross!" Heather exclaimed.

"Ah that's better." Owen flexed his arms. "Whoo! The Screaming Gophers rule! Hey, gimme some of those Chocodiles." He asked Izzy. He gobbled up the entire bag.

We partied almost all night. But all good things come to an end, so we got changed and talked in the cabin. Then Owen farted and stank up the entire cabin.

"GET OUT OF THERE! LET'S MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" I shouted. We ran out of the cabin, and I left the doors and windows open so the cabin could air out. Beth went back to the Tuck Shop and decided to get the Bass a gift for winning the talent contest.

We found them at the campfire pit, with Sadie still crying over the loss of Katie.

"What do YOU guys want? Come by to rub it in?" Courtney fiercely asked.

"We got some extra dessert after our Tuck Shop party. Thought you might want some." Trent asked.

"So what? You're just being…nice?" Courtney asked.

"Okay. Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air out." Gwen explained. Owen then farted.

"Ew, dude!" Trent responded. Beth presented the green jelly with a gummy worm in it to Courtney.

"NO! I mean, no thanks, I'm good."

"What are you on a diet or something?" Duncan asked.

"NO! I just don't like green jelly okay?" Courtney responded. Beth walked ahead of her to DJ and Duncan. DJ freaked out and cried, "SNAKE!" and pushed the jelly away from Beth, which promptly fell to the floor, ruined.

"Chill dude. It's just a gummy worm." Cody fished out the gummy worm.

"Sorry for tripping. Snakes just freak me out." DJ confessed.

"I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps dude." Tyler confessed too.

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asked. Duncan snickered.

"Oh wow. That's…that's really lame man." It turned into a phobia share-fest, the basis for tomorrow's challenge. I had to think of something that won't scare me so I'll get by okay. I know! I'll say I'm scared of cute puppies!

"My mortal fear is being covered by bugs!" Beth added.

"I'm afraid of ninjas man." Harold said.

"Spiders!" Leshawna admitted.

"I'm afraid of sumo wrestlers." Heather bluntly admitted. That's…interesting. Time for me to say my fear.

"So Cali girl, what are you afraid of? Sharks?" Duncan taunted.

"NO!" I shot back. "I'm—I'm—I'm scared of…small, cute puppies." I lied theatrically.

"Did you just say 'small, cute puppies'?" Cody asked.

"That's even lamer than jock boy's fear!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Well, it's only small puppies. I'm not scared of big, scary dogs because I know that they're like that. With small puppies, you never know if they might be evil, ugly-looking demons that want to eat you alive!" I scared everyone. "It's rational right?"

"That's kind of…irrational. But I can see where it's coming from." Gwen answered.

"What's your fear Gwen?" I politely asked.

"What's my worst fear? I guess…being buried alive."

"Walking through a mine field. In heels." Lindsay said next.

"FLYING MAN! THAT'S SOME CRAZY STUFF!" Owen exclaimed.

"I would never go up in a plane. NEVER!" Izzy added.

"I'm scared of hail. It's small, but deadly dude!" Geoff confessed.

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette confessed. I thought her fear would be more ocean related.

"BAD HAIRCUTS!" Sadie said through sniffles.

"Oh, okay, I change mine! That's SO much scarier than a mine field!" Lindsay butted in. Owen eyed her weirdly.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody confessed.

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney happily admitted. Duncan coughed, "Baloney!"

"Oh really? Well, what exactly is YOUR phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?" Courtney spitefully asked Duncan. We all stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Uh…C-Celine Dion music store standees." He whispered.

"Uh, exsqueeze me? I didn't quite get that." Cody laughed.

"Dude, did you just say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asked.

"Ooo I love Celine Dion! What's a standee?" Lindsay asked.

"You know, that cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store." Trent responded.

"Don't say it dude!" Duncan threatened.

"Kind of like a life size but flat Celine." Trent taunted.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now..." Courtney taunted.

"SHUT UP! What about you guys?" Duncan yelled.

"Okay, well, I hate mimes. Like, a lot." Trent admitted. "All right Courtney, you're afraid of something. Spit it out."

"Nope, nothing!" Courtney responded.

Duncan chuckled, "That's not what she said last night."

"Duncan, did you ever consider that maybe I was just humoring you and your stupid story?" Courtney answered.

"Sure, sure princess, whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up!"

"It's getting late. Let's all go to our cabins and have a good night's sleep. You never know what might be in store for us tomorrow." I winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather asked.

"It's just…well…Big Brother is ALWAYS watching you." I walked away, going back to my cabin for a good night's sleep.

**Noah's POV**

So I got voted off early. Whatever. I'm in a cooler place now.

After I was eliminated, I was really upset. They could've used my smarts. The Boat of Losers took me somewhere else, not the coast of the lake. It was an awesome resort, like the one described in the application form called Playa des Losers. The life here is sweet! I'm basically lounging with the few people here, but it'll soon be crowded. We get to watch how the campers are doing. So awesome.

Julie's doing really well. Her standing up to Heather…wow. Never thought she had it in her. She's taking Heather down really quickly. If anything, SHE should be the winner of Total Drama Island. There's so much drama, but I could've lasted. Maybe. Time to watch the show!

"It's just…well…Big Brother is ALWAYS watching you."

Wait, what's this? NO WAY! This girl knows her literature! She made a reference to **1984** by George Orwell! But the quote is "Big Brother is watching you" not "Big Brother is ALWAYS watching you". She probably put it in for dramatic effect. But if Big Brother is watching them, then that means Big Brother is…the surveillance system! Which is watched by the producers! But it always ends up at…Chris! And if he's watching them confess their fears…THAT'S THE CHALLENGE! LIKE FEAR FACTOR! FACE YOUR WORST FEARS! She let it hang in the air. If I were there, I would've told them! No, probably not. Either way, this is going to be one VERY interesting challenge…

**Intern Chase Rocks POV**

"Chris! You might want to see this!" I called to my boss. I finally got to help out on a reality TV show. I've always thought that it was awesome to see people suffer.

"Yeah man?" He asked cheerfully.

"Dude, this girl, Julie Rose?" I told him. I played back the clip that had her saying, "It's just…well…Big Brother is ALWAYS watching you." His smile started to fall slightly.

"What about her?" His sigh said all about his frustration.

"I think she knows what the challenge is." I confessed. It was pretty obvious after her Big Brother reference, Big Brother being Chris.

"Okay, I'll bite. What makes you think that? Because there's no way she could possibly know what the challenge is." He now looked completely pissed off.

"She made a reference to Big Brother, a figure who watches over Oceania in the book **1984** by George Orwell. This Big Brother watches everyone via surveillance, such as cameras. It's kinda like us. We're watching all of the campers' moves via cameras. And we've decided that tomorrow's challenge is Phobia Factor, where we put the campers against their worst fears. And we know this from—" Chris butted in.

"From watching the campers confess their fears, I know." Chris was silent for a while. "Chase, I've reached three conclusions: one: you're lying to me for whatever reason, two: you're right and Julie does know the challenge and lied to the campers and us about her fear, or three: you're right, Julie knows the challenge, and she didn't lie to the campers and us, realizing her mistake all too late. I don't know what it is, and honestly, we need to find out. If she's lying, we'll know she's putting on one helluva good show, because we won't realize it. Anything counts as a fear, and we can't attempt to send anyone to find out what her real fear is because if she's lying, she won't confess it on camera or to anyone else. She knows that she's being watched."

"This is a tough camper. She knows how we work. It's almost…inhuman." I told him.

"I thought there was something fishy about her the minute she spoke. And she knew all of the campers' names. We didn't tell her anything!" Chris went insane for a minute, but then calmed down. "She's being talked about. More than me! I left the island for a while. She's all people talk about! Her brashness, her beauty, her clothes, her confidence, her aura—"

"I get the picture. So what do you plan to do? If you plan to contact her friends or family, forget it. We have no contact with her parents or any of her friends." I reminded him.

Chris sighed. "Then I guess we do nothing. We let the show go on and we send in the dog, a shih tzu. Strike that, a puppy Labrador ought to do the trick. A full stroke from head to tail. It'll thoroughly scare her. Catch some Z's. I'll see ya in the morning."

"'Kay dude." I called back. She knows what the challenge is, I'm certain. And she most likely lied to us. She's one mysterious girl…

* * *

Me: OMG CHRIS IS SO EVIL!

Chris: I know! Hahaha!

Me: HOLY SHIT! Shoot. What are YOU doing here?!

Chris: Torturing you. Hehehe!

Me: *picks up a journal* Leave.

Chris: Fine.

Julie: What was that all about? Chris just walked out of here like he saw the bloody ghost of Christmas Past.

Me: Eh, he might've. Want something to eat?

Julie: Sure, what do you have?

Me: Let's see...*looks under dresser* AHA! I have a bag of chocolate chips! Care for some?

Julie: Mind if a few people share?

Me: Uh...sure. *people stampede into the room to get chocolate chips* I thought it was a few! Julie!

Julie: Yeah it's a few! A few DOZEN people! HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: I swear you're either Chris or Heather in disguise...


	13. Phobia Factor

**A/N: **Hello! I'm loving the compliments I'm getting from my reviewers! Disclaimer is in the first chapter. FORWARD MARCH!**

* * *

**

**My POV**

MORNING! Ah, I've never felt so well rested in my life! I shot up in my bed. Where is everyone? I looked at my watch. OH NO IT'S 9:30 AM!!! I BETTER GET TO THE MAIN LODGE!!! I quickly slapped on my shorts and cami, put on my shoes and bolted from the cabin. I reached the main lodge on time though, because people were still in line to get food.

Once I got my food, I sat down.

"Julie! You're here! Sorry, WE didn't want to wake you." Heather sweetly lied to me.

"No. YOU didn't want to wake me up. My alarm should've worked…unless…" I realized a drastic mistake on my part, "Heather, would you be so kind as to give me my alarm back?" I held my hand across the table to her.

"But I don't have it." Heather lied.

"I know that you have it. So cut the crap and give it to me—NOW." I demanded. "You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you don't give it to me."

"Fine. Here." Heather reached into her pocket and gave me my slim alarm clock.

"You're too kind Heather. Thank you." After this ordeal was over, I went back to reluctantly eating my breakfast. Then Chris burst in through the door, came in view of all of the campers, ready to give us an announcement.

"CAMPERS! YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS A LITTLE GAME I LIKE TO CALL PHOBIA FACTOR! PREPARE TO FACE…YOUR WORST FEARS!"

"Worse than this?" Leshawna held up a lint roller with a bunch of hair on it.

"WE'RE in trouble." Gwen remarked.

"Now, for our first victims: Heather! Meet us all in the theater!" Chris called out. Heather was sipping some tea from her mug. "It's…SUMO TIME!!!" Heather spit out her tea in a long stream, all of it ending up on Trent. Beth and Lindsay gasped at this. "Gwen, you, me, the beach…a few tons of sand." Gwen's face went from normal to gasping in shock. Heather was completely paralyzed in shock.

"Wait, how did THEY know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

Gwen slammed her head onto the table. "Ugh! Because we told them!" Gwen proceeded to slam her head onto the table, Trent consoling her. "At the campfire last night."

Lindsay stood up. "Wait, they were LISTENING to us?"

"It's a reality show Einstein. They're ALWAYS listening to us." Gwen responded.

"That's like…eavesdropping!"

"Chef Hatchet!" Chris called out, clearly smug and content with the drama, "Didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" Chef nodded his head, grinning wickedly. Chef brought out of the deep fryer a fried whole chicken, head, legs, and all in front of Tyler's face. Tyler picked it up and looked at it as though it was poison, and he bit off the head. There was nothing in there, but a few seconds later, a live chicken's head popped out of there. Tyler screamed. Chris then left the lodge.

"I hate to say it, but I wish Noah were here. He would've been able to get what I said last night, and he would've told you. You know, BIG BROTHER is ALWAYS watching you!" I pointed to Chris walking out the door when I said Big Brother. He must've heard me, because he turned around at the cusp of the door.

"Very good Julie! Too bad you didn't tell them. You didn't think idiots like them wouldn't get it?" Chris started to become evil. Mouths dropped open among all of the campers, Gophers and Bass alike. I gasped. "Oh no he didn't." Leshawna heard me.

"OH I THINK HE JUST DID! YOU BETTER GET YO WHITE ASS OUTTA HERE IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" Leshawna stood up from her seat. Then it was Duncan, and then Bridgette, then Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, Heather, and I.

"That won't solve any of your problems!" Chris mockingly jeered. Everyone sat down, but I stayed standing for a while longer. He almost left when he said, "Oh, and Julie…don't try to cheat out of this one. We have the CUTEST Labrador who will never leave your side! That is, until you pet him." Chris smirked. I gasped.

"HE ACCUSED ME OF BEING A CHEATER! I didn't cheat on anything!" I lied theatrically. "A Labrador? OH NO, those are the puppies I fear the most! They're so big for puppies, so it's more likely they're more lethal!" I buried my face in my hands.

"You can do this. I'll be right by your side." Gwen got up and patted me on the back.

"Yeah! And I'll be right there with you too!" I cheerfully replied.

Beth was first for the challenge. Gopher and Bass alike were right with her. A pool of bugs was there waiting for her. I could only helplessly watch her. DJ puked, Owen fainted, and everyone else's faces were painted with wide eyes from shock. Beth looked at it, and then seemed to pluck up her courage, because she jumped right in. A few seconds later, she popped out, covered with bugs, even some in her mouth! We cheered for her, and Owen got up, only to faint a few seconds later.

"And Beth sets the bar WAY up there!" Chris exclaimed. We got our first point! Way to go Beth!

"Let's go Lindsay. Sadie, you too." Chris guided them to another building. "In the meantime, everyone, go to the corral. Julie, you're up next."

"Oh man, I don't know if I can do this!" I exclaimed.

"It's just a puppy. They're your friends, not your enemies. Now would be a very good time to conquer your fear. Just pray it's not a rambunctious puppy." Gwen told me.

At the corral, it was a different story. The Lab was bouncing all over the place! And worst of all, Chris had arrived.

"Okay Julie, all you need to do is calm him down and pet him from head to tail, that's it. And as an extra bonus, you can keep the dog for the rest of the competition! Go!" Chris opened the corral gate and I went in. He closed it after I came in. "By the way, the only way to calm him down is to use his name, and we're not telling you his name!"

Chris made it really difficult. Is he onto my secret plan? I faced the puppy, who was still bouncing about. I had to think of a name quick!

"Uh…um…ROXAS!" I yelled.

"Roxas? What kind of a name is that?" Duncan remarked. But the dog stopped bouncing about and stood still, panting all the while.

"Roxas. Come." I held out my hand, and Roxas came up to my hand and sniffed it to make sure he recognized my smell. His nose was wet, and its touch felt gross, but I stood up to it nevertheless. I stroked his fur slowly from head all the way to his tail, and I did it again. "Hey, Roxas is a cool dog!"

"And Julie gets the Screaming Gophers another point!" Chris yelled. My teammates cheered for me. "Owen, Izzy! The airplane's…that-a-way!" Chris pointed to a dingy airplane. Owen and Izzy went pale. "You guys can do it." I whispered. "Come on Roxas." Roxas followed me.

Leshawna ran away from Chef dressed as a spider. She gets scared way too easily. Then we headed to the amphitheater, where Heather was about to face off with the sumo wrestler. The sumo wrestler ran up to Heather, who ducked, and the sumo wrestler tripped, rolling and bouncing into the woods. Chris said we scored our third point. We headed to the beach, where Gwen was going to be buried alive.

"Gwen, you've got this." Trent consoled her.

"Yeah, I hope so." We arrived at the beach, where there was a glass coffin in a pit on the beach. Gwen stepped into the glass coffin and lay down flat on her back. Chris then closed the coffin, leaving only a hatch on the coffin that served as a way for her to talk open. Gwen was scared out of her mind. Trent came up to her as she was being buried by Chris.

"There's enough air for an hour. You only need to do FIVE minutes."

"As long as we decide to dig you out." Chris interjected.

"NOT FUNNY CHRIS!" Gwen and I both spat back at the same time. Roxas barked at Chris too. "Sorry." I told her.

"Sheesh! Take a pill!" Chris jeered.

"I'll be listening the whole time." Trent handed Gwen a walkie talkie. "Just yell for me if you panic and I'll dig you right up."

"Good bye cruel world!" Gwen said just as Trent closed the hatch on her. Chris tossed some sand on the coffin where Gwen's face was. Chris finished burying Gwen.

"All right campers! Watch DJ at the amphitheater!" We walked back to the amphitheater, where DJ was, completely petrified by the smallest snake in the world!

"Hey, you can do this buddy!" Duncan clapped and called out to him in a jeering manner.

"AAAHHH! IT BLINKED!" DJ screamed like a girl.

"It means she likes you." Sadie tried to calm DJ.

"It's the smallest snake EVER DJ! Come on!" Courtney encouraged him.

"Yeah, but it's slimy and scaly and SLITHERY!"

"We need this point DJ! Don't fuck it up!" Courtney stood up. Everyone else shook their heads. "WHAT?! WE'RE HEADING BACK TO LOSERVILLE PEOPLE!" DJ took a deep breath and exhaled. He held his finger out to the snake, which slithered onto it. DJ smiled, and everyone cheered for him as DJ won the first point for the Killer Bass. Courtney was entirely proud of herself. I left to the beach and spied on Trent. Roxas kept quiet, as though he understood the situation. According to the clock, she had three more minutes.

"You still alive in there? You have three more minutes." Trent asked. I heard Gwen from the walkie talkie.

"And then you'll dig me up right?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I need some kind of distraction. Tell me a story. Um…why do you hate mimes so much?"

Trent sighed and stood up. "My mom took me to this carnival once when I was four so I could see the elephants. I was stoked. I was so busy watching them that I lost her for a minute. I called out, but when I turned, all I could see was this horrible white face with black lips pretending to be me!" Oh no, the mime! I can't interfere, or else he won't get the point. So I waited in the bushes. "I screamed and tried to run, but every time I turned around he was there, doing this creepy fake run-and-scream routine."

"Trent, no!" I whispered. Roxas started growling softly at the mime. The mime tapped him on the shoulder. Trent stopped talking and turned around to the mime. The mime started doing this really weird motion, and Trent screamed, dropped the walkie talkie, and ran for his life. The mime followed. I watched them run, and then I heard Gwen call for Trent. I ran out of the bushes and followed them, making sure that Chris didn't see me. I came out of the bushes, Roxas cradled in my arms, and asked, "What'd I miss?" Trent ran right past all of the campers, with the mime close behind. Chris talked through his megaphone.

"Just talk to him bra, and ask him to GO AWAY! Okay, we've got two minutes before Gwen's done, Cody, you're up!" Chris and Cody walked together into the woods. The crowd dispersed, so I crept back to Gwen. I was about to come out of the bushes, but Trent was there, thinking he lost the mime. But the mime was right by him. Trent gasped and started running once more, and the mime gave chase. Trent screeched to a halt, and so did the mime. This mime started acting as though there was a wall in front of him, to which Trent said, "There's no wall there man! Stop being creepy!" But the mime kept on acting like that, and then Trent looked to the lake. He had an idea. Trent ran to the dock and made sure that the mime wasn't nearby, but he was. Trent ran and jumped into the lake.

"WOOHOO! HAHA! What's the matter mime can't swim?" The mime attempted to jump in, but Trent stopped him. "STOP! Uh…your makeup will run!" The mime nodded and he left the dock, visibly upset. "TAKE THAT, YOU MAKEUP WEARING FREAK!" Chris appeared out of nowhere.

"Nicely played Trent." Chris clapped for him, and as the mime passed by Chris, he shuddered. He must be afraid of mimes too. "Unfortunately, I don't think things are going quite so smoothly for our buddy Geoff." He held a remote in his hand for the mini cloud that would pelt Geoff with hail. Chris left and Trent got out of the water. I grabbed the walkie talkie and contacted Gwen.

"Gwen, are you okay in there? Trent ran off because a mime came after him. His challenge is over. We're coming to dig you out; we just have to get Chris."

"I don't know how much longer I can stay in here!" I heard her say. I made sure she could hear everything that was going on until we dug her out.

"Trent! It's Gwen! It's been five minutes! Hurry!" His eyes widened and he came rushing to get a shovel to dig Gwen out. "Roxas, go with Trent and start digging." Roxas left with Trent to dig up Gwen and I went to get Chris.

"CHRIS! CHRIS! Let's go get Gwen out!" I heard a scream. It was Geoff being hailed upon. I ran to Chris, and I heard Lindsay say, "LOOK, that cloud is following him! Aw, it's like his own baby cloud! I want one too! Here cloudy cloud!"

"Five minutes already?! Ah, leave her in a bit longer." Chris shrugged and played with his remote control cloud that rained hail on Geoff. I gave him a cold, hard look, but he still kept playing.

"All right, I'll play along. So, can you make that cloud go lower and pelt him harder?" I asked.

"You are one sick girl! But yeah." And he lowered the cloud so it was covering Geoff's face.

"AWESOME!" I yelled. "NOW it's time to go dig Gwen out." I grabbed Chris by his arm and he grudgingly followed. "TRENT! HOW ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Almost…there…I…hope." He gasped as he dug through the sand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHRIS?! GET A SHOVEL AND HELP!" I already started digging through the sand. Chris started just as an explosion went off.

"What was that?" Trent asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Cody just blew himself up." Chris replied. I struck something hard and it rang. I gasped.

"GWEN!" I sifted through the rest of the sand. "Trent! Dig through to the hatch to let Gwen out!" Trent quickly dug until he hit the glass. He sifted through the sand and found the hatch to let Gwen out. I picked Roxas up and held him.

"GWEN! You did it!" Trent said. Gwen responded by throwing the walkie talkie at him. Strangely, he never took his eyes off her. Do I see a relationship in progress?

"She's all right! She's all…right." Chris yelled out. She got up from the coffin, visibly upset for not being let out sooner.

"'Leave her in a bit longer'? Not cool Chris, NOT COOL." Chris's smile fell.

"I might've held the button for her to hear everything…" I told him.

"It doesn't matter. We're going back to the corral for the next challenge!" Chris called out.

Back at the corral, all of the campers were there. It was Tyler's turn to face his fear of chickens.

"All right gang, we're in the ninth inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris instructed.

"YOU CAN DO IT TYLER!" Bridgette encouraged him.

"Yeah, unless of course you're chicken!" Duncan mocked. Tyler was in the corral, but he was curled up in the fetal position, scared out of his wits.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with this one." Chris remarked.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge! Quit being such a girl! You have to do this, or we're going to lose." Courtney told him.

"Actually, if you do the math, there's no way you can possibly win. The score's 8-3." Cody held up a calculator that said 8/3.

"Not necessarily. We've got one more challenge set up!" Chris replied.

"Who? It can't be me. But I didn't…" Courtney didn't realize.

"You didn't have to. We're ALWAYS watching you and your reactions!" Chris completed her sentence.

"I KNEW IT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS THEY WERE EAVESDROPPING?!" Lindsay dumbly remarked.

"Oh, who cares? It's not going to make a difference." Courtney walked up to Lindsay.

"Let's make this interesting then." Chris walked up to Courtney. "I'll give you triple points if you can complete it." Tyler's challenge ended and we all walked to a tall diving board and a tub filled with green jelly, which Chef was stirring. Courtney's mouth was dropped in shock, and her eyes were wide with shock too.

"Pfft, you're afraid of jelly?" Duncan asked.

"SHUT UP! ONLY THE GREEN KIND! IT'S LIKE SUGARY, JIGGLY SNOT!" Courtney whined.

"You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of jelly OR let your team lose yet another challenge!" Chris presented the choices. Courtney sighed and started climbing up the ladder to the board, all the while saying how insane it was. Gwen then decided to psych her out of jumping.

"Oh, that is just cruel! It's probably warm by now! Warm, green jelly, snotty, bouncy…ughhhh!" Heather gasped at this. Roxas started barking like crazy at Courtney.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE ME QUIT!" Courtney yelled from the ladder.

"That's it, keep climbing!" Duncan called out to her.

"She's just trying to psych you out!" Bridgette called out to her too.

"Like you said Courtney, it's okay if you can't do it!" Duncan reiterated what she had said time and time again.

"IT IS?! But we'll lose!" Bridgette told Duncan. Courtney chickened out and she climbed back down.

"And there you have it. The Gophers win invincibility this week—again." Chris recited the verdict. We all left to our cabins.

"SWEET! WE WON! Hey, where's Owen?" I asked my teammates.

"Don't know, don't care." Gwen replied. Back at the cabin, I asked the rest of the girls who they thought should go home.

"Personally, I'd say Tyler. His fear of chickens is too irrational." I started.

"Courtney." Heather said.

"Tyler." Gwen said.

"Uh…Chloe?" Lindsay said. I corrected her by telling her it was Courtney, not Chloe.

"Tyler." Beth added.

"Tyler." Leshawna said.

"It's pretty clear Tyler should go home. Too bad we don't have a say in the votes…" I concluded. "Goodnight. I'll see ya in the morn." The break days were always boring, and this was no different. I mostly stayed in my room writing in my journal and drawing in my drawing book. I went to sleep, ready for the next challenge, the canoe race.

* * *

Me: Didn't you love this chapter?

Heather: Uh hello? WAY TOO LONG!

Me: Get out Heather.

Heather: MAKE ME!

Me: You asked for it. *Picks up Heather and throws her out the bedroom door* I TOLD YOU SO!

Courtney: Wasn't that a bit harsh?

Me: And this is coming from the girl who is the epitome of harshness.

Courtney: WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?!

Me: That's one more person to cross off my "Campers to Annoy" list...I just need Duncan, Noah, and Cody...*hums The Christmas Waltz*


	14. Canoe Trip!

**A/N: **Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Surprises coming up next chapter!

* * *

I woke up at 8 AM, thankful that my alarm wasn't stolen. I got changed into my clothes and checked my iPhone. I went to the episode list and descriptions on Wikipedia and found that they were changed! I was in everything, and there was no mention of the events that originally happened but I changed. I smiled and turned off my iPhone, carefully saving the battery. I started packing my things because after this challenge, I'll be leaving for the Killer Bass team. I'll stay on their team for a while, and then I'll move back to the Screaming Gophers. Soon, I won't have any teams to switch to because there'll be no teams. I left the cabin and took Roxas out for a walk around the lake. I got back around 8:30 AM, took a shower, and took Roxas to the main lodge. Chef didn't mind I was at the lodge early or that I brought Roxas in, but he got me some dog food to feed Roxas. He gladly ate the food while I had to suffice with my mush. Everyone came in to eat eventually. There wasn't much going on, so I ate my mush and left. I brushed my teeth and played with Roxas until Chris called us to the lakeside.

"Bass, Gophers! Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience: a canoe trip! You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to BONEY ISLAND!" Chris said in a ghastly voice. "When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle."

"We've gotta por-what?" Geoff asked.

"Portage. Dude, walk with your canoe." Chris explained. Geoff understood. "When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. MOVE CAMPERS, MOVE!" We all ran to the canoes. "Oh wait! One more thing I should mention: legend has it if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!"

"YEAH! A CURSED ISLAND! WHOO!" Owen yelled.

"Dude, THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" I yelled. He shut up after that.

"Now, get your canoes and let's have some fun!" Chris yelled. I saw Beth come running to Chris.

"What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Canoes." Chris lied.

"Chris! No, no, no and no. Beth, we're going on a canoe trip to a cursed island. Because it's cursed, don't take anything off it. I'll be watching you…" I warned her. She nodded and ran to the canoes.

I decided to be in the canoe with Leshawna and Izzy so I could tell Izzy not to suggest anything to the other team so they could win. She understood. She also understood that if she was about to, I'd hit her with the paddle.

"You don't mind if Roxas comes do you?" I held up Roxas.

"No girl! C'mon! We got a challenge to win!" Leshawna said.

"Aw, what a cute puppy!" Izzy exclaimed.

We paddled to Boney Island, Izzy talking about how she was in touch with her Cherokee side.

"And then these bushmen taught us how to properly catch AND cook crocodile as well as koala!"

"Uh, isn't killing a koala bear illegal?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh, I don't know, probably, yeah. Probably it's illegal." Izzy kept laughing.

"Hey, it's getting a bit foggy…ROXAS!" I yelled. Roxas ran to the edge of the canoe and started barking. Then out of the fog, there it was: a skull carved into the rock; it was Boney Island. Our canoes hit land and we took in the scenery, only to be interrupted by Izzy.

"Okay, did you see that skull?" Izzy jumped out of the boat. "How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something!" Roxas kept barking.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen said, running with her canoe overhead. We picked up our canoes and started running. Roxas ran alongside me. There were skulls on sticks everywhere! We were keeping a good pace until a tree suddenly fell down.

"AAAHHH! I think I saw something." Cody whispered. Then a huge...thing popped out of a bush. Then there were more. "MONSTER BEAVERS! AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"RUN FOR IT! GO GO GO!!!" I yelled. We ran as fast as we could away from them, and then we reached a dead end. The beavers stopped chasing us.

"Hey, they're leaving!" Trent pointed out. Way to point out the obvious.

"Did anyone pack a change of underwear?" Owen asked. Everyone started laughing. "No, seriously." Then he farted, awakening a bunch of birds. We ran away from them—again.

"Someone do something!" Gwen yelled.

"Oh wait, look!" Cody pulled something out of his pants.

"Where did that come from?" Gwen asked.

"I was going to make us a romantic picnic."

"WITH BREAD FROM YOUR PANTS?!" Gwen yelled.

"Just throw it already!" Trent told him. Cody shrugged and threw the bread to the birds, which ate it. The Bass gained the lead though.

"Come on, the race isn't over yet! We still have to burn stuff!" Izzy told us, and we kept running.

"I can see the other team." Trent remarked.

"They're taking the path on the right!" Gwen observed.

"Then let's go left." Trent responded. And we went on the left path at the fork in the road. We were peacefully walking when I realized that there was a quicksand trap coming up. Roxas's barking gave it away.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone stopped.

"We're wasting time. Why'd we stop?" Heather asked.

"Because Trent was about to step in quicksand. I know it from my dog." I said. "Watch." I picked up a rock and threw it into the quicksand area. It sank slowly into the ground.

"Oh man, I'm close to the quicksand!" Trent looked down.

"We've still got a challenge to win! Let's go around it!" Gwen reminded everyone. We walked around the quicksand pit and kept running. We arrived at the beach first.

"Remember the camping challenge?" Everyone nodded. "All right, let's get some wood! And Beth, whatever you do, if you see a tiki doll or anything of the sort, don't pick it up! We'll fall into a losing streak and vote you off!" Beth's eyes widened and she ran to get some wood. They came back soon enough.

"Arrange it, and I'll just light it." I took out my lighter and lit the wood. The Bass came through, with Geoff on top of one of the canoes.

"How'd they get their fire going so quickly?" Courtney asked. I looked at them, smiled a wicked smile, took out my lighter and lit it.

"You've got another thing coming, Cali girl. You're not the only one who's prepared." Duncan took out his lighter, turned it on, and lit their wood.

"Let's get more wood! Izzy, stay here." Izzy stayed with me and Roxas while everyone else went to get more wood. The Bass's fire was still bigger than ours, but Harold dumbly grabbed the paddles and threw them into the flame.

"Izzy, where's your fire starter?" I asked.

"Right here. This ought to do the trick! It's a handmade fire starter I made from some tree sap and saved. Stand back guys. This is going to be big." Izzy warned us. I told everyone to get a good 10 feet away from the fire because I already knew it was going to be big. I cradled Roxas in my arms, which started barking at Izzy. She threw it into the fire, and then BOOM! IT WAS HUGE! IT WAS EXPLOSIVE! IT ALMOST KILLED CHRIS IN THE HELICOPTER!

"We have our fire building winner! Point for the Gophers!" Chris yelled. The Bass's mouths hung open in shock.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Heather asked Izzy.

"Oh, you know, I spent summer training with the Reserves. Yeah, I got into some trouble there and blew up the kitchen by accident, which is why the RCMP is like, still all over my ass! I am so totally AWOL!" We all ran to the canoes and started paddling.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITHOUT PADDLES?!" Bridgette yelled.

"Izzy, keep your mouth shut!" I whispered. "I guess you do nothing then!" I taunted. We paddled in unison to the finish line. The rest of the team caught up afterwards.

"THE GOPHERS ARE THE WINNERS! AND WITH THE BASS NOWHERE IN SIGHT, WHEN THEY GET BACK, THEY HAVE TO CHOOSE ONE OF THEIR FISHIES TO SEND HOME!" We cheered because we won—again!

At night, we were outside, near the campfire ceremony for the Killer Bass. We were hanging out, talking, having fun, when suddenly; a helicopter swooped in with a spotlight over all of us.

"IZZY! WE KNOW YOU ARE DOWN THERE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" The guy in the helicopter yelled. I heard the Bass asking about what was going on.

"You mean all that trash you were talkin' was true?" Leshawna asked.

"No, just the RCMP part. See ya!" Izzy explained. She got up and yelled to the helicopter, which centered its spotlight on Izzy, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!" and ran off into the forest, laughing maniacally. We all ran to the campfire ceremony with the Bass, and all of our faces were painted with shock, including mine. I had no idea that would happen since we won the challenge!

"Well, that wraps that up. No one from the Bass is eliminated because Izzy just eliminated herself. 'Night everyone!" Chris broke the silence.

* * *

Me: Izzy still hightailed it out of there even though they weren't on the chopping block! Did NOT see that coming!

Trent: But you wrote it.

Gwen: Yeah. How did you not see that coming if you wrote the fanfic?

Me: SSSHHH! You're not supposed to let the readers know that!

Gwen: *rolls eyes*

Courtney: I'm not going to dignify that with a response Duncan!

Duncan: Yeah yeah just wait! One day you'll dignify it with a response.

Courtney: UGH!

Me: They're like a snake and mongoose!

Courtney: I HEARD THAT!

Me: Trent, Gwen, 'scuse a sec. *walks outside bedroom* WOULD YOU TWO BE CIVILIZED ENOUGH TO STOP ARGUING FOR ONE SECOND?! I AM TRYING TO PUT FINISHING TOUCHES ON MY CHAPTER AND HERE YOU TWO ARE ARGUING LIKE AN OLD COUPLE! JUST ADMIT YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER SO I CAN GET BACK TO WORK! WHAT THE HELL DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET AROUND HERE?!

Courtney & Duncan: WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER! *they glare at each other*

Me: See?! You even answer at the same time and use "we" like you're a couple! That's it, I'm done with you two! Do whatever the hell you want! Ugh! *stomps back to bedroom*


	15. DOWNNNNNN TIMEEEEEE

**A/N: **Surprises coming up! And a surprise confrontation by your favorite character! Disclaimer is in the first chapter. En avant mon pretties (Onward my pretties in French)!

* * *

"Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I choose to switch to the Killer Bass." I stated.

"All right! Now the Screaming Gophers have lost two campers: Izzy and Julie! Izzy's gone, and Julie is now on the Killer Bass team!" Everyone looked at me, Gophers and Bass, with a dirty look. I left to the cabin to pack up the last of my things.

"You're leaving? Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I stopped packing. "I want to try out new things. Besides, the Bass could use some of my help. My stay will be short. I'll come back in another two weeks, maybe less. I'll go when I feel like it." I hugged Gwen. "It's been nice getting to know you, but you've got to learn to stand on your own. Leshawna, be good okay? And beat up Heather when you get the chance." I laughed and hugged Leshawna.

"You got it girlfriend!" Leshawna said. Heather, Beth, and Lindsay were nowhere to be found.

"Remember, I won't be on your side tomorrow, so don't take mercy on me. I want a good fight tomorrow okay? Tell the guys I said good bye." I hugged Gwen and Leshawna once more, packed my things, and left for the Bass cabin.

"Hi!" I said when I entered the cabin. "I guess I'm your new team member!" I noticed there was one spare bed. "I'll sleep here." I set my stuff down.

"Oh my gosh! How do you get your hair to stay like that?!" Sadie asked.

"It's just like this…" I responded.

"It's great to have you on the team!" Bridgette told me.

"I noticed you helped the Gophers with their problems. Perhaps you can help us get out of our losing streak?" Courtney asked.

"Sure! I'd love to help you guys!" I didn't want to give off an air or reveal that I left to help them because it'd make them feel less like losers. "You don't mind Roxas right? Oh, and sorry for the comments. I like to help everyone, and I really didn't want to be voted off, so I have to act like a total bitch to make sure people like me. It's all a façade. I always got that feeling that Heather was out to get me."

"Don't worry, Heather's out to get us all. Honestly, I think she's a total bitch!" Sadie confessed. "Is it bad to talk behind someone's back?"

"NO! It's just not recommended!" I lied. "I'll let you in on a secret: the next challenge…is going to be awesome!" They were expecting so much more. "Well, good night!" I hopped into my bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Bridgette asked me a weird question. She made sure no one was in the cabin of course.

"What exactly happened in that dream with Duncan and Courtney?"

"What?"

"The one that you had after our second challenge."  
"Oh! Um…it's fuzzy…" I lied. Bridgette gave me a questioning look, one filled with suspicion. "Okay, fine! I know exactly what happened. I can recall every detail. I haven't been able to forget it. But you have to promise me to not repeat this to a single camper, not Courtney, not Duncan, not anyone." Bridgette nodded her head, and I saw I could trust her. "So Duncan was in the woods, and Courtney happened to wander by. They got into a little quarrel about wild animals and their sleeping patterns, and he got a little worried for her safety. She asked why he cared, and he realized he made a huge mistake. So he covered it up by saying some cruel remark, and she walked away. There is something weird going on here Bridgette, something that I don't know. Do you know?"

"Well…we're seriously suspecting it…" Bridgette started, and I interrupted her.

"Whoa hold up! Who's "we"?" I asked.

"Me, DJ, and Geoff." Bridgette calmly replied. "Anyways, we've been suspecting that they like each other. DJ and Geoff have admitted that Duncan definitely likes Courtney, but I'm not so sure about Courtney." I thought for a moment. I could do some serious event changing if I got involved. The things I could do!

"All right. I'm going to help you."

"What?"

"I'm going to help you find out if Courtney likes Duncan. Hey, it gives me something to do in my off time. But first—is there anything else that I should know? Anything at all, even the littlest inkling?" I asked.

"Well, there is one thing…but I don't know if I should say anything."

"We're on the same team. And I completely promise not to tell the other team." I held up my left hand and put my right hand over my heart.

"We played a game of Truth or Dare after our first win. And…Courtney was dared to kiss Duncan on the lips."

"What?! Did she accept?!" I already knew about the dare, but I wasn't about to blow my cover.

"Yeah, but her face was beet red after she did. And after that, she avoided him."

"Hmmmm…a case of love denial, maybe even with both of them. Interesting…" I pondered for a minute. "I need to tell you one last thing."

"Yes?"

"I had a dream before the one about Duncan and Courtney. But it's just about Duncan. It ends the same way as my other dreams, but the thoughts were different. Basically, he liked her from the get-go, like, really liked her."

"WHAT?!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Wait. It's just a dream. There's no way."

"I know, but it seemed pretty real to me. I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances saying that this didn't happen. I'm completely okay with the fact that it might've actually happened."

"YOU! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" I heard a voice I couldn't recognize. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall, and who else was pinning me but Duncan.

"DUNCAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bridgette held out a hand.

"GET OUT!" Duncan yelled. Bridgette ran out of the cabin, and I was left with Duncan. "WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?!"

"Well, why are you spying on me?" I asked calmly. "Wait a second. I don't know what you're thinking. It was just a dream."

"Well I got news for you: that did happen! And so did that other dream of yours! You have any other "dreams" about me?"

"No! So get off me!" I shoved him off me. "I didn't know that happened, and I'm certainly not perverted enough to keep a constant watch on you two." I took a deep breath. "But this certainly proved one thing: you're someone I shouldn't mess with. But it also proved that what I "heard" was correct. You DO like her. But for your sake, I won't tell her. I'm not completely heartless. I understand that this will definitely take her some time to get used to, and she might be the last one to know she herself likes you. You do know that right?"

"Yeah yeah." Duncan left the cabin.

"Oh my God Julie! Are you okay?" Bridgette ran up to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine. I'll just…stay here." I went to my bed and sat there. And Bridgette left. I sat in my bed, thinking about Duncan's sudden outburst. He really cares for her, huh...time for me to lay off...

* * *

Me: See ChipmunkFanatic? Julie WILL help Duncan and Courtney get together!

Julie: Hopefully...hehehe...

Bridgette: We're so glad you're helping us! We need someone with your expertise!

Geoff: Yeah dudette!

DJ: Did Duncan hurt you when he pushed you to the wall?

Julie: No, but it was extremely awkward...after all, he likes Courtney.

Me: Now, let's leave some stuff for the next chapter. Don't want to spoil it for the readers now do we?

Duncan: ...do we?

Julie and I: HOLY CRAP! *glance at each other*

Julie: Nothing to see here!

Me: Yeah Duncan! Go back to your girl!

Duncan: SHE IS NOT MY GIRL! I'd like that though...

DJ: Dude, you're totally crushing on her. *Duncan is already gone*

Me: Till next time! Read and review! En avant!


	16. Dream Invader

**A/N: **Time for the dreams! This is the moment where I said that the down time would be important. But it's really your call. You have to read it. Read and review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

That night, I had a weird dream, or, at least, I thought it was a dream. It could've been real for all I know.

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. It's not that the dream was scary, but it was just…weird. Not because it had Duncan in it, but Julie was in it.

I was flying through the clouds, and then out of nowhere, Julie pops up wearing a bright yellow dress.

"Courtney? What are you doing here? This is my dream."

"Uh, this is MY dream." I shot back. Julie looked at me for a second.

"You look like you have something on your mind. Care to talk?" As soon as she uttered those words, we fell onto a cloud. Strange, but hey, it's a dream.

"Well, I have some problems." Why did I just tell her that? I'm not supposed to be talking with her! Then again, she's on our team.

"You don't trust me. We're on the same team." She paused and closed her eyes for a second. "This is about a boy?"

"What? How do—how do you know that?"

"I had a hunch. You seem…very closed. You…aren't sure."

"How are you getting all of this?"

"Hm? You're telling me. Telepathically. You want to talk, but can't because you're scared. Very scared."

"All right! I have problems! More specifically, with a boy I don't want to like! He's just so annoying, and obnoxious, and rude…and…and…" I tried to stop myself from crying.

"It's okay." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Let it out." She's so kind…

"Duncan. I really like him. I don't want to, but…" I kept crying. "You won't remember any of this will you?"

"And neither will you. Here, I have something for you." She pulled something out of a white messenger bag. I don't remember that bag being there a second ago…but she pulled out a slender white book

"What is this?" I asked. I opened it and flipped through the pages.

"It's a journal. For you. You have a lot of stress, and you need to let it out some other way. This stress will hurt you mind, body, and soul. Now, you wouldn't want that, would you? Here's a pencil." She pulled out a white pencil with lavender spots on it. "Just come here in your dreams and start writing. I'm sure whatever problems you have will work out in the end." I set the journal and the pencil down, but as soon as I did that, Julie grabbed both of my shoulders and yanked me off the cloud. We were now both free-falling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE'LL DIE HERE!"

"I'll see you in the morning Courtney! And remember, you're never alone." And Julie vanished into a wispy cloud. Now I was free-falling alone! And the ground is coming into view quickly! I covered my face with my arms and got ready to die. And then…I woke up in a cold sweat.

**My POV**

The next night after my weird dream with Courtney, I was in yet another dream. It wasn't as weird, but this time, Gwen was in the dream.

**Gwen's POV**

I was in a lush countryside, drawing the landscape. Suddenly, I heard someone call my name.

"Gwen! Hey!" Julie ran up the hill I was on. She had on a sun hat and a yellow sundress. She sat down next to me and sighed, "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Yeah…what are you doing here? This is my dream."

"Um…this is my dream." She looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" I had stopped drawing.

"Yeah. Why did you switch to the Killer Bass? We're at the top of our game! If you help them, we'll lose!"

"I just can't do that. I can't watch another team suffer. It's against my morals. I'm sorry, but I'll probably switch back soon. Maybe, once I think the Bass are fine." She looked out to the countryside. "I'm going to leave you to draw and dream. Bye!" And she ran down the hill. Then the strangest thing happened when I looked down the hill: she was gone, as though she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Me: OMG Gwen! Is the countryside important to you?

Gwen: Uh, is that your business? Besides, you should know. You came up with the idea.

Me: Yeah! I think it's from your grandparents' childhood. I don't know though...

Courtney: What is with my dream?!

Me: Well, flying symbolizes that you're carefree, but it's false because the ground is still below. If you were truly carefree, there'd be no such thing as falling to the ground.

Courtney: You portrayed me as "fragile". I AM NOT FRAGILE!

Me: Oh, I beg to differ. Ask the other FanFiction writers. They totally think you are. You know what we need here? SOME SNOW! A snow day would be nice...

Heather: News flash: this is LA. There's no way you're getting snow here.

Julie: It doesn't hurt to dream. But I suppose that is beyond your mental capacity.

Heather: *gasp* You're going to be so sorry you met me!

Julie: *rolls eyes* Already am.

Leshawna: You go girl!

Me: *hums "White Christmas" while Leshawna, Heather, and Julie argue*


	17. Faulty Alliance

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Paintball! So, read and review, disclaimer is in the first chapter...I think that's it.**

* * *

**

**My POV**

WHHHHRRRRRRRR!!! WWWHHHHHRRRRRR!!!! HOLY HELL, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?! I got changed as quickly as I could and ran out of the cabin, Roxas by my side. I saw a helicopter overhead. Then I heard from the megaphone, "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit!" Oh no, it's the beans! I ran back in the cabin, grabbed my backpack and ran to the campfire pit. I guess I'll eat the beans too. I left Roxas in the cabin. He won't be with me for a few challenges.

At the campfire pit, Chris welcomed us, "Are you ready for today's EXTREME MAX IMPACT CHALLENGE?!" Owen responded, "WE ARE READY!!!" Then Chris threw us some canned beans. "This—is breakfast!"

"No, breakfast is crêpes, croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs!" Heather exclaimed.

"Beans, beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat, the more you—" Owen stopped singing because Heather threw her can at him. I opened mine.

"Well, bottoms up." And I gulped them down.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting!" Chris cocked a paintball gun.

"Now that's more like it!" Duncan replied.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked.

"Why yes Harold, it is!" Chris replied and shot Harold.

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked.

"Negative!" Chris said. Bridgette smiled. "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt! I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods! So, finish breaky!" Owen burped. He ate a huge amount of beans. "Aaaahhh. Got anymore?" I threw my can at him. "That ought to do it." And he passed out.

We went to the woods after "breaky" to Chris. He had 3 red and 4 green paintball guns.

"And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are Julie, Geoff, and Bridgette, locked and loaded with Bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters, Leshawna, Beth, Owen, and Lindsay."

"WAHOOO!!! THIS IS AWESOME MAN!" Owen was starting to get on my nerves.

"You also get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps." Sweet. "The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." Chris turned around and shook his butt, showing off the tail and laughing at us.

"Yeah right, I'm not wearing that." Heather said.

"There is no way I'm a deer." Duncan said.

"Take these off and your team is toast." Chris put the antlers, glasses, nose, and tail on Duncan, much to his dismay. Owen laughed at him.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan asked Owen.

"Oh, nothing…Bambi." And Owen pulled Duncan's tail back and snapped it back to him.

"You better be a good shot tubby." Duncan threatened. The deer got a head start and walked into the woods.

"Aaaaand BREAK!" I had just gone over the game plan for getting the deer: get sitting ducks and whatever moves. We put on our glasses and camo caps, except for Bridgette, who looked down at her gun and sighed.

"You know, we're not killing anything. It's just paint. Say if you hit Heather—" Bridgette interrupted me.

"Wait, Heather is a deer?" Bridgette started chuckling, put on her glasses and loaded her gun. "This is going to be fun."

"That's the spirit! Let's do it!" And I followed Bridgette, Geoff close behind me.

"START YOUR PAINTBALLS! GAME ON!" Chris yelled through the loudspeakers. We were walking for quite some time.

"Find anything?" I asked Bridgette and Geoff.

"Nothing. I hope DJ's all right." Geoff said. Then I heard some arguing.

"Wait. Shhhh…I heard something." I made a hand motion to follow quietly, and they did so. As I got closer to the bushes, it got louder. Then I recognized the voice. "It's Heather. And…Beth." I whispered. "Get your guns ready." Bridgette was more than glad to.

"There's like, 11 chips left. And they're barbeque! Go exchange them for dill pickle." Heather told Beth.

"No."

"What did you just say?" Heather asked. Bridgette was getting ready to take aim. "No Bridgette, not now. I'll give the signal."

"Take it back." Heather commanded Beth.

"No!"

"TAKE…IT…BACK." Heather's temper rose.

"NO, I'M TIRED OF BEING YOUR SLAVE! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE A CHALLENGE TO COMPLETE." And Beth walked away.

"Bridgette, now's your chance. Geoff, work with her. I'm going to get Beth." And I ran off. I came up to Beth and shot her in the stomach. I was hidden, so she didn't know who shot her.

"OUCH! WHOEVER YOU ARE, THIS IS SO NOT COOL! UGH!" And Heather fell backwards. Bridgette and Geoff high fived each other.

"Sweet! Good work! Let's nab some more deer!" And we walked off together. We never found Trent, Gwen, or Cody. Then there was some infighting going on in the Gopher team. "Let them be. They'll kill each other first." Heather took Lindsay's gun and shot Leshawna and Beth.

"Oh, now it is SO on." Beth said and she shot Heather and Lindsay. This fight continued, so we rose up and shot them all like crazy.

"This is really fun!" Bridgette yelled above the noise.

"ATTENTION ALL HUMAN WILDLIFE AND HUNTERS! PLEASE REPORT BACK TO CAMP! IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOUR HIDES AND TALLY UP THE SCORES!" The loudspeaker clicked, meaning that the message was over. We left back to camp.

* * *

Me: GO BETH! GO BETH!

Beth: I know! And it's all thanks to my good luck charm! *holds up tiki doll from Boney Island*

Me: Uh...

Heather: BETH! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY OUT OF THIS ALLIANCE! *Lindsay nods*

Beth: I'VE ALREADY LEFT!

Me: I cannot wait until Lindsay's swear off!

Heather: What did you say?

Me: Uh...I said I cannot wait until the next chapter! Do you always have to be so paranoid?

Heather: That's my line!

Me: Yeah yeah that's what they all say...


	18. Trangressing the Line

**A/N: **A few surprises coming up! Has Julie gone too far?! Start reading to find out, and don't forget to review! Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

Cody was awfully hurt, probably from a bear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, stealing from Chef. Eating chips in the woods. Being mauled by bears. Do you know what I see here?" Chris asked. "I see a VERY undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product! And…I have to say…THAT WAS AWESOME!!! When you guys opened fire on your own team, wicked TV guys!"

"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asked. Sadie tapped him on the shoulder. I looked and saw Duncan and Courtney with their antlers tangled up. I couldn't help snickering.

"Oh, this is too much." Gwen remarked.

"Duncan! You sly dog you!" Owen called out.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me!" Courtney's face turned pure evil and she kicked Duncan in the groin.

"Can't even bend over!" Duncan cried.

"Easy Courtney. Our medical tent is really only equipped for one at a time and Cody's pretty messed up." Chris advised. Bridgette and Geoff got the two untangled from each other. "Well, since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint…" Lindsay turned around. "Make that four members, and some of them aren't even DEER, I THINK WE HAVE OUR WINNER!" We were all cheering for our win. "You're off to a hunting camp shindig!" Duncan cheered, and then he fell over from the pain of Courtney's kick. "Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony."

All of us went to the hunting camp, where I didn't really learn much. It was all stuff I picked up from watching shooting video games, nothing new. But it was still fun being the winner because I was just that stealthy.

"We're back! Ah, wasn't that fun?" I asked.

"For you maybe. Where did you learn to hunt like that?" Bridgette asked me at the cabin.

"Video games." I bluntly stated. "I think we're now unstoppable! We can seriously triumph this time!"

"Let's hope so." Courtney said.

"Courtney, are you absolutely sure that you really don't like Duncan? Because it could be one of those love-hate things…" I asked her. Bridgette and I had been asking her about her entanglement with Duncan ever since the end of the challenge. There was still that dream I had a while back that had her confessing, but I hadn't told anyone yet.

"Yes I'm sure. He's rude, obnoxious, and completely annoying."

"Ah well, you can't deny it forever. You're only hurting yourself. Goodnight. Don't say I didn't say anything." And I went to sleep.

The next day, I decided to gather the Bass girls to talk about my dream that involved Courtney. Of course, Courtney couldn't be there, so I had to be careful when gathering the girls. Bridgette was almost always hanging out with Courtney, and Sadie was with Bridgette, so it made my job a whole lot harder. My best bet would be to have a nighttime gathering. Come that night, I made sure Courtney was asleep before I woke up Bridgette and Sadie.

"Bridgette, Sadie, wake up!" I whispered.

"Mmmm…Julie? Not now." Bridgette shooed me away.

"It's about Courtney."

"I'm listening." Bridgette immediately shot up out of her bed and went to wake up Sadie. Once they were both awake, I took them both outside.

"It's another dream Bridgette."

"What? You mean like that weird dream you had weeks ago?" Sadie asked.

"Not really Sadie. Somehow, I invaded Courtney's dream."

"So why is this important?" Sadie asked. "I really want to go back to sleep."

"She broke down into tears…and admitted she liked Duncan."

"My God." Sadie gasped.

"But it was a dream. It's not like its real or anything." Bridgette said.

"That's why I've called you two out. Tomorrow, ask her if she's had anything on her mind under the pretense that she looks troubled. She might say something about her dream if you ask persistently enough. I can't do this because she doesn't trust me enough."

"All right! Ooo, this is like a spy mission!" Sadie jumped up and down and squealed.

"What do we have to look for?" Bridgette asked, completely focused on her task.

"The dream goes like this: she's dreaming happily, and then I should pop out of nowhere and ask her questions that are too personal. She might say that she didn't answer the questions because even though she trusts you both deeply, she's probably too scared to admit her answer to the questions I asked. I don't know, but those are main indicators that our dreams are similar. If she mentions a journal, then we've definitely had the same dream. Are we clear?"

"Question: do we let the guys know?" Bridgette asked.

"No way. At least, not yet. If you confirm it to be true, I'll tell them myself. I need to establish trust with the rest of the team. You understand right?" Bridgette and Sadie nodded. "Good! Let's go to sleep."

**Bridgette's POV**

Julie is a genius! Hopefully, her plan will work.

The next day, another free day, I confronted Courtney when Julie escorted Sadie out of the cabin.

"Courtney? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, totally!" She snapped out of a trance.

"Are you sure? You seem to be…troubled. Someone giving you trouble?" I followed Julie's instructions as carefully as I could.

"Well, kind of. But you must swear not to tell a soul!"

"Yeah totally. So?"

"A few days ago, I was in another dream, and then guess who pops up in my dream?" I was about to guess when she finished what she was saying. "Julie! I can't believe she got in my dream!"

"Um…she can't "get in" your dream. You must've needed her for something." Now I can't help wondering if Julie is deceiving me…

"But I didn't! She asked if we could talk, and before I know it, we're sitting down on a CLOUD and she's asking me weird questions!"

"What kind of weird questions?"

"That's not the point! She was there, interrupting my peace! At least it wasn't Duncan."

"Duncan? Why would he be in your dream?"

"I didn't say that." Courtney looked nervous. Definitely a case of love denial.

"Yes you did."

"I didn't! Either way, she gave me a journal for me to write my thoughts. A journal! Why would I need a journal in my dreams?!"

"A journal? Isn't that for keeping secrets?"

"Uh…" she looked down. "Don't you have something to do?" I realized she wanted to be alone, and no matter what Julie says, there are points when we should respect others.

"Oh yeah! I need to…uh…" Courtney gave me a questioning look. "Take a shower! See you soon Courtney!" I ran outside. Everything was true. Julie's plan actually worked! I ran to the communal bathrooms, where Julie happened to be, and I told her everything.

"We got her. Totally likes Duncan. Definitely." She smiled. "Thanks Bridgette." And then she walked away.

**My POV**

Breakfast time. The same old morning routine, and then Chris told us to meet him at the beach. Everyone was there.

"Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen! You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting! The winners get a reward; the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there." A truck rose out of the lake and a dolphin was driving! It's the animated world; anything's possible. Geoff opened the truck. "We could do a killer Italian theme!"

"Hello head chef!" Duncan said.

"Seriously? Then let's get grabbing!" They climbed into the truck and started taking foodstuffs to prepare the meal. "Great, let's hit the road!"

At the kitchen, I let Geoff take the leadership role. Cooking's not my forte, but I'm still good at it.

"Okay, we got like, three courses and seven people. So everybody partner up!"

"I know how to make pasta sauce!" DJ said.

"I know how to boil pasta!" Bridgette added. They were a team.

"Me and Sadie can rock the anti-pasta. I'm like a black belt when it comes to cutting cheese." Harold said. I started laughing at this, and everyone started laughing too. "What? WHAT?!"

"I guess that leaves you and me on desert detail." Duncan looked at Courtney.

"OH no. NO way!" Courtney got up.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!" I told them.

"Okay, I guess it'll be all right." Courtney sighed and sat down. We started preparing the food. DJ was about to wet Harold, and I saw Geoff behind the door.

"Courtney, I'll be right back. I have to talk with Geoff and DJ and DUNCAN." Duncan's eyes went a little wide, but shrugged it off.

"Geoff, DJ. Can I talk to both of you for a minute? Now would be a good time." DJ followed me, and I went to Geoff who was right outside the kitchen. "Listen to me carefully. If you want to live, and I mean it, you are not going to prank Harold. WE are not going to ruin our chances of winning. I don't care how much you hate Harold, but you're going to leave him be. I'll take care of his…underwear problem. But revenge is NEVER the answer. Got it?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Whoa! It's cool! It's totally cool!" Geoff got scared.

"Give me the bag of underwear Geoff. Duncan, tell Courtney I went to the bathroom. DJ, take the water to Bridgette and make sure Duncan tells Courtney what I just said, or all of your hides are burnt toast." I left to the cabin and put Harold's underwear back. Now Harold will have no reason to switch the votes to vote Courtney off—for now. I'll have to keep a close watch on the three guys.

I came back, right on time too. Everyone was almost done with the food, and Duncan and Courtney were at odds with each other.

"You're such a slob. They all have to have the same amount of custard."

"Oh relax, they're fine! You know, you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up your ass." Duncan told her.

"I'm like the most easygoing person I know!" Courtney argued.

"Oh yeah, you're totally laid back!" Duncan agreed in a sarcastic tone. He squirts some of the custard into her face! Thankfully, I was behind Duncan. Then Courtney threw the entire bowl of custard at him. Some (complete understatement) landed on my face.

"Yo! What the hell man?! Not cool, seriously not cool!" I swiped some off my face and tasted it. "But it's not bad! It's really good!" I swiped the rest of it off my face and ate it. Leshawna told Owen to watch the food. Bad choice, but I'm on the other team. I won't be hurt.

Duncan, Courtney, and I were all in the kitchen, waiting for the desert to be presented.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! A desert is never complete without this!" I got some powdered sugar and sprinkled it over the custard filled tarts. "Now it will be good!" We brought out the desert. Chris completely approved of it. The Screaming Gophers didn't do too well, and they locked Heather in the freezer. She had badly drawn eyebrows and a very bad temper to boot. I couldn't help but snicker. We won, but then I looked down at the table. There it was; a tiki doll on the Gophers' side. Beth didn't follow my instructions from Boney Island.

"And what is this?! I didn't approve this!" Heather yelled.

"I brought it back as a souvenir, you know, from the other island." Beth said.

"Did what?" Heather's face was painted with shock. Chris stood up.

"You mean Boney Island?! The deadliest island in Muskoka?! The one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?!"

"Oh no Beth!" I yelled out.

"Why do you care?" Duncan asked.

"She didn't follow my instructions! Oh no!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Yeah, I didn't know!" Beth told Chris.

"But you did! I told you!" I cried out. I started crying, and Bridgette consoled me. I should've checked Beth. Why didn't I check her?

"I'll put it back!" and Beth ran away.

"Okay, the Killer Bass now lead with eight members to the Gophers, soon to be six. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight: a five star dinner under the stars!" Everyone was cheering, and Duncan picked up Courtney in joy.

"Okay, put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Courtney told him. His eyes widened and he put her down.

"TO THE FIVE STAR DINNER!!" I yelled in joy during the dinner. I held up my glass of water in a toast. They toasted to that. "Guys, I think this team has finally come along. But I'm leaving."

* * *

Me: *GASP!* What does Julie mean?

Julie: What I was GOING to say was--

Me: DO YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LEADING ON A GROUP OF READERS?! You don't reveal the plot! You entice them, but keep the truth on the down low so they'll read to find out what happens! I mean, duh!

Julie: Soooooo...what happens now?

Me: I'm not so sure. I mean, I don't have much to say this time, and there aren't too many people to annoy, so you wanna watch 6teen?

Julie: Is it even on right now?

Me: No...oh! I have some cousins over at my house, and there's this one cousin who's getting on my nerves, and I wanna prank him good.

Julie: Then you know who we need for that! OH DUNCAN! GEOFF! DJ!

DJ: Yeah Julie?

Duncan: This better be worth interrupting me from--*Duncan's eyes go wide and shuts up*

Me: From what? Uh...Duncan? Hellllllloooooooo???

Duncan: Nothing. Never mind.

Julie: Oh, I think he was doing something he doesn't want us to know about! Ooo, was it something raunchy? Illegal? Self incriminating?

Duncan: It was nothing!

Katie and Sadie: OH IT TOTALLY WAS! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT! HURRY, IT'S STILL THERE!

Julie: THIS I'VE GOT TO SEE! *Julie, Geoff, and DJ follow Katie and Sadie out of the bedroom*

Duncan: SHIT! Guys! Wait! *Duncan runs out of the bedroom*

Me: Who's going to help me prank my cousin now?! Stupid damned bozos...I wonder what he was doing...*pictures Duncan making something for Courtney* OH HELL YEAH! NOW I'VE GOT TO SEE THIS! This'll make blackmail gold! *grabs digital camera and turns it on while rushing out of the bedroom*


	19. Surprise Surprise!

**A/N: **This chapter is really short. It's just the aftermath of the prize for winning the challenge. The next challenge is really long. Like, REALLY LONG! Now you'll get to find out what Julie was going to tell the Killer Bass! Once again, no mention of the down time, 'kay? I NEED CRITICISM, AND I WILL NOW ACCEPT FLAMES! SO C'MON! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! Disclaimer is in the first chapter! Read and review of course!

* * *

"What do you mean?" Harold asked.

"I mean, I'm switching back to the Gophers. These past weeks have been fun, but I really feel that I belong with the Gophers." I told everyone.

"But they're on a losing streak. And they'll rebound with you on their team." Courtney said.

"I can't let another team suffer. I'm going back. Change is in the air. I can feel it. Something big is going to happen soon. And I can't be here to help you forever. I can't even be with the Gophers forever. I'm sorry." A dreadful mood came over the entire dinner. "But let's not think about that now. This food is really good huh?"

"Shyeah! This food is awesome!" Geoff rebounded back.

"To the Killer Bass!" Courtney put on her happy face, but sadness still lingered. And Bridgette looked utterly struck with sadness. After the dinner, I confronted her.

"Bridge, it's okay. But don't act nice or take pity for me. Tomorrow, I won't be on your side." Bridgette didn't get any better. "Maybe I'll come back. Maybe." I gave her a hug. "Thanks for making me feel welcome in the Killer Bass and making me feel better after Beth's accident. I have to go to the campfire ceremony. Tell the others that I said good bye."

"Okay." Bridgette glumly replied. She started walking to the others and I ran from the dock to the campfire ceremony. They were done. They had voted off Beth. But Chris was still there.

"Chris! I'm switching to the Screaming Gophers!" I called out.

"All right Julie, whatever you say. You're now with the Gophers."

"Yeah! Welcome back!" Leshawna called out and gave me a hug.

"Ah, Leshawna, too tight!" I was choking.

"Oh, sorry! Well, it's good to have you back!" She slapped me on the back.

"Yes…it's good to have you back." Heather came up to me with a sweet smile, hiding all of her devious plans. We went back to the cabin and I unpacked only some of my things. I left Roxas outside of the cabin. I was still debating if I should switch to the Bass after this challenge. Then it hit me; I had an idea. I had to write it down in my journal though:

_How to make sure the voting is not rigged and overhaul events in the next challenge:_

_Corny haiku has been taken from Harold. Plant it in main lodge and make sure Gwen and Bridgette investigate. Make sure that they find out that Leshawna is the secret admirer._

_Let Geoff, DJ, and Duncan prank Harold. They haven't listened to me anyways._

_Let Harold get upset._

_When he casts his ballot, videotape him switching the votes._

_Drift from Gophers and sneak into elimination ceremony at the last minute._

_Play the footage to Chris and make him vote Harold off, saving Courtney and a very JUICY relationship._

_When Harold is being seen off, make sure ALL campers are there and Leshawna finds out it was Harold, coming up with another VERY juicy relationship._

This way, I can stay with Gwen and everyone else and STILL change events. This is going to get interesting...

* * *

Me: Oh yeah! We're on our way to the climax of the Duncan-Courtney relationship!

Duncan and Courtney: WE ARE NOT A RELATIONSHIP!

Julie: I beg to differ! And so do the other campers. *Julie gestures to the rest of the campers standing behind her* And Chris AND Chef. *Chris and Chef walk up*

Chris: Dude, your love-hate thing going on here...is...AWEEEEEEEESOME!!! WE GET HIGH RATINGS FOR THAT!

Chef: And it's JUICY. *Chef rubs his hands together sinisterly*

All campers and I: O.o

Me: Can you be ANYMORE sadistic?

Chris: Let me think...YEAH!

Me: Did you ever think about what would happen if we stuck Duncan and Courtney together for a half hour?

Owen: MAKE OUT SESSION!

Courtney: I'M RIGHT HERE!

Me: Dude! On'tday alktay aboutway ethay akemay outway essionsay!

Chris: Eway ouldshay akemay atthay away artpay ofway ethay owshay! Hahaha!

Harold: That'd be awesome.

Gwen: He understands Pig Latin? Why am I not surprised?

Harold: Iway Oday understandway igpay atinlay.

Julie: At least Duncan doesn't...

Me: Uetray uetray. Untilway extnay imetay everyoneway!


	20. Trust Me!

**A/N: **Yeah. This is part one of the trust challenges. It's THAT long. As though this chapter wasn't long enough already. But first, a few things: Julie's dog is named after the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy character Roxas. In last chapter's ending a/n, they were speaking in real Pig Latin (no duh). You can translate it by finding an online Pig Latin to English translator. No mention of down time 'kay? I think that's it...read and review...disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

Morning. I rushed off to the main lodge. This time, I can take Roxas with me to today's challenge. It's the trust challenges.

"Today's breakfast is Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole!" Chef called out to everyone. It was really a green mush of...something.

"You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge." Gwen corrected Chef.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Chef went into military mode.

"Sir no sir!" Gwen saluted him. He saluted back.

"ACHOOO!!" Heather sneezed.

"Need a little…echinacea?" Gwen asked.

"YOU'RE SO FUNNY! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST LOCK ME UP IN A FREEZER AND GET AWAY WITH IT?! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER MET ME." Heather shot back.

"Too late." Gwen whispered to Leshawna.

"You are such a—a—a—ACHOO!!!" Heather sneezed. "Ugh I hate this place!"

"We all do sweet pea. GET USED TO IT." I told her. I walked up to get a mug and watched the Killer Bass. DJ was feeding his bunny—through regurgitation! Oh that was so gross! Geoff's face went 'What the—'. Duncan got the penultimate mug and filled it with coffee, then stuffed the last one in his shirt. Courtney caught him.

"I saw that. How can you just steal a mug?"

"'Cause it's cool looking and I don't have one." He scoffed. "DIDN'T have one that is."

"But you might get kicked off!" Courtney followed him to the table.

"Awwwww, and here I thought you didn't care about me." Duncan mocked her.

"We're one player short and I don't want to lose just because you feel like going all criminal on us."

"Pff, whatever, you dig me." He said.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?!" I told her that she can't deny it. She's just a disaster waiting to happen.

After a much needed breakfast, everyone reported to the dock, where Chris introduced the challenge.

"So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues and I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond too." Duncan elbowed Courtney, which Courtney reciprocated—by pushing him down to the dock floor. "So this week's challenge is going to be centered around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust. There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time. MORE FUN FOR ME!" We followed Chris to a sheer cliff.

"Okay, so for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure! DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, Heather and Gwen for the Gophers.

"Uh…" But Gwen was cut off before she could argue.

"Here's you belay and harness." Chris threw them to Gwen, and then Heather snatched it from her.

"Hey, what's your problem bitch?" Gwen asked.

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up, you're nuts." Heather replied.

"You won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch: both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises."

"Wicked." Harold remarked.

"The person on belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust people, and remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

"Excuse me, can we trade partners? I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today." Gwen asked Chris.

"Please. As much as I love your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you—yet. Now spread 'em." Heather put on Gwen's harness, with a slight twist. "There. You're all hooked up."

"What's the second rope for?"

"It's a backup line."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I'm just REALLY happy we got on this challenge together."

"NO!" I said.

"You can't interfere! No wait, you can! Go ahead." Chris told me.

"This isn't a backup line. Heather, don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. You're not going to humiliate Gwen by pulling her skirt off. Yeah, I said it. I know EXACTLY what you're doing." I threatened her.

"You bitch!" Gwen cried out.

"Fine I'll take it off!" and Heather unfastened the strap. But now I'm not so sure we'll win this challenge. The climbers took off climbing. Now I had to make sure that Chris wouldn't ruin Heather and Gwen. Oh no, Gwen just got hit with an explosive! But Heather caught her. Phew!

"I promised surprises! Habanera pepper sauce anyone?" Oh no, the pepper sauce!

"Roxas! Sic 'im!" Roxas ran to Chris and bit him in the leg with his sharp teeth, causing him to scream and spray pepper sauce all over the place, including on Heather (completely not intended).

"What the hell Chris?!" Heather started rubbing her eyes, letting go of the rope.

"NO!" I rolled in and grabbed the rope before it could slide any further. He got up and started spraying the sauce. I ducked and brought Heather down with me. It hit Duncan, who gulped it all up.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Is that the best we can do?" Chris mocked worriedly. Gwen kept climbing and beat DJ, getting to the top before him.

"Looks like the Gophers won the first challenge." Chris said. She cheered at the top. "Oh crap!" She almost fell over.

"Trent, Julie, Bridgette, Geoff, time to go to the main lodge. Follow me!" Not Lindsay? What's going on?

"Bye!" I called out. At the main lodge, we were told that we had to prepare a blowfish meal. I had seen this done before, so I knew exactly what to do. Not only that, I can wish that I will do fine too. An intern dived into the lodge, and Chris rose up. One of those things to make him look good.

"And now round two: the EXTREME…COOKING…CHALLENGE!!!" The intern crawled out of the lodge while Chris was announcing our part of the challenge. "Each team must choose who cooks and who eats. Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish. The fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxins to kill 30 people."

"FISHIES…MEET YOUR MAKER!" Chef threw the blowfish at us, landing on the chopping board.

"They must be sliced VERY carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves and there is no antidote! So no worries!" Chris told us.

"You have taken biology right?" Trent grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Of course! I passed it with flying colors!" I told him. Trent breathed a sigh of relief.

"Begin!" Chris told us. To make a very long and tedious process short, I made Usu-Zukuri; blowfish sashimi arranged like a flower—with a twist. I arranged it in a 3D flower! I sneaked some of the cut blowfish and ate it. Boy it was good, and I wasn't dead! I've got this in the bag.

We were done. The Bass were up first. Bridgette had prepared sushi and set a sprig of cilantro on it. "Finished!" I added a half of lemon with sprigs of cilantro dispersed in the lemon to the center of my creation to make it look like the center of a lotus. "Sweetness. Let's get started." Bridgette gave it to Geoff, who reluctantly ate it. Bridgette was honestly scared that he would die. But he survived and gave it two thumbs up. My turn. I presented the dish to Trent, who complimented me on its presentation. I thanked him. Then he ate it. I acted scared like Bridgette.

"This is good!" Trent said, thankful he didn't start scaring me.

"Well, since both of you survived and I can't give a point to both of you, I'll have to go to presentation." Chris said. He went up to Bridgette's food and then mine. "WELL, the sushi way is classic, but Julie's flower presentation is just like chefs do in the five star restaurants! Nice take on the Usu-Zukuri! It's not by the book, it's completely original!" Chris calmed down. "The winner is clear. Point for the Gophers!" Trent and I cheered while Bridgette and Geoff sulked.

"Hey, it's okay." I patted Bridgette on the back.

"How did you—"

"Time to go for the next challenge!" Chris said. "Meet me in the forest!"

"Trent, go ahead with Geoff. I need to talk with Bridgette." Trent nodded and left with Geoff. Roxas walked by my side.

"What did you want to say to me?" I asked her.

"Um…how did you learn to cook like that? And since you know how to cook like that, why didn't you take the leadership role in the cooking challenge? I'm sure that with a Japanese theme, we could've won Chris over even more!" Bridgette told me.

"I learned from my mom. She's a great cook." I lied. "Look, as much as it doesn't look like it, I don't like being a leader all the time. It makes people feel bossed around. So I gave it up to Geoff even though I had an idea in mind. He voiced his idea first. It doesn't matter to me if I'm in charge; just as long as the team works together to win." I told her the truth.

"That's pretty…deep. Well, we better get going huh?" Bridgette told me.

"Yeah. Let's go." We walked to where Chris was together.

"Good news! The third round involves three more challenges! It's the three blind challenges! It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan." Chris placed an arrow on DJ's head. "Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples."

"Um…wasn't it the other way around?" Courtney asked.

"Also, the shooter will be blindfolded!" Everyone gasped and took a few steps away from DJ. "The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins." Chris pulled back a crab apple in a slingshot and released it. It hit DJ in the groin, who collapsed to the ground.

"Ah fuck! Leshawna and Owen, you'll be one team, Courtney and Sadie, you'll be the other."

"I'm violently allergic to apples." Harold told Chris.

"Ooo let me shoot! I'm a good shot!" Sadie jumped up and down in glee. Courtney sighed, "You better be."

"Okay, let's rock and roll!" Chris yelled to everyone.

"Leshawna! Take this slingshot!" I handed my brother's slingshot to her.

"Sure, but I don't think it'll help me."

"Sure it will! You just gotta believe." I told her. And it worked. Leshawna kept shooting, but missed, and then she finally won. So the magic didn't work. But she broke in the slingshot for me! Sadie however, kept shooting at Courtney, hurting her left and right. Roxas started barking, wanting to bite Sadie. I had to hold him back.

"I've got her this time." And Sadie let loose another one.

"Leshawna won already!" Chris told her.

"Hey Einstein its o—oo!" Courtney got hit in the face. Sadie kept shooting all over the place. I had to duck because it almost hit me. Chris ran up to Sadie and shook her.

"Sadie! It's over man let it go!" Sadie took off her blindfold. "Ooopsie. Sorry."

"You're going down." And Courtney passed out.

"Let's get her to the infirmary! In the meantime, it's time for the blind trapeze!" We walked to a wood contraption over a mini pond.

"And now, the blind trapeze! To avoid serious injury the trapeze has been set up over this pond—which is full of jellyfish!" Everyone screamed and gasped at this. "You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump." He gave a blindfold to Bridgette and Heather.

"And then?" Heather asked.

"Then hopefully they'll catch you. Or that's going to be one hell of a painful swim." Chris completed her sentence. "Okay, hut hut!" Bridgette and Harold and Heather and Lindsay were the teams. As I expected, the Bass won and Lindsay dropped Heather into the pond. Heather walked to the infirmary.

**Heather's POV**

No one's going to walk me to the infirmary? Ugh, I guess I'll walk by myself. I just arrived when the jellyfish started stinging more than ever.

"I can't believe I trusted that little—" Fuck! I got shocked again. "Ow! Fucking stinging jellyfish!" Another shock. "Ow!" I sat down on a cot next to Courtney.

"Why…where am I?" Courtney shot up out of her cot.

"You're in the infirmary. Got anything for removing jellyfish?" It shocked me again! Chef nodded. I gave him a thumb up and went to sleep, the jellyfish still on my head.

**Courtney's POV**

Bitch. Heather just fell asleep and I just woke up. Sadie is SERIOUSLY GOING DOWN. I looked around the tent, my vision coming back to me. Chef was getting out some supplies. I looked outside and…what's this?

"What's Duncan doing with a rabbit?" I wondered out loud quietly. He was waving a carrot and luring the rabbit to him. I'll figure out later. I let my thoughts wander for a bit.

Was Julie right? Why am I thinking about him? Why can't I get him out of my head?! I collapsed onto the cot. _No Courtney, it's not true. You don't like him. He's rude, obnoxious, and annoying. Just keep telling yourself that and you'll be fine._ _**But Julie said that I can't deny it for much longer.**_ _I think I can! Don't let her get to you._ _**But Julie…**oh screw Julie! She was probably psyching me out._ _**But she's not the kind of person to do that.** No Courtney, just rest and the world will sort itself out…hopefully…_

**My POV**

"And now the final leg: the blind toboggan race!" Chris gestured to some toboggans.

"The say what?!" Leshawna asked.

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded!" Everyone gasped again. "Not many of you laughed. I keep losing you guys. Oh well, uh, Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff and DJ. I walked down to the finish line with everyone else, Roxas cradled in my arms.

* * *

Me: *Playing Animal Crossing: City Folk on the Wii*

Julie: Isn't there something you should be doing? Like posting the rest of the chapters?

Sadie: Who's that on the screen?

Me: Oh Sadie! It's my character Valerie. Isn't she beautiful?

Duncan: Yeah, as beautiful as a pig with lipstick on it.

Me: SHUT UP! Valerie is a distinguished lady who is VERY rich. See? I have an additional bridge and a town fountain. I can take an axe to it to see if I can get a silver or gold axe. *takes axe to Celeste the Chihuahua, the bitchy goddess* WHAT?! OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW YOU CELESTE! SCREW YOU!

Leshawna: Whoa girl! You're fighting with a TV. That just DOESN'T look good.

Me: FINE! I'LL GO AND POST THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS! *storms up the stairs to bedroom*

Julie: Looks like SOMEONE didn't get their cup of coffee this morning.

Leshawna: Mmmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm.


	21. Something Revealed

**A/N: **This is it! The final part of the trust challenges! A little note before heading in: Gwen's, Geoff's, and DJ's POVs all happen at the same time. Duncan's POV starts after Heather got stung in the last chapter and Courtney's POV starts after she is released from the medical tent. Just to give you a little time setting. Review, flames accepted, disclaimer is in the first chapter, and let's go!**

* * *

**

**Gwen's POV**

Why was I chosen for this? No matter, might as well get over with it.

"Come on white girl I haven't got all day!" Leshawna called me. I started walking to her. The toboggans were already set up for us.

"Okay, I'll be the navigator and you can be the driver." I told her. I really didn't feel like being blindfolded today. Or being the one who has to do everything.

"Got it girlfriend! Now put the blindfold on me!" She told me. I tied the blindfold tightly around her. Then it was time to start. Chef was holding down our toboggan, Chris holding down Geoff and DJ's.

"On your marks…get set…" Chris blew an air horn. We were heading down the hill at high speeds!

"Right! Right!" I yelled directions to Leshawna. Then we flew up into the sky after going on a rock.

"Woooo!!! Girl we are flying now!" Leshawna yelled out.

"Uh oh!" I shut my eyes. Then we landed with a splash in a river, picking up speed because it was going straight for a waterfall! I screamed, "AAAAHHH I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!!!" We flew high up in the sky for quite some time, and then landed ahead of DJ and Geoff! Yes! We were going to win! I kept yelling out directions to her. I heard an explosion and looked back. Oh no! Explosives!

Geoff and DJ got hit by one and it sent them flying—but to the finish line! Ahead of us! We lost big-time. And we were really close too…what? DJ is reunited with his bunny? That's why he won? BECAUSE OF A BUNNY?! Ugh!

"And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race!" Chris gave the verdict. Whoop-de-do. "Unfortunately, I said that these were BLIND challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment you broke the number one rule, WHICH MAKE THE GOPHERS TODAY'S BIG WINNERS!!!" Yes! In a strange turn of events, we won! Aw, Heather was back. This sucks. But we won! Julie seems to be in deep thought even though she's cheering. I wonder what's wrong…

**Geoff's POV**

"DJ, dude, I know you're sad about your pet bunny, but we've got to focus here! This could be life or seriously heinous injury bro!" I tried to get him out of his slump. I lied to DJ about his pet bunny running away. He was eaten by a snake that was then killed by an eagle that was then eaten by a shark. I can't tell him that's what actually happened!

"Bunny deserted me. Why should I trust you?" DJ glumly responded.

"Because I don't want to get hurt either!" I told him. I looked to Chef, who was painting oil on the toboggans.

"Just lubing them up. Get a little more speed going." Chef snickered.

"Let's go DJ. Time for the challenge." I told him. DJ followed me. We both got on the toboggan. I was the navigator and DJ was the driver.

"On your marks…get set…" Chris blew his air horn and pushed us down the hill. We were going along for quite some time and then…a tree! "Watch out for the tree!" DJ steered, but it was really close. "DJ, we really need you to steer dude! Bunny would want you to live!" I hoped I was reaching him.

"Hey DJ, look who I found!" Duncan yelled to us. And he showed us a bunny! I had to lie to DJ though.

"DJ, Duncan found Bunny!" I pointed to the finish line.

"Don't tease me man." DJ took off his blindfold. "Bunny! You came back! A'ight let's do this!" He put his blindfold back on. Now I could finally yell directions to him. I encouraged him to go faster. Then the other team popped up out of nowhere.

As I was yelling directions, suddenly, an explosive went off. Oh no! We have to navigate around this! I grabbed onto DJ. "What the hell was that?!" DJ asked me. We were doing fine, and then an explosive hit us! We were sent flying—straight to the finish line! We landed right on top of it! We won! We won! And DJ got a new—I mean, his, bunny back.

"And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race! Unfortunately, I said that these were BLIND challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment you broke the number one rule, WHICH MAKE THE GOPHERS TODAY'S BIG WINNERS!!!" Ah man! We lost! This sucks! But at least my trust in DJ has been solidified! Now to think about whom should be eliminated…

**DJ's POV**

"DJ, dude, I know you're sad about your pet bunny, but we've got to focus here! This could be life or seriously heinous injury bro!" He tried to get me out of his slump. I'm so upset. Why'd Bunny do me like this? Life's cruel.

"Bunny deserted me. Why should I trust you?" I glumly responded.

"Because I don't want to get hurt either!" He told me. I just kept my head down.

"Let's go DJ. Time for the challenge." He told me. I followed him. We both got on the toboggan. Geoff was the navigator and I was the driver.

"On your marks…get set…" Chris blew his air horn and pushed us down the hill. We were going along for quite some time and then…"Watch out for the tree!" I steered, but it was really close. "DJ, we really need you to steer dude! Bunny would want you to live!" He told me.

"Hey DJ, look who I found!" Duncan yelled to us.

"DJ, Duncan found Bunny!" Geoff gasped and told me excitedly.

"Don't tease me man." I took off my blindfold. "Bunny! You came back! A'ight let's do this!" I put his blindfold back on. Now I could steer to the finish line. Geoff encouraged me to go faster.

As he was yelling directions, suddenly, I heard a boom. Geoff grabbed me.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked him. We were doing fine, and then something hit us! We were sent flying! We landed right on the ground with a slam! We won! We won! And Bunny came back to me! I thanked Duncan for finding him and snuggled him for a very long time.

"And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race! Unfortunately, I said that these were BLIND challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment you broke the number one rule, WHICH MAKE THE GOPHERS TODAY'S BIG WINNERS!!!" Ah man! We lost! This sucks! But at least I'm reunited with Bunny! Now to think about whom should be eliminated…

**Duncan's POV**

This blind trapeze challenge doesn't look promising. Might as well spend time doing something useful, like finding a new bunny for DJ. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

I found a carrot and started waving it around in the woods. Yes, a bunny wanted it! I waved it, enticing the bunny to follow me. And then I caught it! Yes! Ah man, I better get back! I got back right on time for the final challenge. It was almost over and DJ was almost at the finish line.

"Hey DJ, look who I found!" I yelled to him. He started going faster. And he won! I gave him the bunny, which he snuggled with for a long time. He thanked me.

"Whatever man it's just a stupid rabbit." I put on my mean guy façade.

"I can't believe you found a new bunny for DJ." My eyes widened. Could it be…? "You're a good guy."

"What? No I'm not." I denied it. I turned around and saw Courtney. How does she know?

"You are! You're actually…nice!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I kept denying it. She scoffed and laughed at the same time.

"I saw you do it Duncan." Did I wander by the medical tent on accident?

"Whatever he wouldn't leave me alone weird rabbit." I denied it once more, hoping she would go away. Instead, she had a very smug look on her face with her arms folded as if waiting for me to concede. So I did.

"Okay fine I did it! Are you happy now?" I whispered to her. "Listen, don't tell anybody okay? I don't want them to think I'm soft or anything." I looked away from her.

"Your secret's safe with me." Courtney walked away. She bugs me, but that makes her SO DAMN HOT!

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up again, still contemplating why Duncan would act nice. It's kind of weird.

"You can go. It's near the end of the final challenge." Chef told me. I got up and started walking out of the tent. I finally found the rest of the campers. They just finished their challenge. I stayed behind and watched them. Duncan gave DJ the rabbit! That's why he was luring the rabbit! To give it to DJ!

"Whatever man it's just a stupid rabbit." He put on his mean guy façade.

"I can't believe you found a new bunny for DJ. You're a good guy." I walked out of the bushes and told him. He didn't look at me.

"What? No I'm not." He denied it. He turned around and saw me.

"You are! You're actually…nice!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He kept denying it. I scoffed and laughed at the same time.

"I saw you do it Duncan." I confronted him with the truth.

"Whatever he wouldn't leave me alone weird rabbit." He denied it once more, hoping I would go away. Instead, I folded my arms and waited for him to concede. He finally did.

"Okay fine I did it! Are you happy now?" He whispered to me. "Listen, don't tell anybody okay? I don't want them to think I'm soft or anything." He looked away from me.

"Your secret's safe with me." I walked away. I guess I can't deny that I like him much longer. No, maybe I can! I will!

**My POV**

So the Bass have to vote someone off. I'm pretty sure it'll be Sadie. This is working out exactly like I planned it. Now for tomorrow's challenge, I'll have to do some major overhaul. This is going to be interesting…I plopped on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Me: OMG! WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Well, except for the campers!

Julie: I know what happens!

Me: Well yeah, but you're an "invader". Expect major changes next chapter--okay, maybe not so major, but you'll see. ;D

Julie: This is going to be good...hehehe...

Duncan: What happens next?

DJ: Is it going to hurt us?

Courtney: SUCK IT UP! We'll win the next challenge!

Me: Eh...

Courtney: WE DON'T WIN THE NEXT CHALLENGE?!

Me: Do you want me to make it so that you'll be eliminated next?

Courtney: On second thought, do whatever you want!


	22. Let the Fun Begin

**A/N: **They're heeeeerrrrreeeeee...mhm, it's the moment you've been waiting for! What's going to happen? OH I'M SO PUMPED! This challenge will be split into three parts, probably with different names. So stay in the vehicle at all times, because you're strapped in for the ride! Review and disclaimer is in the first chapter. 123 GO!

* * *

I woke up and took Roxas out for a walk. I was almost done when I walked by the Bass cabin. Duncan was carving a skull into the cabin wall and Geoff was relaxing on the stairs.

"Okay! Who's made s'mores out of my underwear?!" Harold yelled. Duncan and Geoff started laughing. Harold threw his underwear to the floor, and Courtney was just walking by.

"AAAAHHHHH!!! HAROLD! YOU ARE SO TOTALLY GROSS!" She screamed and walked the other way.

"No wait! It wasn't me! Idiots!" Harold tried to vindicate himself to no avail.

"Sometimes, he just makes it too easy!" Geoff said.

"I hear ya man." Duncan replied.

"I thought I told you to not prank him!" I told both of the guys.

"Cool it Cali girl, it's just this once." Duncan told me.

"Don't come crying to me when you get voted off because of Harold! Or for that matter…Courtney gets voted off…" I slyly told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He had his knife prepared to stab me.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all…" I walked away from him.

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE COCKAROACHES! I WANT ALL CAMPERS TO REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME AT 0900 HOURS! THAT MEANS NOW SOLDIERS NOW!!!" Chef yelled through the megaphone. I ran into the cabin, got my backpack, and left Roxas tied to the cabin outside. He can't come to boot camp with me.

"LINE UP AND STAND AT ATTENTION! YOU CALL THIS PROPER FORMATION?! FEET TOGETHER! ARMS DOWN! EYES FORWARD! HEAD UP!" Master Chief made sure that Geoff's feet were together, Duncan's arms down, DJ's eyes forward, and Heather's head up. He hit Harold all over the place.

"Oh this is going to be a fun day." Gwen whispered to Trent.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLDIER?!" Master Chief yelled at Gwen.

"Um…nothing?" Gwen asked.

"AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO SAY NOTHING UNTIL I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING! TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL NOT BE AN EASY ONE. IN FACT, I DO NOT EXPECT EVERYONE TO COME OUT ALIVE." Master Chief yelled at us. Owen laughed. Chief whipped him. "MY ORDERS ARE TO MAKE SURE ALL OF THE BABIES IN FRONT OF ME DROP OUT OF MY BOOT CAMP EXCEPT ONE. THE LAST ONE STANDING WINS IMMUNITY FOR THEIR TEAM."

"Uh…what happened to Chris?" Heather asked.

"RULE NUMBER ONE: YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS MASTER CHIEF. HAVE YOU GOT THAT?" MC asked. Everyone responded, "YES MASTER CHIEF!"

"YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN I TELL YOU TO SPEAK AND YOU WILL EAT ONLY WHEN I TELL YOU TO EAT. IS THAT CLEAR?" He yelled in front of Geoff. "YES MASTER CHIEF!" He told him. "RULE NUMBER TWO: WHEN YOU ARE READY TO GIVE UP, YOU WILL WALK TO THE END OF THE DOCK AND RING THE BELL, WHICH BRINGS ME TO RULE NUMBER THREE: I'D LIKE TO GET ONE QUITTER BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY, AND THAT DAY WILL NOT END UNTIL SOMEONE DROPS OUT! NOW GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE BEACH SOLDIERS NOW!" We ran to the beach.

"LISTEN UP! EACH TEAM MUST HOLD A CANOE OVER THEIR HEADS. I CATCH YOU TAKINGYOUR HANDS OFF THE CANOE AND YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED. AND NO ONE EATS LUNCH UNTIL SOMEONE DROPS OUT. CANOES UP!" MC yelled at us. We brought the canoes up above our heads.

"This isn't that hard." Owen remarked.

"Piece of cake!" Geoff replied. Time went on. I lost track of the time.

"COME ON YOU SISSIES! IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE HOURS!" MC told us.

"Looks like they missed lunch today." Chris remarked. MC agreed. "Guess they just weren't hungry! Unless someone wants to quit now." They were sitting on top of our canoes! Owen's stomach rumbled. Gwen threatened him to make sure he wouldn't quit.

Nighttime. Owen was snoring, and MC was telling us a war story.

"What war were you in anyway?" Gwen asked.

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?! BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO SPEAK!" MC yelled at Gwen. She replied, "Whatever. He so wasn't in a war."

"Guys, I can't do this anymore. I have no more feeling in my arms!" Lindsay complained. She walked towards the Dock of Shame.

"Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!" MC stated.

"DON'T DO IT LINDSAY!!" Owen yelled out to her. Too late. She rang the bell with her head. The canoe collapsed on top of us. The Bass won this round.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, HEAD TO THE MESS HALL! DINNER IS SERVED!" MC yelled at us.

"Sweet Marie! Thank you!" Owen yelled. At the mess hall, it was a different story.

"All right maggots open your ears. You've got 10 minutes to eat before night training begins, so get to it." Everyone complained.

"Um, excuse me Master Chief? Where's the food?" Gwen asked.

"You're looking at it." He gestured to some trash cans. Owen looked into it.

"This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast."

"Damn right! When we're at war, you take what you can get!" MC told him. Owen ate some.

"Well, I see you've got this under control. I'm off to Craft Services. Coming?" Chris asked MC.

"Certainly have me some of that!"

"Oh I am not eating this!" Heather threw her tray away.

"Ugh, me neither!" Courtney dropped her tray.

"Don't care for today's specials Princess?" Duncan mocked her.

"I am going to be running for office one day, and no one is going to pull up a file of me eating GARBAGE!"

"Hey Harold, we felt really bad about the whole underwear fishing incident thing, so here, we found you some apple juice." Duncan handed him a glass of something.

"Thanks." Harold gulped it, and then spit it out. "That's not juice!"

"Oh, oh, my mistake dude! We must've confused it with the kitchen grease!" Duncan and Geoff were about to collapse from snickering.

"You guys are so immature! I hope you're proud of yourselves." Courtney scolded them.

"Okay look. I know you like me, he knows you like me, EVERYONE knows it! So here's a tip: if you want to kiss me, I might let you." Duncan told her.

"AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Psh, me, nice? Yeah right!"

"Why'd you think that?" Geoff asked Courtney.

"NEVER MIND! I WAS WRONG! HE'S JUST AS GROSS AND ANNOYING AS HE WANTS YOU TO BELIEVE! ENJOY YOUR GARBAGE!" Courtney walked away.

"Duncan, that's really not cool. You shouldn't turn her away. Now, you don't want to screw up now that you're so close do you?" I asked him and ate some of my Cheeze-its.

"I don't want—hey, you have actual food! Give it!" Duncan yelled at me.

"Only if you admit you really want..." I looked behind my shoulder to make sure Courtney wasn't listening to me and whispered to him. "Courtney." I teased him.

"Whatever. I can suffice with garbage." He shrugged it off.

"Who wants some snacks?" I asked. Courtney came up to me. "You have…food!"

"Yes. Yes I do. Want some?" Courtney gladly took some. "Any takers?" A whole bunch of campers came up to me, except for Owen. He was content with his garbage. But it came to an end. We had to go for night training.

"MAGGOTS! LISTEN UP! YOU WILL COPY MY DANCE MOVES FOR AS LONG AS I LIKE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" MC yelled.

"YES MASTER CHIEF!" We all shouted. Then we started dancing. It was, amazingly, the dance from the "Thriller" music video, and I was getting somewhat tired. Then Duncan went up to the boom box that was playing the music and turned it off. We all stopped dancing.

"Duncan! What are you doing?!" Courtney yelled at him.

"One of us drops out; we're done for the day." Duncan explained.

"WE'RE DONE WHEN I SAY WE'RE DONE! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Duncan rolled his eyes and started doing his pushups. "Anyone else got anything they want to say?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I go to the bathroom?" Gwen asked. MC yelled at her and sent her to the bathroom to clean it. We went back to the mess hall.

"For your next challenge, you will complete a 300 word essay about how much you love me. ANYONE WHO FALLS ASLEEP OR FAILS TO COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE WILL BE ELIMINATED!" MC yelled at us. I started writing. We were given three hours to write, so it wasn't too bad. I finished with time to spare, so I started drawing.

"WHY ARE YOU SITTING LIKE THAT?! GIVE ME THAT!" MC yelled at me, snatched my essay, and read it. "You know how to make a man feel good." I dared not speak for fear of being yelled at again. "At ease. You may go on." I kept drawing. Soon, three hours passed. He collected my essay and everyone else's. Harold was still writing when MC took his paper. Duncan had a smug look on his face when MC took the essay from him.

"I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very…THIS IS JUST ONE SENTENCE WITH FIVE PAGES OF VERYS IN BETWEEN! YOU TWO SLACKERS ARE OUT!" He referred to Trent and DJ, who were both sleeping. "The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours!"

* * *

Me: OMG!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! *slurps smoothie*

Noah: It's so predictable! Courtney's going to--

Me: Shut up Noah! Don't reveal it to the readers.

Noah: WHATever.

Me: I need some nails to bite on!

Noah: That's what popcorn is for.

Me: FINE! I'M GOING TO GO MAKE SOME POPCORN! AND NONE FOR YOU! HMPH!


	23. WOW!

**A/N: **The first three POVs take place at the same time. Julie's POV is during the obstacle course. Courtney's POV is after the obstacle course, which then coincides with Duncan's POV. Julie's POV is the last part of the challenge. We're at the pinnacle, stay in the vehicle, and enjoy the ride! Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter. Would appreciate help on describing "The Kiss". Just to throw it out there. Drop a line in a review. Flames now accepted. **

* * *

**

**My POV**

"Uh…missed a spot there General." Duncan jeered.

"WHAT?! DO YOU WANT TO RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THIS CAMP RIGHT NOW?!" MC asked.

"No thanks! He's going straight to bed, AREN'T YOU?" Courtney took Duncan aside. I'm not putting up with this. I'm leaving for bed.

"Who's coming with me for bed?" But no one did, so I stayed. Courtney walked out though. I followed her.

"Courtney? Need to talk?" I asked. But she walked faster to her cabin. I wonder what happened between her and Duncan…oh wait, I already know! I headed back to the cabin and fed Roxas some dog food. I set my alarm clock to five AM and went to sleep.

**Duncan's POV**

"Uh…missed a spot there General." I jeered at him.

"WHAT?! DO YOU WANT TO RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THIS CAMP RIGHT NOW?!" General Crazy asked.

"No thanks! He's going straight to bed, AREN'T YOU?" Courtney took me aside. "What are you trying to do, get eliminated?!"

"I didn't know you cared." I shot back.

"I DON'T! I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS CHALLENGE! SO STOP BEING SUCH A SCREW-UP AND DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD FOR ONCE, OKAY?!" She walked out of the mess hall.

"She wants me." I told Geoff.

"No doubt!" And he pounded my fist. We left to the cabin and went to sleep. Harold was already there, sleeping away.

**Courtney's POV**

Uh…missed a spot there General." Duncan jeered at him.

"WHAT?! DO YOU WANT TO RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THIS CAMP RIGHT NOW?!" Chef asked.

"No thanks! He's going straight to bed, AREN'T YOU?" I took him aside. "What are you trying to do, get eliminated?!"

"I didn't know you cared." He shot back.

"I DON'T! I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS CHALLENGE! SO STOP BEING SUCH A SCREW-UP AND DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD FOR ONCE, OKAY?!" I walked out of the mess hall in a fit of rage.

"Courtney? Need to talk?" Julie asked me. I kept walking faster. I didn't feel like talking to her. Once I got to my cabin, I couldn't stop thinking about him! What makes him so…attractive? NO Courtney, he's not attractive. Just rest for the next part of the challenge…rest…

**My POV**

"You will all run this course until you can ALL complete it under one minute. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!" MC asked Duncan, who responded, "Crystal."

"If you lose this for us, I'm going to make you SO MISERABLE!" Courtney threatened him.

"GO MAGGOTS GO!" MC yelled. We started running. I was at peak physical condition, so I managed to keep doing the obstacle course over and over again without being tired. Then Harold fell over. I stopped running and watched with Gwen.

"Uh…General Crazy, we've got a situation here." Duncan told MC.

"Too…much…mud." Harold managed to get out. MC picked him up and planted him on his feet.

"Ring the bell and report to the infirmary. Your tour of duty is finished."

"Wow. Poor guy." Duncan whispered to Geoff.

"BACK ON THE COURSE SOLDIERS NOW! ONE FALSE MOVE AND I'LL BE ON YOU LIKE STINK ON A POOP WAGON!" MC yelled at us.

"I look forward to it…sir!" And Duncan saluted him and went back to the obstacle course. Owen toppled the wall to climb over, Heather got tangled in one of the ropes, and Leshawna started sinking in the mud under the axes. I was nearby when Duncan was also nearby too.

"Fallen soldier I salute you!" Then he bumped into MC.

"YOU JUST BOUGHT YOURSELF 20 MORE PUSHUPS!" MC yelled. Duncan mockingly thanked him and kissed him…on the nose. MC went crazy. I could've sworn I heard a steam whistle.

"I think you may have pushed him over the edge bro!" Geoff told him.

"I…think you're right." Duncan replied.

"One night solitary confinement…in the boathouse." We all gasped at this. The boathouse is really scary, even for me!

"Big deal! How scary can it be?" Duncan shrugged.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" and MC pulled Duncan into the woods, heading for the boathouse. "The rest of you, report to the mess hall for breakfast!" We cheered and ran to the mess hall.

**Courtney's POV**

Stupid Duncan. He got sent to the boathouse. With no food. Hm…no! Get the evil thought out of your head! No, it's a good way to kill time…yes; a very good way…I looked out the window of the mess hall and stood up, mush in hand.

"I'm going to check on him."

"You like him." Geoff stopped toying with his food and told me. Time to deny it.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Yes you do."

"Not only do I not like him, I can't stand him. He's rude, he's rebellious, and he's totally annoying." That stopped me. Maybe I shouldn't check on him. Nah, what have I got to lose? "I'm going to go check on him."

"Hey! You could use this! Can't be too careful…you never know what's out there…" Julie came up to me and gave me a flashlight. She looked out the window and sighed. How did she know I was going outside? I thanked her and left the mess hall.

I found the boathouse at last. I opened the door. "Hello? Duncan?" I asked to no one—at first. I heard whistling and the sweeping of a broom. And there he was. Duncan.

"Princess!" He called out to me and threw his broom aside.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." I truthfully told him.

"So…come to claim that kiss?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Even pigs deserve a meal." I offered my mush to him. He refused and said he'd stick with the bait. I had to make some polite conversation. "Yeah, well, that's all Chef would serve us after our pathetic performance on the obstacle course." I dusted off a crate so I could sit on it and Duncan sat on the bottom of a bucket he found, my mush in his hands. He tried to remove the spoon, but it held fast, so he chucked it behind him. "Why do you egg Chef on like that? You know you're going to get in trouble."

"Why are you so uptight all the time?" He asked me. Oh that does it! I stood up. "I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" Duncan scoffed and stood up with me.

"You always follow the rules!"

"Well, you always have to break them!"

"Only the ones I want to!" And he winked at me. I turned away from him. I'm melting under his gaze.

"Okay, so maybe I do follow the rules. I guess that makes me a big uptight LOSER in your books right?!"

"Maybe." He replied. I screamed in disgust. "So then, why DO you follow them?" THAT'S IT! I'M TURNING AROUND! AND TAKING A FISH FOR DEFENSE!

"BECAUSE NOT FOLLOWING THEM GETS YOU THROWN INTO A FISH CABIN!" I waved the fish in his face and he backed off.

"But I'm in the fish cabin with you aren't I?" He came really close to my face. I can feel his breath hitting my skin. I looked away, but let a smile escape.

"Feel like ditching this crap for some peanut butter and jam?" He backed away and asked me.

"Oh! Are you kidding?! All I've had for two days is this gruel! But Chef will never give it to us."

"See, now that's the problem with your thinking! The trick is to not ask for it." Duncan told me.

"Do you have some on you?" I asked him.

"No, but I happen to know where to find it. It will involve breaking quite a few rules though. Are you in?" He came up close to me again. I shouldn't, but maybe I should, or not, or…or…I smiled.

"Let's do it!" I gave him a high five. We disguised ourselves as bushes when we were outside a tent. We ditched the costumes and crawled behind a buffet table.

"Slowly…slowly…crawl…" I couldn't help but stare at him. Man, he's hot! NO NO NO! Put that thought away! You're going on a covert mission. This is life or death! We got to the refrigerator and took out peanut butter, jam, and all of this other food.

"If we get caught, we are so dead!" I whispered to Duncan.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Duncan asked me. I took out my fish and looked at him.

"Hell yes! This is the most fun I've had here yet! Here, a little present, courtesy of the Killer Bass." I set the fish down on a plate next to some cookies.

"Now you're learning." Duncan complimented me. His touch…I left with the bag of food and crawled out of the tent. He followed soon afterwards. When we got out, I let out a cry of joy, "WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!" And laughed too.

At the cabin, all of the campers, all of them, pigged out on what Duncan and I stole. There was much fun and talking about the camp. I ate so many ice cream sandwiches! I shared with Bridgette, but I took the last one off the plate.

"Okay, I think you've had enough!" Bridgette told me.

"Oh no! No, just one more!" I stuffed it in my mouth, and then I burped. "Oh…yeah, that one was a mistake." Ugh! I have to puke. I ran out of the cabin as fast as I could, and I puked. I could hear Leshawna and Gwen laughing.

"So the princess has a dark side." Duncan just walked out.

"Okay, that was so gross. But it was like, once I did something bad, it was so much fun that I just wanted MORE!"

"Well, you could always give me that kiss, that'd be pretty bad." He almost touched me. I messed up his green Mohawk.

"You're still not my type." I lied.

"Fine. Enjoy a peanut butter-less life." He folded his arms and turned away. I did what he did.

"Thanks. Enjoy prison." I taunted him.

"I will." He did it again. Oh, I can't deny it anymore! I like him too much! I turned around, grabbed him, and kissed him. Okay, so I just puked. But he's so irresistible. He didn't seem to mind too. He must've been longing for me too. I left, smiling all the way. He must be in so much shock.

**Duncan's POV**

"Hello? Duncan?" I heard a voice call out. I was whistling a tune and sweeping the floor. I had nothing better to do. Then a light shined on me. It was Courtney.

"Princess!" I called out to her and threw my broom aside.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." She shot back.

"So…come to claim that kiss?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Even pigs deserve a meal." She offered her mush.

"Mmm, no thanks, I'll stick with the bait." I gestured to a bucket full of worms.

"Yeah, well, that's all Chef would serve us after our pathetic performance on the obstacle course." She dusted off a crate so she could sit on it and I sat on the bottom of a bucket I found, her mush in my hands. I tried to remove the spoon, but it held fast, so I chucked it behind me. "Why do you egg Chef on like that? You know you're going to get in trouble."

"Why are you so uptight all the time?" I asked her. She stood up.

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" She scoffed. I stood up.

"You always follow the rules!"

"Well, you always have to break them!"

"Only the ones I want to!" I winked. She turned away from me.

"Okay, so maybe I do follow the rules. I guess that makes me a big uptight LOSER in your books right?!"

"Maybe." I replied. She screamed in disgust. "So then, why DO you follow them?" I asked.

"BECAUSE NOT FOLLOWING THEM GETS YOU THROWN INTO A FISH CABIN!" She waved a fish in my face and I backed off.

"But I'm in the fish cabin with you aren't I?" I came really close to her face. She looked away, but let a smile escape.

"Feel like ditching this crap for some peanut butter and jam?" I backed away and asked her.

"Oh! Are you kidding?! All I've had for two days is this gruel! But Chef will never give it to us."

"See, now that's the problem with your thinking! The trick is to not ask for it." Time to teach her how to be like me. She's crazy for me, but I can't stand her good girl attitude.

"Do you have some on you?" She asked me. She missed the point.

"No, but I happen to know where to find it. It will involve breaking quite a few rules though. Are you in?" I came up close to her again. She smiled.

"Let's do it!" I offered a high five and she did so. We disguised ourselves as bushes when we were outside a tent. We ditched the costumes and crawled behind a buffet table.

"Slowly…slowly…crawl…" I enticed her. We got to the refrigerator and took out peanut butter, jam, and all of this other food.

"If we get caught, we are so dead!" She whispered to me.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked her. She took out the fish she waved at my face and looked up at me.

"Hell yes! This is the most fun I've had here yet! Here, a little present, courtesy of the Killer Bass." She set the fish down on a plate next to some cookies.

"Now you're learning." I complimented her. I put my arm around her shoulder. She left with the bag of food and crawled out of the tent. I took a box of chocolates, closed the fridge, and crawled out of the tent. When we got out, she let out a cry of joy, "WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!" and laughed.

At the cabin, all of the campers, all of them, pigged out on what Courtney and I stole. Even Julie ate some! There was much fun and talking about the camp. Courtney ran out, looking as if she was going to puke. And she did.

"So the princess has a dark side." I walked out and stated.

"Okay, that was so gross. But it was like, once I did something bad, it was so much fun that I just wanted MORE!"

"Well, you could always give me that kiss, that'd be pretty bad." I almost reached out to her. Instead, she messed up my green Mohawk.

"You're still not my type." She teased me.

"Fine. Enjoy a peanut butter-less life." I folded his arms and turned away. She did what I did.

"Thanks. Enjoy prison." She taunted me.

"I will." I did it again. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then she turned me around, grabbed me, and kissed me. Okay, so she just puked. But she was such a good kisser. It was forceful, but not so out there. Who knew such a goody-good could be so…bad? And have all of that attitude stored inside of her! I found in myself that I wanted her too, just like she wanted me. The kiss said it all. She stopped, just as it was getting good! We both smiled and she left, smiling all the way. I was left there completely dumbstruck.

"YES! DUUUDE!!!" Geoff grabbed me and pulled me up. I went back to normal.

"Told you she wanted me."

**My POV**

So it happened. Courtney and Duncan hooked up. I saw it outside one of the cabin windows. I heard Harold gasp.

"ATTENTION REMAINING BOOT CAMPERS! THE NEXT EVOLUTION OF YOUR TRAINING BEGINS AT 0700 HOURS! AND IF I CATCH THE SUCKER WHO STOLE MY DESSERT YOUR ASS IS MINE." Duncan! He must've stolen the dessert. No matter, because for this challenge, I could take Roxas with me. There are only a few campers left in the challenge: Me, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Owen, Gwen, and Geoff. We got up to a tree and hung upside down.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed up palate as the blood begins to pool in your eyes. You may experience fainting spells…" MC told us.

"Duncan!" Courtney called out to him. He just fell to the ground, his face frozen. Bridgette ran up to him and looked at his face. "It's okay! He's all right!" Courtney gave a thumb up and grabbed onto the branch. Everyone, including myself, followed her example. Owen couldn't reach, and he farted next to Heather. Heather dropped out and Owen literally dropped out—onto Heather. Courtney started laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!" MC yelled at her.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! WHOA!!" And she dropped out of the tree. She got up and MC walked to her.

"I expected more out of you soldier." He told her. She cleared her throat.

"Master Chief, I just have one thing to say to you."

"Oh no, she's going to do it." I whispered.

"Do what?" Gwen asked. I told her to watch.

"And what might that be?" MC asked.

"You REALLY need to take a chill pill." And Courtney started laughing maniacally. MC's mouth hung open and he almost blew up. I heard steam whistles again! My mouth hung open, everyone's mouth hung open, that is, except for Duncan, who complimented her.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" They high fived each other.

"Okay Geoffy, it's all up to you!" Courtney called out to him.

"You got this, Gwen? Julie?" Owen asked.

"Oh yeah. I could hang here all day." Gwen said.

"We've got this in the bag!" I yelled out.

"Rock on sisters! I live for the head rush! It feels…so…good." His words became slurred and he dropped out. I gasped.

"Ooo, that's going to leave a mark." Courtney said.

"All right Gwen, one of us is going to win. I think you should." I told her.

"No way! You're winning this! I've won everything for this team! You're in serious need of some appreciation! Look, I'm going to drop out." She was now hanging by one hand and she let go.

"Oh no you're not!" And I grabbed her hand and held on as much as I could. My other hand and both of my feet were still on the branch, but Gwen's weight brought me down so I was only hanging on with my feet.

"You still think I should win? I've pretty much eliminated myself." Gwen told me.

"I'M SWINGING YOU BACK UP HERE!" I told her. She took her other hand and tried to break my grip. I took my free hand and grabbed her free hand. "In three…two…one…"

"SOLDIER ON THE TREE BRANCH! LET GO OF HER!" MC yelled.

"It's over Julie. Let go." Gwen told me. I had tears in my eyes.

"OWEN! GET READY TO CATCH GWEN!" I yelled. I let go of her, and Owen caught her. Owen was now ready to catch me. I looked up one last time, and let my legs fall off the branch. I fell down and Owen caught me. He raised me and Gwen up. I guess its okay. I cheered and so did Gwen.

"Julie! Congratulations soldier! I'd go to war with you anytime." He saluted me.

"I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career." I said, quoting Gwen.

"You do that soldier!" We left, cheering all the way. At the cabin, I gave Leshawna the haiku.

"It's from your secret admirer. He wants you to meet at the Dock of Shame come the send off." I told her. She believed me. I gathered the rest of the Gophers. "LISTEN UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE AT THE DOCK OF SHAME FOR THE KILLER BASS SEND OFF! I FOUND SOME VERY INTERSTING INFORMATION TO SHARE WITH ALL OF YOU. Be there."

The Killer Bass were casting their votes. I planted a secret video camera in the Confession Can and watched them cast their votes, including when Harold switched the votes. Once Harold walked out of the Confession Can, entirely proud of himself, I scrambled the camera with my iPod, walked in the Confession Can, and took the video camera. Time to bust Harold.

* * *

Julie: And then I had to win the challenge! I didn't really want to, but a part of me did want to...

Me: Julie, you didn't reveal anything about what's happening next did you?

Julie: No, do you want me to? OKAY! At the campfire ceremony, I'm going to--

Me: WHAT?! NO!!!

Julie: Fine.

Katie: Awwww! Wasn't that so cute?! They finally got together!

Noah: Yeah, really cute.

Sadie: Oh Noah!

Izzy: I was waiting for them to go at it! That would've been awesome huh?!

Julie: Yeah totally!

Me: You do realize this is supposed to be PG? And not PG-13 or R?

Julie: Rats! But they totally wanted to huh?

Izzy: Yeah!

Me: I suppose...hopefully they don't hear this.

Izzy: Oh they won't! Besides, how can they know what we're saying if we're at Pl--

Me: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT OUR WHEREABOUTS! Let the readers figure it out themselves.

Izzy and Julie: Fine.

Me: Good.

Izzy: I wonder if they'll do anything OFF CAMERA...

Julie: I'll totally find out! See ya!

Me: WHAT?! WELL, DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT A VIDEO CAMERA TO SHOW US WHAT YOU FIND OKAY?! Hehehe...blackmail gold...hehehe...

Julie: GOT THE VIDEO CAMERA!


	24. Evil on the Rise

**A/N: **You thought we reached the climax? Well, YOU'RE WROOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG! Next challenge also included, no down time unless you want it. The elimination is sucky, but hey, I had to think of something. Don't want to put too much stress on the ol' noggin. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

It was the campfire ceremony. I was hiding out, waiting for the perfect chance to reveal Harold's secret. Chris called everyone, and now only Courtney and Harold were left. Chris was about to call someone's name when I ran out of the bushes.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" I yelled, panting from my short sprint.

"What are you doing here?! This is off limits to the other team!" Chris yelled.

"No! This team has to see what I found! Including you Chris!" I told them all.

"This better be worth good TV!" Chris said. The rest of the campers mumbled and came up to me. "Play it." And I played the video footage. There were all of the campers casting their votes; Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Courtney, and then Harold. Everyone gasped at what they saw next (Chris and Harold didn't). Harold took the Vote Box, put it on his lap, and used a screwdriver to pry it open. He took out the papers in it and said, "You guys think you're so funny. Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life." He replaced the papers with new ones, Courtney written on each one of them, except one, which had Harold's name on it. My video footage shut down.

"THIS GUY IS A CHEAT! HE SWITCHED THE VOTES!" I pointed to Harold and started choking him. "If you want to live, you'll give me the real votes." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'll be glad to help with that." Duncan came up to me and cracked his knuckles. Courtney followed, and everyone else followed suit.

"WE HEARD SCREAMING AND—JULIE?!?!?!" The entire Gopher team came running in and gasped.

"It's okay." I calmed down. I turned my attention back to Harold. "Give me those votes!" He reached into his pocket—and pulled out his screwdriver! He was planning to hurt me! "OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" I pinned him down to the ground with my foot and took the screwdriver out of his hands. He realized he couldn't fight me, so he gave me the votes.

"But you were going to let this crime slide!" I turned to Chris and pointed the screwdriver at him. "And I don't care if you're the host, producer, assassin, short order cook! You're not supposed to let this sort of thing happen! In fact, you're at as much fault as Harold is! So here!" I shoved the slips of paper into Chris's hands, who looked all of them over.

"Well, according to these votes, the person who should be voted off is…Harold. Sorry man, but you would've been voted off anyway! Cheating…is not cool." Chris said disappointedly. Harold seemed to take it well though. I took my foot off of him, and he didn't attempt to pin me to the ground.

"Well, it's been fun guys." He got his stuff and walked to the Dock of Shame. We walked with him too.

"Farewell Total Drama Island. I loved, and yet I lost. What more could a man ask for?" He said.

"CHEATER!" Duncan yelled. I had my slingshot out, prepared to strike him. He put his stuff in the boat.

"Leshawna, I meant every word of that poem!" He cried out.

"Poem? That was you?" Leshawna walked up to him.

"No way." Bridgette whispered. Leshawna and Harold hugged and kissed. I still got my accelerated ending. Not exactly in the way I planned it, but I still got an end result. The boat chugged away. But no one will look at me the same way ever again.

"Well, good night…" I told them.

"Why did you do that? I'm not on your team." Courtney asked me.

"Don't you get it?" I told her. I turned around and walked back to the campers. "I was on your team once. I felt I had to save you…and him. From himself." I looked at Duncan. "Well, 'night!" Then I was stopped—again.

"How did you know to videotape us in the Confession Can? And for this particular ceremony? How do you know all of this?" Courtney asked. Sometimes, she's so nosy. I turned around.

"I have…ways. Now PLEASE listen to me carefully. Despite what happened here, I'm still the same person. Don't look at me differently just because I fought against someone violently, whether you praise or hate me for it. Just look at me the way you've looked at me for the past weeks here at camp." I walked away, back to the cabin, to Roxas, to my bed, and to the future.

WHHHHRRRRRRRR!!! WWWHHHHHRRRRRR!!!! HOLY HELL, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?! I got changed as quickly as I could and ran out of the cabin, Roxas by my side. I saw Chris, dressed in Star Wars fighter gear, flying a plane overhead.

"INCOMING!!!!" Chris yelled.

"HIT THE DECK!" Geoff yelled. The plane was coming towards us! Everyone was screaming as the plane came in.

"YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET MY PILOT'S LICENSE!" Chris yelled. Then he crashed into the Confession Can. He stopped the plane and we all ran to him. "Just flexing your muscles for today's EXTREME SPORT CHALLENGE!!!" Chris yelled through his megaphone. It echoed throughout the woods and gave everyone a headache.

"Ugh, it's too early for this." Gwen slouched over.

"This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up: EXTREME SOFA-BED SKYDIVING! Contestants will plummet…uh, skydive, to the waiting sofa bed target below." Chef jumped on it and got crushed once the sofa bed folded up. Bridgette and Geoff squirmed. "Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet and using these!" Chris threw two old parachute bags to us. "Our lucky contestants are Julie and DJ!" I gasped. Why isn't Trent going? I guess being here causes a few side effects…but shock was still on my face.

"Bring it on." DJ barely managed to get out.

"Not so fast! Because the second challenge of the day is EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING! Contestants will rodeo ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for eight seconds or…get tossed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found!"

"That stank pile ain't nothing but laundry day back home!" Leshawna proclaimed.

"It's your lucky day Leshawna! You're riding for Gophers and Geoff, you'll ride for Bass." Chris came up to her.

"Shyeah!"

"He doesn't look too bucky to me. Hi beautiful." Owen talked to the moose. The moose punched him.

"AND THE FINAL CHALLENGE: EXTREME SEADOO WATER SKIIING! Contestants will water ski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before they cross the finish line while a member of the opposing team drive the seadoo!"

"How can we water ski without water?" Heather asked.

"It's really hard. Check it out!" Chef attempted to use the seadoo and ended up crashing. Chris laughed at Chef's wipeout. "Courtney, you'll ski for Killer Bass and Lindsay for the Screaming Gophers." Lindsay commented on how she could model her new bikini. "Now the cool swag. Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their asses from elimination, and wins a tricked out multi massage mobilized shower!" Everyone gasped.

"Can it be?" Heather wondered out loud.

"Oh, it be!" Chris replied.

"A shower? How about something good?" Owen popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU MARSHMALLOW EATING GOOF! WE ARE GOING TO WIN THAT SHOWER IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO GOT IT?!" Heather blew up in his face. We saw Chris off to his plane.

"Okay gang! Ciao for breaky and report back in 20 minutes for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" And Chris left in a flurry of exhaust. We left for breakfast, ate up, and reported back to Chris. "Remember, ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing."

"Sayonara Julie! I hope that you're fit for the chalk outline!" Heather gestured to a chalk outline of a body position on the ground.

"Why I oughta…" I got ready to punch her upside.

"Okay contestants! Ready to go up?" Chris called out.

"You're lucky I didn't wipe the makeup of your face so everyone can see who you really are." I threatened her. She went as white as a sheet and stayed like that. I boarded the plane and watched the campers start wheeling the sofa beds.

DJ and I were up at 5,000 feet when the plane door opened. I was completely prepared.

"IF YOU COULD JUST FILL THESE OUT!" Chris yelled above the noise.

"WHAT? WE ALREADY SIGNED THE INSURANCE FORMS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SHOW!" DJ yelled.

"YEAH, BUT THESE ARE FOR ORGAN DONATION! I HAVE THIS COOL CANNIBAL CHALLENGE I WANT TO PITCH TO THE PRODUCERS AND THIS WILL GO A LONG WAY TO OUR BUDGETING FREE PROPS! HERE COMES THE DROP!" Chris left to the cockpit. I could just barely discern my team pushing the sofa.

"I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS!" I yelled to DJ.

"Don't worry! I know you can hit the mattress!" He accidentally pushed me over. I was free falling! Okay, it's blue then red. Then I can land. I "swam" my way through the sky as I was free falling until I found my teammates. Then I pulled the cords in the right order. I felt the parachute deploy and I landed safely on top of Owen. DJ also landed, but he was trapped in the sofa. Our team got the point because DJ got trapped in the sofa.

"Okay cowpokes! Let's start the Rodeo Moose Challenge!" Chris yelled. To make a long story very short, Geoff got thrown into the sock pile after only being on the moose for a few milliseconds and Leshawna won for our team. Now there was almost no competition. I didn't know how the seadoo challenge would turn out, but I decided that I needed Courtney gone. If she didn't leave, how would the show play out? Besides, she's the weakest link.

"Heather, could you come here for a moment?" I asked her before she went to the challenge. "You have a pocket knife on you?"

"Yeah, always. What are you up to?" She asked slyly.

"I have a feeling Courtney's going to grab everything. If worse comes to worse, take out the knife and cut her loose if you know what I mean."

"All right. You want her gone? After you saved her? What's the catch?"

"Oh, no catch!"

"All right! Count me in!" Heather walked away.

"No catch...yet." I snickered and went to watch the challenge play out. As I expected, Courtney grabbed all of the flags, Heather cut her loose, and Courtney fell and tripped over into the mud. Heather made it across the finish line though, so we won, and Courtney gets voted off. So maybe that's not good. Oh boy, she's going to hate us all for it…no! She should be fine!

* * *

Me: OMG Julie! Did NOT see that coming! Okay, maybe a little.

Julie: I'm so evil. And I thought about it before Heather!

Katie: Gee, that's a little harsh, don't you think?

Harold: Very.

Julie: WHAT?! YOU WANTED HER GONE HAROLD!

Harold: Yeah, but at least I used more subtle tricks.

Noah: You do realize that once she sees all of this, she'll lose trust in you.

Julie: Oh pish posh.

Me: Pish posh? You're not British.

Julie: SHUT UP! Either way, she'll be so caught up with the fact that HAROLD almost voted her off that she won't even give me a second look. Besides, she probably thinks that Heather thought of it herself when I'M really the mastermind behind it. I've basically ensured my innocence because that little conversation wasn't caught by the cameras. *winks*

Me: YOU SCRAMBLED THE CAMERAS?! I DIDN'T PUT THAT IN! *looks through papers about the story*

Julie: Duh. I put it in. I've got a mind of my own.

Me: Shit! My characters are coming to life! I've got to get out of here!


	25. Oh That's Gross

**A/N: **I promised surprises! So now all of the weaklings are gone. Things are going to get MUCH more interesting. I have 39 total chapters slated for this whole story (that's including the ones I've already posted). Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

We walked into the main lodge the next morning, tired and all.

"What, no breakfast?" Trent asked.

"Oh don't worry bro. There'll be plenty of food later on!" Chris told him. Chef and Chris started snickering. It was the gross food challenge.

"What you two bozos so giggly about?" Leshawna asked. They started snickering again.

"Congratulations to the remaining 10 campers before reaching the halfway mark in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode." Chris announced.

"Got the power yeah!" Geoff yelled out.

"The two teams will become one next week, but first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself: a battle of the sexes." He told us that none of us will be voted off and that we'll get food. He sent us to relocate and move to the other cabins. Bridgette was the only girl who had to move.

"Wow, your hair looks so pretty today! So natural!" Heather came up to Bridgette.

"Thanks I—"

"How do you take care of it? You HAVE to share your secret!"

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"Watch it with this one. She's trouble." Gwen interrupted their conversation. Bridgette walked away as Heather gave Gwen a dirty look. Bridgette walked in when a fight erupted between Heather and Leshawna.

"NOBODY'S LEAVING UNTIL I FIND OUT WHO ATE MY PUDDING POCKETS!" Leshawna yelled.

"I ate them. So what?" Heather said.

"Whoa! Pump the brakes a minute. You're so whatting me? That's my food NO ONE touches my food!"

"Whatever deal with it! It serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere. Especially that." Heather pointed to Leshawna's bra hanging off the bunk. "That is bugging me!"

"Yeah it bugs me too and I didn't have anything in the front or in the back to shake!"

"Yeah well you got so much junk in your trunk your jeans should come with a trash compactor!"

"Ooo you want a piece of this?" Leshawna got ready to punch her upside.

"Uh oh." Bridgette made herself known.

"Bridgette! It's so good to see you! Come in come in welcome to our cabin!" Heather walked up to Bridgette and showed her to her bunk. "We're like a big family in here!" I mouthed no way to Bridgette, hoping she would get what I'm saying.

"Big and dysfunctional." Gwen added.

"Anything you need, just yell." Heather told Bridgette.

"Thanks for the awesome welcome Heather." Bridgette replied.

"Welcome to the club! You'll be so much fun! As long as you do everything Heather says." Lindsay added. "OW!" Heather stepped on Lindsay's foot and Heather laughed. "Oh we love joking around here in the girls' cabin. I made sure that your bunk was next to mine—"

"Hey that's my bed! OW!" Heather stepped on Lindsay's foot again. "So we can talk and share and really get to know each other." Heather finished. Bridgette completely bought it and thanked us for welcoming her.

"What's mine is yours. Nail polish, scrunchies, earrings, just help yourself." Heather told Bridgette.

"Thanks Heather, but I like to keep it natural." Bridgette responded.

"Like my mom always says: a lady could always use a little boost in the looks department." Heather started to draw on Bridgette's eyebrows with an eyebrow pencil.

"And my momma told me ain't nothing free in this world! Watch what you take from this girl Bridgette." Leshawna advised.

"She's right. Nothing's free." I added.

"Mind your own business!" Heather yelled.

"We're a team and we gotta live in this cabin, so this is all of our business!" Leshawna started arguing.

"Yeah we're a team! We should be using this as an opportunity to get to know each other better!" Bridgette tried to mediate things, but it only made them worse.

"You wanna play that way? Fine! Be on their side!" Heather walked away and started to put some masking tape on the floor, dividing the room. "This is my side and that's your side!"

"Yeah that's right. You keep putting down that tape and if you cross it, I'll smack you down." Leshawna said.

"You can choose the weird girls if you want, but just so you know, once you do, you're like, not allowed on our side. Right Lindsay?" Lindsay agreed with Heather.

"Or choose no side at all." I said. I hopped down from my bunk. "I'm not choosing a side. I'll sleep wherever my bunk is, but don't turn the blame on any of us for losing and not winning that prize. Blame it on yourselves for being divided."

"Let's build bridges not walls!" Bridgette added.

"Okay." I went to the end of the cabin and ripped off all of the tape. "There are no walls, and we are going to get along. Heather, I will burn this tape and all of your makeup if you don't cooperate. Leshawna, I'll get rid of the rest of your food if you don't cooperate. We're getting along whether you like it or not!" Leshawna and Heather grudgingly cooperated as we got to know each other. There was still a vengeance hanging in the air though. We walked to the main lodge and listened to our challenge.

"It's time for today's challenge!"

"Uh, where's breakfast at?" Leshawna asked. Chris and Chef started snickering.

"Stop doing that!" Heather yelled.

"Let's tell them today's challenge is THE BRUNCH OF DISGUSTINGNESS!" Chris said. "You'll be getting a nine course meal. Each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last. Not as gross…or just as gross. Just that it will likely be…gross."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win Chris!" Chef added.

"The winning team spends two days at the local five star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet food, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island with Chef." Chef smiled a wicked devious smile and we all gasped.

"We are going to win this challenge." Heather said. We sat down at the tables.

"Take a whiff boys! 'Cause all I smell is victory for me and my girls!" Leshawna threatened.

"I'll eat anything, even my gitch if I have to. Will I have to?" Owen held up a pair of his boxers.

"Let's begin the challenge!" Chris told us. "First, some hors d'oeuvres." Chef showed us the first dish: meat. I already knew what it was: beef testicles.

"All right meatballs! Bring it on!" Owen said and gobbled up the food.

"Well, technically, you're right Owen. But these are kinda special." Chris turned it over to Chef.

"It's beef bourguignon! Beef testicles!"

"Testicles?" Owen barfed on DJ. Everyone now eyed their food very carefully.

"Ugh! I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother!" Geoff said.

"It's easy. Watch." I took a testicle and popped it in my mouth. Ugh! It tasted awful, but I smiled after I finished stomaching it. I proceeded to do it with the rest. The rest of the girls did so. I talked with Bridgette so she would eat meat, and she did so. We won the first challenge. Bridgette and I managed to talk to everyone so we could win, but we didn't get to the girls—except for Lindsay. I managed to eat everything; disgusting hangnails, live animals, chewed gum, I did it all. But we were still tied despite my efforts.

"It's time for delicious dolphin wieners! Hot dogs made out of dolphins!" Chris told us.

"But dolphins are our friends!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for? It's already dead! If you don't eat it, we don't win!" Heather shook some ketchup for her hot dog. I got out some mustard.

"Oh I can't! I'm a surfer! I swim with dolphins!"

"EAT IT!" Heather yelled.

"NO! I'M NOT DOING IT! You can't pressure me!" Bridgette got really angry.

"I'm with you sister. I'm not eating no dolphin." DJ said.

"Okay, I'm not having this! We'll break the tie with an eat-off. Whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh delicious blended cockroaches will be the winner." Owen and I were chosen for the drink off. I started downing shot glasses like there was no tomorrow. Owen was going very slowly. I kept going because I knew it was good for me. I drank nine shot glasses, where Owen drank six. "Julie wins!" I cheered and so did the rest of the girls. Owen collapsed onto the ground. Everyone started vomiting however, and I had to duck to make sure I didn't get caught up in it.

We got to leave for two days to the resort. That reminds me…Playa des Losers. I should go there when we get our day off. I felt so pampered, I ate actual food, and I got shots and then some more to make sure I didn't get anything from the food I ate/drank. We came back to the island a weekend later, but we were still at odds with each other. The guys were out at the dock, bonding more than ever.

* * *

Me: Things are going to get much more interesting.

Julie: But the good stuff is gone because the Duncan-Courtney relationship is practically gone.

Me: For now!

Julie: I guess...

Me: I wonder how Duncan is taking it.

Julie: I think he's blaming Heather. Just like the original.

Me: Eh, maybe. I don't know.

Julie: You wrote it. You should know.

Me: This time, I don't. I didn't give it much thought I suppose.

Julie: Hm...I need to go to the boat. They're waiting for me. Bye!

Me: Bye.


	26. Hate On

**A/N: **Oh boy! The first challenge after the teams are dissolved! So the surprises come! And it'll get good. Very good. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

"LISTEN UP CAMPERS! AS OF RIGHT NOW, ALL TEAMS ARE OFFICIALLY DISSOLVED! FROM HERE ON IN, IT'S EVERY CAMPER FOR THEMSELVES!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker.

"Yeah well, it's about time we flew solo." Duncan said. The guys ignored each other.

"Oh I am feeling that! Bring it on Chris!" Leshawna yelled.

"Then get ready for this!" We looked to the lake. The big boat just left, but another boat was coming in its place. Everyone gasped.

"You're fronting me!" Leshawna cried out.

"What? But that's impossible." Heather added.

"Ah man what is she doing here?" Trent said. Everyone was cringing in horror; it was Eva, coming in on the boat.

"Back by popular audience demand, it's EVA!" Chris yelled. She jumped onto the dock once the boat came to a halt.

"That's right. I'm back! And just so I'm clear, not only am I going to kick your asses, I'm going to give special attention to my BACKSTABBING KILLER BASS TEAMMATES!"

"Wait a sec. You said no one was allowed back!" Gwen yelled.

"I did?" Chris asked.

"And once you leave on the Dock of Shame, on the Boat of Losers, you can never, ever ever EVER come back." Gwen quoted.

"Oh yeah that. Yeah, I lied." Typical Chris.

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" Gwen replied.

"Whoa girl, you're reasoning with a loudspeaker. That just does not look good." Leshawna told Gwen.

"She was voted audience favorite?" Heather said.

"Not really. But WE liked her! Also returning to camp, IT'S IZZY!!!!!!" Chris yelled.

"OH NO!" Eva, Bridgette, and Lindsay exclaimed.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Izzy came swinging in on a vine. "Hey guys! Good to be back at camp, even though I never actually left the island. I was living in the woods all this time!"

"But I thought the RCMP hunted you down!" Gwen questioned.

"They tried. But being a wilderness survivor I was swift footed and avoided capture!" She took out a dead fish and bit its head off. Leshawna and Gwen cringed. "Once I was safe among my animal brethren, it was just me against the harsh elements!"

"You call this harsh? It's been warm and sunny all week!" Leshawna replied.

"Not where I was! But luckily I was able to take refuge in the beaver dam. Yeah, I befriended the mammalian beavers who lived there and together we foraged for nuts and berries." Izzy got down on all fours and used her foot to scratch behind her ear. "Boy, I could use a bag of nachos right now!" She let out a howl. "So, what's new with you guys?"

"All righty campers report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this week's challenge! MacLean out!" Chris said.

"WOOHOO! ANOTHER CHALLENGE! PARTAY! GIMME 10!" Owen yelled to Duncan, who responded, "Uh dude, you heard the loudspeaker, it's every camper for themselves." We all walked off, leaving Owen hanging. I was just getting comfortable in the cabin when Eva walked in.

"Want my bunk Eva?" Heather tried to reason.

"I want this one! Unless this backstabbing traitor has a problem with that!" Eva trashed Bridgette's surfboard and advanced towards Bridgette.

"Okay, you know what? You can get all up in her face but don't forget we are all here to win." Leshawna said.

"You got that right Sister Thunder-Thighs." Eva growled.

"Oh, oh, oh TELL me the macho mama with butt cheeks tighter than my weave did not just say that!"

"Whoa, time out!" Gwen mediated.

"Can't we just talk this out over low cal snacks?" Lindsay asked from her bunk.

"Whatever. I'm still going to win." Eva threatened and walked away.

"Hey, thanks for stepping in." Bridgette said.

"Oh, my pleasure. Nobody disses Shawny's thighs."

"We should get going to the amphitheater." I butted in. We started walking to the amphitheater.

"Boy, are you in for something! Just take a seat in one of the chairs." Chris snickered. "Welcome to your next challenge: the time honored game of torture, say uncle! You're all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room! If you back down from the challenge or do not last for the required 10 seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer, yours to take home at the end of the summer."

"What kinds of torture?" Leshawna asked.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?" Chris gestured to Chef dressed in a hockey mask.

"All right. Let's do this! Duncan, you're first up! Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your torture!" Chris spun the wheel until it stopped. "Turtle puck shots! Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slap shots." Chris pushed him to the goalie net. "If you can stay in for 10 seconds, you'll go on to the second round." A buzzer rang out. Duncan gasped. Chef started hitting the turtles like crazy. Duncan dodged the first one, but he was eventually bitten. He made it through though, and that's what counts.

"And Duncan moves on to the next round! Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, it's a riot."

I was sitting next to Gwen. I pretended not to hear what followed, but I did anyways.

"Whoa. That was harsh." Trent said.

"DON'T talk to me." Gwen looked away angrily.

"You're still mad about the whole bury you alive thing?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'll never forgive myself for that one. You know, you're totally the last person I would leave buried in the sand if I had a choice." Gwen seemed to lighten up.

"Really? That's so sweet."

"Next up: Lindsay! Your torture is: marshmallow waxing!" Chris suddenly startled me. I gasped.

"Yo girl! You okay?" Leshawna asked.

"I'm fine. Totally fine…" I replied.

"We're going to wax every part of your body. If you can take the pain for a full 10 seconds, you can go to the next level."

"Oh I so need this! I've been dealing with nasty razor stubble for weeks! Try not to wax up my tan okay?" Lindsay dumbly responded. She then screamed, but muffled, because a huge glob of melted marshmallow was put over her face. I looked around. EVERYONE was on edge, even Heather! She kept screaming as Chef pulled off the marshmallow goo. He finally got it off, and she stopped screaming. "OW!"

"Ouch, that had to hurt! I don't think I would've made it through that one." Trent leaned down and whispered to Gwen. I caught every word however.

"That's because guys are total wimps when it comes to two things: beauty and pain." Trent shuddered.

"You got that right."

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe how smooth that is! Thanks Chip!" Lindsay told Chris.

"It's Chris." e He HeHHHHHHHielsjendflkjnsdjfnsd;alsjiefoinew He showed her to her seat. "Well done Lindsay! Since you didn't even complain once, you get to choose who goes next." Oddly, she didn't do as I expected and choose Bridgette.

"Okay! Uh…Julia!" Lindsay blurted out. Everyone's heads turned to me. I felt my face pale.

"All right! Time to select your torture!" Chris spun the wheel. "Oh boy! New Age music!" I breathed a sigh of relief. I can usually stand all kinds of music. It usually gets irritating after a few minutes, not seconds. "Listen to this irritating New Age music for 10 seconds without complaining and you move on to the next round! Here are your headphones." I put them on and sat in the chair. The music started. I thought it was nice and calming. I never quite saw how Gwen could hate it so much. You can get lost in it…I took off my headphones, because I was counting the seconds.

"And she…made it?!" Chris looked shocked. Everyone's mouth dropped too.

"It's not that bad. It's calming." I got up and told him.

"Okay, you made it. You get to choose. Just get on with it."

"Okay, Heather…haircut." I grinned. I went back to my seat and sat there, waiting to see Heather drop out. As I expected, Heather got scared and ran away. Then everything went in its original order. Bridgette got the leech barrel; Geoff went in her place and didn't make it. Bridgette was then covered in bees. She chose Eva, who won and eliminated Bridgette. Trent was skunk dodging, and he didn't make it. Owen couldn't make it through eating ice cream without getting a brain freeze and DJ couldn't survive being crushed by a python. Izzy eliminated herself, leaving me, Eva, and Leshawna.

"Julie! Since you're the underdog, you're first! Time to select your torture!" Chris spun the wheel. "Oh! Oh ho ho! This is too good! HAIRCUT!" I felt myself pale and gasp. Could I survive without this hair? You know what? Yes. Yes I can. I'm going to win a challenge, even though I won the boot camp one. I came down to the stage and stood still. Everyone's faces were blanched except for Eva; they didn't think I'd make it. Chef brought a chainsaw and sawed through most of my hair. I looked in the mirror. I now had a bobbed haircut. It was jagged at the ends, but it was near my face, and when I turned around, I also saw that the back was perfect. It was just like something from an anime. I smiled deviously. Time to turn the tables on everyone.

"I…LOVE IT! OH MY GOD THIS HAIR IS WONDERFUL! I WAS ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT GETTING IT CUT, BUT I JUST GOT A FREE HAIRCUT! THANK YOU!" I looked at everyone. This time, EVERYONE'S faces were in complete shock.

"She made it?! Okay, how the HELL did SHE make it?! And why does she have a good haircut?! Make it bad!" Chris started crying out.

"No way." I turned to Chris and started threatening him. "I survived 10 seconds, and if I were you, I wouldn't ditch my rules when someone like me is around just for your sadistic needs." Leshawna was okay with not winning, surprisingly.

"You tell him girl!"

"Whatever. You won the trailer okay? The trailer full of food and whatever, which means you're free from elimination. While you go check out your trailer, the rest of you can go to the Confessional Booth and vote off any camper except Julie." Chris ended the challenge on a sour note. "Come on. Let's go to the trailer." Chris told me. I reached the trailer and went in, closing the door after me. It was really nice. Sure, it was a trailer, but it was a luxurious one. I found a letter on the table. I took the letter out of the envelope, sat on the bed, and started reading it.

**_To whom it may concern,_**

**_If I am right, Julie Rose is the one who is reading this letter. If not, then burn this letter immediately._**

**_Julie, I don't know how much you know about this show. I know you know a lot because of your references and calm during challenges. I need you to stop right now, pull out while you still can. It's not safe to be here. There are things in these woods, but I suppose you know that already. Watch your back, and this trailer will be bombed tomorrow, but you must know that too. After all, you've seen us before, in a different place and time._**

**_You're playing a very dangerous game Julie. You're messing with the natural order of things. The Gophers won the canoe challenge, Harold and Courtney's elimination dates were switched, YOU WON THIS TRAILER INSTEAD OF LESHAWNA! And it's all your doing. So pull out now if you know what's good for you._**

**_From someone on the inside (CR)_**

CR. Chase Rocks the intern. How does he know? What does he want? Could it be Chase writing for Chris? If Chris knows, I'm about as burnt as toast. I stashed the letter in the pillow case and ran to the cabin to get my things. They were packed up. I grabbed my duffle bag and ran back to the trailer. I'll have to move the trailer early in the morning so I can be out of the way of Chris's cannonball. Now that everything was done, I went to the Confessional Booth to cast my vote.

"Well, I have a strong feeling that Chris wants to be sadistic and air my dirty laundry. Well, might as well say who I think should go home. I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE to vote Heather off, but you have to nip some problems at the bud, so I'll vote Eva off instead. Her temper is not welcome here. And if you're watching this Eva, I'm proud to say that. And you can't hurt me. You saw how I pinned Harold down. I'll do it to you, so beware." I was the last one to confess, so I jogged to the main lodge to eat dinner and then go to the campfire for the ceremony to possibly end all ceremonies.

"Okay, so first up, we ran out of marshmallows." Chris announced. Owen cried out in anguish. "I reviewed the confessionals, and I have to say, there's lots of HATE-ON in this group WHICH…IS AWESOME!!! While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry I'm going to go LIVE with your confessionals!" A TV popped down out of nowhere and it started playing everyone's confessionals. Heather was first.

"Since Julie is immune, there's no other choice but Leshawna." Then it was Duncan.

"I'd vote off Eva because she just freaks me out." Then Gwen.

"Eva's a freak! So see ya!"

"Please, please Eva!" Bridgette was praying. "I'm so glad you never hear these." How ironic.

"Eva's nuts. Sorry girl." DJ tried to say as lightly as possible.

"It's gotta be Eva. Unless I can figure out who snagged my other lucky hat." Geoff said. The bear got it.

"I just can't get over how smooth this is! Anyway, I'd vote off Ava because she's scarier than Heather, Lequesha and Gwen combined." Lindsay. So ditzy.

"Unless they want to leave in body bags, they better NOT say my name. I'd vote for Heather." Then me.

"Well, I have a strong feeling that Chris wants to be sadistic and air my dirty laundry. Well, might as well say who I think should go home. I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE to vote Heather off, but you have to nip some problems at the bud, so I'll vote Eva off instead. Her temper is not welcome here. And if you're watching this Eva, I'm proud to say that. And you can't hurt me. You saw how I pinned Harold down. I'll do it to you, so beware."

"Lots of dirt revealed there huh? But in the end, it was still seven votes against Eva. So, adios!" Chris said.

"WHAT?! THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACKS! I'M NOT DONE! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!" Eva yelled at us. Chris called some people to her and wrapped her up in a straightjacket. We saw her off.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! OH AND IZZY LIED! SHE WASN'T IN THE WOODS! SHE WAS—"

"Oh, she has issues huh? Party at Julie's new crib!" She started pushing me. I knew she was at Playa des Losers all along, but I'm not revealing that I know it just yet.

The party was awesome. We had fun. It was just like the past parties when had just fun little gatherings, when everything was…better. I bid them all farewell and I went to sleep in my comfortable bed without any noises except for Roxas's breathing.

* * *

Me: Lots of hate-on! So Eva, how do you feel about being eliminated right after you got resurrected?

Eva: I hate it. But, I guess I deserve it. Now I can go for anger management classes.

Gwen: She totally needs it too.

Leshawna: You got that right.

Eva: Have something to say Sister Thunder-Thighs?

Leshawna: OH DON'T TELL ME THE GIRL STARTED IT AGAIN! YARGH! *Eva and Leshawna start fighting--physically*

Me: Uh...oh, I forgot! Surprises coming up next chapter! Stay tuned!

Trent: Shouldn't we break them up?

Chris: No, let them be. We still have our cameras rolling! This is making great TV!

Harold: Uh...that's my girlfriend there.

Chris: That's what makes it all the more interesting!

Me: Sadistic jerk...*rolls eyes*


	27. Relationships in Peril

**A/N:** We've got ourselves another relationship in jeopardy this time! Let's see what Julie does about it. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

I woke up, absolutely refreshed and ready for the day. I took my mini backpack and I went to breakfast early and ate my mush. Then I wandered around the lake, waiting for another altered event to take place. I'm not heeding Chase's warnings. No way, no how. I finished one walk around the lake when I saw a pile of clothes on the dock. They were Trent's. I looked to the tree. Gwen was there with her sketch pad. Time to mix things up a bit. I ran to the bushes behind Gwen and waited for my chance to pounce. I took out my sledge hammer from my backpack and waited. Trent just emerged out of the water.

"Hey beautiful! Whatcha sketchin'?"

"Nothing!" Gwen responded. It's go time. I crept out, lifted the sledge hammer, and whacked the camera that was just about to find Gwen's sketch. I prayed that it didn't. Gwen screamed. "Were you trying to kill me?!"

"NO, the camera." I pointed down to the crushed remains of the camera. I smashed it with my foot. "It was going to find your drawing."

"But how did you—"

"I noticed you were up here with your sketchpad, and I know where some cameras are. So I decided to save you."

"Oh, so you just carry a sledgehammer around with you every day?" Gwen asked.

"No…I saw you earlier and rushed to my trailer and got it. It was in the trailer already." I lied.

"That's weird. Why would they store a weapon in the trailer?"

"I don't know, but I did save you."

"Yeah, I guess you did. Thanks."

"I'll be seeing you." I walked away, my deed done.

**Gwen's POV**

What is up with that? Julie's lying for sure. There's no way Chris is stupid enough to leave a sledgehammer in a trailer. She must've brought it with her. But why? Did she know what was going to happen? Something's fishy about this…but she saved my dignity, and my secret crush. Oh Trent…

"Hey! What happened?" He startled me.

"Oh, it was Julie. She crushed a camera that was spying on me. I have to remember to thank her."

"I guess so. So…do I get to see your sketch?" He asked.

"Mmmmm…no." I'm not showing him my sketch of him, no matter what, even though I should have nothing to hide…

**My POV**

Then I remembered the trailer. I ran to my trailer and stood in front of it, relaxing on the chair. I decided to make the cannon explode in air by using my slingshot. I got out a bunch of small rocks, the slingshot Leshawna broke in for me, and waited. Then I heard an explosion. I got up and took aim. I let go, making the cannonball explode in the sky. What a sight.

**Gwen's POV**

I was walking around. Then I heard a boom.

"WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled. I looked to the sky, and there it was: remnants of smoke from…something. Then I heard Chris.

"AARRGH MATIES! MEET ME AT THE AMPHITHEATER IN FIVE MINUTES AND I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" He's speaking in a pirate voice…oh boy. Well, time to go to the amphitheater.

**My POV**

"Well my little scallywags, have we got an adventure in store for ye!" Chris's plastic parrot fell, but Chris put it back up. He was talking in a very thick pirate accent.

"What's under the sheet?" Geoff asked.

"All in good time laddie. Who here has a hankering for a good old fashioned treasure hunt?!" Gwen groaned.

"Now, this treasure hunt's got a twist maties! What you're looking for isn't hidden, and it isn't treasure!"

"If there's no treasure, then what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot?" Duncan asked.

"Arrrgh! Shiver me timbers!" Chris threw the parrot off to the side. "Good question me boy! You're looking for keys to a treasure chest!" Chef unveiled some chests. "Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers. And one of these chests will even give you invincibility!" Heather's going to get it, and I won't stop her. I hate to let it go though. I could make Trent stay! But Heather is instrumental in my plans for the end of the competition. I can't afford to lose her.

"Now come round and pull a clue out of this bucket!" Chris gestured to Chef carrying a bucket. "Or you'll have to walk the plank!" I grabbed one. It had a key…in a bat cave! Ugh, bats are gross! But it'll be easy.

"All right you scallywags! Go find your keys! And bring them back by 6 PM eastern standard time to open up the chest and get your loot! Fare thee well young scallywags! Now get to it!"

I ran into the woods and got to a dark cave. I took my flashlight out from my backpack and waved it in there. Suddenly, a flurry of bats rushed out of it. I ran in as fast as I could, retrieved my key, and ran out. I panted for a while, but I calmed down. I stashed it in my backpack and walked away. I ran and kept running as fast as I could. I don't know why I was running. I'd never run in reality, but I guess I wanted to run from so many problems. Those problems brought tears to my eyes. I stopped running and started quietly crying to myself. I took out my iPod and viewed the footage of the latest Confession Can, saved on my iPod from my world. It was Gwen.

"That was moderately cool of Trent to help me avoid the skunks. He's okay. Okay, he's more than okay! He's so incredible! But…don't tell anyone I said that!" then there was static. Trent's footage showed up.

"The fact that Gwen is so smart and independent coupled with the fact that she's incredible to look at is just making me NUTS! She rocks my world, so yeah, I'll take a skunk shot for her any day." Then I shut it off. I'm keeping a close eye on this. Then I heard laughter. A dull laughter, as though it was coming from a guy. I crept around until I found Gwen and Trent. Gwen had just retrieved her key. They looked at each other for a minute, and then BANG! Gwen kisses Trent. He looks like he's in complete shock. Then I focused on something else…wait what's that? I put on my Ray-Bans and set them to heat vision. There they were: Lindsay and Heather, watching from behind the tree. I stayed hidden. Oh no, Gwen and Trent are coming this way! I ran deep into the trees, took a deep breath, and started walking to the clearing where Trent and Gwen were. I went behind the tree and found Heather and Lindsay.

"So, what were you doing spying on Gwen and Trent?" I asked Heather.

"What are you talking about? We were just resting."

"Uh huh. You do realize I saw you behind the tree right?"

"Okay, I was spying on them. Wait, that means you were too! What are you doing?!"

"I wouldn't ruin them if I were you. I know you have something up your sleeve. I can feel it. Well, I'll catch ya later!" I have to do something about this. I can't let Gwen become hurt, but still have Trent voted off. There's only one thing to do. Time to put Operation Breakup the Breakup into action.

**Heather's POV**

"There's no time for that now! We need to have an alliance meeting!" I told Izzy, who collapsed, a viper stuck to her head. Won't ruin them my ass! I'm going to do everything I can to break up Trent and Gwen. They're priority number one because boyfriend-girlfriend is another way of saying alliance, and MINE is the only one around. Julie comes second. She's a lone wolf, so she'll be easy to take down. I met up with Lindsay at the dock, who had red marks all over her. "Okay listen up. We've got to break up Trent and Gwen. Here's the plan. Lindsay, I need you to—what happened to you?"

"Izzy tried to help…bees stinging…terror…lost keys…"

"Uh…yeah. Now here's the plan. First, I need you to write a letter to Gwen. Put it under Trent's name. Write…meet by the Dock of Shame at 5 o'clock for a little surprise. Love, Trent. Meet me by the washrooms after you're done." Lindsay nodded and ran off. Izzy left. Everything's playing into the palm of my hand…

**My POV**

I sat on a rock and started writing in my journal:

Operation Breakup the Breakup: find Leshawna and help her with her troubles. Walk with her by the Dock of Shame at 5 PM and witness Heather kiss Trent. Walk up to them, break them apart, and push Heather into the lake. When she rises up, use her words against her. "BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND IS NOT ANOTHER WAY TO SAY ALLIANCE!!!" Be sure to add lots of drama during the breakup. Before split, make a comment to Leshawna about how Trent is stupid to submit to Heather.

I looked at my watch. 4:30. Time to start walking to Leshawna. I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I was running for a while, and then I heard a snap. Then some whining. Oh no! Leshawna! I ran out of the bushes and to Leshawna.

"Leshawna! Let me help you!" I got out some fish I stole from Chef's kitchen and threw them far away from Leshawna. The crocodiles swam to the fish. "Hurry! Jump down and get the key and I'll pull you up!" I ran across the bridge carefully and stood under her. She held up her hands and I grabbed them just before the crocodiles came back. I started having her run with me.

**Heather's POV**

Here's Lindsay. Finally. "Okay, so after you lead Trent to me, watch for Gwen, then give me the signal."

"You can count on me!" Lindsay walked away. Now I need to get to the dock and wait…

Finally I reached the dock. I waited for a while.

"I just don't know what's up with Heather!" I heard Lindsay. I started fake crying. "Maybe you should go talk to her." I kept crying until I heard Trent.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I whispered.

"No, tell me." He took the bait.

"Well, I don't want to sound like a suck-up or anything, but Gwen's just been so mean to me and I just don't get why!" I cried between sniffles. I leaned on him. "I—I don't think I can go on!" I started crying again.

"Gwen's just kind of a hard girl to get to know that's all. Don't take it personally." He attempted to console me. Perfect. Time to make him hate her. I held onto him.

"I'm just so surprised to hear you supporting her, you know, after all of the horrible things she says about you, I—oops." I faked.

"What?" He fell for it! Yes! He pushed me away. "What do you mean?"

"I feel terrible telling you this; I promised I wouldn't say a word. But, you should know that Gwen confided in the girls last week that she really can't stand you, and thinks you're a total cliché, your music sucks and she's only stringing you along to get further in the game." I lied. Trent's eyes went REALLY wide. Wonderful.

"But—I thought me and Gwen had a real connection." He was truly down. Yes. I heard Lindsay give the signal.

"Gwen's just playing you for your vote. She's played us all, and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore!" I lied theatrically.

"Wow. And all this time I thought she liked me. She really said my music sucks?" Trent was at his lowest. I nodded in agreement. Lindsay kept cawing. Time to plant a kiss while Gwen is still here. I grabbed his face with my hands.

"Maybe Gwen thinks your music sucks, but I—think you're really talented." And I planted one on him. This alliance is officially over!

* * *

Me: You thought it was over? Well, YOU'RE WROOOOOOONG!

Izzy: The suspense is killing me! *starts biting nails*

Courtney: Hey! Those are my nails!

Izzy: Oh sorry! I just had to bite something.

Me: I'll go get some popcorn...

Courtney: I'll go help!

Me: You okay? You seem a little...out of it.

Courtney: I wish I were still in the competition.

Me: Sure it isn't something more? Like, something to do with a certain someone whose name starts with a D?

Courtney: Oh no! It was just a one-time thing, that's all! And it was a dare! I never refuse a challenge.

Me: Uh...okay...

Sadie: Hey, is the popcorn done?

Katie: We're totally waiting!

Courtney: It's done! We're coming!

Me: Oh...I hope she doesn't crumble from the stress...

Julie: She'll crumble like a cookie.

Me: Julie? *turns around* What? Where'd she go?

Izzy: We need more popcorn!

Me: Okay Izzy! I'm coming!


	28. Gone to the Dogs

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Climax of another relationship! Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

**

**My POV**

It's only a little after 5 PM! Yes! I made it! I started walking by the dock. I looked to the dock.

"Hey, what's Trent doing with Heather?" Leshawna looked at them.

"I don't know…but Trent is with Gwen now…OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" I said, and then I saw it. Heather kissed Trent! Oh no! I looked at Leshawna, whose mouth and eyes were wide. Then I saw Gwen. She dropped the letter. I've got to stop the breakup! I ran as fast as I could, ignoring Leshawna's warnings to turn back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I finally reached them and pulled them apart. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEATHER?!" I slapped her across her face and started crying. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPARATE?!" I pushed her into the lake. I faced Trent. "I should slap you too! Why didn't you push her away?! Gwen is right there!" I pointed to where she was, but she had started running. My tears dried. Heather's head rose up out of the water. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" I yelled at Trent. "FIX IT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" His eyes widened and he started running as fast as he could. "By the way, BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND IS NOT ANOTHER WAY TO SAY ALLIANCE!" I turned away from her and walked off the dock to Leshawna. "Did you see that?! That's cruel! I'm voting either Heather or Trent off. If one is safe, the other won't be. We've got to spread the word! All right, you spread it to everyone and I'll comfort Gwen as much as I can. Let's go!" Leshawna nodded and she ran off into the woods. I ran to the woods too, but stayed because Trent had just arrived, chasing Gwen. There was no hope. Trent stopped chasing her. I came up to him.

"You did all you could. Sorry." I left him there, but I looked back at him. He was still there, but he was down on the ground, pounding it in remorse. I shook my head and left. I took out my iPod and looked at the live feed of can videos an hour later. It kept switching between Gwen and Trent, as though it was broken. Either that, or it was intended to be that way.

"Jerk!" Gwen pointed at the camera.

"User!" It went to Trent.

"I thought we had…" it switched.

"…something real. Man, was I ever wrong." The feed shut off. But I succeeded. Everything went as planned. I smiled a wicked smile, but I turned back to remorse so no one would suspect anything. I guess it's best to let the relationship die…for now…

**Leshawna's POV**

Julie gave me my task. Might as well fulfill it. "Heather is so off this island." I thought out loud. I first ran to the bathrooms and found the stall where Geoff's hat was. I yelled down the toilet. "We need you in the alliance so we can vote off Heather. She's playing around with Gwen's boy Trent!" I ran out and started running to the forest and to the tree where DJ was clinging onto and repeated my news. The branch that DJ held onto crashed to the ground, bringing him down too. I ran back to the cabins and found Duncan lolling on the steps of the boys' cabin. I whispered my news and his eyes turned evil. I guess I got to him. I ran back into the woods and found Bridgette screaming for her life. I shimmied up the tree and whispered to her my news.

"All right campers!" I heard Chris yell through his megaphone. He didn't have a pirate accent anymore. "Meet me at the campfire in 10! And bring your keys!" I ran to the Confession Can to tell the viewers at home about everything. "I've done my bit. I told everyone who'd listened about those two timers. Either way, one of them is history." I walked out of the can. I found Julie, clearly still upset. I told her I finished my task she gave me and she nodded. She won't be speaking for a while.

**My POV**

I can't speak. I don't even know if I can eat. I try to speak, but no words come out. I didn't realize how much the operation would affect my emotional state. I'll probably be able to talk by the campfire ceremony. Geoff sat down. I stayed away from him. He smelled awful!

"Hey guys! Whoo! What stinks?" Izzy asked. She had a viper wrapped around her.

"Izzy, you've got a snake on your head." Duncan commented.

"I know but don't worry he's friendly!" The viper sank its fangs into her head. "See? Kisses!" She went cross-eyed and fainted.

"YAAARRRGHHH! It be time to claim yer treasure! Who's fortunate enough to bear the precious key? Come forth with it!" Chris spoke in his pirate accent and gestured to the treasure chests. I went up first and tried my key in the first one. It fit perfectly. I opened the chest, but all I got was dog food. Well, at least it's good for Roxas. Everyone got unbelievably lame prizes, but HEATHER got the invincibility pass.

"Oh look, an invincibility pass! Lucky me!"

"I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for…and more! But now, it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good. So cast your votes and I'LL SEE YE BUCCANEERS BACK AT THE CAMPFIRE AFTER SUNDOWN!" Chris switched to his pirate accent. I went back to my trailer and fed Roxas the dog food. I then left to cast my vote. I found my voice once more. "I would LOVE to vote Heather off for what she did to Gwen because it was HER FAULT! But I can't. She's invincible. So…I hate to say it…but the weakest link and the other one at fault is Trent. Trent, if you ever see this, Heather played you like a violin. She lied. All of it. Lies." I sighed. "Sorry man. And Heather is SO going down. I guarantee it." I left the can after that. I found Gwen walking. I called out to her. "Hey, you're welcome to stay with me in my trailer or just switch with me for the night. Come here." I gave her a hug. "I'm sorry it turned out this way…"

"Sorry? For what?" Gwen asked. I realized I had almost spilled my secret.

"I just say sorry for things I wish I could've prevented." I lied.

"But you did! You split Trent and Heather!" She told me.

"No. I did, but it wasn't resolved. I stopped Trent from coming after you when you kept running away. I'm sorry."

"I just needed time to cool down, so thanks for getting him away."

"You should know…he's really upset. When I stopped him, I left. But I turned back to him. He was pounding his fists on the ground in remorse."

"That's weird. I did too when I stopped running." There was a long moment of silence.

"Well…I'll see you at the ceremony."

"I'll…see you too…" Gwen told me.  
"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. The moment of truth. MARSHMALLOW TIME!" It was the campfire ceremony, and Chris suddenly lightened the mood, but it was a fake air. "You know the routine, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, IT'S CURTAINS FOR YOU!" Chris pointed at us. "Izzy, Julie, Geoff, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Owen…marshmallows for the lot of you!" I looked at Trent. He went from content to in absolute shock in 3-5 seconds flat. "Sorry dude. You're out."

"That's right! Take your two timing ways back to where you came from!" Leshawna told Trent, who stood up.

"WHAT?! BUT I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING ALONG SO WELL WITH EVERYBODY!"

"I guess you were wrong." Heather commented smugly. Gwen gasped and stood up.

"You don't even care do you?!"

"Hey, just playing the game." Heather responded. Bridgette folded her arms and eyed her evilly.

"Why do you care? You think I'm a cliché!" Trent walked up to Gwen.

"Where'd you get that from?" Gwen asked.

"Her!" Trent pointed to Heather, who waved and smiled deviously. I gasped.

"You know, even after all this, I still didn't vote you off!" Gwen told her. She didn't vote for him?!

"Then how'd I get the boot?!" Trent mused out loud.

"My bad! I jumped the gun on that one." Leshawna stood up and raised her hand.

"WE jumped the gun." I stood by Leshawna. "We saw everything, and you remember—" I told Trent. "I intervened. But things never turn out quite the way we hope…"

"I told everyone to turf you or Heather." Leshawna said.

"But I'm the one who told her to. I guess…it's my fault…I'm sorry…" I sighed.

"But tonight, I'm invincible. So that leaves poor old Trent here." Heather walked up to us. I was ready to punch her, but I held myself down.

"It looks like we got played. Sorry hon." Leshawna kept a cooler head.

"Oh no!" Gwen buried her face in her hands. Trent consoled her.

"It's okay. Whatever happened happened. At least we both know we're still okay. We're still okay…right?" Trent asked worriedly. I looked to Gwen for what she was going to say.

"Yes." She replied after a few moments of silence. It's a lie, it's all a lie! But I held my tongue so hard I bit it so I wouldn't say a word.

"I want you to be tough and fight to the end. For both of us. I'll be watching and cheering for you back home." They were both about to kiss, and then…

"Trent! You have an appointment at the Dock of Shame and a ticket for the Boat of Losers! Let's go." Chris pulled them apart. I had to bite on my tongue even more to keep from punching Chris's lights out. Gwen looked completely struck down. We saw him off to the dock and the boat. All of the campers waved him goodbye, except Heather, who stood apart from us.

"Love to stick around, but it's been a long day and I'm going to hit the showers. Great work everybody!" She walked away. Lindsay and Izzy left. Perfect.

"Ugh that BITCH! We're playing right into the palm of her hand! Okay, how about from now on, we form an alliance. Only thing in common: we all hate Heather. We don't have to help each other in challenges, but we band together when there is a need to vote Heather off. Only when there is a need. There are two divisions: boys and girls. That's it. Any name suggestions? I'll put one out: WAH: Wawanakwa Against Heather."

"There's nothing we can do. We're all open to her devious ways." Bridgette said.

"Yes we can. Look, if you don't want to form an alliance, I'll drop it. But let's make a pact, right here, right now that we will defend ourselves if Heather insults or hurts us in any way. Who's with me?" I put my hand down.

"I'm with you sister." DJ put his hand down.

"I'm with you too girl." Leshawna put her hand down.

"I'm in." Bridgette put her hand in. Geoff, Owen, and Duncan followed. Gwen finally put her hand in.

"Aaaaaaand break! I'll see you tomorrow!" I walked away.

"Hey girl! Wait up!" Leshawna called out. I stopped walking and waited for her. "I have an idea. Follow me." I followed Leshawna to the septic tank. She had a tube with her. She opened the cap on the tank and put the tube in. She then hooked it up to the main water pipe and turned the wheel. I heard Heather scream in anguish when she had sewage dumped on her. I started laughing with Leshawna.

"That's awesome!" I told her.

"That is cool." Gwen came up to us.

"Hey." I responded back. "We better run! Heather's going to come out any second! Leshawna…how about you rip up Heather's clothes? And do it fast!"

"Nice going girl! I'm going!" Leshawna started running.

* * *

Me: Dude, Heather totally deserved that.

Gwen: Trent...damnit!

Me: It's okay.

Gwen: No it's not! How am I going to survive?

Me: You will. You will.

Leshawna: I can't believe we got played!

Julie: Yeah. I can't believe I fell for that! I feel so stupid! We could have saved Trent!

Me: But she had invincibility. Either way, she'd be safe.

Julie: You should've written it so that I'd be invincible, or someone else! We could've saved Trent!

Me: Well, then why didn't YOU change it?! You said that you had a mind of your own! You could've changed it yourself!

Julie: You wrote that! In fact, you're writing what I'm saying right now!

Me: I guess...but do you realize how much chaos could've been unleashed if Heather were suddenly voted off? The consequences could've been drastic! YOU'D become the new Heather! Imagine that!

Julie: I don't want to be another Heather!

Me: But it would've happened!

Julie: I guess you're right...besides, Trent was the weakest link. Kind of like...Cody.

Gwen: HOW DARE YOU COMPARE HIM TO SOMEONE AS SMALL AS...CODY! *Gwen runs off crying*

Julie: I'll go comfort her.

Me: That's dangerous!

Julie: So is your mind.

Me: *sighs* Okay...take care.


	29. Secrets Unmasked

**A/N: **CONFESSION TIME! What is Julie going to say to Gwen??? Well, what are you doing? POP SOME POPCORN AND READ! Review, disclaimer is in first chapter.

* * *

"So Gwen…do you want to hang out with me for the night?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me just get my pillow and blanket." Gwen ran off.

"I'll wait in the trailer!" I called out. I went to the trailer and waited with Roxas. Gwen came in about five minutes later. "Hey! You're here!"

"Wow! A place with running water!"

"And guess what? It has its own shower!" I told her. She smiled, but it fell.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not upset about the ceremony are you?" I asked. "Here I found a pullout bed under mine." I pulled out the drawer, which transformed into a bed. "Have a seat." She sat down.

"I just miss him so much. But you took the fall for everything. For stopping Trent from making me feel better, for telling Leshawna to tell everyone to vote Trent everyone. Is it true?" Gwen asked.

"Sadly, it is. I was so enraged when I saw him cheating on you. I had to stop it." I laughed then sighed. "It felt really good to slap Heather and push her into the lake. What didn't feel good was scolding Trent." I got out my journal. "I don't know how much I should tell you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Gwen asked. I sighed.

"Okay. It started when I finished getting my key. I started running as fast as I could. I have a lot of home troubles you see? I have crushes on guys, and I just went through a tough decision, and it feels like my world is crashing down. It felt like I was running away from everything. But I wasn't. I soon stopped and started crying. Then I heard Trent laughing. I crept to you until I was behind the rock where the skunk hole was. I watched everything."

"You saw…me…and Trent…" Gwen said. I told her I did.

"But then I noticed something else. Behind a tree, I saw Heather and Lindsay. They were spying on you. When you started to go, I ran into the trees, and then reemerged where you were when you kissed Trent. I went behind the tree and confronted Heather. I didn't get to her, because she came up with a plot to break both of you up." I looked down at my journal. "My journal will tell you the rest." I handed it to her, open at the page where I wrote my plans.

"Operation Breakup the Breakup? It seems this was premeditated." She kept reading. Her eyes got wider and wider. She closed the journal. "You knew about Heather's plot? But how?"

"I had a small hunch."

"And all of that was just drama? You played it up for the cameras?!" Her temper rose.

"No! I played it up to scare Heather and Trent out of their wits!" I told her. She fell silent and then whispered.

"You knew I liked Trent this whole time?"

"And that he liked you back. Watch this." I went on my iPod and pulled up the footage the can caught. The footage about them saying they liked each other so much. "But then…this happened." The footage showed them ranting, switching between Gwen and Trent.

"How do you have this footage?" Gwen asked.

"My iPod is wired to all cameras in the camp. Watch." I switched the views to different cameras. "You have to still trust me. I might have the ability to spy on anyone, but I swear I don't use it for those purposes. And please don't tell anyone else. I'm counting on you and only you to not uncover my secret."

"There's much more to you than meets the eye. How do I know this is it?" Gwen asked.

"Remember the trust exercises? How I saved you from falling down? That's why that is all I have. I told you everything." I lied, but using a legitimate cover.

"Okay. I believe you." Gwen told me. She gave me a hug.

"Remember, Trent is watching and cheering for you. Just remember that and you'll be fine." I bid her goodnight and I went to sleep.

When I woke up, Gwen was already gone. The bed was put back under my bed. It was as though she were never here. Then I looked at the time. 8:30 AM. I'm late. I took a shower, got changed, and went off to breakfast. I ate my mush and walked to the cabins. I saw Heather and Lindsay sitting on the steps.

"I am so glad they included Grapetastic Pop in your reward last night Heather! It's totally my favorite and it's totally the only thing I've really been craving on the island."

"I cannot believe that Leshawna shredded all of my clothes! She is so going to pay for this!"

"Well, you did steal Gwen's boyfriend. That's pretty major."

"Shut up!" Heather stole Lindsay's soda and drank some of it and spit it out. "How can you drink this sugar water?!" Heather threw the soda to the ground, almost spilling on me and hurting Lindsay's feelings. I went in the cabin.

"Girl, you got to put Trent out of your head!" Leshawna was talking to Gwen.

"I know. I just miss him so much already."

"Well baby girl, nothing heals a broken heart like revenge." Leshawna smiled and so did Gwen.

"MEET UP AT THE DOCK OF SHAME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!!!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker. I rushed out of the cabin and to the dock.

"Today's challenge is a good old fashioned game of hide and seek. You all get 10 minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you. With his military background and an advanced degree in man hunting, he's uniquely qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard." Chef started pumping a water gun.

"What's with the water gun?" Duncan asked. A laser was square on his forehead.

"The lifeguard chair is home base. When he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base, but if he catches you on your way, he'll douse you."

"Ooo so we're going to get splashed by a bit of water. Now I'm terrified." Duncan sarcastically mocked.

"Why don't you demonstrate Chef?" Chris asked. Chef pumped up the water gun, Duncan got really scared, but Chef turned the tables on Chris and blasted him to kingdom come!

"NOT ON ME DUDE!"

"So how do we "win" this game?" Heather asked.

"You've got three options: one, don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two, run to home base before Chef blasts you. Three, once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Do any of those, and you win invincibility. All clear?"

"Uh…" Lindsay started to ask.

"You get 10 minutes to hide. GO!" I ran as fast as I could into the woods. I went to the trailer and donned my bikini. I'll have to be careful to not be seen by Chef. I ventured out of the trailer and ran as fast as I could to the dock. Chef had already left to the cabins. I used the ladder to step into the water. I hid underneath the dock and waited to get back up and claim invincibility. Soon after, I saw Leshawna come in and wait down in the water.

**Duncan's POV**

I rounded up all of the guys in my hiding spot. Owen was last.

"Listen up boys. We're in trouble okay? There are seven chicks on the island and only four dudes."

"I know! Nice odds!" Party boy stated. I slapped him.

"No assbrain, bad odds. If I noticed it, chances are that sooner or later they're going to notice it too and when they do, they're going to pick us off one by one. We've got to do something about it."

"It's not like they're exactly getting along. Like this morning, Owen and I were waiting outside to go to the restroom. Let's just say things turned violent in there and we left." DJ said.

"Ah, I don't know dudes, Bridgette and me…we kinda hooked up. I feel bad about joining an alliance without her." Party boy said. I'm going to wring his neck when I get the chance.

"And what about Julie?" DJ asked.

"Yes…about Cali girl…Owen, is there anything you can tell us about her?" I asked.

"There's not much. She's a mystery I can tell you for sure."

"We know. We all knew it when we met her. Is there anything else?" Owen remained silent.

"Well she and Heather are the ultimate proof they're not united. They're both so alike, but they are completely against each other. Heather is against everyone and Julie tries to unite everyone. Julie hates everything Heather represents and vice versa. You've seen it right Owen?" DJ asked him.

"Yeah, like when Julie told Heather off in the camping challenge."

"Or when she tried to unite us all last night with her alliance against Heather." Party boy interjected.

"That's the ultimatum. If that's not proof that they'll kill each other first I don't know what is." DJ concluded.

"Let me tell you the truth about women: they're all sisters. And when push comes to shove they're going to stick together! Haven't you ever seen a chick flick before?" I asked them.

"Well, yeah but…" I stopped fat boy.

"Look man now is the time, while they don't see it coming, while we have the element of surprise!" I told them.

"Jeez I'm just not sure." Fat boy said. I took him over a small ledge and hung him upside down. He started screaming.

"Are you sure now?!" I asked him.

"Okay! Okay okay! We'll form our own alliance!" Owen screamed for his life. I dropped him and he flipped over back onto his feet. "Wow Duncan! Juvie really made you a scary dude!" I think I'll take that as a compliment…

"Good! Now that we're all agreed, guys unite and save our asses from elimination!" I put my hand in the center of the group. All of the guys did the same except for party boy. "Uh, are you in dude?" He then put his hand in the center.

"Oh! I am so psyched!" Owen exclaimed. "A dudes alliance! I love it! It's so manly! Yeah! Come here!" He grabbed me and DJ and started kissing us, giving me three kisses. I backed away from him, shock creeping onto my face. Owen slapped himself on the forehead and I went back to normal.

"All right clear out!" Party boy was shocked. "I was here first dude, this is my hiding spot. Go find your own." I shooed them out of the cave and waited. General Crazy's never going to find me here.

**Heather's POV**

I went to the main lodge. Chef wouldn't dare look in here. I went to the kitchen and hid under the table. I waited there for a few seconds until I heard a voice.

"Hey Heather, what a coincidence!" It was Lindsay. I was shocked nevertheless and bumped my head on the table. "We're just like, destined to hide together!"

"What? What are you doing here? Can't you find your own hiding place? This challenge is called hide and seek, not hide in groups and seek!" I blew up in her face. "Dig yourself a hole, disguise yourself as a canoe I don't care! Just do it somewhere else!" The light came on. It was Chef.

"This is MY kitchen! Also known as forbidden territory!" I decided to save myself and pushed Lindsay towards Chef. I ran out of the kitchen, out of the main lodge, and to the dock. Lindsay was right behind me however. I was almost there, but I was hit with a huge stream of water. I didn't make it. I guess I'll have to gain invincibility some other way. I was taken to the lodge and sat on the steps with Lindsay, not even speaking to her. I heard fighting in the lodge, but disregarded it. Then suddenly, Izzy rolled out of the window shouting and running to the dock. She better not have better luck than me.

**Izzy's POV**

I was hiding perfectly from Chef. I love hide and seek! One of the best games ever! So I imitated his movements behind his back. Each time he turned around, I hid behind a bush or a rock. When he ran off, I went to the main lodge to hide. I went in and climbed onto the rafters. Chef was right below me. He'll never find me. And then…

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Chef looked up. "I guess you heard that huh?" I tried to lighten the mood, and then I jumped off him, did a flip in the air and prepared to fight him. He threw the water gun off to the side, prepared to fight me. We both cracked our knuckles and I cracked my neck to intimidate him. We went at it with our fists, but Chef got the best of me that time. I was determined not to let him best me this time. I got into a karate pose and beckoned him to come forth and hit me with his best shot. The fight turned out differently. I jumped up, said goodbye, and kicked him square in the face. I dived out of the window and started running. Chef came out with his water gun and started running after me too. And then I saw it: home base! I had to make a jump for it! I jumped and tried to get to it. I almost did, but I just missed and slid into some of the water Chef had squirted. I fell into the lake. I sat on a rock and found Leshawna! I could bust her for invincibility! No, she's too nice. I won't do it. I climbed up the ladder, but I thought I brushed against something. I looked around one last time, shrugged it off and went to join Chef.

**My POV**

I was so close to being discovered! Izzy brushed my arm as she went to the ladder to meet her fate. I swam under the dock to hear Chef's receding footsteps. I found a second ladder on the other end of the dock and swam to it. I started to climb it, but Leshawna had started climbing her side too! I had to rush up! I scrambled up the ladder before Leshawna emerged, turned off my invisibility cloak and scrambled up the ladder to the lifeguard chair. I sat on the chair looking smug.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"But how? I didn't see you in the water!" She exclaimed. I had to think up a lie, and fast. "I was in the lake, but on the other end. I got out of the water and ran to the lifeguard post. Chef never found me. But you can still get invincibility! Just stay hidden! I'll give you the signal when it's okay to come up." I told her. I thought for a minute. "Okay. When you hear me jump down from the lifeguard chair, it'll be a big stomp. That's when you come up." Leshawna understood and went back in the water. I waited until Chef came for me with everyone else. They did, but it was a good 15 minutes.

"Miss me?" I asked them. They all cheered for me, and I jumped down. Leshawna got the signal and rose up out of the water. Everyone gasped. "Leshawna!" I acted surprised. "Doesn't this mean we both get invincibility because Leshawna was never discovered in her hiding spot and I got to home base?" I asked Chris, who had just come by.

"Yeah! All righty campers! Game's over, time to pick the loser and send them home! Remember, you can't vote off Heather, Julie, or Leshawna!" Heather must've found Owen and DJ. Some things just never change.

I went back to my trailer and dried off and changed into my clothes. I left for the cabin, ready to hear about the Secret Guy Alliance. "Hey." I said.

"Okay, so Owen told me that they formed a guys only alliance." Gwen explained.

"Can you hear us okay out there Bridgette?" Leshawna called out.

"Yup!" Bridgette answered to Leshawna.

"Sorry we had to keep you outside. We just can't stand that smell."

"That's okay. I understand."

"The guys are teaming up against us, and as much as it makes me want to yak up my lunch, we have to vote as a group if we want any chance of winning." Heather started the conversation once more.

"Well, I say we take out Duncan. He's mean, and I'd tell him that to his face." Bridgette added.

"Sounds good to me! I don't trust that little criminal!" Leshawna agreed. Gwen agreed too.

"Speaking of trust, I don't trust that Owen. He's always happy and smiling it's creepy and unnatural. I say we lose him. Lindsay?" Heather suggested. Lindsay agreed with her.

"But Owen is like the nicest guy on the island! And he plays a mean game of Canasta. You guys ever played that? It's so fun!" Izzy said.

"This is an elimination game, not a dance! We have to vote someone off in order to stay in the game. Hey, why don't you vote with us Izzy? We'll be like BFFs!" Heather asked. Lindsay clarified the meaning: Best Female Friends.

"Okay!"

"You know she'll just dump you after the vote." Leshawna said.

"It's true. She will!" Lindsay said. This made Heather so angry that she spilled Lindsay's nail polish. Lindsay went crazy.

"You with us?" Leshawna and Gwen shook their heads. Bridgette said no. "Fine! Then let the chips fall where they may." Heather walked out of the cabin. An air of evil hung in the room—that and nail polish. And skunk.

"What about you? With or against?" Leshawna asked me.

"Duncan. Owen isn't a threat, at least not yet. I'll keep a close eye on him. Hey, I have an idea. I'll do some spy work. I'll find the guys and spy on them. They're going to vote as a team, and I'll see who it is."

"Well go ahead girl!" Leshawna told me. I ran off, knowing that I lied all along. If I voted Duncan off with them, then Duncan would be gone. I guess it could help, but I'm not too sure how everything else would turn out. She might do really well and have Heather voted off early. I can't take the risk. I'm voting Bridgette off. I wandered to the dock, and I heard and saw the guys, specifically Duncan.

"So it's agreed. We vote Bridgette off." I gasped. So did Geoff.

"No wait! She could still be an asset to us!"

"Oh really? You dig the way she smells right now?" Geoff waved to Bridgette. "Why don't we vote Heather or Julie off? They have dirt on all of us dude!"

"Because we can't! They have invincibility!" I guess they didn't consider Leshawna a threat. "Besides, everyone likes Bridgette and she's great at sports. We might not get another chance dude. All in favor of booting Bridgette?" DJ and Owen agreed. "That settles it! Here's to the Guys' alliance! Geoff?" Geoff put his hand in. I knew that he wouldn't vote Bridgette off. He probably voted for Duncan. I ran off as fast as I could to cast my vote.

"I don't care what I agreed to! I lied! I work alone. I don't want to, really, but Bridgette's "scent" is getting to me. It's for her own good." I walked out of the can and waited in my trailer, playing with Roxas. Soon, it was sunset, and it was another campfire ceremony gone by. Now it was Owen, Duncan, and Bridgette left.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate. You each racked up a lot of votes. One of you is going home tonight, and cannot return—EVER. The next marshmallow goes to…Owen!" Chris threw him his marshmallow. Owen cheered and came to us. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…Duncan!" Duncan caught his and ate his smugly. Everyone gasped, and Bridgette turned unbelievably upset. I was the swing vote. It's all my fault…again. But no one realized that. "Okay, that was a shocker. Even I'm shocked, and I knew the answer!" Chris threw the plate away. That's just like me. I'm shocked, and I knew the answer.

She was just about to leave when Geoff called out to her and said he was going to miss her. He revealed that he didn't vote her off, much to Duncan's dismay. Then the moment was getting so special. He was about to kiss her, but then…he smelled her and ran away. I gasped under my breath. Once Bridgette left, a part of the poem "The Rose of Battle" came to mind, and I whispered it.

"And when at last, defeated in His wars,/They have gone down under the same white stars,/We shall no longer hear the little cry/Of our sad hearts, that may not live…nor die…" I turned and walked away. I sensed that they were perplexed by my behavior, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go back to Roxas and sleep. Even worse, it was the first time I had wished to go home in a long time. Maybe I should wish of going home, and I'll be there. But I need to complete my job here. I have to do it.

**Gwen's POV**

What is up with Julie? She's been acting weirdly ever since she told me about the cameras she's wired to. But how did Bridgette get the boot? Influence of votes, like with Trent? Or rigging, like what Harold attempted to do? Maybe she lied to Leshawna and me when she said she'd vote Duncan off.

Her quote…it means…what does it mean? If I take out a few words, I get "and when at last they have gone down under the same white stars, we shall no longer hear the little cry of our sad hearts". Is that what she was planning for me to find? As more people get voted off, even ones we care about, the tinge of sadness no longer pains us. We are just relieved that we are still in the competition. It's all about…me. Or whoever. It's all about themselves. Is that what she wanted me to find? I'm suddenly reminded about a week ago when Trent was voted off. I was experiencing so many emotions that day: anger, depression, sadness, happiness, everything. I was angry at Heather for turning her against me (maybe Julie too?), depressed and upset that Trent thought I had said so many bad things about him, and happy that he was gone because he probably deserved it. Is it about me? Or is it about us in general? I shouldn't think about it, but her comments provoke deep thoughts. I'll see tomorrow…

* * *

Me: Some serious regret there! Hey Julie! Are you okay?

Julie: Eh, could be better.

Me: These endings just seem to get gloomier and gloomier each chapter.

Julie: Yeah...

Me: Things'll pick up! Don't worry!

Julie: Okay...*walks away*

Me: I hope she'll be okay...things aren't going to get much better anytime soon...


	30. A Little Trip

**A/N: **There's a tiny twist to this challenge. Julie's POV starts when Chris's POV starts. Read and you shall find. Review, disclaimer is in first chapter.

**

* * *

**

My POV

All of us, except Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, and Geoff were playing a rousing game of Frisbee. I haven't played in a while, but I proved to myself that I was still good. Today's the building your own bike challenge. I'm going to have to sneak away and make myself absent, like what Izzy and Leshawna did. I think I'll pay a visit to Playa des Losers for an hour, then come back and watch the final race and Lindsay's ultimate swear off! I can't miss that, and neither can they!

So we played. I made awesome throws and even more awesome catches. Catches with one finger, behind the back, a jump and a catch, everything I could think of! Then I heard some wailing. It's probably Geoff. I feel so bad for voting Bridgette off, but it's for her own good.

"Ooo, sounds like Geoff's having a hard time accepting Bridgette's been kicked off huh?" Leshawna commented.

"Yeah, it's weak." Duncan replied. "Uh, we better go check on him."

"Wait, what about our game?" Leshawna asked.

"Check on him? Since when did he start having feelings?" Gwen asked.

"Since they started up their Guys' alliance. Duncan's no fool, he needs Geoff's vote to stay in." Heather commented.

"Hey! Maybe we should try forming a girls alliance again!" Lindsay commented. Heather whacked her with a fly swatter. "Or not…" I threw the Frisbee to Gwen and kept playing until I heard an announcement from Chris.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" I had to cover my ears because there was so much feedback. "Your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center!" It's time for me to slip away, but how? Should I walk alone, scramble the cameras and mysteriously disappear? But then how would I get to Playa des Losers? I certainly can't take the Boat of Losers, it's too noticeable. Maybe if I find a canoe and take it to the resort instead? That's what I'll do, but I need to find where he keeps the canoes. I think they're in the storage room. There's one somewhere, I just need to find it. I started walking into the woods and wandered away. It took me a while, but I found a shed. I looked in it, and to my amazement, I found Chris's Seadoo! What luck! I stole it and ran with it to the water. I ran to the dock, threw it in, jumped on it, and sped away to Playa des Losers, just around the corner from the camp, as said by Trent in Haut Camp-ture. I knew exactly where to go.

**Gwen's POV**

I started walking to the arts and crafts center. Julie went ahead, and I never saw her again. Did she get lost in the woods?

"Welcome to the arts and crafts center!" Chris greeted us, except for Julie.

"More like the arts and CRAP center." Duncan jeered.

"Yeah…it used to be an outhouse, but now it's where Chef parks his road hog." Chris kicked the door down and the guys gasped. They must've been looking at one awesome motorcycle. "Which brings us to your challenge: building your own wheels!" Owen cheered, but then he learned that we were building bicycles. His cheerful mood was still there, but it was somewhat gone. I went to the bike depot and started getting parts for my bike. I'm sure that Heather will cheat in some way…

**Heather's POV**

I leaned against the shed, waiting for Chris to go away. I think it's cute that the guys are forming their own alliances, but why work on your own bike when you can get someone to do it for you? I took Lindsay away from Goth and Leshawna to dismantle the engine of Chef's motorcycle for me. She inquired as to whether or not she'll have time to build her own bike. I decided to come up with the perfect lie. "Of course you do! But look at it this way: how else can I save YOUR ass if I win? We're BFFs remember? Would I steer you wrong?" Lindsay agreed and went to dismantle the bike. I closed the shed. Leshawna, Gwen, and Izzy came up. I told them to go away and wait their turn. Then a bird pooped on me! So gross! I ran off to take a shower to get it out. But everything is playing into the palm of my hand.

Come to think of it, where's Julie? And for that matter, Izzy and Leshawna are gone. Oh well, less competition.

**Chris's POV**

Well, everything seems to be going just fine. Everyone was there, but I couldn't help shake the feeling that someone was gone. Wait a minute, someone was gone! Julie! Where is that girl? Did she go AWOL on us? Well, no matter. I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere.

It was time for the bike judging. I looked at everyone's bikes. Most looked fine, but DJ had training wheels on his. I wonder how it's going to move. Then I noticed another thing: Leshawna and Izzy were missing. Now where did THEY go? To find Julie perhaps? I revealed to the campers that they wouldn't be riding their own bikes. Heather was so shocked. HAHA I LOVE THIS SHOW!

At the beach, I had the campers pick names out of a bicycle helmet. Everyone got someone else's and they got ready to race away. "Okay racers! On your marks…get set…paramedics on standby…and DRAG!" Heather and Owen were behind due to DJ and Duncan's bikes. Duncan's didn't have pedals and Heather couldn't get DJ's bike to move. Priceless. I got on my ATV and started driving after the others. DJ, Geoff, and Heather wiped out, and the others crossed the finish line. HOWEVER, it will be Owen, Heather, Lindsay, and Duncan racing for invincibility. THIS…is going to be one hell of a challenge!

**My POV**

I arrived at Playa des Losers. There were no cameras around. I checked my iPod ahead of time and did an extensive search. There was nothing. I could come and go as I pleased. I walked up the steps of the resort and crept around until I found some people. As it turns out, they were all there watching the live feed of the challenge.

"Hi everyone! Miss me?" I called out. Everyone turned around.

"JULIE!" They called out and came up to me. Katie and Sadie gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you again."

"But what are you doing here?" Courtney asked. "Aren't you supposed to be there?" She pointed to the TV screen, where everyone was just beginning the first part of the race.

"Bike building's not my forte, so I slipped away."

"How did you slip away? There are cameras all over the place!" Bridgette added.

"I have ways."

"More importantly, how did you get here? By the way, nice job on the Big Brother reference. Couldn't have said it better myself." Noah asked.

"I stole a Seadoo. That's nice coming from you Noah." I chose not to lie to anyone. "I can't stay long however. I want to be back in time for their race for invincibility. Something big is going to happen, and I want to see what it is. Keep your eyes glued to that screen. I'm also taking messages back if you have any. I'll be sure to tell the person of interest."

"Can you tell Gwen that I'm really sorry—for everything?" Trent said worriedly.

"Tell Gwen I'm happy for her!" Cody interjected.

"Tell Geoff I miss him and hope he comes—" She stopped herself. "I hope he does well in the competition." Bridgette said. Courtney took me aside.

"Tell Duncan I--on second thought, no. Tell him that I said hi."

"We miss Leshawna sooooo much!" Katie and Sadie exclaimed.

"I'll be sure to get these messages to everyone." I started to leave and get on the Seadoo, but Harold came by. "Tell Leshawna that I love her and hope she wins the competition." I smiled and assured him I'll tell her that. I jumped down onto Chris's Seadoo, started the engine, heard it turn over, and drove off on it back to the island. I arrived at the shore so I could drag it. I saw Chef off in the distance. I had to run if I was going to get this Seadoo back without being noticed. Owen was speeding through. I ran as fast as I could across the beach before he crossed where I was. I left to the shed and put Chris's Seadoo back where and as I found it and left to the beachside. Heather, Lindsay, Owen, and Duncan were about to start the final race.

**My POV**

"Finally! I found my way through those woods!" I came out of the woods.

"JULIE!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked.

"I got lost in the woods looking for the arts and crafts center. Sorry."

"Well, do you at least know where Leshawna and Izzy are?" Chris asked.

"Nope, not a clue." I lied. I knew they were out somewhere riding Izzy's bike.

"Whatever. Your loss. Anyways, RACERS, TAKE YOUR POSITIONS! AND…GO!" I started running, following the campers.

"Aren't you coming?! We have to see how they're doing!" Gwen, Geoff, and DJ got up and ran with me.

"Careful! There's a bunch of death traps!" Gwen called out to me. "Mines, oil slicks, and a piranha pool! Don't get hurt!" I ran up the mountains, avoiding the mines. Owen was hit and was sent flying. Lindsay was sent flying, but remained intact. I went around the oil slick, but Duncan slipped in it. Now it was Heather and Lindsay. I already knew the outcome, and boy I couldn't wait to see it. Lindsay was stuck at the piranha pool and Heather hit the gas and went right over her. I ran to the finish line when Chris had just arrived. Lindsay came in soon after, and Gwen, Geoff, and DJ groaned when they saw that Heather won invincibility.

"YAY YOU WON! WE DID IT! WE'RE SAFE!" Lindsay hugged Heather, who had a look of disgust on her face. I climbed back up to where the other campers were. This was going to be big.

"That's not exactly true. Heather is safe because her bike crossed the line first, but since Duncan and Owen wiped out and didn't complete the race, they technically didn't cross the line at all, which makes YOU the last one to cross the line, which means its Dock of Shame time baby!" Chris explained.

"Okay, I'm so confused." Lindsay said.

"It means I can't save you unless I give you my invincibility, but I can't do that. Too risky. You understand." Heather started to walk away. Lindsay grabbed her hand.

"But I won. I even built your bike." Heather laughed this off and denied Lindsay's true claim. Lindsay finally has some brains! Duncan finally arrived, but he was covered in oil. Owen had come to his senses and got up too.

"You should just leave with your dignity intact. It'll make you seem much cuter in the instant replays." Lindsay gasped at Heather's mean comment.

"Oh no she didn't." I whispered. "She pushed Lindsay over the edge." I shook my head.

"What? What do you mean?" Gwen whispered.

"Just watch what'll happen." I told her.

"But we were going to the final three together!"

"Guess we're not!"

"Aren't you even sad? We're BFFs!"

"Yeah, for the contest. I mean, it's not like we're going to be best friends for life or anything." Lindsay gasped.

"I can't believe you just said that! But we pinky swore! You mean…I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?!"

"Uh, truth?" Lindsay nodded. "Not really, no." Lindsay gasped at Heather's utter disregard. I gasped too and turned unbelievably angry. I held myself down because I wanted to watch Lindsay's swear fest. "What? We're not here to make friends, we're here to become celebrities remember?" I looked at everyone else. Gwen, DJ, and Geoff were pissed!

"Ooo that's cold bra." Duncan remarked. For once, he genuinely meant it.

"Oh like you're such a team player! All you do is go around and scare the crap out of everyone!" Heather responded.

"At least I'm straight with people!" Duncan shot back.

"Whatever. I have invincibility. No one can touch me." Heather started walking away.

"This week." Gwen added.

"You really are mean! And all that bad stuff people say about you is TRUE! LIKE HOW YOU'RE A TWO FACED BACKSTABBING LYING LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING ASS YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" She stuck the middle finger at Heather too. My eyes darted to everyone. Chris and Chef's eyebrows rose. Chris's smile and Chef's sneer faded too. Owen's eyes and mouth went wide. Gwen was smiling, and DJ cowered in fear. Geoff's mouth was in an O shape. I, for one, was a mix: utterly shocked, and then I was smiling along with Gwen, proud of everything that I could have ever said to spite Heather and build up Lindsay's temper. Heather was completely frozen, eyes wide. "I always told them they were wrong. I always stood up for you because I thought we were BFFs! BUT THEY WERE RIGHT! YOU REALLY ARE A TWO FACED BACKSTABBING LYING LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER, MOTHERFUCKING ASSFACED, ASSBRAINED MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!!!!" Duncan's eyes went wide, and Chris's smile returned. He was taking all of this in as awesome TV, life at its most raw, reality TV at its finest! "And guess what?! I don't want to be BFFs anymore!" Heather snapped back to normal and tried to stare Lindsay down, but it didn't work. "I'd rather spend the day staring at Owen's ass then shopping with YOU, and PS: your shoes are TACKY!" Heather froze again, and we started laughing at her.

"Yeah! You tell her!" Gwen said.

"Oh my God, you had it coming for so long! This…is…AWESOME!!!" I cried out in joy. All of the guys were laughing along with us.

"GO JUMP IN THE PIRANHA POOL!" Heather walked away.

"WHAAAAAAAA GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!!!" Leshawna and Izzy came screaming by and then plummeted into the lake. They got out of the lake by themselves. I rushed to them.

"You should've been here! Lindsay told Heather off in a curse fest!" I exclaimed.

"Really girl, that's not possible." Leshawna said.

"But it is! Ask Gwen!" I grabbed Gwen. "Gwen, isn't it true Lindsay stood up to Heather and cursed big time?"

"Oh yeah. It was really cool. Where were you?"

"Test drive…Izzy…disaster…" Leshawna barely managed to say.

"But Lindsay is going to be eliminated. We're going to see her off okay?" I said. The girls agreed.

At sunset, Lindsay had all of her things packed and we were seeing her off at the dock.

"Thanks for all of your support Greta. You too Julia! I love you Lequesha!"

"Take care girlfriend. If it makes you feel any better, we would've kept you on."

"Really? Thanks. Kick Heather's ass for me!" Lindsay replied.

"My pleasure." Leshawna replied.

"Bye guys! See you at the finale!" She told the guys. "Aw…I think I'm going to miss you the most." She hugged Owen, who looked utterly forlorn. Owen cried out and hugged Lindsay really tightly. Lindsay said goodbye to Heather last.

"Good luck Heather. I hope you get everything your karma owes you. Okay, I'm ready." Lindsay said something smart for once! I'm so proud of her. She got on the Boat of Losers and it left for Playa des Losers. I waved goodbye and then Heather said, "Well, that's another one down." And she left.

* * *

Me: GO LINDSAY!

Lindsay: Aw, thanks Lana!

Me: Uh...my name is Lane...(at least my FAKE name is)

Leshawna: She might be a ditz, but we still love her more than Heather.

DJ: Heather makes Eva look a little less scary.

Julie: True true. But don't you think she got smarter after she was kicked off?

Me: Oh...you'll see...hehehe...

* * *


	31. Heeeerrrreeeee's Psycho!

**A/N: **It's time...for the BLOOD BATH! Scary movie challenge coming up NEXT! Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter. Don't let the psycho get you!

* * *

"I know! Let's watch a scary movie! Like a thrasher flick!" I suggested. The mood was falling fast. I had to do something. "And it's nighttime. Perfect for a movie marathon."

"I think we should watch **Blood Bath** or something." Gwen suggested. So we got a classic movie projector and set it up at the campfire. We watched the movie there.

"He's coming out of the woods with a big hacking chainsaw! That's so cool!" Izzy said.

"Oh no! The psycho killer man's going for the car!" Owen yelled out.

"Yo! Fool couple! Stop making out and START THE CAR!" Leshawna threw some popcorn she got from the kitchen at the makeshift screen.

"They're gonna be chainsaw sushi!" Izzy exclaimed.

"GREAT CANADIAN CHEESE! Now the car won't start!" Owen yelled out. He has some weird phrases.

"Oh man, I hate scary movies." DJ said.

"RUN! THE PSYCHO'S GONNA GETCHA!" Izzy yelled out. DJ hid.

"Here comes the blood fest!" Gwen said. There were blood and guts and body parts being thrown everywhere.

"Aw the chainsaw psycho's going back to the woods! He's getting away!" Izzy cried out in joy. "Yeah! Good ending!" She jumped into Owen's arms. "Izzy loves scary movies."

"So does Owen." Owen referred to himself in third person.

"Whoo! Am I ever glad that's over! I really hate scary movies." DJ sighed.

"Oh yeah? What scares you most? The part where everyone meets a grizzly death, or the psycho killer with a hook!" Duncan scared DJ so much that DJ screamed his head off and hid behind Leshawna. I joined everyone for a laugh.

"Aw come on Deej, for a slasher flick it was pretty tame." Gwen tried to calm him down.

"Yeah there was hardly any hacking, not like **BLOOD BATH TWO: SUMMER CAMP REIGN OF TERROR**!" Duncan added.

"No way! That's my favorite movie! I love it when he jams that guy's hand into the lawnmower!" Gwen said.

"Or when he pushes the chick off the dock and then she lands on the propeller blade that slices her in half!"

"Or when he shoves that big dude's head inside the wood chipper!" Gwen and Duncan exclaimed together. DJ jumped into Leshawna's arms. They high fived each other.

"Aw, looks like Gwen and Duncan have more in common than bad fashion sense! It's just mindless guts and gore." Heather insulted.

"Horror movies aren't mindless." Gwen responded.

"Yeah, they're loaded with psychological trauma. Look at DJ." Duncan added. Leshawna pushed DJ off of her.

"Whatever! Does anyone have any idea what our challenge will be this week?" Heather said.

"Yeah, where's the Chrismeister?" Geoff said. We heard a motor chugging.

"DOCK NOW! LET'S GO!" I realized it was the Boat of Losers. We started running to the dock, where Chef was packing up the last of many things into the boat.

"Hey yo Chef, where's the fire?!" Duncan said. Chef gasped and got in the boat, which sped away, Chris driving it. Both were scared out of their wits, and they forgot a green backpack.

"Dude! You forgot this!" Owen held up the green backpack, but the newspaper slipped out of it.

"What's this?" I picked it up. "Escaped psycho killer on the loose. Be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask, with a hooked hand, and carrying a chainsaw!"

"Haha! He's on the loose!" Izzy added.

"OH COME ON! They don't expect us to fall for this! Scary movie followed by hasty exit followed by strategically placed lame prop?!" Heather had it figured out.

"I don't know, he looked pretty spooked." DJ said.

"Puhlease! It's all part of their little stunt to freak us out." Heather argued.

"If this was a stunt, would Chris leave behind his…hair gel?!" Owen said and showed it to us. We all gasped.

"Whoa! This is for real!" Gwen said.

"So lemme get this straight: Chris left us for dead and now we're alone while that escaped psycho with a chainsaw is on the loose?!" DJ got more and more freaked out.

"No, we're alone while that escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a HOOK is on the loose!" Duncan scared the crap out of DJ.

"I told you dude! Not funny!"

"All right! Cool it!" I said. "Heather's right, I hate to say it. We can't fall for this. It's all too well planned. A scary movie, followed by an exit, and a strategically placed newspaper?! This speaks challenge, BIG TIME!"

"Okay look, it doesn't matter whether this is real or a challenge, WE NEED A GAME PLAN!" Gwen said. DJ agreed readily.

"You little fuckers might need a game plan, but I need a facial!" Heather started walking off the dock.

"Are you crazy?! First rule of slasher films: NEVER go off alone!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I might actually listen to you if I were in a movie! We're being punk'd. You're so gullible. Hey Chris, if you're listening, next time rent one that takes place at a summer camp! If you losers want to run around and play Boogeyman, go ahead! But I've got a date with exfoliation." Heather walked away.

"And the bossy mean chick seals her fate." Izzy said.

"And good riddance too." I added.

"I say we go back to the campfire and talk strategy! Who's in?" Gwen asked. She started walking away, and I followed. We got to the campfire.

"Okay, rule number one: do not go off on your own. Rule number two: if you do go off on your own, NEVER go in the woods. Rule number three: if you do go in the woods, never ever ever make out in the woods or you will DIE in the woods! Where's Izzy and Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Breaking rules one through three." Duncan said.

"I sensed that." I added. "Any other rules you'd like to say?"

"Nothing comes to mind. I better start drawing all of the campers. We need to see who's a goner and who's not." Gwen said. I got out my iPod and started looking at the cameras, including the one being broadcasted to the entire viewing world. Gwen came to me. I got out my sketchbook and started writing.

"You have a pencil?" She asked. I gave her a pencil.

I started drawing the woods. They're really creepy. I turned off my iPod and stopped watching. She finished drawing everyone.

"Owen and Izzy are as good as gone. If what Duncan said is true, then they're really gone." I broke the silence.

"Where are DJ and Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"DJ had to take a leak so he took party boy with him." Duncan replied. Leshawna was quietly sitting.

"If I know either of them, they're goners." I added. "Cross them out."

"No. We can't count them out." Gwen said. "I'm keeping them in."

"Wait a minute. If they went to the washrooms to take a leak, Heather's in there." I thought for a minute. "No, they're fine. Unless Heather is doing something major in the restroom. I mean seriously, she needs to listen to—" I was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. "Oh no! DJ! We need to check the washrooms, NOW!" I ran off with Gwen to the washrooms. We stepped through DJ's outline and found Heather.

"Are you okay?! I heard screaming!" Gwen said.

"I'm fine! But you might want to check on DJ. He ran out of here like he saw a ghost. Can I have my shower in peace please?!" Heather walked off.

"Ooo I wouldn't do that if I—" I stopped Gwen. "Fine, suit yourself. By the way, that's a great look on you." We walked out and back to the campfire, smiling all the way. Once we were almost there, I heard another blood curdling scream.

"Another one bites the dust." I said. I looked around in the dark. "We should get back, and fast."

At the campfire, it was a different story. Leshawna was gone.

"Where's Leshawna?" Gwen asked.

"She went to get some chow." Duncan said.

"Okay, we need to start eliminating some people." I said. Gwen proceeded to cross Leshawna out. "We heard Heather and DJ scream." Gwen crossed Heather off, but not DJ. "Seriously, DJ's gone. There's no hope." She gave in and crossed DJ off. Then another scream. It was faint, but I heard it.

"Where's Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"Probably out with DJ." Duncan said.

"Well it's no surprise. Rule number eight: the party guy is the prime target for psycho killers, right after the big lovable jock." Gwen said.

"Gimme that pencil!" I snatched it from Gwen and crossed Geoff off. "I heard a faint scream. It sounded like Geoff. Besides, he's the only one who's gone that we haven't crossed off yet."

"You know what really ticks me off? That I was trying to help them!" Gwen said.

"Live and learn sweetheart." Duncan replied as he lit two branches.  
"You really are a pyro aren't you?" Gwen said.

"So? I like burning stuff."

"Is that what you went to juvie for?"

"Ha! Like I'd tell you why I went to juvie!"

"Dude! Watch the torch!" I told him. Too late. The drawing was ablaze.

"Holy crap! I'll get water!" Gwen exclaimed. I didn't stop her. I gave Duncan an evil look.

"What? Anyways, and then there were two." He sneered.

"Fine! I'll go to my fate!" I went away, knowing that Duncan would soon be a goner too. I heard voices and stopped dead in my tracks. "Aren't you going to check what it is? Or are you…chicken?" The voices kept calling out to Duncan. His sneer fell and he got ready to leave to his fate.

"You and me psycho!" Duncan threw down the torches and left. Gwen soon came running in to put out the fire.

"Duncan? Duncan!" She cried out.

"He's gone. Went to face off with the psycho. Couldn't stop him…well…didn't want to stop him." I smiled a wicked smile.

"Nice." She high fived me.

**Chris's POV**

Dude! I never expected them to last this long! Now they're all alone.

"Sweet freakin' Jesus what was that?" Julie cried out.

"Like you say, another one bites the dust. It's probably Duncan." Gwen said. They started drawing for a while.

I looked at my live feed. Chef was coming to us. I switched to the other cameras. Julie gasped at her iPod.

Duncan found out it was really Chef! Awesome! All of us turned our attention to the screen.

"What if there's a REAL psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook prowling in the woods?" Julie asked shakily. "What would we do then?"

"I don't really know. I guess we'd either die or run for our lives." Gwen replied.

"I'm getting hungry. We should go and get a bite. Maybe some sandwiches." They both got up and started walking to the main lodge. Once they were there, they made their sandwiches and started eating, and then I heard a chainsaw and labored breathing.

"I wasn't born yesterday dude. Please. We watch a movie about an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook and here you are, running around." Gwen said.

"Hey coolio! Gwen and Julie are taking on the psycho all by themselves!" Izzy said.

"Wait a sec. If Chef's in here, then who's in the lodge with Gwen and Julie?!" Duncan cried out.

"HOLY LOLA! IT'S THE REAL ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!" Owen cried out. I then realized the depth of our situation. We all ran out of the tent and to the lodge.

"This could be really really good for ratings, but really really bad for lawsuits!" I told Chef. I kept running as fast as I could, and then we all burst into the lodge and on time too! We could've had a lawsuit on our hands if she were killed.

"GWEN! JULIE! HE'S THE REAL ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!" We screamed.

"What?" Gwen asked. The killer was ready to kill her and Gwen screamed, dropping her sandwich. She proceeded to kick him in the jaw and Julie got in a few kicks and blows to his stomach. Gwen kicked his mask off, which revealed a guy with a unibrow, bad teeth, and an unkempt appearance.

"OW!" The killer screamed. He sounded gay. Not what I was expecting. "OH THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! MAN I AM SO OUTTA HERE! I WAS TREATED WAY BETTER IN PRISON!" The killer walked out of the lodge and DJ fainted.

"Well…WE DID IT! YEAH! GIMME FIVE!" Gwen gave Julie a high five and they both high fived Duncan.

**My POV**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I heard a scream.

"Sweet freakin' Jesus what was that?" I said.

"Like you say, another one bites the dust. It's probably Duncan." Gwen said. We started drawing for a while.

I looked at my live feed. Chef was at the tent with everyone else. I switched to the other cameras. Then there was an image of a big shadowy figure walking in the woods.

"What if there's a REAL psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook prowling in the woods?" I suggested. "What would we do then?"

"I don't really know. I guess we'd either die or run for our lives." Gwen replied.

"I'm getting hungry. We should go and get a bite. Maybe some sandwiches." We both got up and started walking to the main lodge. Once we were there, I found some ham in the fridge and decided to make myself a ham and lettuce sandwich. Gwen cut up some lettuce and tomatoes and put them in her sandwich. We were eating away, and then I heard a chainsaw and labored breathing.

"I wasn't born yesterday dude. Please. We watch a movie about an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook and here you are, running around." Gwen said. The real psycho didn't speak. "Okay," She got up, and I got up with her. I was prepared to fight if things turned ugly. "I know actors without speaking parts don't get paid much, but seriously, dude, invest in a dental plan and some toothpaste!" She paused. "Hey, you want a sandwich before you impale me and Julie with your big scary hook?" The killer shook his head. "Okay." And Gwen proceeded to eat her sandwich. I had stopped eating from a mix of shock and preparedness. "Look, you can drop the charade. I know you're an actor with a hook problem, and frankly, you're not that scary." Uh oh. The psycho took off the hook, showing his arm which came to a red and scabby point. "Ew gross! How did they get it to go all scabby like that?"

"Gwen, I think he's for real." I told her. The killer revved his chainsaw high in the air.

"GWEN! JULIE! HE'S THE REAL ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!" Chris, Chef, and the other campers burst into the main lodge and screamed.

"What?" Gwen asked. The killer was ready to kill her and Gwen screamed, dropping her sandwich. She proceeded to kick him in the jaw and I got in a few kicks and blows to his stomach. Gwen kicked his mask off, which revealed a guy with a unibrow, bad teeth, and an unkempt appearance.

"OW!" The killer screamed. He sounded gay. Not what I was expecting. "OH THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! MAN I AM SO OUTTA HERE! I WAS TREATED WAY BETTER IN PRISON!" The killer walked out of the lodge and DJ fainted.

"Well…WE DID IT! YEAH! GIMME FIVE!" Gwen gave me a high five and we both high fived Duncan.

"So, now it's time for to see who goes home. You can vote anyone off, except Gwen or Julie." Chris said. "Chop chop!" He laughed.

"Okay, I don't care if DJ got so badly scared; I'm still voting Heather off." I told the confession cams.

"Well, it's obvious to everybody that Gwen and Julie win invincibility. Sadly, it's almost equally unanimous that DJ walks the Dock of Shame since he was the only one that screamed and bolted without the escaped psycho killer even being there! But, no hard feelings dude, you will be missed." Chris said. It was DJ's farewell.

"Aw, group hug!" Owen suggested. We gave DJ a group hug and saw him off to the boat.

"Bye DJ!" Gwen called out. We shouted screams of goodbye.

"Oh, one down, eight to go." I heaved a great sigh and left for my trailer and bed.

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!

Izzy: I wonder what happens next!

Noah: I am squirming with joy.

Gwen: If you were more excited, your forehead vein would have popped.

Me: Now friends, it is not the time for a sarcasm fight.

Courtney: I hope they're all okay...

Julie: Don't you care about only one of them, say a certain someone?

Me: Oh boy, not this again. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times; no allusions to the plot! No spoilers, no hints, no nothing!

Courtney: Thanks Lane.

Me: No problem. But things are going to get more topsy-turvy NEXT! In the meantime, SMOOTHIES ON THE HOUSE!

Other Campers: YAY!


	32. Hunting and Food

**A/N: **Not much to say this time. Nothing special really happens, but the moose from the Extreme Challenges comes into play this chapter. Read and you'll see why. Review, disclaimer is in first chapter. Lock and load guys, this could get ugly.

* * *

The next morning, we were outside, walking to the lodge.

"Wild flowers for a wild and crazy gal?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Oh yeah. As in the kind you abandon and leave for dead in the hands of a chainsaw wielding psycho killer with a hook!"

"Me? Abandon you? Never! Never ever!" I heard a snap, and Owen was gone.

"Wasn't there just a 300 pound bag of joy talking to you?" Gwen asked Izzy.

"I'm only 296!" Owen cried out. He was right above us. Strange how that tree branch didn't collapse on us. "Someone set a trap!"

"Oh my God run!" I cried out. The cage was coming down. I ran out of the way, just before the trap slammed down on everyone else. I was outside.

"Good morning campers! Or should I say trappers!" Chris greeted us, a beaver on his head. "Ready for today's challenge? Excellent! Now let's chat about it over chow shall we?!" He took out a knife. "Hey, why aren't you in the cage?"

"Because I saw it coming." Chris had a quizzical look on his face, as though he didn't know if I knew it was coming or I actually saw the trap falling. Then I wasn't so sure either. He shrugged and walked to the lodge.

"He's coming back to un-trap us right?" A knife hurtled through the air and cut Owen's rope. He then fell down and shook the cage, and the door opened, letting the campers out. "Good aim."

"Personally, I'm surprised Owen didn't collapse and kill everybody." I told Gwen as we were walking to the lodge.

"Ah well, I guess we're lucky." Gwen responded. At the lodge, the breakfast was paste, by far the grossest food served here yet.

"Campers, there are only eight of you left on Total Drama Island. After tonight's dramatic bonfire ceremony, only seven of you will remain. We're nearing the end people, so look alive! Today's challenge involves making like our province's great rangers and game wardens. You each have eight hours to trap an animal." Chris told us in the lodge.

"Got one!" Duncan held up Owen's arm.

"A wild animal which you must bring back to the campfire—unharmed." Chris chided. "Rangers and game wardens often have to relocate animals for their own good, and the good of campers."

"For my good? I might have to barbeque my animal I'm starving to death!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Funny you should mention that Gwen. Reward for winning today's challenge is a meal of all of your favorite foods!" Chris explained. I could use some noodles. I haven't had any in weeks! "So come on out to the boathouse!" Chris left.

"Anything is better than this paste." I got up and left for the boathouse. I looked back. The other campers got up and followed me.

"Everyone! Choose an animal assignment!" Chris was already there. Heather got a bear, Gwen a duck, Geoff a beaver, Owen a chipmunk, Duncan a raccoon, Leshawna a frog, Izzy a deer, and I got a moose. Heather was in utter shock because she got a bear. I knew exactly where to find some moose: just find where Chris keeps his Great Canadian Bucking Moose, and then shoot it with a tranquilizer gun. I'll have enough strength to carry it to the cage. We were given a minute to search for anything we could use to trap our animal, and I found quite a few tranquilizer guns. I took one out and left it. Izzy found it and decided to use it.

"Remember, last one to bring their animal to the cage has to clean the communal washrooms! And go!" Chris let us go into the woods. I ran as fast as I could and found where the producers were camped out. Right by them was a corral with the moose in it. I guess they never decided to turn it loose. Whatever. This is way too easy. I crept around the tent and got to the back of the moose. I pulled the trigger three times and they all hit their mark. The moose collapsed. I hopped into the corral and grabbed the moose. Surprisingly, the moose was much underfed because I could lift him with ease. I carried him above me and started walking away. I wasn't caught because of course; no one would bother to watch the producers' tent. I heard a quack. That was probably Gwen chasing her duck. I had to step on it. There was a mechanical whir. That was probably Duncan running from the raccoons. Then a scream. Owen being bitten by the chipmunk. I started running to the campfire, where I found Heather ranting about how she didn't know how to get a bear. I went past her and opened the cage and threw the moose in.

"My work here is done. But I refuse to get my prize out here. I request my prize be served to me in the lodge! You hear me Chris?!" I yelled out to no one.

"Fine! You can go to the lodge and we'll serve your favorite foods! Remember, last camper to bring their critter must scrub down the communal washrooms!" The loudspeaker amplified. I started walking to the lodge when Gwen came rushing past me and locked the duck inside. Duncan came running with a raccoon on his head. I guess they both got it in.

In the lodge, my favorite foods were served to me: rice noodles with sweet sauce like in Singapore, tempura of all kinds, miso soup, a medium rare steak, French fries, spicy ramen and noodles galore, cream of spinach, a cup of Coca-Cola, and tiramisu. I was set for the rest of the night, but I knew I couldn't eat it alone. I'd get too fat!

"So…what are you having first?" Chris popped up out of nowhere and asked me.

"Ah man dude! I don't even know where to start!" I gobbled down some shrimp tempura.

"I can see you've got this under control."

"Sadly, no. I want to share this with my fellow campers. Especially the steak and fries. You know, I think I'll go check on them."

So I left for everyone else waiting at the campfire, but there was almost no one there, only Gwen. Soon enough though, Geoff and Leshawna arrived. I asked if they wanted to come and eat my feast with me, but Leshawna said no. She wanted to take her showers, but Geoff and Gwen said yes and came with me. We ate all of the food. I ate my Asian food and they ate my French fries, steak, and cream of spinach. We talked so much and had so much fun. It came to an end however, because we finished the food.

"Muchos luchos! That was some good food!" Geoff said.

"That was nice of you to let us share." Gwen said.

"Yeah, I suppose so. It's just…I felt so awful for not being able to share. It's just not right." I replied. "Geoff, you should go ahead. I need to talk with Gwen." Geoff went ahead. "Gwen, take your toothbrush out of the communal washrooms."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this one. You'll want to take it out, lest you want Heather using it as a scrubber."

I cast my vote, choosing Heather to leave the island. Sadly, that wasn't the case. One by one, everyone was called. Then it was between me and Izzy. I'm probably in Gwen's place because they see me as a very great threat, but as predicted, Izzy was voted off. She threw some smoke pellets on the ground and disappeared. She was always a kooky girl.

* * *

Me: Yeah, not too exciting this time.

Julie: Man! I haven't had food that good in FOREVER!

Gwen: Oh yeah.

Geoff: Totally sweet!

Me: ...right. Anyways, there's a little surprise coming up next chapter. You'll see. Hehehe...

Julile: Something bad's going to happen to me huh?

Me: Maybe...I don't know...


	33. Tri, Tri, Tri and Fail

**A/N: **We're nearing the end folks! Now I have 40 chapters slated to be in this story. You know what that means! Only a little bit left! Review, disclaimer is in first chapter.

* * *

The next morning was a different story. I was awoken by a helicopter. I got dressed and left for the cabins. Chris was up above us.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Over the past six weeks, we've watched 16 campers push themselves to the limit! And they get their asses kicked off the island by their fellow campers! Sucks to be you!" I heard Chris, even though it was greatly distorted. I got out some paper from my backpack and started writing down the names of the people who had been voted off. "Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Harold, Courtney, Eva again, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, and Izzy—again!" The helicopter landed and Chris disembarked. "Only seven campers remain, and after six weeks of bugs, crappy camp food, and even grosser bathrooms, our seven finalists are about THIIIIIIS close to losing it. We strove to come up with the best way to help the campers de-stress—then decided it would be way more fun to handcuff them together and see if we could push them over the edge!"

"Did Duncan's parole officer send a care package?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, all in the name of today's challenge: the tri-armed triathlon!"

"Tri-armed? Like, three arms?" Owen asked. Stupid Owen.

"Yes! Three challenges, 3 teams of two and one solitary person, two arms per team!"

"Have you met these people? I am not being chained to any of them!"

"The winning team will get invincibility for tonight's vote. Since Julie won the challenge yesterday, she gets to be her own team—with a twist! You have to do everything, and I mean everything, with no hands!" Chris laughed.

"That's not fair! How come everyone else gets to use two or even three hands and I get to use no hands?!" I cried out.

"Because if you have two, then you have full mobility. That won't be fair to the others, so this way, we're evening the playing field!" Chris laughed again. "And by the way, winner not only wins invincibility, you get to chill in a five star resort for all of tomorrow!" This is weird. This wasn't in the original, but could it be…does he know? Maybe he caught me at Playa des Losers! But I did an extensive search for all cameras! This is getting weird…"The other pairings are Geoff and Gwen, Heather and Owen, and Leshawna and Duncan. TO THE LODGE!" We left for the lodge and to our first challenge.

"The first of our three challenges: competitive chow down! Each team—except for Julie—will choose a feeder and an eater. Eaters must put their hands behind their back to make it even more difficult for the feeders. One last thing: THIS is the wimp key!" Chris held up a key with a skull as the handle. "A skeleton key that will open any handcuffs! You'll be offered the whip key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your teammate—or yourself! But…if you choose to accept it, you'll be eliminated!"

"Hello? How do we win this thing?" Gwen asked.

"Chef's getting platters for each team. Title goes to the team who finishes their platter of delicacies fastest." Chef dropped the platters in front of us. There was moldy turkey, quiche, and two hairy slices of cheesecake. "AND…GO!" I stuffed my face into everything and gobbled the cheesecake first. Then I went to the quiche. I finished it quickly, but it tasted awful. Then the turkey. It was daunting, but I stuffed my face and ripped meat off of it as though I were an animal tearing at a carcass.

"I'm done with the spoon feeding. Let's work with your strengths." I heard from Heather.

"You might want to rethink that, because I just finished." I got up and told her. And it was true. I ripped all of the meat I could chew off of the turkey.

"And the winner is Julie!" Chris announced.

"That's right Heather. I guess you were too late." I grabbed a napkin and wiped all of the excess food off of my face.

"POINT FOR JULIE! TO THE BEACH!" We walked to the beach, after Owen finished going to the bathroom.

"Last chance for the tempting wimp key before part two!" Chris jangled the key in front of us. "On the beach you will find four canoes, one for each team. Your challenge is to paddle your canoe while wearing handcuffs all the way to Boney Island! Once there, you will open a package that is waiting for you. GO!" I was the first to run to a canoe. I pushed it into the water, got in, grabbed my paddle, and started paddling. I devised a way to paddle on both sides of the canoe: hold the paddle with both of my hands and constantly pivot to stay straight. I didn't get there first, but I got there second, right after Heather and Owen. I opened the backpack to find a part of Beth's tiki doll.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND PART OF THE SECOND CHALLENGE! A FEW WEEKS BACK, YOUR TEAMMATE BETH STOLE A TIKI DOLL FROM THE ISLAND!" Chris yelled through the megaphone.

"She said she returned that!" Gwen yelled.

"She lied! She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank." Owen and Heather shouted in disgust. "I know. The pieces in the bag need to be returned to the cave of treacherous terror and you don't want to go slow because the longer you have the doll, the worse your luck! Oh yeah, one of you has to piggyback the other—except for Julie. Enjoy!" I started running as fast as I could with the backpack in my hands. I found the cave and took off my backpack to get out my slingshot. I went up to the cave and shot down the monster beavers. I then threw the piece into the cave.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WHO'S BOSS?! THAT'S ME!" I cried out. Chris's helicopter suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"THAT'S ANOTHER POINT FOR JULIE!" Soon enough, everyone threw their pieces into the cave and we headed off for our final challenge.

"Julie is leading, so we'll throw in a little something-something. Winner of this challenge wins invincibility. Simple as that." Chris stated. "So…it's been an awesome day huh? Moldy food fights, carnivorous beavers, but it's time for someone to win this thing. Today's final challenge…" Chris lifted the cover off of Heather and Owen's table to show wooden carvings of all of the eliminated campers. Owen screamed.

"Relax it's just Eva. Ooo, two Evas. That is upsetting!" Heather tried to calm Owen down.

"The totem pole of shame and humiliation! Your task: assemble the heads in the order in which your comrades were voted out. Unless, you want…the wimp key! Time for heads to roll!" Chris blew the whistle. I got out my notepad with all of the campers' names on them. I arranged them as quickly as I could.

"Okay, it was Ezekiel, then Eva, then Noah, then Justin, then Katie, then Tyler, then Izzy, then Cody, then Beth, then Sadie, Harold, Courtney, Eva again, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, and Izzy again!" I whispered to myself. I had to keep on climbing the ladder, so I decided to bring a few heads at once and situate them on top of each other. I was climbing down to get the final heads when Chris came up to Duncan and Leshawna.

"Let's see what our most argumentative team is up to! What's this?" Chris reached for a head—Courtney's head. I started climbing up slowly.

"Don't!" Duncan cried out. I looked down from high above, and there it was carved into the back of the wood carving: D+C entrapped in a heart. I could've sworn I heard a light piano play. I gasped—maybe a bit too loudly, because the other teams took notice. They stopped working and looked over to Chris, who was chuckling. I scrambled up the ladder, but it was too late. The damage had been done. "It's not funny man!"

"Most guys kiss girls they like. Dude carves her head!" Chris laughed out loud. "Mr. Tough ain't so tough—OW!" Leshawna threw Sadie's head at Chris's head. He then fell over.

"Who said we gotta be tough all the time?" Leshawna asked. I placed Trent's head, then Bridgette, then Lindsay, then DJ, and finally, Izzy!

"I FINISHED!" I jumped down the ladder, landing on Chris's fingers. He screamed. "Ooo sorry man! I TOTALLY didn't mean it!" I then stepped all over his back and winked to Leshawna and Duncan. They smiled.

"We have a wiener! It's Julessssssseeeeeaaaaaa!" Chris slurred. "That means anyone can go home tonight!" He passed out again.

"Who wants to help me dump him?" Everyone agreed, except for Heather. I found the wimp key and had Gwen unshackle me, and then I went to the other campers. "You're free. Let's go to the dock." I grabbed one of his hands, Gwen grabbed the other hand, Leshawna grabbed his foot, and Duncan grabbed his other foot. We threw him into the lake, and then Chris woke up.

"Dude! Why am I wet?!" Chris said.

"We didn't have any water nearby, so we dumped you in the lake instead! Hope you're okay now!" I called out. I leaned in close to him so most of my hair was covering my left eye and whispered, "You mess with my friends you mess with me. Don't try anything stupid like that ever again." I got up. "Hey let's go!" A few hours later, it was up to me. I'm the swing vote yet again. I stepped into the booth.

"I have a bad feeling I'm the swing vote…" I sighed. "Even though I'd love to vote off Heather, as much as it pains me to say it, Geoff has to go. I don't think he'll hold up much longer…" I sighed again. "I hope I didn't make the wrong decision…Geoff, if you ever see this, it's for your own good." I got up and left the booth to the campfire.

"You've all cast your vote and made your decision. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back—EVER. First marshmallow goes to…Julie. Next, Leshawna, then, Duncan. Four campers are left, but only three marshmallows. Next marshmallow goes to…Owen, then Heather. Yup, that's one surefire way to wipe a smile off a camper's face." Geoff and Gwen weren't smiling. "Show them a plate with exactly one marshmallow on it. I'm left with just one marshmallow for the night, and either Gwen or Geoff is about to go home."

"It's cool. I had a good time." Gwen got up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE WRECKING IT!" Chris yelled at Gwen, and then commanded her to sit back down.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to…Gwen. Geoff, it's time for you to go bro."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU GUYS ALL CRAZY?! GEOFF IS THE NICEST GUY IN THE WORLD!" Gwen got up and yelled at us.

"Yeah, bingo sister!" Duncan replied.

"As if Heather could defeat nice." Owen said.

"The power of nice is huge! And we're not worried about you in that department Gwen." Heather said.

"No sweat Gwen! Ciao dudes!" Geoff got up and left. Gwen looked forlorn yet again. "Wait, I have something for you!" And then Gwen left.

"Well, you win some you lose some. 'Night!" I got up and left to my trailer.

* * *

Me: Awwwwww! Gwen!

Gwen: Yeah yeah. But I can't believe despite all of our efforts, Julie is STILL winning!

Julie: Bingo! And I get to chill at the resort tomorrow!

Me: Hehehe...

Gwen: What's so funny?

Julie: Is there something you have planned for me?

Me: Oh no! Nothing of the sort Julia! You'll find out tomorrow.


	34. Resort Bound

**A/N: **Surprise surpise! Chris has become absolutely evil! Now we get to chill at Playa des Losers. Yeah...review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

The next morning, Chris woke me up.

"Surprise!" I got out of my trailer. "You get to travel by Jet Ski to the five star resort! I think you're familiar with it: Playa des Losers. Ring a bell?" My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. "That's right; I know where you were for the bike challenge. One of your buddies from the resort spilled the beans. But no worries! I understand that you have ties to everyone. Just don't try anything stupid like that ever again. Our ratings dropped because you weren't there! Sure it was slight, but don't do it again. You get to chill and relax with your friends and answer our questions. Get ready!" Chris left. I slammed the trailer shut and got dressed into my bikini and put my cami and short shorts over it. I brought my underwear and bra in a bag, woke Roxas up, fed him, and we set out for breakfast. This time, it was just oatmeal mush. I gobbled it down, ran to the dock, hopped on the Jet Ski waiting for me, Roxas between my legs, and sped off to the resort. I eased into the dock at the resort and turned off the engine. I grabbed Roxas and raced up the steps to the resort. Trent and DJ were relaxing in chairs, Katie, Sadie, and Noah were at the poolside bar, Eva was lifting dumbbells, and the other campers were nowhere to be found…for now. There was a dog spa there, so I checked Roxas in there and left to the pool bar where Noah, Katie, and Sadie were.

"Hey! Miss me?" I asked.

"Oh hey! Isn't he dreamy?" Sadie asked. She was referring to Justin, who just jumped off a diving board. She fell in however.

"Get my shirt wet why don't you?" Noah said.

"Sorry Noah! You guys should come in, it's so nice!" We didn't speak for a while. I sipped my orange-banana-mango smoothie. "OW! Something bit me!"

"Was it a shark?" Katie asked.

"Sharks don't swim in chlorinated water brainiac!" Noah said.

"Noah's right. Besides, I think I saw the sharks getting seaweed mud wraps." Sadie commented.

"If it wasn't a shark what was it?" Katie asked. Izzy then popped out of the water.

"Sorry about that. I just had the urge to bite something have you ever felt that? Like you just want to sink your teeth into something? Maybe that's how sharks feel huh? Hi Julie!" I waved to her. "Okay bye!" Izzy dived right back in.

"Dude, she's creepy. I don't feel safe anymore. I think I'll just walk around. I'll be seeing you!" I waded to the steps and got out of the pool and started walking. I walked past Ezekiel chilling and Bridgette and Geoff making out. I was so unbelievably tempted to tell them to get a room, but that's too mean.

"This place is off the charts! Julie!" I was stopped.

"Hey Geoff, hey Bridgette. How's life been?" I asked.

"IT'S BEEN TOTALLY AWESOME! But you weren't voted off. What are you doing here?" Geoff asked.

"Geoff, remember? Julie won the triathlon, so she got to relax here for the day. And she's here now." Bridgette explained.

"It's so good to see you again. I can't believe this place is just around the corner from the island. But I want to stay in the competition."

"Well, I want you to win. So just keep going! And be sure to drop kick Heather if you get the chance!"

"Will do! Bye!" I walked over to where Trent and DJ were.

"Julie!" They called out.

"Stellar job in the challenges!" Trent said.

"Way to put Heather to shame!" DJ added.

"Did you tell Gwen that I said I was sorry?" Trent asked.

"Aw, thanks guys! And I did Trent."

"Can you believe that this resort is right around the corner from that crappy campground?" Trent asked.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." DJ relaxed with Bunny on his abs. Then an eagle swooped in and stole Bunny. "Oh no! Bunny!"

"Look! Someone's bikini bottom!" Izzy coughed and told everyone.

"I think that's yours Izzy." Katie replied. Izzy looked into the water.

"OH CRAP IT IS!" She dived back down, her bottom half naked. Ew! Did not need to see that! I went up to Courtney.

"Hey, I got wind that someone ratted me out and Chris found out! Do you know who did it?" I asked.

"I don't know. But do you want my suggestion? Find Harold. I still haven't forgiven him for almost voting me off, and I can bet you that he's still upset that you got him eliminated even though he was already destined to." Courtney had a look of pure evil on her face. She got up and broke a lamppost off of the ground. I gasped.

"Courtney! What are you doing?!"

"Finding…Harold…" Courtney growled. I stayed in my seat, sitting next to Trent.

"Hey Trent! Slide me some baloney!" I heard Harold whisper. I grabbed him and pulled him out.

"If you want to live, you'll tell me why you ratted me out." I said through gritted teeth. "You lie, and I will give you up to Courtney."

"Okay! I thought I'd get some reward for ratting you out from Chris, but I got nothing." Harold copped.

"I'll take it…for now. Give him some baloney. I have no need for him. He can hide from Courtney for all I care." I threw him into the fake trees.

"I'm in the middle of filing a lawsuit for wrongful termination of competition! These people are all witnesses! I was almost unfairly kicked off!" Courtney yelled.

"Yeah, but it's almost." Trent said.

"Dude, what is she talking about?" DJ asked.

"Must've missed that one." Noah said.

"What's she talking about?" Katie asked Sadie.

"Didn't see it, don't care." Eva said.

"You all know what happened!" Courtney screamed.

"Hey give her a break already. I got kicked off in the first—" Courtney hit Ezekiel with the lamppost.

"You were voted off in another episode. No one liked you that much." Lindsay revealed. Courtney gasped.

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! EVERYONE LIKES ME! I USED TO BE A CIT!" A coconut fell on her head. "This is a coconut. WE'RE IN MUSKOKA PEOPLE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO DROP PROPS ON MY HEAD, AT LEAST MAKE THEM GEOGRAPHICALLY CORRECT!" Then she was buried in snow, topped off with an Eskimo sliding down the mount of snow. I snickered. I got bored sitting, so I went back to the pool smoothie bar and ordered a strawberry smoothie. Weirdly, Trent was there.

"Did I get anything out of this experience? No. It was completely and totally uneventful." Noah said to the camera. Izzy suddenly popped up out of nowhere, a fish dead on her harpoon.

"He kissed a guy!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you did."

"DIDN'T!"

"Diiiiiiiid." Izzy said in song.

"DID NOT!"

"Did did did did did did did did did did did did did did did!" Izzy said in song once more. Trent cleared his throat.

"Uh, I can break this tie. He totally did. Remember at the awake-a-thon? He was kissing Cody's ear."

"Oh yeah huh? That was funny!" I laughed.

"I have no comment." Noah responded.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I GOT A LETTER FROM MY SISTER SAYING THAT THERE WAS A PICTURE OF ME IN STAR STALKER MAGAZINE!!!" Lindsay jumped up and down in joy. Katie and Sadie were squealing with delight. I offered my congratulations. Noah sarcastically squealed.

"Congratulations, you just peaked. It's all downhill from here honey."

"Maybe if I get an eating disorder or my boobs done, I'll be on the cover!" Lindsay said.

"So Trent," I heard Chris ask. "If you could say anything to one of the six remaining campers, what would it be?"

"Uh, I guess I'd tell Gwen that I was rooting for her, and…I miss her. She's special, and I think I'm in love with her."

"AWWWWW!" Katie and Sadie said together.

"I just hope she's still not ticked at me about the Heather thing." Trent added.

"I would be! If she was me and you were still you, you'd be seriously maimed." Izzy added.

"Uh, that's a little harsh." Trent replied.

"You kissed her mortal enemy!"

"It wasn't my fault I was tricked!"

"Yeah right, that's what they all say. My lips did what they wanted, my lips have a mind of their own, blah, blah, blah, fishcakes! Blah, blah, blah, I'm a liar! Blah, blah, blah!" Izzy laughed.

"Okay." Trent said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She stood still. I looked at everyone. Sadie looked like she was about to puke. "Aaah." We pulled our feet out of the water in disgust. "What? It's chlorinated."

"Izzy, he's right. I mean seriously, even I saw that. I intervened in the…problem. Come on, Heather's not looking for friends, she's looking to win. I think Heather should've been voted off right there. It's just she won invincibility, and I told Leshawna to tell everyone that it was your fault." I added.

"So it was your fault!" Trent cried out.

"It doesn't matter! You could've stopped it before it was too late! Personally, I don't think she's forgiven you. I had to stop you because she needed time to cool down, but it didn't work."

"She said we were still cool!"

"Well I think it's a lie!" I calmed down for a second. "It's just a way to make you feel better and for her to feel better temporarily."

"And we kissed." He barely whispered.

"Oh my God. You look like you're about to cry. I'm so sorry. Hey, come on. I'm not right all of the time."

"Yeah sure, as if your predictions are always false." Noah sarcastically remarked.

"Not now Noah!" I yelled at him. I turned my attention back to Trent. "I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her. Don't cry! You're going to make me feel bad about everything I did! AS THOUGH I DIDN'T ALREADY FEEL BAD ENOUGH!" I cried and banged my fist on the table. I put my head down.

"What?" Trent asked.

"I feel bad enough for all of the things I did throughout these past few weeks. I wrongfully voted you off. I was the swing vote for both Geoff and Bridgette's eliminations! Do you know what it feels like to have that much pressure and still manage to have a smiling face all of the time?!" I realized I was having a big nervous breakdown. I sighed, counted to ten, and got up again, as peachy as ever, no matter how false it may be. "Wow, that was weird huh? I'm going to chill poolside! See ya!" I jumped to the poolside, walked to a chair, and relaxed.

"You're okay right? I mean, you weren't yourself a second ago." Trent walked to me.

"What? I'm fine!"

"No, as in literally, you weren't yourself. You looked different." Trent clarified. That's not possible. I thought that couldn't happen here, not now, not ever. Only in dreams.

"Okay…what did I look like?" I asked.

"This girl with glasses, your skin color, black hair color, and a blue halter top and blue skirt swimsuit was in your place. She was also shorter and a little bit fatter. Then just as quickly as she showed up, she was gone. And when she appeared and disappeared, it was literally a flash, like on a TV with static." Trent described.

"Interesting…" I closed my eyes once I got to a chaise. That's not possible. That means my entire guise, my looks, everything—was an illusion, just like in the books I read. Just an illusion that could collapse anytime.

"Trent, Lindsay, Julie, give us your take on Heather." I woke up.

"I hope I never meet anyone like her ever again!"

"She's really mean! Like, REALLY MEAN!"

"Words cannot EXPRESS how much I hate Heather. But Eva sums it up pretty well for me." I said. I chilled for a few minutes, and then I heard Courtney. I woke up and got up out of my chair and eavesdropped on what she was saying.

"Who would I like to win? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I—I think I'd have to pick…Duncan." She swooned, and then whispered, "Don't tell the others though okay?"

"Oh, we already know." Izzy said. She was right beside Courtney, except in the pool. Trent, Lindsay, Cody, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, and Beth were listening in with me. "You were all over him!"

"My golden lab drools less over a rib eye steak." Noah commented.

"And…we eavesdropped again." Lindsay added.

"UGH!" Courtney slapped herself on her head. We snickered.

"So, your take on Duncan?" Chris asked me as I was walking by Bridgette.

"Bad to the bone! I'm not surprised that he made it this far." I replied.

"Duncan's not as tough as he seems. Courtney told me he has a sweet side to him, like when he found a new pet bunny for DJ." Bridgette replied.

"You remember what he did at yesterday's challenge right? He carved their initials into the back of Courtney's head! Chris, if you want to live, you'll run right now before your face meets my fist." Chris went away. "And "accidentally" landing on Chris's fingers was so awesome! And throwing him into the lake! Anyways, see ya!" I walked back to the smoothie bar.

"Owen was so much fun!" Then Katie and Sadie discussed how he was mean in the dodge ball game.

"Hey, he's not so bad." Trent turned around and added.

"We all know who YOU want to win!" Sadie commented.

"Yeah. Gwen's definitely my choice."

"Okay, but come on, she's smart, but she's not exactly a team player. I was a team player! It should be me!" Courtney butted in.

"You're here, you lost, get over it." Noah said. Courtney threw her smoothie at him and he fell in the water.

"She let herself get buried alive for her team."

"Okay, let's talk about Lafonda!" Lindsay said.

"Leshawna!" I cried out with the other campers.

"I think she is so fetch!" Sadie commented.

"She has the best style, we've been friends since the beginning." Katie replied.

"You weren't even on the same team." Noah floated by.

"Irregardless." Katie shot back.

"She locked Heather in the fridge. Anyone who can come up with something like that gets my vote." Noah said.

"Well, you can't comment on yourself huh? We haven't talked about you!" Katie said.

"Oh my bad! I almost forgot about you! Julie, you have to be present when everyone gives their point of view." Chris added. I shrugged and stayed at the pool bar. "So Trent, Katie, Sadie, Noah, give us your take on Julie."

"But she's right here. Can she leave?" Sadie asked.

"NO! I mean, no. She's staying." Chris made sure I didn't leave.

"I always thought she had the best clothes, however simple they may be." Katie commented.

"And the best bikini!" Sadie added.

"This isn't a fashion show, and once again, you weren't even on the same team. She stood up to Heather numerous times, and I mean numerous. Let me think…no, nothing comes to mind. At least, when I was there." Noah said.

"The talent show, the camping challenge, the trust challenges…" Trent thought of some.

"When she made sure that the girls would get along!" Noah finally realized.

"Making Heather lose the torture challenge. Pushing her in the lake while she was…" Trent couldn't finish the sentence.

"Kissing you?" I asked. He nodded.

"And I think that's it." Trent finished.

"That Big Brother reference was very cool, I must say." Noah added. "And the quote from "The Rose of Battle"." I left to Bridgette and Geoff.

"She did seem to know a lot didn't she? She knew all of our names, and we still don't know why! But she has a good head on her shoulders, a born leader. She can see deep into our souls and our desires and hates." Bridgette started.

"She's mysterious! Like, she can be fun and all party like one moment, then the next, she can be a real downer like Gwen and Duncan, and then scary like Heather!" Geoff remarked.

"She's a lot like Heather, except she's her polar opposite. She's the nice Heather, no bitchy attitude, no conniving ways, except for when she hid from Chef in the water."

"She tried to form an alliance against Heather!" Geoff chuckled.

"She found my iPod for me." Eva said.

"She's somewhat nice, but then she can be mean. It's like she has different sides to her. I guess it was nice that she stopped me from being wrongfully kicked off." Courtney commented.

"She never thought about herself; it was always about other people. The ultimate team player. That girl knows how to strategize." DJ said.

"She was kind of weird, but I still love her!" Lindsay commented.

"Mysterious like Gwen. But she's not my dream girl. She's too out there and assertive." Cody commented. Justin remained silent.

"I don't know much, but she sure was weird like everyone claims eh? And she knew a lot about the challenges too eh? It's all weird." Ezekiel commented.

"Julie? I hate that girl as much as Duncan and Heather! She made fun of the mustache Duncan drew on my face. She foiled my attempts to take revenge on Duncan! Anyone who does that is no friend of mine!" Harold vehemently revealed.

It was now night time, and we were all gathered by the pool.

"Julie, why don't you perform a song?" Sadie asked.

"Oh that would be so nice!" Katie added.

"Oh, but I really can't…" I said.

"SONG! SONG! SONG!" Everyone started chanting.

"Mmmmm…okay. But I'll need to borrow your keyboard again Harold." I had to think of a new song. Something appropriate, like…um…"If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. I think that's a good song. It's suitable, and it'll definitely convey a message. And, it requires a piano! Perfect! I set up the keyboard and called upon my "great skills" to play the song.

Everyone clapped, but I sensed someone was in shock and near tears. If it's Trent, then I have accomplished my goal. But I'm pretty sure that the first verse is a good summary of what kind of person Heather is. It also applies to everyone in the camp—well, most of them.

"I think Trent should play a song on his guitar!" Katie exclaimed. Sadie agreed. Trent started playing a song, but it sounded strangely familiar.

"Trent." I stopped him. "Play it again. It sounds familiar."

"Familiar? But that's not possible. I wrote this song myself." He started playing again, and I started singing softly. It was Michelle Branch's "Breathe". It was so weird that he would play that song.

"I've been driving for an hour, just talking to the rain." I sang.

"Did you sing something?" Trent stopped playing.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I think I have some words for it. Play it again." I commanded. He started playing, and I started singing, softly at first, but then I picked up my courage and started singing loudly.

"How weird. It also ended in sync. How do you know this?" He turned and asked me uneasily.

"I—I'm not so sure myself. It just sounded…familiar." I could've blown my cover, but I didn't. He looked at me weirdly, and then Cody showed up.

"Dude! You got cooked today!" Trent went back to normal, as though nothing had happened.

"Who me?" Cody sat down and started yelping like a small puppy. "Little sensitive."

"So, who do you guys want to win if we could vote right now?" DJ asked.

"Can I pick Sadie?" Katie asked.

"Awwww, you'd pick me and not you?" Sadie asked.

"Duh! You can't vote for yourself, it's tacky." Katie explained.

"Okay! I'll vote for you to win and you vote for me to win!" Sadie exclaimed. Courtney cleared her throat.

"Uh, girls? You have to be in the final six to get a vote remember?"

"Oh yeah! I don't know then." Sadie wondered.

"I think Gwen should win." Cody started.

"Really? But she rejected you on international TV for someone cooler, hunkier, and more stylish." Lindsay wondered.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out Lindsay. Gwen's my dream girl; I'm just not her dream guy. But as long as she's happy…hey, I'm happy." Cody responded.

"That's really cool dude." Trent slapped him on the back. Cody yelped in response. "Oops, sorry man."

"I can't decide between Leshawna, Gwen, and Julie. They're all really cool." Everyone looked at me.

"I'm not here." I stated.

"Leshawna…definitely." Harold dreamily responded.

"But you'd vote for Duncan right?" Courtney asked in a threatening tone.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to post all of your little love letters to Leshawna on the internet!"

"Fine. Whatever. I'll vote for Duncan." He snickered. "Not!"

"I think Owen should win!" Beth stated.

"He's a ticking time bomb of noxious fumes." Noah refuted.

"Owen definitely! Dude can chug three liters of pop in under a minute! He deserves 100Gs!" Geoff added.

"I don't think anyone's giving Duncan enough credit. He woke up from a monster nap to help us win the dodgeball challenge!" DJ argued.

"Okay, that's true! That was some sick prison strategy he pulled out of his ass!" Geoff agreed. Eva made her comment, and so did Lindsay. Then Chris appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"Okay losers! It is time for the most unexpected twist of all time! Tonight, you will be voting the next camper off Total Drama Island. By the way, it can't be someone who's here! Including Julie!" Everyone gasped at this. Everything went as planned. Leshawna was voted off, and I was safe. I went to the dog spa to get Roxas and left on the Jet Ski just as Leshawna arrived. I got back to the dock and left to my trailer for a good night's sleep. But I was stopped.

"Julie! You're no longer living in the trailer! Back to the cabin for you!" Chris pushed me and Roxas to the cabin and slammed the door. Gwen and Heather were already there.

"How was your time at the resort?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure you had lots of fun." Heather added.

"I did! Thanks for caring! Have a good night's sleep!" I got in one of the beds and went to sleep.

* * *

Me: *humming Kanye West's "Heartless"*

Julie: Whatcha doin'?

Me: Huh? Oh, I'm listening to "Heartless". It's such a good song. I need it for my iPod.

Julie: What happened to the Christmas music you were listening to?

Me: Oh, I just took a little break.

Julie: Let me have a listen. *Listens to song* It's really catchy. You know, it reminds me of Duncan and Courtney.

Me: Really? I can't get that from this song.

Julie: It's pretty loose, but it does remind me of them a little bit.

Courtney: What reminds you of who?

Julie: Uh...

Me: Oh, you're in trouble now!

Julie: No shit Sherlock! Nothing Courtney, nothing at all!

Courtney: Really? Hm...I'll let you go...this time.

Julie: Touchy! She's been so angry lately!

Me: Sure she didn't see that you betrayed her?

Julie: Pretty sure. I mean, I thought I scrambled the cameras.

Me: THIS could be bad. What if Heather somehow got to her and told her?

Julie: FUCK! I'M A COOKED GOOSE IF THAT HAPPENED!

Me: NO SHIT!


	35. Stranded?

**A/N: **If you didn't notice, the chapters have been getting longer. I've just been too lazy to split them, so bear with it. BIG SECRET REVEALED! Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

The next morning was different. I got up and walked out of the cabin to find myself far away from the camp grounds. I knew what was happening, so I let out a scream to alert everyone.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HIT THE DECK!" I heard Duncan scream. Heather and Gwen came rushing out of the cabin. Owen, who was in the Confession Can, screamed when he found out he was floating on water. "What? Who screamed?!" Duncan rushed out of his cabin

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" I screamed theatrically.

"Okay, is anyone else a little creeped by this deserted island?" Gwen asked.

"Puhlease! Any moron can see this is one of Chris's cheesy productions sets with fake props!" Heather kicked a rock—but it was real.

"Yo drama queens! We've obviously just drifted downstream. The producers will send a search party." Duncan suggested. I regained my wits.

"Please! Have you seen how Chris treats us? The producers don't give a rat's ass if we've drifted downstream or washed up on a deserted island or are even part of a cheesy production!" I exclaimed. "Personally, I think we're still on the island, situated somewhere, and we're part of a challenge. I'm sure Heather thinks the same way." I concluded. "In fact, I'm willing to bet my position in this competition that we're really just a part of one of his challenges."

"Ugh, let's just chill until the rescue team arrives." Duncan ignored my tirade.

"What if there isn't a rescue team? What if they think we're dead? I say we build a raft and sail back to camp." Gwen asked.

"Good call. Let's get more lost." Duncan replied.

"We need to build a raft!"

"We need to stay put!"

"Build a raft!"

"Stay put!"

"Duh, we're not lost! This is just Chris's lame attempt at challenging our shipwrecked survival skills." Heather stopped the argument. "I'M ONTO YOU CHRIS!"

"I think we're all forgetting something important here: WE'RE ON A REALITY SHOW! WE'RE BEING WATCHED! THIS IS ANOTHER FUCKING CHALLENGE!" I exploded. "In other words, I agree with Heather—for once."

"I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?" Heather asked. I looked back at Duncan and Gwen. "Certainly." I walked with Heather.

"So about an alliance…" Heather started.

"No. I work alone. Look, there's a tree house." I climbed up the ladder of a dinghy tree house and opened the door. A skeleton popped out, and I calmly brushed it aside. Heather climbed the ladder. She saw the skeleton and screamed. She then crawled away, but to a fake dinosaur skeleton. She screamed again. She hid by Gwen and Duncan, who were frozen in fear.

"So, still think we're downstream from camp?"

"Okay, I've been wrong before." Duncan responded.

"HELP! I'M ALL ALONE! I'M GOING TO DIE! Hey, are those coconuts?" Owen asked.

"Uh…yeah. Let's just leave him. Look, it really doesn't matter what we think we're a part of, we need to stick together!" I told them.

"What we need to do is build a raft to get off of this island!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Fine, then let's make a new rule—every camper for themselves." Duncan stated.

"FINE!" Gwen and Heather agreed.

"That was already a rule!" I exclaimed.

"Then so be it!" Heather left into the cabin and Gwen and Duncan went their separate ways. I still had some food left in my backpack. I went back in the cabin.

"Here. Some food for you." I took out some junk food stashed in my backpack and gave it to her. The tree house had five beds in it, but it was still dinghy.

"How do you have all of this food?" Heather asked as she ate some Pringles.

"I brought it on the island." I explained. I went to the window and Heather followed.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Duncan asked.

"Me." I explained. I ate another Cheeze-it.

"Can I get some?" Duncan asked.

"I believe the rule was every camper for themselves. And since we're alone on the island—" A growl interrupted Heather. "Or not."

"It's just Chris freaking us out. It's okay." I calmed everyone down.

"Well whatever it is, I'm outta here." Gwen said.

"You don't even know where you're going!" Heather exclaimed.

"Who cares? At least it's not here with you." Duncan got on the raft and started leaving. I had to stop Heather from rushing out to them.

"Let them go. They'll get themselves lost like that. It's okay." I calmed her down. We waited quietly, not talking to each other. Heather left outside to sit, and I started taking a nap. I woke up a few seconds later to Heather screaming. There was another grunt, a guy. I got up and calmly went outside.

"Get away from me! Help!" Heather was throwing junk food at Owen. It was so painfully obvious it was Owen. I don't see how she can't see it.

"Heather, I think that's—" I started saying.

"Owen? Is that you?" Heather jumped down from the tree house. I climbed down the ladder. "You completely freaked me out. And what is with that fake beard?" Heather tugged on it to find out it was real.

"Hey, go easy on him. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." I laxly commanded.

"Heather! Julie! Is it really you? You're not a mirage?" He pulled on our hair and grabbed us.

"Do you mind?" Heather brushed herself off. Then there was some screaming. Gwen and Duncan came screaming down and landed in front of us.

"Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, my brethren! At last we're together! I shall never let go!" Owen hugged Gwen and Duncan. But then a snake fell on us. "Oh let me rephrase that…RUN!" We scrambled up the ladder and stared at the snake.

"We're not leaving anytime soon." I stated. "Might as well go in. Coming?" I asked. They shrugged and followed me in. We played "I Spy", except Owen was the only one playing.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something that is caramelly!" Owen said for the umpteenth time.

"Ugh, Mallomars?" Duncan rolled his eyes and asked.

"Right again! Okay, it's your turn Mr. Coconut." Owen pointed to a coconut with red paint, some palm fronds, and an arrow through it.

"He knows it's just a fruit right?" Gwen whispered.

"THAT'S IT! I AM DONE WITH THIS GAME! I CAN'T BOND WITH YOU GUYS ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" Heather exploded.

"You say that like you're not." Duncan commented.

"I am the only one left on this show with a shred of sanity!" Duncan scoffed at this.

"And that's coming from the girl who changes friends more often than I change socks!"

"Which is so not enough by the way! At least I've got my game on!"

""Game on"? Hello? None of us are in the competition because the producers think we're dead, which means that we're going to die on this fucking island!" Gwen then started exploding.

"We are?" Owen screamed. "Heavenly hash! We're going to die, and I've never even had a date or get laid or have any of my Owen-gets-jiggy fantasies, like when—" I stuffed a banana in his throat. He ate it and thanked me. "Guys! You know what we have to do?"

"Run for our lives and leave you and Mr. Coconut behind?" Duncan asked.

"No, we need to confess our sins!" Owen stated.

"Uh…not!" Heather said.

"No seriously! I confessed all my sins and it felt great! Don't you want to clear your conscience before you die?"

"I'll be back, but I need to really take a leak! Great idea by the way Owen!" I ran out. Time to make my move. I put on my Ray-Bans, set them to thermal vision, and I found two figures, one skinny and another big and muscular. Chris and Chef. I got out my slingshot and shot the snake, making sure it was knocked out. I then started running through the woods, past the potted plants that no one inquired about to the secret campsite.

**Gwen's POV**

I wonder what Julie has to say to us. Maybe she'll tell everyone that she can see what we're doing through her iPod. I also have a feeling she'll tell us even more, but I can't be so sure. I started talking about what my "sin" was.

"I moved to Ottawa, and there was a very important reason to move there. At my old high school, I did some bad things. I used to be an extreme Goth, very reclusive, and into the dark arts. I hated life, school, everything to the extreme. My mom didn't approve of it and my brother made fun of me for it. So on Friday the 13th, I got together with my friends, and with an old book on the dark arts, we conjured a spell placing the whole school under a terrible curse. At first, we didn't think anything happened, so we went about our day. A few days later, some strange things started happening. Reports of students falling down a certain stairwell and becoming horribly hurt, reports of students being picked up in the air and then dropped back down, everything that was supernatural and paranormal. Me and my friends shrugged it off and went on our way, glad that we hadn't been hurt yet. But then, everything went from bad to worse. Students who had told their parents ended up dying in the school or nearby the school, whether it was being run over by a school bus or a car right in front of the school or falling down that particular stairwell and dying on impact. And these were happening frequently. Not a day went by when one student, even more, were pronounced dead. A student had gone to the principal and told him something. My friends and I found out later that the student was watching and reported us to him. Either way, we were summoned to the principal's office, where he asked us what we were doing. He had accounts of us not showing up to class during the time we conjured the curse, so we confessed. Actually, I confessed. I ratted myself and my friends out, who were against telling him what we did. The principal nodded and sat down. He asked how we could break the curse. The solution was simple: we had to leave the school. Word had gotten to the media and the press about these happenings, and they knew our names. The only solution was for us to be expelled, and that way, the curse will be gone forever. And then, as one group, we were expelled. I was shunned by my friends, who all gave me the cold shoulder. My mom was upset and distraught for a few days after I was expelled. She decided that the best thing for me to change my personality and my ways was to move to Ottawa. And that was that: the school went back to normal, despite losing quite a few beloved students, and I packed my bags and moved to Ottawa."

"It is Heather's turn." Owen nodded to Heather.

"Okay…well, I played this prank: I sprayed my former best friend with Raid. Turns out, it was poisonous. She collapsed to the ground in seizures, and…she died. I wasn't sorry. I never was. I was supposed to spray pepper spray in her eyes, but I kicked it up a notch. Now you know."

"Duncan." Owen nodded to Duncan.

"Now…you're going to know about why I went to juvie. I did a number of things actually, and I really don't think they're illegal."

"Ugh, yeah right!" Heather exclaimed.

"Do you mind?" I asked her. I really wanted to hear why Duncan got in juvie.

"So at a New Year's party and a pretty prominent one too, I decided to streak the guests. I like to call it Happy Nude Year. Hey, it was pretty fun, so don't say anything. Well, I got a parole officer. Then I decided to mess with my parole officer and sold his toupees as pets. Summer rolled by, and I decided to have a pool party—in the city hall fountain. Man that was awesome."

"Whoa! So that's what you went to juvie hall for!" I shot up and exclaimed. I had been lying down on the bed.

"Yeah, but at least it's not as bad as what Heather did!" Duncan looked to Heather.

"I admit it was a bit unorthodox, but it doesn't come close to what Gwen did, if that's even your real name!" She shot at me. I looked around sheepishly. I had to change the subject.

"Where's Julie? We haven't heard from Julie."

"Didn't she say that she needed to go take a leak or something?" Duncan shrugged.

"But that was hours ago!" I exclaimed. We didn't know where Julie was. She could be anywhere.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! JULIE! JULIE! JULIE!" Owen got up and started screaming. I rushed out of the tree house and looked around. Owen followed. "Hey, we have neighbors." And there it was: a small pillar of smoke rising from the forest.

"The rescue team?" Duncan rushed out and asked.

"Or a trick! Courtesy of Chris!" Heather walked out of the tree house.

"I know how we can find out. Julie might be there too." Owen said. We dressed ourselves up in face painting and grabbed some plungers we found in the tree house.

"I don't know about this…" I hesitated.

"We pretend we're the head hunters and scare the bejeebers out of whoever's messing with our heads." Owen explained.

"There's only one problem: a 50 foot python with an attitude!" Duncan pointed down to the python.

"Oh that." Owen threw his coconut onto the python's head, knocking it out.

"Why didn't you do that hours ago?!" I screamed at him. Well it's true!

"What? And miss out on all that bonding? Come on, let's go oogey-boogey!" Owen rushed down the stairs. We grudgingly ran after him. We were somewhere in the middle of the woods when he gave us a pep talk. "This is it brethren! We might not come back alive, so let's get our oogey-boogey grove on!"

"Yeah Owen, I'm not so sure about this." I hesitated again. Owen let out a war cry, and I grudgingly yelled too.

**My POV**

I crept to the campsite. Chris and Chef were playing limbo. Perfect. I snuck into the area, hoping Chris wouldn't notice I was in his line of sight. I found their trailer and crept in. I wasn't noticed. I waited in there, waiting for Chris and Chef to open the door and come in. I'll tie them up and make them pass out, leave them out in the rain, and bring the other campers inside. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I found some rope and duct tape, found some tranquilizers and lay in wait for my prey.

It was a few hours. I was on my iPod, watching over the other campers. Then they had spotted some smoke. I looked out the trailer window and saw Chris and Chef burning some wood.

"Yeah, it's time to bring them back. They'll probably come running over here." Chris laughed. Chef laughed along with him. I watched my live feed of the other campers running through the woods. I got my things ready and waited to pounce.

**Gwen's POV**

We screamed into the campsite—literally. Chef and Chris were standing in front of a trailer. Chef yelped and jumped into Chris's arms. Chris seemed extremely proud of himself, flashing his trademark million dollar smile.

"Hey guys, it's about time you showed up!"

"Mr. Coconut! It's a mirage! They're just figments of my imagination!"

"Owen, it's not a mirage! It's our production crew's secret location…or WAS a secret until now!"

"But what about the T-rex skull?" Heather asked.

"And the prehistoric goose!" Duncan cried out.

"Oh, those are just leftover from a dinosaur movie that was—" Chris started talking.

"You mean that while we were "shipwrecked", you were here basking in the lap of luxury a mere 100 feet away?!" Heather screamed. It had started to rain—hard.

"Yes Heather, that would be accurate." He was at the door when I heard a scream from Chef. "Dude, what is it?" Chris then screamed and closed the door to the trailer. We waited in the rain, freezing our asses off when the door opened. To my surprise, Chris and Chef came out, bounded in rope and knocked out with a few marks on their faces. A girl I didn't recognize at first walked to the threshold.

"Get in guys! You don't want to get wet out there!" It was Julie. I ran in, willing to take shelter from the storm. Once we were all in, Heather closed the door. "You can go to the restroom to wash off your face paint. I have quite a story to tell you."

"Oh boy I love stories!" Owen ran to the restroom.

Once we were all situated in the trailer, Julie started telling us her story.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you to come with me here. I should've—"

"Yeah you should've!" Duncan and Heather shot back.

"I should've told you. I'm sorry. But at least you're not out there."

"We haven't heard Julie's confession." Owen stated after a long silence.

"I still have to confess?" She asked.

"Yeah. We all did, and you're the last one. So spill the beans." Heather threatened.

**My POV**

"I'll start with something: you don't know much about me. In fact, you don't know anything about me at all. I have eyes and ears in places you'd never expect. Take a look." I whipped out my iPod and deeply inhaled, showing them the live feed of everything in the camp. Their eyes went wide and then into a cutting, evil glare. "Do you want to know what happened to me when I was gone during the bike challenge?" They nodded willingly. "I left ahead of you to the arts and crafts center and stole Chris's Seadoo. I left to the dock when no one was looking and sped off to where the campers go after they're voted off. Trust me; I know more things about this show than all of you combined."

"Where do they go then?" Gwen asked.

"They go to the five star resort described in your application. It's called Playa des Losers. They have a buffet, a poolside smoothie bar, a Jacuzzi and a regular pool, like any resort. Anyways, I was there, and they were watching you compete against each other. This was during the first race. I hung out there and talked for a while, and they wanted to talk to you. They missed all of you. I should've told you sooner, but I didn't. So here are the messages: Katie and Sadie missed Leshanwa, same with Harold, Cody is happy for you Gwen, and Trent says sorry—for everything." Her face paled at this point. "There are no messages for either Heather or Owen, but I'm sure they miss both of you. And Duncan…Courtney sends her regards."

"Courtney? Psh, I don't care about her." Duncan said.

"Uh huh. Sure you don't. We all know you totally like her." I shot back. "Chris found out that I had skipped out on the challenge after asking those campers. Harold gave me up."

"Good for nothing nerd." Duncan muttered under his breath. I stopped for a second, wondering if I should waste my breath on him. I decided not to.

"After I won the triathlon, Chris had me go to Playa des Losers as the prize. I got to see everybody again and hang out while you had your day off." I looked around, wondering what I should say first.

"Are you going to tell us what happened there?" Heather asked.

"Sure. Everyone is about as happy as can be, except a few things are out of place. Harold is nowhere to be found for starters. And Courtney is still holding a grudge for almost being booted off the show."

"Almost? I thought she'd be content with not being voted off by Harold." Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but apparently that didn't click in her head. She kept ranting on about killing Harold and suing the show. In fact, she got so angry that she ripped a lamp post out of the ground. I stayed around with Katie, Sadie, and Noah most of the time. Trent was there too." Gwen blushed at this. "Um…maybe the footage can explain it better." I found the footage of what had taken place that day and showed it to them. "Watch it. Then get back to me." I waited for a half hour, 20 minutes for them watching the episode and 10 for them to talk with one another. Then they stopped talking and looked at me.

"I'm personally not shocked by what they said about me." Heather started. "I mean, you do what you gotta do to win." She shrugged. "But Lindsay is already in a magazine. Bitch."

"Watch what you say. I don't know if this trailer is bugged. The campers at the resort could be watching us right now. But go on anyways. I'm pretty sure Chris wouldn't bug his own trailer."

"Oh, so you think that KISSING TRENT justifies as "doing what you gotta do" to win?!" Gwen yelled at Heather.

"Well at least I'm not the one who thought that he was a jerk!" Heather shot back with equal spite. "I think I genuinely loved him for a little while…" she grinned.

"Why I oughta…" Gwen then stopped. "You know what? You're not even worth the energy." She calmed down.

"Well Heather, anything else you'd like to say?" I asked.

"Nope nothing." Heather smiled.

"Who wants to go next?" I asked.

"I'm flattered by what everyone said about me." Owen sniffled a little. "OH I MISS THEM SO MUCH! BUT AT LEAST I HAVE YOU MR. COCONUT!" He hugged his coconut.

"Okay then…any comments?" I asked.

"I have to say, I was expecting more people to hate me. But I didn't get that from a few people." Duncan stated.

"Like Courtney?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But Duncan, when were you going to tell us about DJ's "bunny"?" I asked. He looked at me with a questioning look and then glared at me, ready to punch me. "So why did you do it? I wish Leshawna were here. She'd probably know…" I sighed, grinning on the inside. I had pushed Duncan to his breaking point. He charged toward me and I got up, ready to fight him. "You don't want to try that here. I'll hurt you to kingdom come if you take one more step." He sighed and sat back down in our circle. I got back to normal and started sitting down.

"FOOLED YOU!" And he kicked. I managed to jump up in the air, but just barely.

"I hope you don't want to take this outside." I stated.

"And why not? Afraid you'll get bruised?"

"No. Because I don't want you to hurt your swollen egotistic head." I sweetly responded.

"I'm going to let that one slide." He coolly responded.

"And why? Afraid you'll slip and fall in the mud—like in the oil slicks?" I grinned.

"OKAY! TIME TO BREAK IT UP!" Gwen pushed me to one side and Owen pushed Duncan to the other side. "What are you doing? Are you asking for a beating?"

"I can take him."

"Look, I'm pretty sure you can, but you're taking this one too far." She looked down at the floor and looked back up at me. "You're better than this. The Julie I know wouldn't waste her breath on him. Snap out of it!" I shook my head for a second and sighed.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." I got back to the circle and sat down. "Are you flattered by any comments you got Gwen?"

"No not really, because they weren't very good."

"Except for…" Heather sighed dreamily. "Trent."

"Heather…" I threatened.

"Don't "Heather…" me! I can do what I want!" She shouted. "But you pulled some weird stunts of your own there. Don't even dare try denying them."

"Oh yeah that's true big time. The utter disregard for Harold." Duncan pointed out.

"Lying to Trent and arguing big time with him. And your nervous breakdown." Gwen remarked. "By the way, Trent wasn't joking with you. There really was another person in your place."

"I can't believe you thought you were the swing vote for Geoff and Bridgette's eliminations. But why?" Owen asked.

"Number one: I voted off Bridgette at the last second when I said I was going to vote Duncan off. Number two: I voted off Geoff because he was the weakest link. I believed he couldn't survive much longer. It was for his own good." I admitted.

"Ugh whatever. But Julie, you don't realize it, but you know how to carry on an argument." Heather said.

"Huh?"

"And you're so hypocritical too. One minute you're supporting Trent and the next minute you're not. I find it strange…hey, are you hiding something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm not. I have nothing to hide."

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it, judging by what you've told us." Silence engulfed the trailer and I looked outside. It had stopped raining.

"Hey! It stopped raining! And it looks like Chris and Chef are still passed out." I called out. I opened the door and walked outside. I looked down at them, tied up together. I sighed. "Let's go. We should get them back to camp." Gwen walked out. I picked up their heads and Gwen picked up their legs. We walked back to camp.

Evening. Another campfire ceremony.

"Well, it's been a grueling day campers." Chris said with disgust. "Frankly, Chef and I are worn out. I hope you've learned two valuable lessons: first, always make sure your cabins are securely fastened to the ground. And second: the every camper for themselves idea sucks. Five heads are always better than one."

"Ahem, I think you mean six." Owen showed off Mr. Coconut.

"Which brings us to yet another dramatic marshmallow ceremony."

"Wait a minute. You have five marshmallows, that's one for each of us." Duncan observed. Way to point out the obvious.

"Excellent observation dude. Julie, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Owen."

"OH NO! YOU DON'T MEAN—" Owen paused.

"Yup it's time for Mr. Coconut to walk the Dock of Shame!"

"BUT WHY?!?!?!?!?" Owen cried out as Chris yanked Mr. Coconut from Owen's clutches.

"Get it together dude you're starting to creep me out!" Chris threw Mr. Coconut away as Owen begged for Mr. Coconut to come back.

"By the way, what we confessed back there STAYS back there." Heather said.

"Oh yeah." Duncan agreed.

"No argument." Gwen followed. I nodded my head in tacit agreement.

"Don't worry Mr. Coconut, I shall never let go!" Owen called out. I got up and walked back to the cabin. No going back to the trailer anymore. I had to be prepared for the next challenge: a survival test. No doubt I'll be paired up with Gwen and Heather. Or will Chef throw a curve at me?

* * *

Me: *GASP!* YOU TOLD THEM?! DUDE! THAT'S NOT GOOD!

Julie: Well I had to think of something!

Me: Then why didn't you lie?

Julie: It's near the end of the competition and there were no cameras! Besides, we promised that whatever we confessed would never leave anyone's lips.

Me: Oh yeah. That's a good point.

Julie: Is your name really Lane?

Me: Oh I wish! I love the name Lane! Or Delaney. Or Lana. But that's not my name. It's--

Chris: Sleepy time everyone! That means you Julie.

Me: Uh...well...good luck tomorrow!

Julie: Hopefully...


	36. Stranded Again!

**A/N: **Another stranded challenge! And some BIG surprises coming up! Renagirl19, you're going to find out why Julie got rid of Courtney. So grab a smoothie, have a seat on a reclining chair, eat an energy bar, it's time to start this chapter. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I looked around calmly. We were in the woods. Roxas was on my bed and I was still in my bed—and I shot up and let out a scream.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"What? Who's that?!" Heather screamed.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" I screamed theatrically.

"How did we get here?" Duncan mused out loud.

"Chris?" Gwen asked.

"Mommy!" Owen cried.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" I heard a helicopter scream in—with Chef on a ladder hanging from the helicopter. "HOW YOU GOT HERE IS NOT YOUR CONCERN!"

"What happened to Chris?" Gwen asked.

"None of your goddamn business what happened to Chris! I'm in charge now, and I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" Chef screamed at us.

"He's at an awards show isn't he?" I asked.

"WHAT DID I SAY?! IT'S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!!!" He screamed in my face. I redid my hair. Roxas barked at Chef. "AND SHUT UP THAT GODDAMN DOG!" I decided not to fight back. No one insults my dog though!

"Your mission is to find your way out of the forest or die trying!" Chef continued.

"You can't be serious! We will die!" Heather said.

"Here's how it works. Team one: delinquent and chubby." Chef threw Duncan and Owen a bag. "Team two: grim and grimmer." Chef threw Gwen and Heather a bag. I was left without a bag. "No more supplies! Team three: smart mouth and her goddamn dog." I realized he was referring to me and Roxas. "Everything you need is in these bags. You'll navigate your way north to base camp. The first team to tag the camp totem pole wins. And here's a tip: better set up camp before sundown because once nightfall hits you won't even see your trembling hand in front of your terrified face. Unless you got night vision goggles." Chef held up night vision goggles. "But you don't." Chef let out a wicked laugh.

"Oh please please don't leave us here I'm begging you we won't survive!" Duncan went up to Chef and started begging. He was going to swipe the night vision goggles.

"QUICK! HE'S GOING TO SWIPE THEM!" I yelled to Chef. Chef apparently didn't listen to me, because he pushed Duncan away from him and chided him.

"This is totally bonkers! We'll be scarfed down by a grizzly!" Owen panicked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. You'll wish you saw a grizzly once you meet up with old Sasquatchinakwa. He's one mean mamma-jamma!" He grabbed the rope ladder leading up to the helicopter. "Good luck troops, and try not to die!" Two helicopters grabbed the beds.

"This isn't legal! You can't do this!" Heather yelled up at the sky.

"Hey peaches, file it with the network lawyers." Duncan grabbed Owen and ran off.

"Where do they think they're going?" Heather asked. "They can't survive out there, its suicide!"

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's see what happens when you shut up already!" Gwen yelled at Heather. I backed away and ran into the woods.

"Heh, what they don't know is that I disguised my backpack that has everything I need to survive!" I mused out loud. I lifted my backpack from its shroud of invisibility and took out a compass. "Time to head true north." I waited until the compass indicated where north was. "Let's go Roxas." He understood and followed me. "We have to follow the river if we want to get back to camp. Let's go." I trailed behind Gwen and Heather, who didn't even notice I was right behind them.

"TYPICAL CHICKS WITH NO SENSE OF DIRECTION!" I heard Duncan's voice. "HEY HERE'S A POINTER: TRY CHECKING A MAP!"

"UH…WE WOULD IF WE HAD ONE, BUT THIS COMPASS TELLS US THAT'S NORTH!" Gwen pointed ahead of her. "YOU KNOW, LIKE WHERE CHEF SAYS THE CAMP IS!"

"ENJOY THE VIEW UP THERE—SUCKERS!" Heather added. I quietly followed behind them for a while until they decided to rest. I ran into the bushes for cover. "Okay look, we both know we don't like each other, and we both wish we could probably push each other off a cliff right now."

"The thought had crossed my mind." Gwen admitted.

"But I think that we can also agree that we have to win this challenge. We can't afford to let the guys win invincibility! And who knows what kind of evil bonding they're up to right now? So we're a team on this right?" Owen and Duncan were passing by on a raft. Gwen agreed and saw the two floating by. They both gasped. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" I started running through the trees, following true north as best as I could. Along the way however, I was almost caught in a few traps, such as the candy bar trick or the walking on a bunch of twigs, but I managed to evade them.

Night fell. I was surprised I wasn't back at camp. I set my Ray-Bans to night vision and looked at the compass. I kept following true north as best as I could, but then I heard screaming. And it was getting louder. I found some bushes to jump into and peered out of them. Owen, Duncan, Heather, and Gwen on top of Sasquatchinakwa ran right past me…into a cave, according to what I could see. I swiftly made my way through the woods, thankful that Roxas wasn't barking. I couldn't afford to blow my cover now. Except…I just came up with an idea. I went to the other mouth of the cave that the others would exit from. "Roxas, I want you to be a good boy and growl as loudly as you can into the cave. If you do…" I pulled out a biscuit from my backpack. "You get this yummy treat!" Roxas went to the mouth of the cave and barked and roared and growled as loud as he could. I picked him up, gave him the treat, and ran into the woods. I soon heard screaming as a flurry of bats flew out of the cave, the others running out of the cave.

"Do Sasquatches get meaner at night?" Heather asked between breaths.

"I don't know, but I don't really want to find out." Duncan responded.

"Since you guys still have supplies and a map, I guess you beat us." Heather admitted defeat.

"Speak for yourself!" Gwen argued.

"It's obvious they kicked our asses!" Heather argued back.

"Fine! Whatever! You beat us!" Gwen folded her arms and looked away.

"Hey look if you guys wanna bunk with us it's cool! Why don't you guys set up camp while we search for firewood!" Duncan and Owen ran off. Big mistake.

"Ugh the damsel in distress thing made me wanna puke!" Gwen remarked.

"Sssshhh! Let them think they're big strong boys for now." Heather plotted. Now that's good teamwork! After 15 minutes, a fire was made and they were all sitting around the fire.

"Hey, I smooshed the energy bars into a big chewy ball! Any takers?" Owen asked.

"No…" Gwen replied shakily. "But I'll take your sleeping bag." She was probably cold. It was summer though. I guess it gets much colder at night during summertime here than in LA. Owen tossed her the sleeping bag and he gulped down the energy bars. Both of them fell asleep immediately.

"I can't sleep. I'm too…scared." Heather faked perfectly. I almost believed her too. Duncan eyed her weirdly, knowing she was up to something. "Can I just…?" She cuddled next to him…on his abs.

"Uh…yeah, sure." He remained suspicious and put his arm around her. I was going to let this one slide. Courtney's going to give him a serious beat down for it!

"I feel so safe in your arms. You won't fall asleep right?" Heather cunningly asked.

"Yup, you can count on it." An hour later, he fell asleep, and I did too.

I woke up a few hours later, Roxas growling in my ear. I looked at him and smiled. He'd make an awfully nice gift for someone…

I peered out of the bushes. All of the campers were still asleep. I turned back to Roxas—if that was even his real name—and he was back to normal, the happy dog I knew, and the one Duncan probably knew too. I looked down at my watch. 8:45! Oh no! I need to start running if I want to beat the girls! I got up and started running as fast as I could to the campsite.

**Heather's POV**

The guys are so easy to fool, especially Duncan. He played right into my trap. Such a shame we couldn't work together, but all's fair in love and war as they say. I woke up and woke Gwen up. I lifted his shirt and stole the map he had hidden. We also took our compass. It's all we need for now.

"Let's leave them with nothing." Gwen whispered, and she took everything else. "Let's go." We took off into the woods, running all the way.

**Duncan's POV**

"DUDE! WAKE UP! THE FIRE, THE GIRLS, OUR STUFF! IT'S GONE!!!!" I was awoken by Owen yelling like a maniac.

"WHAT?!" I shot up and stood up as fast as I could. He was right, everything he said was gone. Even the map was gone! I cursed. "Ugh! I can't believe I let myself get suckered by a chick!"

"Uh…two chicks. What can I say? You're weak. You've succumbed to the primal urges of all—" He sniffed the air. "You smell that?" I asked him what he smelled. "Wait, it's…cinammony and…I've almost got it…STICKY BUNS! Hold on baby I'm coming for ya!" He started running, and I ran after him. Wherever there's food, there's Chef!

**My POV**

I had about a 15 minute head start on the girls. I could smell the sticky buns that Chef was making permeating the air. It also meant that Duncan and Owen weren't far behind. I picked up the pace. I could soon hear the creaking of a chair. Chef! I ran out of the woods to a clearing and touched the totem pole. Roxas touched it too.

"YES! I WIN!" I jumped up and down. Roxas barked in agreement.

"WE MADE IT!" Heather came running in along with Gwen.

"Oh crap." I heard Chef say out loud.

"YEAH! GO FOR IT DUDE!" I heard Duncan yell at Owen. But Owen didn't touch the totem pole. He ran to Chef and gobbled his sticky buns. "NO! DUDE!" Duncan walked into sight as Heather and Gwen touched the totem pole. "We were so close! Why?"

"Well they're fresh from the oven." Owen responded—incorrectly.

"THOSE ARE MINE! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THOSE BUNS!" Chef knocked the pan out of Owen's hands. "ALL RIGHT GAME'S OVER! JULIE WINS AND OTHERS LOSE!"

"JULIE?!" Everyone replied shocked.

"YEAH! SHE'S THE ONE THAT GOT HERE FIRST!"

"Hey." I made myself known smugly. The other campers cried out in disgust. We headed off to our cabins and rested for a long time, until evening. I cast my vote, voting Duncan off.

At the ceremony, a lot of things were revealed.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAY! I had it all planned. I was going to eat my sticky buns, relax with one of Heather's facials while I finished reading Gwen's diary and clipped my toenails." Chef ranted. Owen, Heather, and Gwen gasped simultaneously. "That reminds me…you need to sharpen this." Chef tossed Duncan a knife, more specifically, what WAS Duncan's knife. It was all bent and had green stuff on it. "Then I was going to loot the rest of Owen's snack stash…BUT YOU ALL RUINED IT! SO HERE'S YOUR IN-DAMN- VINCIBILITY!" I caught my marshmallow and ripped chunks out of it. Gwen and Heather got theirs. Now it was between Duncan and Owen. Chef grinned like a cursed doll. Creepiest thing ever. They stayed like that for a few seconds. "Chew on this, you glutton!" He threw Owen a marshmallow, which he caught and gulped down. "That means you're finished!" He pointed to Duncan.

"Good! Get me out of here and back to juvie! At least with convicts you know what to expect!" Duncan yelled and walked away.

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO FEED MY DOG! ROXAS I'M COMING!" I ran off to Roxas. "Roxas! I think it's time to give you to someone more special than me. I can't keep you." I picked up Roxas and ran to the Bass cabin where Duncan was packing. I politely knocked on the door.

"Knock knock. Mind if I come in?" I let myself in.

"What do you want? Come by to be a bitch?" Duncan asked.

Harsh! "No, I came for something else. To give you a gift."

"What gi—oh no, not Roxas. He's yours, and why would I need him? I'm not good with dogs."

"I think you are! And someone else might really like him, someone like…oh; I don't know…a special someone waiting for you?"

"Oh, I get it. You did something, and you want to be a kindhearted soul and try to mend some old wounds. Yeah, not happening Cali." He remained silent. "What did you do?"

"Uh…remember the extreme challenges? When SHE was still here?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So…I might've played a part in why she lost." I scratched the back of my head.

"But Heather…"

"No. I did. I told Heather to do it."

"You saved her. And then you BETRAYED HER! WHY?! SHE PROBABLY THOUGHT I VOTED HER OFF! UGH!"

"I'm sorry! I was…jealous!"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Your relationship!" I started crying. "I've never had a relationship like that. Such devotion. Such love."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh..." I just realized that they had never really gotten together, and that it happened later in time. "Just a hunch that it could happen. I just wished, just once, I had something like that. After I got her eliminated, I immediately regretted it. I've had to LIVE with that guilt for weeks! But I realize what I did was wrong, and now I want you to give Roxas to her. Tell her…that I'm sorry, and that I really do like her. I didn't mean anything by it. I imagined love like that. It only comes once, and this is your chance. If she's in denial, get her out of it. Please." I smiled. "You'll both be happier if you do."

"Hm…"

"Keep him hidden. Give him a new name if you like. Roxas is special, so dress him up. I'm sure you'll get her through Roxas. I'm so sure."

"Fine." He finished packing up and hid Roxas away. As I walked away, he said something…nice. "Uh…thanks…Julie." He finally called me by my real name.

"No problem…Duncan."

Chef started walking down the dock.

"LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT! COME ON SOLDIER! DON'T BEAR A STRIKING RESEMBLANCE TO SOMEONE WHO'S GOT ALL DAY!" Duncan trailed behind.

"What can I say? You had the chance to rock an alliance with me, but you blew it." Heather said, taking people's emotions with a grain of salt.

"You really played the game well. Sorry you had to lose over sticky buns." Gwen and Duncan pounded their fists together.

"Go get her." I smiled and winked at Duncan. He smirked as he went to Owen. He sniffled, but then he burped in Duncan's face.

"Whatever." He jumped on the boat and it sped off.

"So…looks like we made it to the final four!" Heather joyfully replied.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I left to the cabin, plopped into bed, and let sleep come to me.

* * *

Me: Awwwwwww! That was beautiful! *blows nose*

Katie: It made me want to cry!

Sadie: Awww, me too!

Me: Courtney didn't see any of this did she?

Sadie: Not yet...

Bridgette: Courtney's going to love Roxas. But Duncan better rename him.

Katie: Good idea! It should be...Sammy!

Sadie: Awww, what a cute name!

Me: Awesome! I can't wait!


	37. Semi Finals and Semi Competitors

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Semi-finals! TWO BIG SURPRISES COMING UP! You'll be shocked. So stay put, because you're in for the final stretch! Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

"CAMPERS! WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS! TODAY, WE'LL REWARD OUR CHALLENGERS WITH AN ALL YOU CAN EAT PANCAKE BREAKFAST! THAT'S RIGHT, GENUINE FOOD BYPRODUCT SERVED WITH FRESH INGREDIENTS RELATIVELY CLOSE TO THEIR EXPIRATION DATES!" Chris's voice screamed through the loudspeaker as I got changed. I guess I wouldn't die at today's breakfast, just as long as I stuck to pancakes. Today was the triple dog dare challenge. But I have a feeling there's a twist, something I don't know of, something made because I was here. Hopefully it wasn't bad.

I was the third one to get pancakes, after Gwen got one with dirt on it, and I had to listen to Owen jump with joy because there was all you can eat pancakes.

"Don't be shy dude. Four words: ALL YOU CAN EAT! You've got the pancakes, I've got the stomach." Owen said. Chef got angry at this and dumped the entire table of pancakes on him. Owen emerged out of the pile in a few seconds. "Oh yeah! Now you're talking baby!" Chef was utterly shocked.

He ate the rest of the pancakes, but I wasn't hungry. I only ate a few, about four. For me, that's not a lot. I must be nervous because I don't know what lies ahead for me. I had to start thinking of a way to get myself eliminated. I already decided that I wanted to eliminate myself, but after Heather's elimination. There has to be a double elimination. I can't compete against Gwen and Owen! I'll surely win! I can't afford to let them lose! I will reveal who I really am at the end, the very end of the race. I'm sure they'll ask why I chose not to compete against them. I had the ultimate reveal completely planned out. But there's a way I could still be involved…I think.

After breakfast, we all headed to the amphitheater. It was absolutely silent. No one talked to each other. They must all be thinking about how to win. Okay, maybe not Owen, but certainly Gwen and Heather.

"Campers!" Chris welcomed us. He beckoned us to desks that we promptly sat in. "Welcome to the semi-finals! The producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you, so they asked the ousted campers for ideas! Turns out they had a lot! They provided us with the sickest, most twisted and insane dares imaginable in TDI's version of SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Chris pointed to a wheel that had a huge plastic bottle with pictures of the ousted campers dotting the wheel's circumference. "Starting with Izzy, Trent, Cody, Justin, Noah, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Eva, Katie and Sadie, and the homeschooled misogynistic country boy Ezekiel! Put 'em all together and we've got a high stakes game of I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" Chef had walked in, cross dressing with a pink evening gown. Pink does not look good on him.

"What is this, grade five?" Heather asked. "Why don't we just do Seven Minutes of Heaven in a skanky basement closet?"

"Yeah haha, good call! Let's do it!" Owen was promptly slapped by Heather.

"Hold on Owen! We have one slight catch!" Here comes my fate. "Due to Julie's unbelievable ability to excel at her challenges, we want to give other campers a chance to win. So what do we do?" He looked at us. "We exempt her from this challenge. Since she is now exempted, technically, she's been eliminated."

"WHAT?!" I stood up. "What the fuck Chris?! What the fuck?!"

"Hey! I was joking about the eliminated part! No, you're still in the game, but now, you're what we call the Ghost Player. Here's how it works: the Ghost Player was created by the producers. Basically, Julie is still in this competition. Due to our under spending, we actually have about $500,000 left over, so because she has won so many challenges, but we don't want to ruin the other campers' chances of winning, we'll still reward her with the 100 G for being one of the best players we've seen. The Ghost Player does not have to participate in the semi-finals." He stopped to let everyone take it all in. "That will be all. Anyways—each player will take turns spinning the bottle. The camper you land on determines the dare you'll perform. You can take the dare yourself and win a 'Get Out of Dare' freebie OR inflict the dare upon a fellow camper in the hopes of ruling them out."

"And if we refuse to do the dare?" Heather slyly asked.

"Oh, not a good option. Anyone who chickens out of their dare will be sent directly to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, do not go to bonfire, do not collect marshmallow, and do not win $100,000! Okay, who's ready to eliminate themselves first?"

"Oh what the hell, let's get this over with." Gwen stepped up to the wheel and gave the bottle a good spin.

"Okay, let's get this party started! Duncan's dare: lick Owen's armpit!" Chris announced. Oh wow, now this is torture. "Remember, there's a Ghost Player." He ran to me and dragged me by his side. "You can inflict your dare upon Julie if need be, ONLY IF YOU HAVE A FREEBIE!" Now it was my turn to panic. "Gwen, you can perform the dare yourself or dare one of your competitors to do it. Either way, someone's licking some armpit in the next minute." Gwen smiled wickedly.

"I triple dog dare Heather."

"You can imagine that you're licking an ice cream cone!" Owen reassured her.

"Shut up Owen!" Heather yelled.

"Minus the BO."

"I'm warning you!" She licked the armpit.

"Oh and the pit hair." She fell over, completely aghast.

"Oh man! That was so sick!" Chris and Chef went up to her. I followed. "I nearly puked! Nearly." Chef nodded. It was Heather's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Ezekiel. "Ezekiel's dare is to chew your own toenail slowly."

"Gwen! I dare Gwen!"

"Don't choke on it honey." Heather sardonically wished her well. Gwen walked to a chair and sat on it. Chef clipped off one of her toenails and Gwen started to chew it. "He said chew it slowly." Heather chided. Gwen started to chew it slowly, and then gulped it down with one big gulp.

"There. Satisfied?"

"Very. I'm just picturing Trent watching this and something tells me he won't be eager to lock lips with you anytime soon."

"You should talk pit breath!"

Owen went up to spin the bottle and he got Beth's dare: re-chewing a wad of Harold's gum. "I WILL TAKE THE DARE!" I gasped.

"Dude, its chewed gum. HAROLD'S chewed gum."

"I know! But it must be pretty special if he's been saving it." Chef put on some gloves and used tongs to take it out of the jar. He then gave it to Owen, who chewed it and described it, much to my disgust. "Full body, delicate fruity aroma with a hint of citrus, robust yet balanced, summery, and a crunchy center." Oh God! Boogers! Harold, you are one sick ticket! Owen blew a bubble and popped it.

"Owen wins the first freebie!" Chris announced. "And a tetanus shot—if you want." Owen politely refused the shot.

"Welcome back to TDI's semi-finals in a challenge we like to call I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU! Gwen, you're up next." Chris greeted the TV audience. Gwen spun the wheel and landed on Cody's dare: drop a tray of ice in your undies and let them melt. The dare wasn't that bad. So Gwen took the dare and got the freebie.

"My turn! And I'm taking the dare, no matter what it is!" Heather announced, and then spun the wheel. It was Tyler's dare: eat jelly from Owen's belly button. It was absolutely gruesome, and she almost collapsed, but she had to be put on life support. But then she vomited, which almost prompted me to puke as well.

I don't think I want to detail what happened through my thoughts. Better experienced one time and never to relive it again. I came close to puking a few times, especially when Chris puked when Owen ate dog food. That's when everyone started puking. After quite a few rounds, Owen had received a bunch of freebies and Gwen had only one. Heather still had none. Strangely, no one inflicted a single dare on me. I guess I should thank them for that. Then came a true twist, but I knew it already.

"Chris! I'd like to give away half my freebies!"

"Uh…well…uh…okay! Are you sure?" Chris consented.

"Uh, hello?! Ix nay on the on spriacy cay, totally unfair!" Heather used pig Latin. "Get out your rule book and do your rule checking thing! They're obviously going to gang up on me and whoop me with theirs! There has to be a rule about this kind of thing!" She yelled to Chris.

"Sorry, not a rule to be had! Nada." Chris replied. He must want Heather off the island too. Owen and Gwen inflicted their dares upon Heather, who had no freebies, and then it came to her doom: Lindsay's dare: have your head shaved by Chef.

"LINDSAY RULES!" Gwen high fived Owen. I jumped up and down with joy.

"What's it going to be Heather?" Chris asked once she was in another chair. "Are you going to do the dare or the Walk of Shame?" The razor got closer and closer to Heather, and then she kicked it out of Chef's hand. In an "unfortunate" twist of events, the razor ended up shaving most of her hair anyway. "Wow. Well that was an unfortunate accident. Looks like Heather's out."

"What are you talking about? He shaved my head!" Heather screamed.

"True, but you didn't actually accept the dare. If you had, you'd still be bald, but at least you'd be in the game!" Chris mocked.

"That was harsh! Tough break." Owen took pity on her. Tough break? Oh please! Heather deserved it! I wasn't about to voice my opinion though. Heather let out a scream that could've been heard by the ousted campers! Oh wait, it was!

"Sorry, them's the rules!" Chris said.

"I thought you said there weren't any rules!" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah…I know, it's complicated. But here's the thing: you lose, they win."

"NO WAY!" Owen, Gwen, and I all shouted. I ran to Gwen and Owen and started cheering.

"Fine, but you'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Heather threatened.

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's going to be a long ride." Chris laxly dismissed.

"A LONG RIDE TO COURT WHEN I SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Heather screamed when she got on the boat.

"And then there were three. Tune in next week to see who will win the check for $100,000 on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND!" Chris told the TV audience.

"YOU WANT DRAMA?! YOU'LL BE PENNILESS! JOBLESS! YOUR NAME WILL BE ON EVERY BLOG FROM HERE TO GREAT BRITAIN!" Heather kept making empty threats. Owen still waved good bye.

"I'm going to do it." I whispered.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to become the Ghost Player. I'm going to eliminate myself from this competition."

"WHAT?! NO! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU GO!!!" Chris begged. "You're our highest rated player! We have to milk the profits while they're there! You're moral support for our two remaining competitors!"

"BUT THERE'S NO COMPETITION WHEN I'M THERE! I'LL JUST WIN LIKE I ALWAYS DO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT! You said that you wanted to give the other campers a chance. Well there's their chance! They can, for once, actually win! I don't want the 100 Gs anymore! I already have it! I don't want to infringe on my fellow friends' right to the prize."

"But Julie, you made a promise remember? 'I'd really like it if you could stay with me until the very end. Even if we have to fight each other, I'll be glad it's you, because I know I'm fighting someone who gives their all every day.' And you said you'd be glad too. Why are you backing down?" Gwen reminded me of that promise from long ago.

"I didn't realize the potential I could go to here. I've become good—too good. And I'd die before I'd throw a challenge. So it leaves me with only one choice." I started crying. "I'm going to have to back out. You're both great people, the nicest people I've ever met. Don't worry about me. I've gotten all I could possibly get from this experience. Don't ruin yourselves over me. Just focus on getting the money. You two have to focus."

"AW MAN! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Chris whined. "Okay, whatever you want, we'll do it."

"There is nothing I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Also, I will require that I stay here. Don't want to give off the illusion that I'm no longer in this competition."

"No worries! The audience already knows." Chris smiled sadistically. "Weren't expecting that were you? We're running 24/7 baby! There's no such thing as breaks around here! But we've got down all of your requests, and remember: Big Brother is watching you—all of you." He laughed as he walked away.

Night fell, and Gwen and I were the only ones in the cabin.

"Your stuff is already packed." Gwen noticed. It was true. My stuff was all packed up, everything, except for what I would need for the Rejected Olympic Run tomorrow.

"Yeah, but we'll all be leaving tomorrow, so why waste time packing up?" I reasoned.

"Yeah I guess…" Gwen agreed. "Why do you have to leave? You said you'd be glad we were both fighting against each other. What happened along the way?"

"I guess I know the game too well. But hey, I won't be gone. I'll be right by your side. Hey, what if I tell you why I really didn't want to compete after the race? As a surprise?" Gwen remained silent. I elbowed her. "Come on, that's got to at least motivate you to win, make you laugh even."

"Yeah it's a good motivator. Definitely!" Her spirit picked up again.

"Good! Now, get some rest. You want to be in tip-top shape for the finals!"

"Yeah all right. You know, there was always something strange about you, but I can't quite put my finger…" she fell asleep while she was pointing at me. Her hand fell to the bed. I repositioned it.

"You have no idea Gwen." I smiled and went to sleep too.

* * *

Me: Hey. Lane here. Sorry if the sudden elimination came as a shock. I thought it'd be best to leave Julie out of the finals because she could win easily.

Gwen: But I need her as emotional support!

Me: Why do you think I didn't send her off on the Boat of Losers?

Gwen: So that's why...

Julie: Gwen...

Gwen: You! You ruined everything!

Julie: At least I still got 100 K!

Gwen: Oh right. Well, don't you want more money?

Julie: I don't. I want to let you and Owen have a chance.

Bridgette: You've got to admit, that's pretty nice of her.

Gwen: Bridgette!

Bridgette: Lane, Julie, Duncan and Courtney are totally together!

Julie, Gwen, and I: WHAT?!

Bridgette: Yeah! Duncan gave Roxas to Courtney! Everything worked just like how I thought it would!

Me: That's great!

Julie: Well, that's two happy couples: Duncan and Courtney, and Bridgette and Geoff.

Me: There's one more...coming up NEXT!

Gwen: Huh?

Me: SHIT! I have GOT to stop blabbing so much! But we're nearing the end folks, like, really nearing the end! Twists coming up NEXT!

Julie: I swear she's turning into Chris...


	38. Is It Over?

**A/N:** It's the finals! So let's recap: Julie has just eliminated herself, and now she's going to help Owen and Gwen with the final challenge. She could change the very outcome of this challenge with anything she does. But will she change anything? Will she have Gwen, one of her good friends, win, or will she let Owen win? Stay where you are and start reading! Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter. Oh right! This is the CANADIAN ending, not the US ending, even though they are one and the same. I wonder what it would've been like if Gwen won...ah well! Enjoy!

* * *

"TO THE CONFESSION BOOTH PEOPLE! THAT MEANS EVERYONE! TIME TO CONFESS YOUR THOUGHTS!" Chris's voice screamed through the loudspeaker. I got up, got changed, walked out of the cabin, and took in a deep breath. It was finally over. "JULIE! YOU'RE UP FIRST!" I walked to the booth and started confessing.

"Well, I haven't been here often, but I've been forced to come in here, so I have no real choice. I had a great deal of fun here, but there'll be more elaboration later. The food? OH NO! That was probably the worst food I've ever had, but I managed to tough it out! I'm actually surprised I survived without wreaking any damage to my internal organs. But kudos to Chef anyway! He made it feel like a real summer camp—food wise! So, for eight weeks, I really emerged as a person. It was absolutely wonderful! I mean, I met some really mean and wicked people, but in the end, most of them turned out to be okay. I think I managed to befriend everyone in some way—except for Heather. She's a lost cause, she is. There were quite a few times when I lost control, but I got it right back. I mean, that's how life works! So, what will I be remembered for? Well, I'd guess a lot of things! My personality, my skills, my ability to befriend a lot of people? I really don't know. I'd rather leave that up to the people at home to decide! See ya, but I think you'd rather be me huh? HAH! You wish! Bye!" I walked out of the booth and back to the cabin, where I saw Heather drop off the love note and the muffin filled with laxatives. I wasn't going to stop this. I was going to let things take their natural course. She was about to turn around, so I hid behind the Confession Booth. Once she was gone, I walked to the cabin. Gwen had just started reading the love note.

"Gwen! What's that in your hand?" I called out to her.

"It's a love note…from Trent." She sighed.

"Let me see." I grabbed it from her and read it. "Good luck today. Love, Trent." I raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Well, good luck anyway!" I patted her on the shoulder. I ran to the course to stop Heather from putting butter on Gwen's pole. "STOP RIGHT THERE HEATHER!"

"What?! Who's there?! Julie?! Julie!" Heather dropped the butter and looked around. I walked to her.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well for your information, I'm going to sabotage Gwen. She is not going to win, not after she ganged up on me!" She went back to buttering the pole. I heard some bushes rustle.

"Heather, someone's coming! Run! I'll take care of it." I told her.

"I thought you supported Gwen." She stated.

"I did. Not anymore. I'm doing my part to ruin her—psychologically. Think about it. If her spirit is crushed, how much of a fight will she put up?" I reasoned, hoping she'd buy my lie.

"So let me get this straight: for these eight weeks, you've been destroying her psychologically? It doesn't seem like it."

"Well, first you have to get her on your side. I told her I'd help her win. In reality, I'm going to do everything in my power to get Owen to win. She doesn't deserve the money."

"I see. Wow, I'd never get the ulterior motives you have. Okay!" She ran off, leaving me with the butter.

"Sucker." I wiped off all of the butter she had put on, which wasn't much, and I ran off, disposing of the butter. By the time I got back, Owen and Gwen were talking, and she gave him the cupcake. Yes! Everything is going according to plan! We headed to the lodge for breakfast and then we went to the course. Of course, I waited in the sidelines. I'm coming on my own cue, not anyone else's.

"Now it's time to welcome the 20 campers who did not make it to the finals!" Chris announced. Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Katie, Trent, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Tyler, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Izzy, and Justin walked in. Heather came in last, wearing a wig.

"Hey guys! Good to see ya!" Owen greeted them. Gwen didn't.

"Will everyone who's walked the Dock of Shame and left camp on the Boat of Losers kindly take a seat in the peanut gallery of failure? The side you choose should represent who you'd like to cheer on to victory in today's final competition!" Chris explained. "Hey, wait! Where's Julie?" He looked around.

"Right here." I walked out between the two bleachers. "In case you didn't already know," I turned around and faced the ousted campers, "I eliminated myself yesterday." They all gasped. "I know, I know, it's shocking. But I've already been promised the 100 G, so why bother? Wrong! I'm still here as the Ghost Player."

"Then pick a side Julie." Chris gestured to each bleacher. "Why aren't you picking a side?"

"How dare you force me to pick sides! I'm neutral. I'm going to help both of them to the best of my abilities."

"Um…uh…well…fine!" Chris huffed.

"Nice rug." Gwen remarked on Heather's wig.

"Oh bite me!" Izzy started digging through Heather's wig. "Stop touching my hair crazy girl!"

"Gwen, Owen, this is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of failure what you would do with the money if you won and why you deserve it." Chris instructed. Gwen went first.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty proud of getting this far. I mean, if maybe I could survive here, the rest of high school won't be so bad!" Izzy started laughing, and then stopped. "Well I'm always good for my word, and I did promise to split my 100 grand with Owen, but that would still leave me a ton of cash. I guess I'd go traveling and then to university to study art history." Leshawna cheered for her.

"Wow, that's really sweet. BORING, but sweet. Owen?" Chris asked.

"I'D THROW THE BIGGEST, HUGEST, SICKEST PARTY EVER—AND INVITE EVERYONE HERE!" Owen cried out. That caused five people to go to Owen's side.

"At least not all of you are total sell outs." Gwen looked at them.

"OH OH AND I FORGOT! IT'LL BE ON A YACHT!" He added. That caused Lindsay to go to Owen's side.

"Nice." Gwen said.

"All right! It's time for the final challenge: the Rejected Olympic Relay Race! Each of the three parts was pitched to the committee, but sadly rejected as an Olympic sport. First, each of you has to put on one of these." Chris threw them a cow head and a chicken hat.

"I think it's clear why THIS event wasn't accepted." Gwen looked at her chicken hat.

"Dressed as a cow and a chicken, run up the first location and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag. If you don't have that flag, don't bother coming down that pole. Next, you will cross a 300 meter balance beam suspended across a massive gorge while carrying an eagle's egg."

"Oh, is that all?" Owen asked.

"No. Below, your friends the rare but real man eating freshwater sharks are waiting for you."

"You had to ask." Gwen said.

"The final leg of the race is a long distance run, returning to the finish line here. First camper to arrive wins."

"Good luck Owen. If I had to lose to anyone here," She looked at me. "You'd be the second person I'd like to lose to."

"Aw that's so nice! I hope you lose to me too!" I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"YEAH GO OWEN! WE WANT A PARTY!" Geoff cheered.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET ONE! WOO HOO!" Owen cheered, which met the expectations of his supporters, who stood up and cheered for him. Gwen also had a few words of good luck.

"I'll see you both—on the flip side!" I ran back into the woods, running to the gorge to make sure that Chase wouldn't die.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" I heard as I ran away.

Chris's POV

I had just arrived at the gorge, where I had Chase Rocks with me.

"Okay Chase, I know that it's weird that you're testing our challenge out at the last minute, but all of the other interns died already. All you have to do is test out this final challenge and make sure it's moderately safe." I told him.

"Dude, I'm not sure this is even remotely safe." Chase told me.

"Okay, okay. Who is the producer?" I asked him.

"You are." He glumly replied.

"Good! Now test out the challenge." I commanded. Chase started walking on the plank. "Don't look down dude!" I yelled to him. He lost his balance and fell down.

My POV

I arrived and threw a bunch of raw meat into the water, which the sharks tore up. I lassoed Chase and dragged him to me. "Are you okay? Oh no, he's coming to look! Hide!" I pulled him out of Chris's sight.

Chris's POV

I looked down into the gorge. It was a bloodbath! Okay, he's gone. "Well, that looks safe enough." I concluded and walked to the other side, waiting for our two victims—I mean campers. Wait, no, victims.

My POV

"Consider yourself lucky I saved your ass! You could've been shark food down there!" I whispered. Chase had a white hat, aviator sunglasses, brown hair, a little bit of fuzz, and a white tank top and denim board shorts on. He was also wearing sandals.

"Thanks for the save. I wasn't ready to die." He told me.

"No problem! It's what I do: I help people. Now, I want you to get back to your tent and watch over us. Confront him when you get the chance." I smiled.

"Thanks again!" He called to me as he ran off into the woods.

"Well, my part is done. Time to shoot some eagle." I cracked my neck and walked up to the top of the gorge.

Gwen's POV

I just finished getting the flag. I think I'm actually going to win this. But Trent was following me. Doesn't he know when to leave people alone? "You don't have to follow me the whole time you know!"

"I don't have anything better to do." Trent calmly replied.

"Why don't you go cheer for Owen? I know you want to go to his party." I asked.

"Yeah! But I'm thinking of bringing you. Hey, check it out." We had just arrived at the gorge, and there was a nest of eggs waiting for me. I picked one up and looked down, which I really shouldn't have done. "I'll meet you on the other side okay?"

"Right. Like you care!" I tried to get him to go away. I was burning up in his eyes.

"I do. It doesn't look that bad." He reassured me, and then walked away. I looked down again.

"I'm going to die now. I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE!" I told myself. I waved to Trent, who was on the other side already, and I started to cross the gorge.

My POV

"Okay, Gwen has her eagle's egg and is starting the second challenge!" Chris told the cameras.

"What are the eggs for?" Trent asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Chef smiled wickedly. Owen had just arrived, and Heather was talking to him. He looked down.

"ALEXANDER THE FUCKING GREAT THAT'S A DEEP GORGE!" Owen yelled. Gwen started to lose her balance and almost lost it completely, but she regained it a few seconds later. Owen started to cross the gorge. And then the eagles were coming.

"What was that?" Gwen responded to the eagle calls.

"Angry eagle parents." Chris said to Duncan and Courtney.

"Oh snap that is messed up!" Duncan high fived Chris.

"What? You mean you like watching this? They could die!" Courtney asked.

"Ah mellow your yellow babe, this is awesome TV!"

"Why would I want to watch Gwen and Owen risk their lives?"

"This is life at its most raw. Check out Elvis here with his guitar. One misstep and his girlfriend is shark bait! Now that would make for an interesting song." Courtney must be thinking about how hot he is, because she then kissed him.

"You're still not my type."

"You make me sick." What a love-hate relationship! They're making out now! The eagle's getting closer!

"EAGLE SIX O'CLOCK!" I screamed.

"Huh?" Gwen and Owen asked.

"EAGLE BEHIND YOU! DUCK!" I jumped out of the bushes.

"JULIE?!?!?!" Duncan and Courtney screamed.

"Oh hi! Miss me?" I asked. They just growled at me. "Okay!" I got out my slingshot and took aim. "Say _hasta la vista_ eagle parents, because you're about to be shot."

"STEP ON IT!" Gwen yelled to Owen, and they both started speed walking. The eagle was coming back in for another round. Time to shoot them. I let my slingshot go and it hit the eagles perfectly, just like the saying killing two birds with one stone. But they weren't shot out of the sky. I'd have to shoot them some more. I got out a few more stones and kept shooting.

"Incensed eagle parents. Nice twist." Heather commented as she came to us with Justin. "Julie, why was Gwen able to go so fast on that pole?" I stopped shooting.

"I guess the butter wore off. What can I say?"

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE STILL ON HER SIDE!"

"Again, what can I say? Never trust your enemies." I laughed and kept shooting.

"You can do it Gwen! You're the most awesome girl I've ever met! In fact, I was thinking, I think I might l—" Trent was stopped mid-sentence.

"Okay! I so can't deal with distractions right now Trent!"

"Then you're going to hate this!" Heather ripped off Justin's shirt. Gwen and Owen were stopped mid-way. I got out my slingshot and shot the back of Heather's and Justin's head, which caused them to turn around and stare at me.

"Oops sorry, must've slipped."

"Gwen! Ignore the incredibly hot man candy and keep walking!" Trent yelled to her. Gwen and Owen snapped out of their trance and Gwen reached the end of the gorge first.

"Is that all you got?" Gwen asked Heather.

"YES!" I cried with joy. "Go Gwen go! Owen, I want that party too! Move it!"

"YES MA'AM!" He put the egg in the nest. I ran to Gwen and Trent, but made sure I couldn't be seen.

"Glad you didn't die back there." Trent said as he caught up with Gwen.

"Gee thanks. Oh, I almost forgot, thanks for the cupcake."

"What cupcake?"

"The one you left for me."

"I didn't leave you a cupcake."

"GWEN! THAT CUPCAKE AND LOVE NOTE WASN'T FROM TRENT! IT WAS FROM HEATHER!!! HEATHER!!!" I kept screaming.

"Heather." Gwen whispered with disgust.

"Was it good?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, I didn't eat it."

"GOOD! RUN FASTER!" I disappeared into the trees. I started walking to the finish line to make sure that I wouldn't be there so I could stop Izzy's attempt to get Owen to win. I started running again, and I soon smelled brownies wafting to me. I looked out of the trees and I saw Owen run over Gwen to get the brownies. There was much cheering for Owen. I guess they'd get their party after all.

* * *

Me: PARTAY!!!!

Geoff: Yeah dudes! We got our party!

Other Campers: WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!

Gwen: Well, it'll be an awesome party.

Trent: Yeah, because I'll be there with someone special.

Katie and Sadie: AWWWWWWWW!!!!

Me: WAIT! You thought it was over?! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WROOOOOOOOONG!!! The biggest surprise...coming up NEXT!

Bridgette: Where's Julie?

Me: And that's one big indicator right there!


	39. Final Secrets

**A/N: **Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Here it is! I'll just leave you to read. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

I walked behind the crowd and uttered one word. "Move." No one heard me. "I SAID MOVE!" Everyone fell silent and cleared the way for me. Gwen and Trent had arrived at the finish line. "Get Heather over here. I have something I want to tell everyone."

"Is it why you decided to drop out?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, and I have a perfectly good reason. I'm…not real." I said.

"What do you mean you're not real?" Leshawna asked. I held out my hand.

"Take my hand Heather."

"No! I'm not doing it!"

"I told you to take it."

"Oh no! You're going to take her hand! That is, if you wanna see the light again!" Leshawna threatened.

"Ugh whatever fine! It's probably just a gimmick anyway…" She tried to take my hand, but it went right through, making a light saber noise when it passed through me. "What?" She tried again. "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed and backed away. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"It's like you're a hologram." Beth kept swiping her hand through me, and I grabbed it. "But you're not, are you?"

"I'm not. I'm from the real world."

"But this is the real world!" Courtney exclaimed.

"No it's not. In my dimension, in my life, this is an animated reality TV show. I don't know how I got here, and I don't know why, but all I know is that I'm here having a great time. I changed events that happened out there. I knew everything that was going to happen. How else do you think I was able to do those challenges so well? How I knew what was going to happen when, my impeccable timing? Surely it hit some of you that something was off."

"I…suppose it did." Gwen said.

"You're—you're changing!" Trent exclaimed. I looked down. I was now wearing my denim capris and my berry red scoop neck tee. I had glasses on now, and my hair was brown again.

"This is the real me. My name is Julia Rose Anderson, and I'm 14 years old. All of the fitness, my abilities—it wasn't real. In real life, I'm nowhere near as social as I am here and I have almost no friends. I'm also not that physically fit. So, good bye." I turned away.

"Wait no!" Gwen attempted to grab me. "Don't leave!" I turned around.

"I'm already fading away." My voice was getting softer. Courtney screamed.

"YOUR HAND! IT'S FLYING AWAY!" And it was true. Gwen was soon grasping air. Bit by bit, my hands started flying away like rose petals, and then disappearing into nothingness. Soon, my whole arm was gone. Whatever it was, it was now working on my right leg. My right eye was almost gone. Soon, I couldn't see and couldn't speak. It was dark.

* * *

Me: OMG! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO JULIE?!

Courtney: Why did you write it like that Lane?! Just as I was starting to forgive her!

Me: What? Oh shit...you found out?

Courtney: Heather.

Me: That bitch!

Heather: Well, that's what you get for making me obey someone like HER.

Duncan: You just can't handle that she's better than you. *Courtney hugs Duncan*

Heather: Ugh whatever. I'm so out of here.

Me: No way. You're not going anywhere.

Heather: And who's going to stop me?

Leshawna: WE are. *other campers stand behind Leshawna*

Me: Wow. The first time I've seen actual teamwork between everyone. I never thought I'd see the day.

Gwen: Well you've got a front row seat Lane.

Noah: We've grown to love her, even though she did lie to us, and we fell for it.

Me: I never thought I'd hear that from you.

Noah: Well, I'm a big box of surprises.

DJ: She's worked hard for all of us, and it's only kind that we pay our respects to her.

Beth: Will she come back?

Lindsay: Where did Lana go? I want to say thank you!

Bridgette: What if Julie doesn't come back? Chris is expecting us any minute!

Me: Oh don't worry. You'll see...by the way, Chris had BETTER not find out about this.

Trent: Taken care of.

Gwen: I took her iPod and scrambled the cameras.

Me: You really HAVE developed minds of your own. Wow.


	40. It's Over, Finally!

**A/N: **The biggest surprise of all, and at the conclusion of the fanfic too! Yeah, I know this doesn't end in Julie's POV, but I thought that it'd be much more interesting to end it through someone else's eyes. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter, enjoy! 

* * *

"And that's how I ended up here." I told the Reality Court.

"Interesting. You managed to get through the challenges. I'm thoroughly impressed." the judge commented.

"It's a dream isn't it?" I asked.

"Uh…no."

"It's not a dream? Then why am I here?"

"You wanted to experience this show a different way. You got your wish." I was in a dark room, and I could only see a pair of big orange eyes. "We give you permission to stay here for the party. Oh, and since it has been confirmed that there will be a second season, we have insiders who have arranged for you to be in the cast for the second season."

"Let me guess: Chase."

"Yes. We had Chase arrange everything. He is our insider, one of us if you will. It turns out that Chris was going to put you in the lineup for the second season. Anyways, the campers miss you. Not only that, we can wipe their memories of you confessing."

"No. I made a promise I would tell why I wouldn't compete. No matter how shocking it might be, I want them to accept it. Learn to accept it."

"Well, then at least let us give you your 'Julie Rose' form." I felt myself become stronger as I was changed into Julie Rose. "Good luck out there."

"Thank you! Bye!" And it became dark again.

**Gwen's POV**

A somber mood fell over everyone. Katie and Sadie started crying. Owen looked down, utterly beaten. Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, and Tyler didn't seem to care much. Izzy was pretty shocked, because it showed on her face. Owen's joyous mood was destroyed by one little thing—well, I guess it was pretty big. She kept the biggest secret from us, and it's pretty hard to swallow. She lied all along.

"Okay, I'm SOOOOOO confused!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"She played us good! And to think I let her win in that hide and go seek challenge!" Leshawna fumed for a moment. "But she's a good kid, even if she is two years younger than us."

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Noah remarked. Cody agreed too.

"Pfft whatever. I knew she was a weird one. It's always the good ones who have the darkest secrets." Duncan scoffed.

"You can't even find one little shred of remorse?! No compunction?! She was an unbelievably great friend, a good leader, even if it was all a ruse. And without her, I wouldn't have Sammy." Courtney argued.

"This explains everything!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Think about it. That was how she knew our names, how she was able to perform well at every challenge. She knew everything about us, how we acted, what we liked and disliked—"

"Then why did she lose some of them, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "If she had the ability to win every challenge, why didn't she?"

"I think the answer to that is simple: she knew everything. She knew she had to let some things slide in order for chaos not to fall upon us. She was attempting to protect us from ourselves—maybe even herself. She probably realized that she could toy with us if she wanted to, so she held herself back." Bridgette sighed. "I just wish she didn't have to leave."

"Well good riddance! She led us all on from the beginning! Don't any of you hate her for betraying you?" Heather screamed.

"You mean you hate her." Trent said.

"I miss her…" Bridgette looked down.

"She left before the party! Dudes, she missed the party!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Aw Julie, why'd you have to leave?! WHY?!" Owen screamed in anguish.

"Miss the party?! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Julie came back! Oh my God, Julie came back!

"JULIE!!!!" Everyone screamed and ran to her, hugging her. She was now completely solid, no longer a hologram.

"I had a weird run-in with something called the Reality Court. Anyways, they said I could stay for a little bit longer!"

"YEAH! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Geoff kept yelling.

"Come on! We've got a campfire ceremony to get to! AND THEN PARTAY!!!" She yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone whooped and cheered as they left back to camp.

"So it's finally over, isn't it?" I asked Julie.

"Yeah…I guess it is."

"You're not in your other form." Trent remarked.

"The Reality Court let me stay looking like I'm your age. Don't worry. I might be 14, but I certainly don't act like it!" She laughed. This Julie now seemed a lot more carefree than before, but she was already carefree then.

"So how much did you really lie?" I asked her.

"A lot! Since I knew what was going to happen, I knew how to avoid everything. Let me think…first, remember at the dock when we all first met and we were taking the picture? I told Chris to prepare the camera properly because in reality, he messes up, and then when he takes the picture, you all fall into the lake because the dock crumbled from your weight. Any events involving me never happened, and we were supposed to lose the canoe race challenge, but I saved the team. Izzy still ran away though. The girls were supposed to lose the brunch of disgustingness, and—"

"Courtney would've been kicked off if you weren't there to stop it!" I realized.

"But then why didn't you stop me and Heather from kissing?" Trent asked.

"It was all part of my plan. I knew there would be drastic consequences if I did break you two up. Another person would've been booted off, which would've created drastic problems in this entire show! Some things are better left alone." Julie nodded. "Leshawna was supposed to win the hide and seek challenge, but I beat her to the punch. Even my fear for the fear challenge wasn't real."

"Would you tell us what you're really afraid of?" I asked.

"No. Some things—are better left alone. I can't cook that well; Trent, if I weren't here, Lindsay would've been cooking for you and you would've been poisoned. Also, during the extreme daredevil challenges, you were supposed to go up on the plane and jump down, but the team wouldn't have been able to catch you, and you'd be completely hurt from the fall. So technically, I saved you big time."

"I lost over a plate of brownies! It's funny now!" I started laughing uncontrollably. Julie started laughing with me too. But everything made sense now. Everything we had guessed…was right.

"I guess it is. I guess it is."

It was now the campfire ceremony. Julie looked so happy, as though she had an aura of general happiness. I guess I did too, because I got the guy: Trent. And he must be happy too, because now he has me. The only one who's probably in an awful mood is Heather.

"Here we are: at the last bonfire ever. After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of Total Drama Island: OWEN!" Owen jumped by Chris's side.

"YEAH BABY! HEY WHAT CAN I SAY CHRIS? I'M SO PSYCHED! THIS IS JUST—"

"Awesome!" We all yelled together.

"YES! PARTY NEXT WEEK EVERYONE!" Everybody whooped and cheered with joy.

"Aren't you even a bit bummed?" Trent asked.

"I guess. But hey, I came second out of 23. That's pretty good right?" I asked him.

"Owen, at this time, I give you the ultimate symbol of survival: the final marshmallow." Chris handed Owen the marshmallow.

"I'll treasure it for the rest of my life. OH SCREW IT! I CAN BUY ALL OF THE MARSHMALLOWS I WANT NOW!" And Owen stuffed the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Yo Owen, know what it's time for?" Geoff asked. I didn't know what was going to happen. It seemed like an out of the blue question. Owen nodded and looked at Chris. Chris suddenly went pale. Then I knew. Geoff, Duncan, Owen, and Chef picked up Chris and carried him to the dock.

"Let's go! I've got to see this!" Julie got up and started running.

"ENOUGH! NO GUYS! MY HAIR! DUDES!!!!" Chris kept yelling as he got closer to the dock. Leshawna whooped with joy. I was so unbelievably happy. This was the closest it would get to him burning in Hell—for now.

"One…two…THREE!" Chris flailed in the air for a second, and then dropped into the lake.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT PRETTY BOY?! I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT ALL SUMMER!" Chef taunted.

"Oh Chef…" Geoff said in a sing song voice.

"YOU'RE NEXT DUDE!" Owen revealed. Then Geoff, Duncan, and Owen started chasing after Chef. Heather was still silent, not cheering, refusing to associate with us.

"Oh come on! You've got to be a little bit happy to see him get dunked." I told Heather, trying to get something out of her.

"No! Yeah…a bit." Heather admitted. I decided to poke some fun at her.

"You still stink though." I chuckled to myself. I turned around. Julie came up to me.

"I hope it's not too troubling, but I need a place to stay before the party. And I certainly can't afford to go to my fake home or my alternate reality. Too time consuming. Could I stay with you while I'm still here?" I remained in complete shock. Julie sensed this. "I'll even help terrorize your little brother. I have one at home too, but he's a year younger than me." She held out her hand. And then she smiled. In it, I saw that she wasn't lying—really wasn't lying. That made me smile.

"Deal." I told her, and we shook hands on it.

* * *

Me: Now THAT was a fitting ending.

Gwen: I agree. And Julie gets to stay with me.

Julie: We'll have so much fun pranking your younger brother.

Courtney: Why can't she stay with me?

Duncan: Because I'll be around.

Courtney and I: Perv! *slap*

Duncan: So you're being violent to me NOW, when the fanfic is finally complete?

Me: Finally? Oh, I DID NOT JUST HEAR YOU SAY THAT! If you had enough brain cells to READ, then you'd see I totally set this up for a sequel. I'm planning for a short fanfic on the reunion, then onto TDA and Total Drama: The Musical!

Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan: WHAT?!

Julie: SHIT! You weren't supposed to say anything about that! Just the sequel and the fanfic on the reunion.

Me: Riiiiiiight.

Julie: So how about we all exchange contact info so we can keep in touch?

Duncan: Yeah yeah.

Courtney: Okay! By the way, thanks for Sammy.

Julie: No problem!

Me: Phew! They forgot what I said. Thanks Julie.

Chris: So stay tuned for a sequel and the reunion (not the same thing)!

Me: I think that's my line...

Julie: Let him have his fun. It'll only be a short while until we attempt to humiliate/kill him again.


End file.
